Jak and Spyro: When Heroes Collide
by dragonwarrior06
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle with the Dark Master, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx instantly find themselves transported across the stars to the world of the Precursors. Forging a team-up with Jak and Daxter, they set out to eliminate the metalhead threat, save Haven City, and find a way home. Takes place during Jak 2.
1. Prologue

THIS IS MY FANFICTION STORY INSPIRED BY TWO OF MY MOST FAVORITE GAME HEROES. LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THIS IS JUST MY IDEA OF AN EPIC CROSSOVER. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER SPYRO'S ADVENTURE IN DAWN OF THE DRAGON, AND INTERCONNECTS WITH THE STORY IN JAK 2, WHERE JAK IS CURRENTLY HAVING HIS OWN ADVENTURES IN HAVEN CITY. SOME SIMILARITES AND SOME DIFFERENCES OF JAK 2 WILL BE NOTICED IN THIS STORY, I TRIED ALTERING IT A LITTLE SO WE COULD COMFORTABLY FIT THE TWO HEROES TOGETHER. TWO HEROES AND TWO DESTINIES COLLIDE IN A NEW REFURBISHED ADVENTURE STARRING EVERYONES FAVORITE PURPLE DRAGON AND CHOSEN HERO, SPYRO AND JAK!

It has now been two months since Spyro and Cynder saved their world from the evil clutches of the Dark Master, Malefor. Everyone is now enjoying their new era of peace, and Spyro and Cynder are enjoying a new romance (Much to Sparx's dismay).

But as one adventure ends, another begins, as the young purple dragon is about to embark on a brand new journey, one that will take him across space to a whole new world, and come face to face with a new threat just as dangerous as Malefor, and a new hero who is as legendary as he is.

Two worlds and two destinies collide in a brand new adventure:

Jak and Spyro: When Heroes Collide


	2. Into the Woods

The sound of waves splashing, singing birds, and joy and laughter could be heard from a group of four friends who were enjoying splashing in the warm beach waters of Dragon Shores, and they couldn't have picked a better spot. It was an unusual group though, at least to the typical human's eye, 2 of the four had wings, horns and scales, they were dragons, one purple, one black, and the only two dragons to have supposedly survived the last Year of the Dragon ritual.

Another was a little glowing orb, much like a firefly, except he found that term insulting.

The last was a walking cheetah, who wore golden robes, a long red cape, and carried a bow and arrow.

The dragons splashed each other in the face with water, and enjoyed every moment it.

"Come on Spyro, is that all you've got?" asked the black dragon.

"Cynder baby, I haven't even begun to splash!" replied the purple dragon.

The two teenage dragons kept hitting each other with waves of water, but eventually tired each other out. "Huff, Huff …okay, maybe we should take a breather… huff," said Spyro. However, at that point Cynder leapt out of the water and landed on top of him, and they tossed and turned in the cool water until the waves brought them to shore.

"Got ya again purple boy," Cynder said, giggling a little bit.

"You always get me when I'm open," Spyro replied happily.

"Your such an easy target for me to pounce," she said with a smirk, "Or tickle." She immediately got under his forearms with her talons and started tickling his armpits.

"nonono,heeheehaahaaahaaa! Cynder come on! Hehehaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaa! come on stop! Please! HAAAAHAAAAHAAAA!"

* * *

On the shore, the scene was being witnessed by the other two figures on the beach. The dragonfly was speaking to the cheetah who was sitting at the base of a palm tree eating a small fruit.

"There they go again, Arrggh! Come on Hunter! Why don't you do something, she's out of control!"

"Relax Sparx, they're just having fun, they deserve some time together," replied Hunter.

"You said that last week, and just before we arrived here this morning, don't you think they have spent enough time together?"

Hunter grinned and eyed the glowing little bug, "Sounds like somebody is starting to get a little jealous."

Sparx shot out "What! Me? Jealous? No way! I just can't stand seeing my brother like this, all over that evil black she-dragon of doom!"

"From this perspective, she's all over him, and besides Cynder is our friend, it's been months since the fight against the Dark Master, and your still stuck in the past, a past three years in the making I should say!" Hunter informed the envious dragonfly.

"Yeah, and it's nearly been a week since they came back to us at the Dragon city, when they have already been gone for nearly two months! Don't you think they spent enough time together then?!"

Hunter only shook his head at Sparx's outrageous, yet somewhat amusing behavior.

Sparx hung his head in his hand and said, "oohh forget you, I'm out of here."

He then flew away down to beach to find some insects for a quick snack, but not before catching in the corner of his eye the sight of Cynder tickling Spyro, he shivered in disgust and buzzed away as fast as he could.

* * *

"Spyro," Cynder said calmly as they both walked out of the water to rest on the beach. "Yes Cynder?" Spyro asked as he gazed into her gorgeous emerald green eyes, those eyes were her crowned jewel in his opinion, thinking back to the first time he looked into those eyes after the fight with Malefor, he couldn't turn away from them, and it was at that moment he expressed his true feelings for the beautiful black dragoness, after she expressed hers at the planet core.

"I'm glad to be spending these precious moments with you."

"As am I," he answered.

Cynder rested her tired head on Spyro's chest, while having her arms and left wing wrapped around him. Both their bodies were soaked from playing in the ocean but Spyro didn't care, he couldn't be more happier than he was now, with no more crazy enemies or evil masters to fight, he was living in an era of peace, spending it with his beloved black dragoness, and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

Cynder moved her head a little closer to Spyro's.

"You know, I can't even remember a time when we were fighting apes and grublins and orcs to save the world."

Spyro replied, "Neither can I, life is good, and were living it to the fullest, together."

Cynder eyes then met Spyro's, and she said, "this perfect moment isn't complete yet, it's missing one thing," she said smiling.

Spyro smiled too and asked, "And that would be wh-" Again he was cut off as Cynder gave him a long passionate kiss, their tails wrapped together, and Spyro felt his feelings surge through the roof. He never got tired of having Cynder so close to him, the thought of her away from him was unbearable to him, he loved her, as she loved him. As Cynder broke the kiss, Spyro heard someone chuckle behind him, both dragons turned and saw Hunter trying to hide his amusement from seeing them make out.

Spyro blushed with embarrassment, "Maybe we should have done that when Hunter wasn't looking."

Cynder nuzzled him. "Aw let him look, you know he's just happy that were happy, that we finally understand how we feel about each other."

"I guess your right," Spyro said, but he still felt a little embarrassed being seen making out with his girlfriend by his best friend. It was then he thought of an idea that seemed to appear in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, you up for a stroll through the woods?"

"Sure!"

Cynder let Spyro up, and the two dragons walked over to their cheetah friend. "Having fun you two?" Hunter asked in a teasing manner. Spyro immediately felt embarrassed and blurted out, "Sure! Sure! Sure we are! Why wouldn't we be? I mean it's such a nice day, and the water's so warm, and…and…" he ran out of compliments. Cynder just rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend's goofy behavior.

Spyro finally regained control of himself and calmly said, "Hey uh Hunter, me and Cynder are going for a walk through the forest, so tell Sparx we'll be back soon, okay? You know how he gets."

"Sure friend, go and enjoy yourself."

Right then and there, Cynder jumped over him, causing him to faceplant into the sand. She giggled at the sight saying, "Race you in handsome! Last one is a rotten ape!"

Hunter laughed and said, "Looks like she got you again."

Spyro quickly got to his feet and shook the sand from his face. With a smirk he replied, "You won't get away that easily beautiful!" He quickly dashed after her, leaving the cheetah all alone. _Ah young love, _he thought to himself as he relaxed against the palm tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Sparx had found a nice ant hill by a big tree just a few yards away from the beach. He was hoarding them down like there was no tomorrow, until finally he felt so stuffed he laid down on a rock with a full stomach, happy as a lark. He thought, _Oh yeah, that was excellent, simply an all you can eat buffet_. Suddenly, he felt like something was coming back up, he covered his mouth and prepared for the worst…

BUUURRRRRPPPPP! The sound echoing throughout the woods.

"Ahhhhhhhh," he sighed with relief.

Suddenly, he heard something move in the trees, he turned around, and sure of it, there was his brother Spyro, and that evil black she-dragon Cynder running through the forest together. "Oh brother, I just can't stand this! Has Spyro no sense of self-respect? She practically has him eating out of her paw! That's it, I'm going to give that evil sneaky little black she-witch a piece of my mind!" A look of seriousness crossed his face and he immediately flew after them.

* * *

Cynder was just keeping inches ahead of Spyro, but he was gaining quickly.

"You're lucky we're in the trees, you wouldn't have gotten this close if we were flying!" Cynder taunted.

"Yeah? Well then I'll just have to pick up the pace!" said Spyro.

Spyro then cleared his mind and focused, looking deep within to find his ancient powers, and then, only ignited one spark, and then…WOOOOOSSSHH! Spyro's body was surrounded in the fire of a comet dash, but not as much as he would use in battle, but enough to pick up speed.

"Hey, unfair!" Cynder complained.

Spyro only smiled, and leapt into the air, and landed on top of her, and they rolled along, until they came to a cliff and started rolling down. They continued to tumble until the cliff finally leveled out, and the whole ride ended with Cynder on top of Spyro. "Figures" he said. Cynder smiled, rubbed his muzzle and said, "Sorry, but you'll have to do better next time."

"Yeah, doubt I'm doing that again anytime soon," he groaned shaking the stars out of his head, "Ohh, I think my brain shifted during the fall."

"Oh, are you okay?" Cynder asked concerned.

Spyro just smiled and held his head, then slowly opened his eyes back up. "Don't worry, I'm fi—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, opening his eyes in shock at what he saw beyond the trees.

Cynder was puzzled, "What is it Spyro?"

"Turn around Cynder."

She turned her head, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

First edited chapter, and for those just starting, I hope you liked the opening!


	3. The Ancient Arch

Sparx followed the sounds of what seemed to be a falling log rolling over a cliff, but soon came to realize it was the two young dragons he was chasing. "When I see them, I'm going to tell them enough is enough, it's been two months, and I can't take it anymore, and if I find them sucking face one more time...Errrrrggggggghhhh!"

His tirade came to an end as he came across some footprints in the dirt. Upon observing them he soon recognized they were Spyro's tracks, and there was a second set which belonged to Cynder. "Ah-ha!" he said and buzzed away.

Sparx kept following the prints until they led him to a break in the trees, he flew towards it, and on the other side his jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what he saw.

For over nearly a mile, there appeared to be huge stone monoliths sticking out of the ground, statues of various shapes could be seen for miles. The most unusual thing was Sparx didn't recognize any of the creatures these statues resembled, they looked quite alien. He turned to the right, and further in the distance he saw what appeared to be a single stone pillar sticking out of the ground, and leaning toward the right, lost in the fog.

"Okay I'm probably hallucinating," he said to himself, rubbing his eyes. "The fog probably is so thick, it forges its own shapes, or I ate too much and my head is playing tricks on me."

He kept thinking of explanations until he looked down to see Spyro and Cynder standing before his very eyes, and they too seemed to be in awe of the astounding nature of this mysterious stone garden. "So, there they are!" Sparx flew over to them, slowly, he still couldn't nag the creepy feeling this place was giving him.

* * *

Cynder couldn't believe what see was seeing, large stone statues of unfamiliar shapes were all around her, and they seemed to trail on and on and on in this eerie garden. Spyro finally broke the silence and asked, "What is this place?"

Cynder replied, "I'm not sure, I've never seen this place before, I didn't even know it existed." Spyro had another thought, "Maybe it's an old ruin that was unearthed when the Great Cleansing nearly happened."

Spyro remembered how Malefor almost destroyed the world with the Great Cleansing, a judgment day style apocalypse that was brought about when a creature called the Destroyer completes a Belt of Fire around the world, thus breaking it apart. Thankfully, he and Cynder stopped the Great Cleansing and Malefor before that happened, and the evil dragon was now trapped for eternity inside a crystal in the center of the planet. However, it seemed that the actions Spyro and Cynder thwarted had still unintentionally unearthed some old ruins, since the Destroyer had managed to complete its circle and broke the planet apart halfway before Spyro was able to undo it. Now in the midst of the changes their world had undergone, this strange stone garden had appeared, ruins probably not seen for thousands of years. The two dragons then walked into the misty stone sanctuary, observing how odd the statues were, some were bipedal or quadrupedal, or even insect like. Some almost resembled the cheetahs, the attlawhas, or even dragons in their shapes. But one thing that set them apart from all the species they were familiar with was that each of them seemed to have a small dome on top of their heads, and their faces bore ugly sinister stares.

"What do you suppose that is?" Spyro asked turning his attention away from the statues. He pointed to a right leaning pillar fading into the mist.

"no idea," Cynder responded, "probably just some old ancient ruined structure, but I wonder what are these ruins of, some old city, or some sacred shrine?"

The two approached the leaning pillar to examine it more carefully. As the mist faded away to reveal it, they soon realized it wasn't a pillar at all. The pillar was actually part of a curved structure, touching back down to the ground nearly 30 feet away, making an upside down "U" shape.

"This is no pillar, it's a big arch!" Spyro exclaimed.

Cynder nodded in agreement, it was an arch and a really big one, nearly 25 feet high. Yet it wasn't the size that bothered her, it was what she noticed etched into the structure's frame. Weird images were carved into the stone, strange looking creatures that seemed to have giant domes on their heads, and were strikingly similar to the statues they had passed. Spyro noticed the details as well, but his fascination quickly turned to horror as he looked up in shock to what was mounted at the top of the arch.

"Look at that!" he gasped.

She saw him point to the top of the arch, and she nearly screamed in shock. A hideous stone face was carved into the arch's peak, it was horrid, it had a huge mutant insect-like look, four piercing evil eyes, and like the other figures on the arch, it had a huge dome on it's forehead, but the face was 10 times uglier then the carvings.

"Spyro, I have a very bad feeling about this," said Cynder.

Spyro nodded his head in agreement, "yeah, me too."

Suddenly, he perked his ears and tail up, a strange buzzing sound was rising out of the mist, "I think this situation just got worse!"

He looked around to find the source of the sound, but he couldn't see anything through the fog. As the sound grew closer, Cynder then recognized it, narrowing her eyes.

"Waaaaait a second," she turned with an annoyed look on her face, and saw a little yellow glowing light heading towards them. Spyro's fear turned into relief as he saw Sparx buzzing towards them, while Cynder's was merely of annoyance.

Cynder said glumly, "Yep, it's worse."

"There you are!" Sparx said as he reached them. "Geez, did you really have to go this deep in the woods? This place gives me the creeps and I'd rather not fly around areas that make my antennae stand on end!"

"No one asked you to follow us," Cynder said with a stern look.

"I know, but I had to come to protect Spyro."

"From who?" she asked feeling irritated.

"You of course! Who else is gonna help him when you have him brainwashed?"

Cynder gave him a mean scowl, clearly his statement had struck a nerve. Spyro just stepped in smirking, seeing an opportunity to tease his foster brother, "Are you jealous Sparx?" he asked.

"Oh great, first Hunter now you? Tell you what, you call it jealousy, I call it keeping an eye on you," Sparx cried out, "How can you be so calm being with her after everything she's done to us?!"

Cynder shook her head in irritation, with Spyro following her lead, both of them were getting tired of Sparx always complaining about Cynder's past.

"She's not evil Sparx, how many times do I have to tell you?! I'm tired of this never ending argument with you!"

"Now you definitely sound like Hunter, I guess I'm the only one on this page now."

"Yes you are Sparx, so stop talking to me about it, I love Cynder and she loves me, and that's the way we like it."

Sparx hung his head, "Oh brother, I can see I won't be getting through to you today, oh well no worries, there is always tomorrow! Till then I'm keeping an eye on you two, so no funny business!" he finished pointing at both of them with his index finger to make sure they heard him. Both Spyro and Cynder just shook their heads, the little dragonfly just wouldn't stop with his humorous paranoia, but they knew nothing he could do would bother them so they just looked at each other dreamily and didn't worry about it.

Sparx stretched out his arms and raised his head. "Ahhhh, alright I don't know about you two but I … …I …AaaAAAHHHH!" He looked up to the top of the arch to see the ugly stone face looking straight at him, making Sparx freeze right where he was flying, with his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Whh...Whh…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"I don't know Sparx, I've never seen anything like it," replied Spyro with serious tone, the carving was making him uneasy as well.

"And I thought that lava golem was ugly, man! That thing was as pretty as a pixie compared to that face! YEESSH!"

"Spyro, maybe we should get out of here," said Cynder.

"Wait Cynder," Spyro replied directing his attention at the left base leg of the arch. "It looks like there's something at the base."

He pointed to something attached to the left base of the arch, something appeared to sparkle under a thick layer of ash. "It looks like a crystal." He approached it and blew some of the ash off.

"Spyro be careful!" Cynder said worried.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone man" Sparx agreed.

Spyro then started rubbing some more ash off to reveal that his guess wasn't far off. It was definitely some sort of gem, it shined the color purple, just like his scales. It was about as big as his head, with a hexagonal structure that encompassed its shape.

"Really man, a big gem attached to a giant structure with a freaky face on it in the middle of a misty, gloomy, death ridden graveyard?! That's not exactly saying disturb the resting place brother!" Sparx begged.

Spyro didn't hear him, he couldn't turn away from the gem, it seemed to call him. Suddenly, he heard something talking in his head saying, _touch me, open the door to another destiny_.

Spyro couldn't understand what he was hearing, but he laid his paw on the purple gem. Cynder and Sparx looked on with a feeling of worry. He kept his paw on it for about a minute, but nothing happened.

Sparx spoke again, "Okay, you touched it, and nothing happened, can we please leave before something bad really happens?" Spyro finally took his paw off the gem and walked back to the others.

But then…something did happen.

A low roar was heard among the garden, causing the dragons and dragonfly to freeze where they stood. Clouds were starting to gather and swirl in the area above them, and thunder started to clap, followed by whistling wind. Sparx held onto Spyro's horn in terror, "What did you do?!"

"I don't know!"

Cynder was speechless at the sudden act of nature that was growing around them, until a glow caught her attention, "The gem, its glowing!"

Spyro and Sparx turned their heads to see that the gem was indeed glowing, a bright purple aura was forming around it, and purple lightning sprouting from it like a light discharge. Suddenly, there was a BOOM and a purple streak sprouted upward from the gem and seeped into some small crevices which ran through the arch. As soon as the purple streak completed the "U" shape, blue lighting sprouted from arch, narrowly missing the dragons, and causing the ground to shake. Then, to their shock, a blue and white swirling vortex began to form in the arch.

"What's happening?!" Spyro asked.

"MOMMMMY!" Sparx yelled hanging on to Spyros horn.

"I think you may have activated some sort of gateway!" Cynder yelled over the noise.

* * *

Not too far away, Hunter could see the anomalies happening for himself, the ocean waves were rising, the wind was picking up, and the ground was starting to shake. He ran across the beach, trying to find the reason for all of this, and he soon saw swirling clouds forming together and hovering over the forest. Hunter immediately had a bad feeling and said, "Spyro,…Cynder,…what's happening?" Worried for his friend's safety, he ran straight into the forest following the dragon's footprints, heading for the storm.

* * *

The blue and white vortex completely filled the arch gateway, and the wind was blowing stronger than ever, yet the ground begun to settle. Spyro looked at the tunnel with amazement thinking, _I haven't seen anything like this since Convexity._

Suddenly, he felt a sudden force grab ahold, he could feel his paws dragging along the ground toward the arch. He realized that the portal was sucking him in like a vacuum! He ground his claws in the dirt while Sparx held on to his horn. "Spyro! Get us out of here!"

"The force is too strong!" he said losing strength.

"Spyro help!"

Spyro turned to Cynder, she was also struggling to keep out of the portal's maw, with her head turned away from it. "Just hang on! Try to drag yourself away from it!"

Cynder dug her claws into the earth and pulled in the other direction, and Spyro did the same. "Come on, we'll do this together!" he called to her.

Slowly but surely, they started pulling away from the vortex.

Spyro and Cynder were almost out of the portals grasp when suddenly, Sparx shouted, "Help! I'm losing my grip!"

"Just hold on Sparx! We're almost free!" Spyro said as reached to take another step.

Sparx clung on with all his might, but his one hand slipped off the horn, and felt nothing but horror, "aaaahhhhh!"

His other hand slipped loose, and Spyro turned in horror as his foster brother was sucked into the blue and white tunnel.

"SPYYROOOOO!"

"SPARX! NO!" Spyro immediately released his grip and jumped to follow him in.

"NO SPYRO!" Cynder yelled watching him disappear into the vortex. She too released her grip and followed him into the blue void, and in a flash of light, they both disappeared.

* * *

Hunter burst out of the trees and saw the huge stone garden, and the blue portal in the distance. "What in the world is that?" he said to himself. He then saw that the dragons footprints led into the garden, and toward the portal. Hunter immediately came to the worst conclusion and thought, "Oh no!"

He followed the tracks down and saw them move straight towards the portal, which was finally starting to settle. Hunter then realized his friends had been sucked in, and he hung his head in sorrow. It was his duty to protect the dragons at any cost, and up to now it seemed he was fulfilling it, but now he felt nothing but the sting of failure.

"No!" he shouted to himself pounding his fist into the dirt to rid himself of the despair, "It's never hopeless, but I'm not sure what to do, I should go in there, but I don't know where it leads, and if I fail to find them we all would be lost!" He kept thinking and finally said, "I need to tell the guardians, they will know what to do! Hang on Spyro, I'll be back, with help!" Hunter immediately turned around and raced back to the dragon guardians in Warfang, thankfully it was only a few miles away, for he didn't know how long that portal would remain open.

* * *

Second chapter edited, and for first time readers, stay vigilant!


	4. A Metal Metropolis

Spyro felt himself spinning in what appeared to be an infinite void, he saw Sparx just ahead of him, barely conscious of what was happening. Cynder tried to move closer to Spyro, but she was whirling out of control and could only stay still and ride it out. She was about to close her eyes when she felt a tail wrap around her head, gently. "Stay with me Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he tried to pull her closer.

"Hang on Sparx!" Spyro yelled out to his foster brother spinning in front of him. He heard no reply, only the whirling sounds of the blue tunnel they were falling through. He reached out as far as he could to grab him, but up ahead, a bright light shone, and as Spyro reached Sparx, the light blinded him and everything went black.

* * *

On the outskirts of Haven city, clouds gathered together as a storm approached the huge metropolis located at the foot of a mountain, and just outside the city's walls, a group of ugly, dark colored, four legged creatures with huge gold gemstones on their foreheads gathered together just outside some old ruins outside the city. They spoke in a foreign tongue to each other, muttering the plan they had received from their master to infiltrate these city ruins and find the incredible power source they had sensed.

Before they could act, a freak clap of lightning and thunder sounded, catching their attention. Clouds flew in a circle, focusing around the city's greatest building, the Palace. The creatures watched the anomaly with interest, until suddenly a blue and white streak split the sky, and touched the tip of the palace, and in an instant, the astonishing spectacled ended. The creatures growled something to each other, for they knew something very strange was going on.

Spyro landed with a thud, and it seemed everything was spinning, like he had spent the day inside of a tornado. He looked around and gasped, Sparx and Cynder were both lying close by passed out, but he was both relieved to see they were still with him and worried if they were hurt. As he approached them, he quickly noticed his surroundings, they definitely weren't in the graveyard anymore, in fact they weren't even outside. They were now inside a large room that appeared to be composed of both metal and rock, there were pillars on both sides of the path where they had landed, which was covered with a red carpet that led to a small group of steps where on top stood a large chair. Spyro wondered who would sit there, until he turned up to see that the ceiling was very high, probably 80 ft, as tall as some of the tallest buildings of Warfang and the surrounding windows were just as big, but he couldn't see clearly what was out there due to rain. Having fully enveloped this new setting he quickly ran to Cynder's side to wake her.

"Cynder! Wake up!"

She was still breathing, but knocked out from the trip through the void. "Please…Please be okay Cynder!...Please!" She remained unresponsive. Spyro thought of the best thing for her, he lowered his head to hers, and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. It seemed to work as her eyes started to open and she groaned.

"Thank goodness, your okay!" Spyro exclaimed.

Cynder lifted her head and groaned, "oooohhhh, what happened? Feels like an entire army ran over me."

Spyro replied, "I'm not sure, we fell into the portal, and now were…uh…well somewhere else."

A faint buzzing sound came from behind him, he turned and saw Sparx was back in the air. "Sparx! Thank goodness you're okay too!" Spyro happily said.

"Oh yeah sure I'm fine, everythings fine….except for the fact that we fell INTO A HUGE VOID OF DEATH AND NOW WERE MILES AWAY FROM HOME IN SOME OTHER REALM PERHAPS ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO TOUCH THAT STUPID GEM!"

Cynder shook her head at his outburst, "Yeah, you're definitely okay."

Spyro on the other hand just looked down shamefully, knowing there was a hint of truth to what Sparx said. He hung his head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sparx's attitude didn't get change and just kept his narrowed eyes toward him, "Then you shouldn't have been crawling around the misty, gloomy, death ridden ruins and poking your nose into stuff you shouldn't."

Cynder gave an angry look to Sparx, then turned to Spyro and said calmly, "Spyro, it was an accident, you didn't know what would happen, it's not your fault."

"I activated it." Spyro said.

"Unintentionally" Cynder said consolably.

"Still," Spyro argued, "If we didn't go exploring the graveyard we would never have found the arch, if we had never found the arch, Sparx wouldn't have followed us, and if I had never seen that gem, I wouldn't have touched it and opened the vortex and Sparx wouldn't have fallen in. This is all because I decided to be adventurous again."

Upon finishing his logical explanation, Sparx added in, "Oh NOOOWWW you admit it."

Cynder shot him an angry look, "knock it off, what's done is done, now we just need to figure out what our next move is."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind starting with a question, namely where are we anyway she-dragon?" Sparx asked rudely, which earned him another death look from Cynder.

"A city," said Spyro.

Cynder and Sparx turned and saw Spyro looking out the window. "What did you say?" asked Cynder.

Spyro replied, "Come and see for yourself." Sparx and Cynder went to the window and their mouths opened wide in astonishment at the sight. Spyro was right, there were in a huge city that seemed to stretch for a couple miles in every direction, though in each direction there was a large wall that seemed to encompass the entire city like a box. The building they were in appeared to be a huge platform overlooking the entire surroundings, and in spite of the fact that it was raining, they were still able to pick out some detail. The city was probably bigger than Warfang, though from their viewpoint they weren't entirely sure. They could see a large group of busted buildings on the east side, a huge dome like structure at the city's northern corner, and a heavily fortified red rectangular building with streaks of light flashing from it close to their current position. Spyro figured the building they were in was the center of the city.

_Where are we? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a clank and the sound of something sliding on the ground behind him, the trio turned around and saw the huge door to the room was sliding open.

Cynder whispered, "We have to hide!"

Spyro pointed to a hole just alongside the walkway, "In there!" he whispered. The two dragons were about to jump in, but halted in horror, for they could see the city right under them!

Sparx shot out, "Got a plan B?" There was the sound of someone talking behind them, Spyro knew they had no choice but to jump rather than stay and risk capture.

"Come on!" he grabbed Sparx and jumped with Cynder following him down…until they landed, it was bizarre, they realized they were standing on a sheet of glass with the city completely clear to them beneath.

"Uh were not falling," said Sparx.

"The floors are made of glass too?" Cynder questioned with surprise.

The sound of the door clanking fully open caught their attention and the voices grew louder, and Spyro mentioned for both of them to be quiet and to get against the wall and crouch low. They did so, with Sparx holding onto Spyro's horn and Cynder crouched right next to Spyro with his wing covering her. They listened in, and discovered that they could understand their language.

"What just happened Erol!?" one deep voice asked, the trio couldn't see, or they would give themselves away.

"I don't know Baron Praxis, I've never seen a storm like that," said a scratchy voice.

"THAT WAS NO STORM!" The deep voice yelled.

Sparx said, "loudmouth." Spyro shushed him.

"The same thing happened when you found Jak, something came through that streak of light, and it touched right here, so there is something lurking in this city, and I want it found!"

The scratchy voice replied, "I will conduct a search party immediately my lord, we will leave no space of this palace, or the city unsearched."

"Then get to it, but first, get the Metalhead leader on the communicator, I just received his line," the deep voice ordered.

"Yes sir" replied the scratchy voice.

Spyro couldn't tell what was going on, but he had a lot of questions: who are these guys? Do they run the city? What do they mean this happened before? And who is the Metalhead leader? Cynder broke the silence in a whisper, "Spyro, what's going on? I'm confused."

Spyro agreed, "I'm at a loss myself Cynder, I don't have a clue what's happening, except that these guys saw our grand entrance and are looking for us."

Sparx shot out, "THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE WE… Spyro said, "Quiet Sparx, they will hear you." Sparx finished in a softer tone, "…sitting around here for when they wanna find us and kill us?"

"If you find a way out of here for us, let me know, because right now I don't see any way," Spyro answered.

"Perhaps you should broaden your eyes purple boy," Cynder said, pointing her talon to a little hatch in the giant window floor, it was closed by a simple pick. Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "As I've said before, you're a genius."

She smiled back with a blush and nodded. The two dragons crawled to the hatch slowly to avoid being seen, but as they neared it, they heard a loud, more horrific voice shoot out…

"PRAXIS!"

The two dragons shivered and put their heads down, Sparx nearly screamed and covered his mouth frozen in fear against Spyro's horn.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK TO ME, YOU KNOW HOW I HATE TO BE KEPT WAITING!"

"Sir, there have been some disturbances in the city and we are currently trying to isolate them," said the deep voice.

The loud scary voice replied, "I COULD CARE LESS WHATS HAPPENING IN THIS DUMP, I WANT TO KNOW ONE THING, WHERE ARE THE SHIPMENTS YOU PROMISED ME? THEY WERE TO BE DELIVERED TODAY!"

"We are having some problems with our drills and we are currently trying to get maintenance."

Spyro raised his head over the edge slightly to see who the voices belonged to, he saw two men in metal armor looking at some sort of shimmering image. One of them was much larger than the other, he had a black beard and a mustache, and his face bore an angry and frustrating look. He carried a sword on his belt, and on his chest was some sort of symbol, one that gave Spyro the creeps, a skull head with a sword attached to it. But what really caught Spyro's attention was that the entire right side of the man's face was completely covered with metal, it almost made him sick, thinking what could cause such a horrible injury. The smaller man in the room was tattoed on his face, much skinnier, and he wore some sort of mask over his head, which could slip down over his face. His armor was similar to the large man, but he wore some sort of black and yellow jumpsuit under it. Another thing the two had in common was that they both had long elf like ears. Both of them were looking at some sort of faded image that seemed to be made of static electricity, it was a huge head, it's features were nearly impossible to tell, yet something about it seemed familiar to Spyro.

"I remember telling you that the shipments would be delayed." The large guy said.

"YOU SPOKE NOTHING! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ANYTHING, YOU PROMISED ECO TODAY!"

"I told you I will have more eco by weeks end, and we will transport it directly to your nest, as I promised," the large guy replied.

"A DEAL IS OF NO VALUE, IF YOU CAN'T DELIVER MY DEAR BARON." The large guy scowled at his response.

"I GROW IMPATIENT WITH YOUR PUNY GESTURES, GIVE ME THE AGREED UPON ECO SOON, OR THE DEAL IS OFF, AND YOUR PRECIOUS CITY WILL PAY THE PRICE." The image faded away with that last sentence. Cynder listened with interest and confusion, but then got back to work picking the lock.

Spyro tried to ponder what was going on until the skinny guy shot up. "He's toying with us!" he said. He approached the large guy who had his face looking out the window. "Let me lead an assault on the nest before its too late, I CAN TAKE HIM!"

Spyro felt someone poking him, he noticed Cynder trying to tell him that the lock is broken and the hatch was open, she beckoned them to leave, but Spyro motioned with his paw to wait and hear the rest of their discussion.

"Patience Commander," the large guy spoke, "no one has ever penetrated the metalhead nest you know that, I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." Spyro saw him touch his metal scars with his hand, he then figured he must have been wounded in a great battle.

"No…strength is their weakness, we play helpless, and train them to eat from our hands, and then…Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to perk up her patrols, I want that tomb found!"

"But your daughter has not been…agreeable," the skinny guy replied.

The large guy growled, "Rrrrrr! I'll see to that problem, one way or another."

Cynder kept pulling him toward the hatch, she said, "Come on Spyro, we need to get out of here before they find us!" Sparx actually agreed and nodded, "For once she is right, sitting around and waiting to be killed is not my idea of spending the day."

Spyro said, "One more moment, I'm trying to figure out where we are and what's happening."

The large guy spoke again, "And don't forget, conduct your search for any strange activity that could have come from that light, and above all….FIND THAT CHILD!"

"Yes sir"

He continued, "If you spent half as much time looking for that brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal hide to a wall long ago!"

The skinny guy bowed and said, "As you wish, and with enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy…"

There was a splat from above. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ducked down and closed their eyes, waiting for the worst. Spyro opened one eye and saw they were looking at the ceiling, not toward them. Spyro decided waiting around any longer would be too risky, and gave the signal to go. The two dragons dropped out of the hatch, with Sparx still clinging onto Spyro's horn, eyes closed. The dragons opened their wings and took flight, the air was bitter and cold, and the rain only made it worse, and there was some weird odor in the air they were unfamiliar with.

Spyro looked to Cynder and asked, "Where do we go?" She said, "I'm not sure, somewhere away from any people would be good, so we don't cause a scene."

Spyro thought for a moment and said, "There were some ruined buildings on the far corner of the city, let's go there!"

They immediately shifted their course for the city's eastern side and tried to stay visual, but with the rain, everything was foggy they couldn't clearly see. Spyro did not enjoy this flight, the rain kept pouring harder and harder until it started to hurt his face, water was seeping into his eyes, and he couldn't maintain flight, he began to fall. Cynder saw him falling and was overcome with worry, "SPYRO!" She dove after him.

Spyro continued his falling glide into the city, he was heading for an area filled with water and surrounded by beat up old shacks and boardwalks. She almost reached him when she heard a shout, "Look! More monsters are attacking!" There was panic in the crowds below, but she ignored it and focused on Spyro. Someone yelled, "alert the guards!"

She tried to grab him, but she was too late, Spyro slammed into one of the shacks and dropped into the water. Sparx had let go before the crash and was immediately panicking, "No SPYRO!" Cynder dove in after him. A few minutes went by, and there was no sign of them, Sparx was worried with grief.

"No, no, no, no…no please come on brother…please, bring him back Cynder please."

Suddenly, some bubbles began forming on the surface, and Cynder emerged from the beneath taking a breath of fresh air, holding Spyro by his torso, causing Sparx to sigh with relief. Cynder swam over to a low piece of the boardwalk and helped Spyro up, both of them were gasping for breath as they laid out on the plank. Sparx flew to his foster brother and hugged his neck, "Don't scare me like me that man."

Spyro coughed up water and smiled, "I'm okay Sparx." He turned to Cynder and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and stared lovingly into his eyes. He did the same as he took her paw in his. "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do," she cooed back. Unfortunately the tender moment was interrupted when…

"FREEZE!"

Spyro and Cynder broke their gaze, and Sparx broke his hug, and lifted their heads to see a group of large red armored men pointing what appeared to be long metal sticks at them. All three of them were paralyzed with fear at the sight of the armored guards.

"Don't move vermin!" said a guard.

Sparx shot out, "Hey, you are you calling vermin you bunch of…"

One of the guards slapped him into the ground, "Shut up insect!" Spyro angrily glared at him, and rose up to attack. Cynder grabbed his leg to stop him and said, "No Spyro, if you try to start a fight, they will hurt him even more."

He sighed and stared at the ground, surrendering. Another guard brought out an empty lantern and threw Sparx inside. Sparx came back to his senses and saw that he was trapped. '_Not again_' he thought, remembering all the previous times he had been caged in a lantern.

"You'll make a nice lamp," said the guard snickering. "Now crate the other two creatures up and get them onto the Lurker transport, we'll take them to the fortress where the Baron will decide what to do with them."

* * *

Third chapter edited, for new readers, stick around, because a certain hero is appearing come next chapter.


	5. Imprisoned

The two dragons were chained and locked up in an iron barred box, and hoisted onto what appeared to be some sort of flying red-armored vehicle. With the prisoners secure, the vehicle took flight and started zooming through the city with several other guards piloting single seater armored vehicles behind it. While the guard was going about their business of imprisoning the two creatures, a masked figure watched the entire scene unfold from the shadows. He had kept a constant eye ever since the two dragons landed in the water and right up to their capture. He wore green pants and a yellow shirt with a red vest, and a red bandanna masked his face. He pulled a small communicator from his pocket and spoke, "Torn, this is Striker from the Water Slum sector, there is some weird Krimzon guard action going on here, they just crated up two weird lizard creatures and took them to the fortress."

A voice spoke from the communicator, "_Are they metalheads?"_

"No sir, they didn't look anything like metalheads, plus I think I even heard them speak our language."

"_Striker, your not pulling my leg are you? Because the Shadow will be not be pleased if he hears that we're chasing after illusions."_

"I know what I heard sir, and I saw it with my own eyes, I swear."

"_Hmm…first a giant beam of light appears over the palace and upsets the city, and now these two strange creatures show up…interesting, we'll send our special opps man to break them free when he gets back."_

_"_Very well sir, Striker out."

"_Copy that."_

* * *

As the flying vehicle flew through the city, Spyro and Cynder got a good view of the metal metropolis even with their claws and necks chained to the floor. Next to them inside the lantern, Sparx said, "You know, I'm getting real tired of being stuck in these things."

Spyro and Cynder didn't bother to answer and instead kept their attention on the city. They noticed it was heavily populated, all the people appeared to wear ragged clothes and had the same long ears as the two guys they saw earlier, and they all seemed to look at them with fear as they passed by.

"What's up with them?" asked Sparx noticing the looks they were getting, "have they never seen a dragonfly before?"

"Their staring at us Sparx, not you," replied Spyro.

Cynder spoke, "Why are they so afraid?"

"I'm not sure," Spyro answered, "but we're definitely a long way from the dragon realms, I can say that much."

"Not to mention we have now been captured and are about to be executed at such…sniff…so young an age…Waaahhhh!" Sparx started whining, "I'm not ready to die!…I'm not ready to die!"

Spyro and Cynder shook their heads at his mental breakdown, but then a pounding from the other side of the cell wall interrupted him, followed by an angry voice, "SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

"Talk about a warm welcome," Cynder said with evident sarcasm.

Spyro looked out the barred cockpit which he probably assumed was his last view, he wished Hunter were here to break them out, he knew they could always count on him. The vehicle finally slowed down and came to a landing outside a huge red armored structure. Spyro recognized it as the armored building they saw when they were up in the palace. The guards opened the barred door of the vehicle and brought both of their cages out. Another armored guard stepped out the buildings armored doors, unlike the other guards who wore red armor, his armor was painted yellow, so he was clearly a guard of higher rank.

"Hello freaks, welcome to the last place you'll ever see…hehehehe" he snickered.

Spyro and Cynder shot him angry glances at his tone, while Sparx quivered.

The yellow guard noticed their looks and said, "wipe those looks off your faces, you will show me some respect vermin, or this will be one quick visit to Krimzon prison." Spyro kept his stare on him, but then suddenly had an epiphany, he realized now that Sparx was with them, they could fight freely. Taking advantage of the moment, he nodded to Cynder to give her the message, she responded with a smirk, like she was picking up his thoughts. Both of them turned their attention to the yellow guard with a smirk. The guard said, "What are you too snickering about?"

"This" Spyro said calmly.

Spyro immediately shot a fire blast from his mouth through the bars and into a group of guards, they screamed as their armor was lit aflame.

"What the hell!?" The yellow guard shouted in disbelief.

Spyro shot another one and hit another group of guards, although the yellow guard ducked to avoid it. Spyro kept using his fire breath which was starting to melt the bars. He followed up by using his freeze breath to cool them down and make them brittle. After using his ice breath, the bars were brittle enough to break, Spyro was just about to break the chains on him and Cynder with an Earth blast when… "AAAAAAaaaahhhhh!"

A strong stinging pain enveloped him in the back, one of the surviving guards was shooting an electric beam out his metal stick, stunning Spyro. Cynder angrily shouted at him, "How dare you hurt Spyro!"

She prepared to fire a shadow blast through the bars, except, "Aaaaggggghhh!" she felt the same electricity engulf her as well as another guard stunned her. They kept it up until the two dragons fell unconscious. Sparx immediately fainted with shock seeing the two dragons defeated. The yellow guard stood up as the action died down and said, "Good work, get these two inside to the level five containment vault now, they will pay for opposing the Krimzon guard and Baron Praxis!"

* * *

Hours seemed to pass by like days inside the dreary prison that was Krimzon fortress. Although somewhere deep within its bowels, rested Spyro who was finally beginning to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up, groaning as he did so, it felt like his strength had been completely drained.

"Welcome back," he heard a soft voice that he clearly recognized. He smiled turning to see Cynder sitting by his side. She had stayed close to him the whole time he was unconscious. The two of them were imprisoned in some sort of holding pen, surrounded on three sides by heavy metal and locked up by some sort of electrical shield in front of them. He turned his attention again to the black dragoness.

"Cynder, thank the ancestors your okay," he said rubbing her muzzle.

She happily purred knowing he was fine, "I'm glad your okay too Spyro," she nuzzled him back. The two young dragons continued enjoying each other's touch until…

"Hey…Hey…HEY! Is this anytime for that?" Spyro looked over Cynder's head and saw Sparx flying around, free from the lantern.

"Sparx, good to see your free again."

"Oh yeah, well I'm starting to miss the cage, because anything beats watching you two have your dragon love," Sparx complained with a shiver of disgust.

The two dragons ignored their little companions complaining and just smiled at each other and continued nuzzling, "If these are our last moments Cynder, I just want to tell you one more time…I love you."

Cynder blushed and wrapped her tail and wings around her purple hero. "I love you too Spyro, but have faith, everything will turn out okay, so far it always has."

He calmed down a bit from her soft voice, it gave him comfort. They met each other's eyes, and gave a passionate kiss. Sparx immediately turned away from the two of them, trying desperately not to hurl up his early snack from the beach.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE!"

The two of them broke from each other and turned toward the force field to see another red guard watching them, they instantly felt violated. "If I see you two doing that again, I'll shoot you!"

Cynder narrowed her eyes at him, "You can't tell us what to do moron! Mind your own business! You know you creeps have some nerve just taking strangers from the streets!"

The guard growled at her remark, "Everything in Haven City belongs to Baron Praxis, seeing how you two were lurking the streets, you're his property."

"That's madness! Not to mention sick!" Spyro shouted in utter disgust at his accusation.

"The Baron's word is law, you freaks should never have infested this city, and when the Baron gets here, he will decide what to do with you, until then I'm guarding you so don't try anything like you did outside, and if I catch you two lovedogs at it again, your gonna get it!" With that, he turned away and walked the right edge of the cell door to keep watch.

Cynder was enraged, "Lovedogs! That slimy, lowdown little-"

"Easy Cynder," Spyro coaxed her, "he's not worth it, and don't worry, like you said, everything will be okay, we'll figure a way out of here." She sighed and calmed down and rested her head against Spyro's shoulder, and Spyro lowered her wing on her, apparently not letting the guard's threat bother them one bit.

Cynder then heard a snickering sound, she turned and saw Sparx trying to avoid bursting out from the guards phrase about "lovedogs." He couldn't hide it very well, and Cynder gave him an irritant look, "What are you laughing at?"

Sparx immediately changed mood and looked away, "Oh…uh…nothing, nothing at all."

Cynder kept her stare on him, while Spyro smiled as those two went at it again. He then turned his head in the other direction and laid down. He immediately got lost in his thoughts, taking into account of everything they had just learned. He knew somewhat of where they were now, and who was in charge, it was somewhere called Haven City, ruled by someone called Baron Praxis, Spyro assumed the large man in armor they saw in the palace was him, the one with the battle scars covered by metal plates. But he still had more questions, why hadn't he heard of this city before, or these people? Were they on another world? Did the portal act like some sort of dimensional gateway? And above all, how were they going to get home? He continued pondering these questions as he closed his eyes for a quick nap, and got lost in his dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of the city was an alleyway, one of great significance because at the end of it stood the entrance to a small but strong willed group of rebel fighters who stood against the Baron's tyrannical rule. The alley was quiet until a two seat W-winged flyer sped through traffic to land at this precise spot. A young man with long blonde hair and a blue battlesuit covered with a large iron ring stepped off from the flyer and headed to the alley, he called to a small orange animal in the flyer, "Daxter, come on, we need to talk to Torn, he said he had something urgent for us."

The little orange ottsel called out, "Hang onto ya pants Jak, I'm coming, don't rush me, you know I hate to be rushed."

The rebel fighter rolled his eyes, every time he heard his faithful sidekick speak, he resisted the urge to laugh. The two of them walked to the end of the alley to a secret door, with black broken head symbol on top of a green background: the symbol of the Underground. Jak knocked on a certain spot twice, and the door lifted open, they walked down some stairs and another door opened, then walked up to a scruffy tattooed man sitting behind a desk.

"Torn, what's happening? We got your call over the communicator," Jak asked immediately getting to the matter.

Torn replied, "Well, I'm sure you including all the people in the city saw what happened a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, some weird light broke through the sky and touched the palace, we were just up there, probably the closest ones when it happened," Jak answered.

"Did you see what came out of it?" Torn asked.

"No, Daxter sneezed and nearly blew our cover," said Jak.

Daxter shot out, "Why should we want too anyway? We have enough to worry about with the Baron and the metalheads already plaguing this dumpster."

Torn just shot him an angry look, then turned his attention back to Jak. "One of our agents reports sighting the Krimzon guard taking something from the water slums, some foreign creatures, though he wasn't completely specific."

Jak replied, "Interesting…and you think these things came from that beam?"

"Perhaps, that's why I want you to go into Krimzon fortress and free them, I'm not sure what they are, but if they're important, the last thing I want is for them to fall into the Baron's hands," Torn ordered.

Daxter shouted, "WHAT?! You want us to go back in there again? After we nearly got killed last time?! Just to save some alien creatures whom we know nothing about and probably want to tear us apart and eat us for dinner?!

Torn was starting to get irritated with the ottsel's complaining. Jak spoke up before an argument could break out, "We'll do it, I'm always up for frustrating the Baron," he said smirking.

"Then get to it," Torn replied

"Oh boy, why I put up with this, I'll never know," whined Daxter.

"And how Jak puts up with your big mouth, I'll never know, NOW MOVE!" shouted Torn. His voice was so loud it knocked Daxter off his feet.

"Come on Dax, let's go."

The orange mammal hesitantly hopped onto his friend's shoulder and the two of them walked outside to their flyer and drove across a short section of town to the fortress's front gate. Luckily, the guard had been dispersed so security was low. As they approached the front door, Daxter said, "You better not pull any stunts like you did when we destroyed the ammo."

"How was I supposed to avoid activating motion tanks?" Jak asked, "I can't keep still and hope to get somewhere."

They walked inside stealthy, hoping to avoid detection. They found themselves in the front control center, it was completely vacant, yet possibly too quiet.

"I just know I'm going to regret this," Daxter groaned.

Jak said, "Quiet, if were to spring these things free unharmed were going to have to find a quiet way to move through and find them." Scanning their surroundings, Jak noticed a grate that slipped him last time he was here.

"There"

"Oh boy, crawling around like a bug, this is the worst mission Torn has given us yet!" Jak ignored his sidekick's complaining, pulled the grate off and started to crawl into the prison's gloomy depths.

* * *

Fourth chapter edited, and for first time readers, just wait because Spyro &amp; Cynder's first confrontation with Praxis and Erol is coming up!


	6. Praxis

Spyro slept for a full half hour, then started to open his eyes and yawned. "Good sleep Spyro?" Cynder asked noticing he was awake again.

Spyro replied, "Yeah, short, but good, anything new happen?"

Sparx answered his question, "Nope, still in jail…still in trouble…still a good possibility that we won't live to see another day."

Spyro tried to give him some reassurance, "Relax Sparx, we've been through worse then this, I promise we will find a way out."

Sparx dismally said, "Whatever you say man, till then I'm just gonna keep hovering right here, in sorrow."

Cynder said, "Spyro is right Sparx, we just need to keep positive."

"Positive, huh? Then I'm positive that we're doomed and we won't find a way out of here without having our heads shot off," Sparx argued calmly.

The two dragons rolled their eyes at his constant complaining, but then turned their gaze to the red guard standing watch. Spyro noticed he was holding another one of those metal sticks, the same ones that subdued him and Cynder. Deciding to take advantage of the situation and learn a little more, he walked over to corner of his cell closest to the guard and asked, "What is that thing?"

The guard turned and asked, "What?"

Spyro clarified, "That thing, that metal stick you have in your hand."

"What, this? It's a gun, you've never seen a gun before?"

Spyro answered, "No."

"Hmph, you vermin are definitely not from around here if you have never seen a gun before," the guard said.

Hearing his statement, Sparx hopes immediately sprang through the roof as he zipped closer to both of them and asked with both hands pleading, "Does that mean you'll let us go?"

"NO!" was his answer.

Sparx happiness turned to depression and flew back, "Worth a try," he said to Cynder. She just shook her head and sighed, knowing that it wasn't.

"What's a gun? Some kind of weapon?" Spyro asked.

"Of course! What you don't have weapons where you're from?" the guard asked.

"We have bows, arrows, crossbows and catapults," Spyro answered.

"Hah! That's cavemen stuff, your primitive," the guard insulted.

Cynder narrowed her eyes, picking up his insult. Although preferring to avoid another bad confrontation Spyro asked another question, "So your guns shoot electricity?" Remembering what happened to him and Cynder back at the armored vehicle.

"When we want them too," was his answer.

Cynder rolled her eyes and smiled at Spyro, he sure had a way of striking up a conversation, even with the enemy. Spyro asked again, "Can your guns do anything else? Shoot fire, or ice, or…"

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" The guard's temper fumed at the constant questions. Spyro immediately froze and tried to stay calm, while Cynder narrowed her eyes at the guard behind him, while Sparx just kept his distance.

"MY JOB DOES NOT INCLUDE HAVING SMALL TALK WITH VERMIN! THAT INCLUDES METALHEADS, UNDERGROUND SCUM, AND WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

Spyro leaned back a bit from him and said, "I was just curious if your guns can shoot anything else." The guard twitched with anger and growled, then pulled a switch on his gun and aimed at the shield and pulled the trigger. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx all jumped as a loud BANG erupted from the gun and a red streak of energy erupted from the small hole in its front. It collided with the shield and sizzled out.

"There, happy?!"

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx kept their eyes wide open in astonishment to the power of these weapons. Finally, Spyro said, "Y-Yes."

"Good, now keep quiet!" He turned away with his temper flaring.

Cynder walked over to Spyro's side and said, "We best not make any more rash moves, the artillery they have seems to rival that of Malefor's army."

Spyro agreed, "I'll say, I've never seen firepower like that."

* * *

Jak crawled around for nearly 20 minutes, trying to find what he was looking for. So far every grate opening they came to had nothing unusual, except for some Krimzon guards having a wrestling party, which both Jak and Daxter thought was ridiculous. They rounded a corner, and saw light coming from another grate further up. "Let's check this one out," said Jak.

"I got a better idea…let's check out of here, this is the seventh one we've checked, and I'm sure it's empty too," answered Daxter.

Jak just ignored his complaints and continued crawling. As the two of them reached the grate, they peeked out and saw something other than nothing. Across the hallway was a huge electric containment cell, more securely equipped then the other cells in the prison. But the cell wasn't what caught Jak's attention, it was what was inside. Two lizard like creatures with wings, one was black with violet wings, and the other was purple with orange wings. There was also something glowing near the back of the cell, but Jak couldn't make it out. Daxter mouth dropped nearly open, and Jak noticing his reaction remarked, "Empty huh?"

"Shut it, so there was something after all, it doesn't mean we have to save them, they are animals we have never seen before, so who knows if they're even friendly? Besides look, there's a guard, and I don't see anyway we can lower that shield without raising the alarm."

"We'll find a way, just keep your voice down," Jak ordered.

* * *

"GUARD! Are the prisoners awake?" a deep voice asked from the hallway, alerting the dragons causing them to raise their heads up and the dragonfly behind them to turn in their direction.

"Yes Baron Praxis, they are ready to talk," the guard said with a salute to the right.

Spyro's eyes lit up as he looked over to the cell's right corner to see who was coming down the hall, it was the same large guy from the palace, accompanied by the skinny tattooed man and two more guards. The approaching party gained the attention of all three of them, wondering what would be coming next.

* * *

Unbeknowst to anyone, behind the grate on the wall, Jak clenched his teeth and fists in anger upon seeing the baron and his commander show up. These two had put him through two years of torture in this prison, and he wanted nothing more than revenge on them.

Daxter pulled his ear and whispered, "Not right now Jak, I know we hate these guys and wanna get them, but if we make a move now, we'll be sitting ducks, so for the love of all that's good, stay calm!" Jak struggled to regain control of himself, he could feel an inner presence telling him to attack, but breathed heavily and relaxed.

* * *

Praxis looked at the two dragons with an interested stare, and the two dragons just stared at him with a look of seriousness while the glowing dragonfly hid behind his friends. "Well, it seems there are more unusual creatures lurking around the city outskirts that I was unaware of, hostile ones no doubt, after I heard what happened to my guard."

Cynder spoke up, "They were easy to beat, your guards fighting skills are sloppy, lardball."

Spyro and Sparx snickered at her remark. The baron growled, "You little scaly abomination! How dare you!"

The skinny guy pointed his gun toward her and said, "You had better watch your tongue cretin! We have so many methods of torture that will make you wish you were dead!

Sparx shivered at his threat.

"You don't know who you're dealing with lizard vermin," the large guy threatened.

"Well then, why don't you tell us who you are Bigfoot," said Spyro.

The baron's face turned red with rage and shouted, "I am Baron Praxis, the ruler of this great metropolis Haven City, and I will decide your fate, so you had best watch your tongue!"

"Please, I've beaten bad guys even bigger then you, and you're even stupider than they are if you think you can keep us in here," Spyro threw back.

Both the baron and the skinny guy growled, and Praxis said, "This cell was designed for the most hostile of metalheads, there's no way to break it, so like it or not all of you are my prisoners, and you had better show some respect if you wish to live…longer."

Both Spyro and Cynder narrowed their eyes at the baron while Sparx stayed behind Spyro. "I didn't come here to listen to you vermin insult me, I know you creatures had something to do with that anomaly earlier, and I came here for answers, what are you, and where are you from?!"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other wondering how they should respond. They both kept silent for a moment until Spyro finally decided to break the ice, "We're dragons, haven't you ever heard of dragons before?"

Both the baron and his men had bewildered looks on their faces. Up in the grate, Jak heard everything, he and Daxter exchanged puzzled expressions, they too we're at a loss what a dragon was.

The baron spoke, "What is a dragon? Tell me!"

"I'll take that as a no," said Cynder, "Well in terms you can understand, we're giant lizards that can fly and breathe fire, or is that too much to take in?"

The baron shot her another angry look. Though before he could bark another threat the skinny guy spoke, "Do we really care what they are sir? They have attacked our troops and our city, they're a menace and must be destroyed!"

Spyro hearing him spoke up on their behalf, "Hey we didn't plan on coming here in the first place, it was a mistake!"

"A mistake you will highly regret dragon," Baron Praxis declared, "Commander, keep them alive for now, they could be useful. They have big mouths yes, but their strength is impressive, I would like to see how dark eco experimentation will do on these creatures. So until then, keep them locked in here, unharmed."

"As you wish," the commander replied.

The baron turned toward the dragons again, "Thank you for cooperating, Commander Erol here will decide your fate later." With that, Baron Praxis walked down the hallway and disappeared with the two guards.

Erol turned to the lone guard standing watch, "Keep an eye on these two, if they try anything, stun them until they drop, don't kill them, I'll deal with that." The order given he turned back to the dragons and said, "Sit tight vermin, I'll be back later," he walked away, laughing. Spyro and Cynder kept their angry gaze on him until he vanished, and then Sparx came out from behind Spyro relieved.

"Boy, friendly bunch aren't they?" he said.

"I'd rather not stick around here to see what they'll do to us, we need to get out of here," said Spyro.

"But how can we Spyro?" asked Cynder. "We're sealed in, and the guard must have the key, what do we do?" Spyro was at a loss, she spoke the truth, as strong as his resolve was he knew he couldn't back up his words, he was unsure how to deactivate the shield, he could only think of one solution: someone was going to have to help from the outside.

* * *

Fifth chapter edited, for first time readers, next comes the moment you've been waiting for, Jak meets Spyro!


	7. Heroes Unite!

Jak and Daxter heard the whole conversation between the baron and the dragons, and they both kept irritated looks until Erol had left, but then turned their attention to the two dragons in the cell. Jak was somewhat impressed with them, but he was more satisfied of how they rattled the Baron, he nearly burst out laughing at every insult they made to him, but kept it contained so he wouldn't be noticed. He turned to Daxter and said, "Alright, now's our chance, let's spring em!"

"What?! Didn't you hear anything they said? they're dragons! Huge scaly monsters with claws that can breathe fire! Plus, they way they look just freaks me out."

Jak said, "You overreact to everything Dax, I heard they only attacked the Krimzon guard, and any enemy of the Baron is a friend in my book. Besides, we've seen and beaten metalheads bigger than these two."

Daxter just said silently to himself, "That's true."

"Time for action!" he said as he grabbed his gun from his back and equipped it to blaster, then prepared to kick the grate open.

"Wait lets not jump the gun here…we need to wait…Wait! Jak!" His pleas were ignored as Jak kicked the grate open, and it fell to the floor with a clang.

The guard immediately turned to the fallen grate, the sound also catching the attention of Spyro and Cynder, wondering what happened. Sparx pointed up and said, "Look!"

A young man with long light hair with green tint in a blue battlesuit jumped from the grate and turned to the guard. He recognized him instantly, "YOU!" and immediately started shooting at him, the blue fighter kept rolling to the side, avoiding his blasts. After five shots, the guard's gun charge was empty, and the blue fighter fired his gun. A pop sounded as a yellow streak erupted from the gun and hit the guard dead in the chest. He was sent flying back and fell dead. Spyro and Cynder looked at the fighter with astonishment, it was obvious this guy knew how to fight. He turned his head toward the two dragons, Sparx dove behind Spyro's neck as Spyro and Cynder looked at him with curiosity.

Finally he spoke up, "Hang on, I'll get you out." Spyro and Cynder opened their eyes wide, this stranger who had appeared out of nowhere wanted to help them! It was like their prayers had been answered immediately. The fighter walked over to the dead guard, picked a card attached to his belt then placed it on some sort of metal scanner next to the cell. There was a WHOOOOOO sound as the shield disappeared. Spyro and Cynder were speechless and stood still.

The blue fighter spoke again, "Well come on, I'd rather we get out of here before more Krimzon guards arrive."

The two of them finally came to their senses and walked out of the cell. They didn't know what to say to this guy who had appeared out of nowhere to save their lives.

"You two alright?" he asked.

Spyro finally spoke, "Uh…yeah…thank you."

"No problem, any prisoner of Praxis is a friend in my book."

Spyro smiled, it was clear this guy was a friend, and not a foe.

Cynder asked, "Who are you?"

"Call me Jak, I'm an agent of the Underground."

"Underground?" asked Spyro.

"It's a secret rebel group rebelling against Baron Praxis," Jak explained.

"Rebel? So you mean fighters?" Spyro asked again.

"Of course, I can immediately tell you aren't from around here…heck…I've never even seen your kind before," said Jak.

"Well we've never seen your kind before either." Cynder stated.

"Well then I guess we have something in common," Jak spoke with a hint of humor.

Spyro chuckled picking up his joke, but then asked, "What are you exactly?"

"I'm an elf…but we'll get the full story straightened later, first we better get out of this rat hole."

"Good idea," said a small unknown voice which confused Jak.

Jak asked, "Who was that?"

"Me" Sparx came out of hiding from behind Spyro's neck. Jak was immediately flabbergasted at the sight of a talking bug. Cynder noticing him smirked, "So you finally decided to join us."

"I was waiting for the right moment, I'll have you know doomgirl!"

Cynder narrowed her eyes in irritation, while Spyro just rolled his eyes. Jak stared at this little flying insect that could talk, "A talking bug?"

Sparx shot an annoyed glance at this stranger who supposedly saved them, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, just not something you see every day around here."

"Yeah, well guess its one of those weird days huh?" Sparx said.

Spyro stepped in to interrupt to avoid trailing off, "Okay, moving on, didn't you say we should get out of here first?"

Jak said, "Right, let's go!"

He started leading the dragons down the hallway, but first he stopped under the grate from which he entered. The dragons stopped as well, wondering why they were stopping, but they got their answer as he called into the hole. "Daxter, you can come out now, it's safe!"

The dragons were puzzled that he was talking to a grate, but soon they heard a loud somewhat squeaky voice call out from it. "Are you crazy Jak?! I'm not coming out, especially with those huge death lizards you let loose!"

Spyro and Cynder shot Jak a bewildered look. He saw the looks on their faces and shrugged, and turned his attention back to his frightened friend and said, "They won't bite, now come out of there!"

"Not gonna happen! I'd like to keep my fur on my body, thank you very much!"

Jak was losing patience, he turned to the dragons. "Help me out here, huh? Tell him you won't hurt him."

Spyro nodded and walked over to the wall and looked up, "We won't hurt you, we promise."

Sparx interrupted, "Although the female could throw a temper and try to flatten you." Cynder angrily narrowed her eyes at him in irritation, as did Spyro, "Sparx, you're not helping."

"Just trying to be honest."

Spyro ignored him and turned to the grate again. "Don't worry, we are not here to hurt people, we just want to find a way back home."

"It's true!" added Cynder.

Jak re-entered the talk, "Come on Dax, trust me, we can trust them."

"Ohh, alright, I'm coming down." The little ottsel crawled to the edge of the grate and looked down. Spyro and Cynder looked at him slightly surprised, as was Sparx, "your friend is a rat?" he told Jak.

Daxter heard him and immediately jumped down onto Jak's shoulder fuming. "Hey, glowboy! Watch it, I've eaten bigger bugs then you without choking!"

"Oh yeah? Then I'm surprised you haven't sprouted a gut!" Sparx threw back.

"Hey! I do the wise-cracks around here, got it?" Daxter argued.

"No"

"Well you should!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh no…not another one," Cynder muttered. Spyro and Cynder looked at each with aggravation and shook their heads, they now had two annoying babblemouths to put up with. Jak ended their argument. "Knock it off, I'd rather not start a fight as a first impression."

"We need to get out of here, now," said Spyro.

"This way," said Jak.

He led all the way to the end of the hall, passing rows of cells, all the way to a barred door at the end. Spyro then asked, "Hey, you said your name is Jak? Right?"

"That's right, and this orange little knucklehead is Daxter."

Daxter shot him a look.

"I'm Spyro, this is Cynder, and the little glowing dragonfly is Sparx."

Cynder entered the discussion, "Thanks again for helping us."

Jak said with a friendly smile, "No problem, it's great to meet you guys." Introductions had been made, and the two dragons smiled back at their new ally, whereas Sparx and Daxter turned away from one another.

Jak saw the looks on the two sidekicks and said, "I can see were going to get along just great."

The three heroes chuckled. "Come on, we need to break this door down here and from there, it's a straight shot out of this place."

The dragons moved ahead quickly, anxious to leave. They reached the door, on the other side was a prison chamber and Cynder said, "Maybe there is a way out of here without making noise, is there a key for this door?"

Jak answered, "There's a switch over on the wall, but we'd have to be on the other side to get it."

Cynder just smiled and said, "Allow me."

Jak and Daxter looked puzzled, but Spyro smiled back knowing what she was going to do. Using her shadow abilities, Cynder phased through the bars and right onto the other side. Jak and Daxter had freaked out expressions on their faces. Spyro nearly held in his laughter at seeing the looks on their faces.

"Hmph, showoff," Sparx muttered to himself.

Cynder looked at her new surroundings, she was in another prison chamber, there were a few cells, but there was weird golden ring hanging on far wall and to her left, she saw what seemed to be some sort of torture seat, shivering at it. She then noticed the switch on the wall and walked up to it and pushed a button. The door opened with a clank and Spyro and Sparx walked out, though Jak and Daxter were still frozen at the sight of Cynder phasing through the wall. Jak looked over at Spyro and said, "She's got skills."

Spyro smiled and said, "You have no idea."

"Thank you boys," she bowed at the flattery she was receiving.

"Well, don't get carried away," Jak threw back,"it's going to take a lot more than a few fancy tricks to survive in this town."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on blue boy! I'm ready for anything!"

Spyro laughed at her nickname for Jak, "Blue-boy?"

"Hey, I give every hero a nickname purple boy."

"Uh-thanks" said Jak, blushing a little.

Sparx interrupted, "Oh yeah? Then what's my nickname? I've done plenty for you two!"

"I actually have, but you don't wanna know it, trust me," she walked away smiling, leaving Sparx to fume.

"I got my own nickname," Daxter said, "I can't decide between metalhead masher and orange lightning."

Hearing the ottsel speak made Spyro immediately think of another version of Sparx, he turned to Jak and said, "We just met, and I already can tell we have a lot in common."

Jak chuckled and got back on topic, "We need to crawl through that vent to get out of here," he said, pointing to an opening on the wall above the cells.

"Let's go!" said Spyro. The group headed for the vent, but out of the corner of Jak's eye he caught the torture chair, almost immediately there was a feeling of horror consuming him, he closed his eyes, visions were coming back to him, visions of pain, all the pain he experienced here were suddenly flashing before his eyes. Suddenly he felt it again, that dark presence, this time emerging stronger than ever. "Aaaagggghhhh!" Jak kneeled over, clutching his head.

Daxter shouted, "Jak! What's wrong buddy?!" Spyro and Cynder turned and saw the scene.

"Jak, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Jak, are you okay?" Cynder followed.

Jak was breathing heavily, and Daxter saw a flicker in his friend's eyes, and said, "Uh-oh." He knew what happened to his friend when he got angry or frustrated. He jumped off his shoulder and started moving backwards towards the dragons.

Spyro asked, "Daxter, what's wrong with him?"

"Just keep your distance, this could get ugly."

Jak was still grasping his head, his arms and muscles tightened. Spyro and Cynder took a step back, sensing something was wrong. Spyro then noticed his skin was turning a horrid shade of dark purple.

Sparx said with fear, "Okay he's freakin me out!"

Daxter started to get pale, it looked like Jak was going to burst. Finally, Jak calmed down and caught his breath and said, "Aa…aa… *huff*…I'm alright…I'm alright… *huff*." He stood up, his skin returned to it's normal hue.

Spyro asked concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on, let's get out of here." He immediately jumped up to the vent and disappeared into the shadows. All three of them looked at Daxter perplexed, they were hiding something and they didn't know it.

Before any questions, Daxter said, "He's a just guy with a few anger issues, it's nothing really." He said nothing more, and followed Jak into the vent.

The dragons followed the two of them close behind as they headed down a corridor, Sparx broke the silence and whispered to Spyro, "There's something about the big guy which gives me the creeps, what happened back there?"

"I'm not sure Sparx, but I'm sure it's his business and not ours so don't bother him," Spyro replied.

"Yeah well, I don't trust that guy."

"He freed us Sparx, who knows what would have happened to us if he didn't find us, he's a friend, and I trust him to get us out of here," Spyro argued.

Sparx kept silent, but still remained skeptical. They kept walking until they came to an open area, they looked below to a vast array of metal vehicles, most of which were weaponized tanks. Above, they could see another open passage which led to another corridor.

Jak said, "We need to get up there."

"We'll fly up, meet you up there." He and Cynder started to take off. Jak's eyes widened with worry, "Wait! Don't…You'll…"

"ALERT PRISON ESCAPE IN PROGRESS!"

A loud siren filled the room as Spyro and Cynder floated in midair, nearly freaked out by the alert sound. "…trigger the alarm," Jak finished with his hand on his head, his warning come too late.

"Sorry," exclaimed Cynder.

"No matter, I'll meet up with you, move, Move!"

Jak started jumping up the platforms to the passage with Daxter on his shoulder. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx immediately flew up to the passageway, where they were greeted by a group of Krimzon guards!

"Look, the creatures have escaped! Shoot them!"

"Uh oh," Sparx ducked for cover. But before they could fire, Spyro shot a red hot flame out of his mouth which enveloped them in fire, they screamed as their armor melted away, burning their skin. Cynder finished with a wind blast that sent them into a spiral, extinguishing the flames and knocking them out.

Jak finally caught up with them as he and Daxter reached the passage. "Hey Spyro, Cynder, Are you guys…" He stopped when he saw burned guards scattered all over the floor.

"Yeah we're okay," Spyro finished his sentence with a smirk.

Daxter asked, "What the heck just happened?!"

Cynder answered, "We ran into some old friends."

"You guys are some amazing fighters, you could really help us with our fight against the Baron," complemented Jak. The two dragons gave him a friendly nod accepting his complement and moved down the passageway. The five of them were almost free when…

"THERE THEY ARE! Up there!" Spyro and Jak looked through the holed metal floor and saw Krimzon guards preparing to fire.

Jak yelled, "MOVE!"

Shots were erupting from the floor like a deathtrap, as the five escapees ran as fast as they could, hoping they could get through without being hit. Cynder veered to one side to avoid one shot, Sparx was just trying to avoid any air hits, but after too many close calls, he grabbed onto Spyro's horn again. Jak waited until everyone made it through unharmed, then signaled them to follow him through a floor hatch. Away from the Krimzon guard minefield, they finally took a chance to catch their breath.

"Okay…that was not fun!" exclaimed Sparx.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it only gets worse," said Daxter.

"Typical, things never get easier," Sparx complained.

"Come on, we're almost free," said Jak. They kept following the open path until they came to a corner. Jak stopped which caused the others to stop, he peeked around the edge and saw two more guards having a talk right near another floor hole.

"I'm getting tired of these guys," said Spyro.

"They're nothing, once we get through that hole, we're home free," replied Jak.

"What about the guards?" asked Spyro.

"Leave them to me, Dax, stay here for a second." Daxter jumped off his shoulder and watched as his friend crept up on the two guards facing the other way. They were having a little chat, unaware the prisoners had escaped, even with the alarm going off.

"I've been on duty for two days straight."

"Don't complain! I have sewer patrol next week."

"Hehe, poor sucker, which commander did you tick off?"

"Next time can we guard the cells?!"

"If something interesting doesn't happen soon, I'm gonna start shooting you."

Spyro rolled his eyes listening to these guys talk. In his opinion, these guys were more absent minded then the apes. While the guards were annoying each other, Jak had almost reached them.

"See anything?"

"No"

"Keep your eyes peeled."

As they finished their small talk, Jak suddenly grabbed their helmets and clanked their heads together as hard as he could. They fell over, out cold. He gestured with a wave for the others to follow him into the hole. As Sparx flew over the unconscious guards he said, "Way to keep your eyes peeled bucketheads!"

Everyone laughed at his joke, except Daxter who said, "I told you, I do the wise-cracks around here!"

As he jumped back on Jak's shoulder, Sparx just stuck out his tongue. The other three just rolled their eyes and jumped down the hatch. They slid down a tube as they fell into the hole, and wound up in some old storage area, it was very leaky.

"Oh great, now my wings are gonna get moldy." complained Sparx. Spyro looked around, looking for a way out, until Jak tapped him on the shoulder. "Up there."

He pointed to a door up on the top of a ledge. Spyro and Cynder each gave Jak a nod as he and Daxter jumped up to the door. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed them out, and to their great relief they found themselves outside, and took in a breath of fresh air. Spyro landed on the cold rough ground and stretched his legs and wings, taking in the fresh air and sighed. It felt good to be out in the open again. Cynder stretched her wings and legs as well, she too was glad to be free again.

"You guys happy to be out of that crate?" asked Jak.

"Yes!" exclaimed Cynder, "I never thought I'd miss the smell of the outdoors so much."

"Me neither," agreed Sparx, "though I do miss the outdoors of our real home, no offense but yours kinda stinks."

"None taken, we know," Daxter said.

"We couldn't have gotten out of there without you, thanks," Spyro said.

Jak gave him a smile, "No problem, you guys are lucky the Underground let me know as soon as they saw you, otherwise you probably would have spent years in there…like I did." Jak looked at the ground frowning. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx looked at him shocked. Daxter on the other hand, hung his head with shame.

"You were locked in there for years?" Spyro asked with shock.

"Two to be exact, and I won't let what Praxis did to me happen to anyone else!" he clenched his fists in anger.

Cynder asked, "What did he do to you?"

Jak turned away, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Spyro looked at him with sorrow, this man had been through two years of torture in that awful prison, whereas a day was already too much for him. He now understood why he had that nervous breakdown back at the cells. Yet, still, this man came back to the place that nearly brought his end to save them. Needless to say, Jak had won Spyro's respect, almost as much as Ignitus had.

Jak immediately pulled his head back up and said, "Come on, I'll take you guys back to our hideout, I'm sure Torn would like to hear your story as I would, and we might be able to find a way to get you home."

The dragons nodded and followed the brave fighter to a stray cruiser. They climbed on board, he started the engines, and they flew off into the city away from the Krimzon prison and toward the Underground shelter.

* * *

Sixth chapter edited, for first time readers, hope you enjoyed the heroes meeting, as you can see Jak and Spyro have quite a lot in common, when it comes to sidekicks! LOL This was one, if not my favorite chapter to write, scenes where the heroes join forces are always epic! Coming up next, meeting Torn and joining the Underground!


	8. The Underground

Spyro and Cynder crouched low inside the zoomer to avoid being seen by pedestrians, they did not want to be caught again. Jak turned and saw them crouched down and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Staying out of sight," said Spyro, "you said these people have never seen our kind before and they gave us a scene when we first arrived."

"I hear ya, but there's no more need, were here." Jak brought the cruiser to a landing inside the alley, next to an A-wing single seat zoomer.

"Wow, short trip," said Sparx. As the five of them walked to the secret door, Spyro kept a curious eye toward the zoomer he had piloted them in and asked, "What are these flying machines?"

"They're called zoomers, flying vehicles that can get you anywhere in the city," Jak explained. "I guess you guys don't really need that kind of transportation, since you can already fly."

"You're right about that," Spyro agreed.

Jak stopped at the secret door with the Underground, the black broken head sword symbol with green border. Sparx gave it a blank stare, from his perspective, there was nothing here but a sign.

"A sign?" he asked. "You brought us all the way here to look at some stupid ugly sign?" Daxter looked at Jak grinning, he didn't realize how naïve the fly was.

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it?" replied Daxter.

"I knew it! I knew it! Spyro! These guys want to hurt us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted them! I knew there was something about the big guy I didn't like! They brought us here for nothing! Absolutely…noth…ing."

At that moment, Jak already tapped the secret spot, and the door slid to the left revealing a staircase. Both of them then looked at Sparx, smiling and raising an eye as if he were waiting for Sparx to rephrase his statement.

"You were saying?" Jak asked him.

"I retract," was his only statement. Spyro and Cynder just shook their heads trying to resist the urge to laugh, while Jak escorted them down the stairs and to the second door.

"Welcome to the Underground," he said as the door flew up.

Spyro walked into a small room that seemed simple, yet cozy. On the right side wall there was a burner keeping the room warm, which made him feel comfortable. He could see a small blue zoomer hanging over it and to the right of it was a drinking pipe. He and Cynder were currently squeezed in a small walkway which was surrounded by bunkbeds. Sparx said with a sigh, "aaahhh, we sleep good tonight." Spyro then turned his attention forward to Jak, who was having a conversation with another man behind a desk littered with a stack of papers.

"You came back in one piece," said the other man.

"Don't we always?" Daxter responded.

"You just keep pulling miracles out of your butts as far as I'm concerned, I take it your mission was a success?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Jak asked stepping aside so he could see Spyro and Cynder. The man opened his eyes in shock seeing the two dragons for the first time. Spyro and Cynder exchanged glances with him, then slowly approached, looking at him with a feeling of uneasiness. His clothes were similar to the Krimzon guard, and his face was completely tattoed like Erol, was this guy really a friend?

"Well, I see my slum agent wasn't lying when he said he saw two strange creatures get picked up by the Krimzon guard."

Spyro raised an eye, "For the record, were dragons, though I doubt anybody else in this city knows what we are,"

"Dragons…huh?" Torn said as he approached them, "well then let me give you the short version, welcome to the Underground, I'm Torn, Commander of this movement." He held his hand to shake. Spyro looked at it for a moment, then smiled and shook it with his paw.

"Great to meet you, my name is Spyro…uhhh…I'm from the dragon realms." Torn looked confused, "And where's that?"

Cynder answered, "As of right now, were not sure."

"Really, and you are?" Torn asked.

"You can call me Cynder, and this little glowing pest next to me is…"

"Sparx!" interrupted Sparx, "I can introduce myself, thank you very much doomgirl!...The name is Sparx sir, at your service."

He extended his hand to shake, Spyro and Cynder each snickered a little, Torn eyed the little fly, and uneasily lifted a finger to the bug so he could shake it. Jak and Daxter tried to hold back laughing at the fact that Torn was shaking hands with a bug. Torn eyed them and immediately shook Sparx off of him. Spyro then knew that Torn was an ally.

"Yes…Well, your lucky Jak found you when he did, I've seen many killed in that fortress," said Torn.

"So we've heard," Spyro replied mournfully.

Torn continued, "I take it you've already met the Baron, I apologize for the rude welcome, but the city is at war, and Praxis has the entire city in the toilet."

"He obviously isn't running the city with fair law," Cynder exclaimed.

"It's worse than that," said Jak.

"And more complicated," Torn added.

"So let's talk," said Spyro. "We've got a lot of time on our hands, it doesn't look like we'll be getting back home anytime soon."

"I'd like to give you the whole story, but now's not the best time," he turned to Jak, "Jak, after you left, the Shadow informed of some trouble brewing outside the city, and he wants you to take care of it."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Spyro asked in the middle of this, "Who's the Shadow?"

Daxter jumped in, "We just got back from busting our butts in jail again, and you wanna send us out on another death defying mission?!"

"Our scouts have reported movement in Dead Town, creatures moving toward the sacred site, just as before," said Torn as he pointed toward a map lying on the table.

Sparx randomly jumped into the conversation, "Okay, uhh…what happened before?"

"Metalheads broke through the old city wall, we fought them…but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the new barrier…to die." Spyro and Cynder were disgusted, just how heartless could this Praxis guy get? Taking people from the streets mercilessly, and then leaving them to die?! To Spyro, Praxis sounded just as heartless as Malefor. Torn continued, "Only the Shadow stayed, and somehow stopped the attack."

Jak stepped in front of Torn with a stern look, "Oh, and now what? You expect us to go out there again?!"

Torn nodded, "You're catching on, if you prevent the metalheads from reaching the sacred site, the Shadow will be, most grateful, he might even ask to see you."

Spyro intervened, "Again, who is the Shadow?"

"The leader of the Underground, I'm second in command next to him, only certain agents he calls on are privileged to meet him, not even Jak here has met him…yet."

Spyro looked at Jak, who still held a stern look on his face, he clearly was not amused to go out on another mission right after rescuing them in jail.

"By the way," Torn continued, "you might need this." He tossed some sort of metallic object at Jak, he caught in his hand. Spyro and Cynder looked at it confused, until Jak stated, "A gun mod?"

"A Vulcan barrel to be precise, and trust me, you're gonna need it, the reports say there's some vicious metalheads out there," Torn replied with a smirk.

"And what in the world are these metalheads you keep talking about?" Sparx finally asked.

Torn replied, "Let's just say they're some nasty monsters living outside the city walls, trying to take control, by whatever means necessary."

His explanation reminded Spyro of the orcs, and he replied, "creatures attempting to take control of a city…we've heard that one before."

Jak said nothing else, and took out his own gun from his pack. He placed the gun mod in a small compartment on the left side of its frame, there was a click locking into place. Jak loaded it, and Spyro, Sparx and Cynder watched with amazement as Jak's gun instantly transformed into something different, a heavy gun which Jak carried by his waist, they could see the mod locked into the bottom of it, which changed the gun's nose into some sort of roulette shooter. Spyro also noticed blue cartridges sticking out of its top.

"Wow," was the only word out of Spyro's mouth.

"Not bad huh?" Daxter commented, "guess they don't have toys like this where your from huh?"

Torn spoke to the dragons, "Look, why don't the two of you stay here, Jak can handle this and I'd rather not have you guys risk your lives against metalheads after facing the Baron's…"

Spyro spoke, "No, we'll go with him." Jak, Torn, Daxter, and even Sparx stared at him.

"What?" Torn asked surprised.

"We owe Jak a debt, he saved us, and we'll return the favor by helping him," Spyro explained.

Jak nodded at his response, but Torn stepped in looking concerned, "Look, I know you guys owe Jak one, but you don't…"

"They'll be okay Torn, I saw them take out a whole group of Krimzon guards in a flash, they're real fighters, I think they can handle a few metalheads," Jak spoke on their behalf.

Cynder stepped in, "Actually, I agree with Torn, walking around this city in broad daylight isn't wise, we'd cause too much of a scene and could attract the guards attention again. Besides I don't feel comfortable crouching low just to hide." Spyro shrugged knowing she had a point, if they were captured again, Jak's efforts in saving them would be in vain.

Torn thought for a moment and then said, "You could try throwing those on." He pointed to a rack of cloaks hanging by their hoods on one of the bed posts.

"That's perfect! If they'll fit…" said Spyro. He took 2 down and threw one to Cynder. Putting on the cloak was a little uncomfortable, they had to squeeze in their wings as tight as they could just they could slip through. These weren't the type of cloaks for a dragon. Once they got through, they let their wings open a bit, just to ease stress and keep the cloak from ripping. Daxter snickered a little at the sight of their wings stretching out the cloaks, "Yeah…you guys are the definition of inconspicuous, real shadows, heehee."

"Watch it furball," Cynder stammered, "I'm already ticked with Sparx, I don't want to add you to the list." Daxter gulped.

Torn intercepted the conversation, "I'll see if I can get you something better, but in the meantime, you guys keep on your toes, this city is pretty rough on newbies, and outside it, it only gets worse."

"Awww," Sparx teased, "Tattoo man cares about us Spyro, how sweet."

"Can it bugsy!" Torn shouted, "I just risked one of my best agents to free you, and it will be for nothing if you get yourself killed out there! Am I clear?"

Spyro and Cynder nodded with a little shock from his outbreak. Sparx just stammered, "Uh…Got it."

"Good, now get outta here!" Torn yelled.

Spyro said, "We'll be fine Sparx, lead the way Jak."

He nodded as they walked outside with the door closing behind them, Cynder immediately said, "Guy sure knows how to make a good first impression."

Daxter replied, "Don't take it personally blackie, he gave me and Jak the same lecture when we first arrived."

"Is everyone in this city so bitter?" Spyro asked Jak.

"Mostly fighters," he answered, "Torn actually used to be a Krimzon guard, until he finally grew tired of the Baron and quit."

"Torn, a Krimzon guard?" Spyro stated.

"That explains a lot, especially his sense of humor," Sparx added.

"I said the same thing," Jak said laughing a little, and the dragons joined in. When they finished their laugh, Jak continued, "Don't take Torn's attitude too seriously, he's a good guy, he's just been through a lot of fighting, and seen a lot of people killed."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each and frowned, "He's not the only one," Spyro replied.

They all climbed aboard the cruiser as Jak fired up the engines. Spyro and Cynder pulled up their hoods to hide their faces, and rolled their tails underneath their cloaks so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Where too?" asked Spyro.

"The Dead Town security lock," answered Jak, "At the eastern corner of the city." The zoomer lifted into the air and all five of them raced through traffic to the city's northeastern corner, where the remains of Dead Town lay. Little did they know that the metalheads were already preparing for them.


	9. Rescue Mission

**Setting: Dragon Realms**

Back on the dragons homeworld, Hunter had wasted no time in traveling to Warfang and immediately reporting to the guardians at the new Dragon Temple located in the city square. Luckily, all three of them were there, and after Hunter explained to them that Spyro and Cynder had disappeared in some mysterious graveyard, the guardians immediately followed him to the stone garden along with some mole guards. Upon their arrival, they gazed upon the arch with the vortex still active, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I don't believe it," Terrador said staring at the portal.

"I never thought it existed," followed Cyril.

"This is incredible, miraculous, phenomenal," Volteer mouthed uncontrollably, "Not to mention unbeliev-"

"We don't have time for idle talk!" shouted Hunter to get their attention, "Spyro and Cynder have both disappeared into this thing, and I'm not sure where it took them."

"Then I'm afraid we can be of little help, you see this arch has not been seen for many millennia," said Terrador.

Hunter was flabbergasted at what he said, "You know what it is?"

"Somewhat, during my studies of ancient legends as a youngling," Terrador continued, "The Armageddon Arch is said to be a gate which opens up to all the secrets of the cosmos."

"Cosmos, you mean…beyond our skies?...beyond our world?" Hunter asked with bewilderment.

"Yes," Terrador answered.

"Is that even possible?" Hunter asked clearly not believing it.

Cyril answered for him, "It was originally thought to be a myth, stories say it was permanently sealed away because some secrets it contained that were said to be too dangerous for any to control."

"What do you mean Cyril?" Hunter asked him.

"I mean it could be used either to create universal brotherhood, or universal destruction," Cyril answered.

"Oh" Hunter now realized the stakes were higher than he imagined.

"Another story says a purple dragon used his own power to power the arch," Terrador continued, "Depending on whether or not the purple dragon was good, he would be the only one to use it."

Volteer spoke up, "Obviously, the rebirth of the world as unearthed the Armageddon Arch, in this stone garden."

Hunter replied, "So what now? We seal it away again? We can't do that while Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are stuck in there."

A mole agreed, "We can't just leave them to die somewhere in the deep unknown!"

_Correct, we must follow them into the unknown void._

A mysterious voice came from out of nowhere alerting everybody, they all turned their heads in every direction trying to locate its source. In Terrador's mind, the voice sounded ancient, though it seemed to strike a tone of familiarance with him. Through the trees, a white glow broke through the shadows catching everyone's attention. They all saw a white dragon dressed in ancient robes with a crystal around it's neck, emerging albeit dramatically from the woods. Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Hunter and the others were speechless upon the new arrival. However they soon took a closer look at the dragons face and gasped in shock, it was friendly and familiar, and even though his color changed, they immediately recognized him as the former Fire guardian.

"Ignitus!" exclaimed the guardians.

"It's good to see you all again," the new Chronicler said as he smiled at his old friends.

Volteer immediately blurted out, "Amazing! Incredible! we thought you were gone, but you're here, actually standing in front of us, it's no illusion, that much is clear, how wonderful, super! Spectacular!..."

Ignitus laughed at his old comrades electric tongue, "Oh Volteer, it's good to see you haven't changed at all."

Terrador asked still amazed, "Ignitus, how is this possible? Spyro told us he saw you die in the Belt of Fire…with his own eyes."

"My body was indeed destroyed Terrador," Ignitus began explaining to his startled audience, "But I'm sure you know a dragon's spirit is never destroyed, it bonds with nature, or in my case, gets called upon to take a higher role."

Realizing what he meant, everyone eyes went wider, and then Cyril spoke, "Wait…Ignitus, do you mean…"

"When the world was reborn, I was called to be the new Chronicler of the new age."

Everyone gasped in amazement upon the realization, the former guardian leader was now the new age Chronicler?! Hunter spoke with a calm tone after overcoming his shock, "Congratulations…Chronicler."

Ignitus smiled at him and turned his attention to his old guardian friends. Terrador spoke first, "unbelievable."

Volteer followed, "Well that certainly explains the new look, it fits you well Igni… I mean Chronicler."

The new Chronicler just chuckled and said, "You can still call me by my real name Volteer, Chronicler is just a job description."

Cyril cleared his throat, "Well…uh…Ignitus, as much as I hate to stop this heart breaking reunion but, I'm wondering why you have left the Celestial Caves to come here."

"I go wherever history is currently being made Cyril, and right now, wherever Spyro has gone, that is where the real story is happening," Ignitus said before turning his attention to the portal, with the others following his lead.

"Where do you think they have gone Ignitus?" Hunter asked.

The new Chronicler dismally replied, "I'm afraid I am not sure Hunter, even the books of the previous chroniclers are incomplete of the secrets of the Armageddon Arch, including it's origin, the only written facts about it is it that it first became active when the first purple dragon appeared, and used his own power to travel to places beyond our realms, and even beyond our world, though the identity of this dragon still remains unknown."

"You mean to say Spyro could possibly be on another planet?" asked Terrador.

"Quite possible, the records say this arch is a portal across space," Ignitus explained with everyone gasping in shock

Then Volteer asked, "You mean to say Spyro and Cynder are possibly on a foreign world of extraterrestrials?!" Everyone gave Volteer bewildered looks, which happened quite a lot considering he always had to make things sound more complicated.

"Quite possibly, yes," the new Chronicler answered understanding his question.

"Then how do we get them back?" Hunter asked.

"The best way would be to find another portal at their current location," the new Chronicler answered again, "it is how it works logically, to travel across space to another cross dimensional point."

"But if there's another portal on the other side of this one, why do you think they haven't just come back through it?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be the other portal has not been activated, or there is some type of interference on the other side. From what I can say, they could be anywhere in the universe," the new Chronicler explained.

Hunter finally came to a decision, "then I must go after them."

Needless to say everyone was flabbergasted at his statement, and Terrador immediately asked, "But Hunter, are you sure?"

Ignitus hesitantly followed, "Hunter, I appreciate your courage, but perhaps there is a better way."

"We don't have time to find another way!" he replied with resolve, "Spyro, Cynder and Sparx have all disappeared into this vortex and could be in all sorts of peril at this very moment, their very lives could even be at stake!"

Everyone was silent for a moment after hearing his argument, but he continued, "Their only hope of return is if I go after them, if and when I find them I can explain the situation to them, and hopefully, we can find someone to help us from the other side to find the second gate"

"I say entering that portal is suicide!" declared Cyril, "there is also a high risk of being lost forever, Ignitus, don't you agree?"

Ignitus was lost in his thoughts, trying to decide was the right thing, he was the Chronicler, and so it was his wisdom that was highly required at the moment. Sending another into the portal did sound extremely risky, for if something went wrong they could all be trapped forever on the other side, and he didn't want to send another to die. But on the other hand, Spyro and Cynder were like his children, he knew he just couldn't give up on them, even though it put Hunter's life at risk, he was willing to lay down his life for them, and as such he honored his request.

"Hunter, your right," said Ignitus.

The guardians and everyone gasped, the new chronicler was actually going through with this?! Terrador spoke in argument, "Ignitus, please think this through, it's your job! It's too dangerous and…"

The new chronicler interrupted him, "It's the only way Terrador, we are currently unaware of their situation, and as such we can't just stand here and wait, hoping they will return again, we must take action this time or we will lose them, I'm sure you of all dragons would understand that!"

Terrador was speechless, but he slowly nodded in agreement, for he knew action and not discussion would rescue the young dragons. Having given his two cents, Ignitus turned to Hunter, "Hunter, we wish the best of luck with your mission, but do not stray from it, find Spyro and Cynder, search for the other portal and return here immediately, for if this portal closes, it will be unclear if you can make it back at all, though if all else fails, take this with you."

Ignitus reached into his sack and took out a shining white gem the size of an arrow. Everyone opened their eyes in astonishment, for the gems shine was brilliant then any other gem in the world. Ignitus handed the gem over to Hunter who could only gaze upon it in amazement.

"This is a mystic gem, it's extremely rare, only found in the catacombs of the Celestial Caves," the new chronicler explained. "It is said to contain the properties of all the other gems, as well many other secrets."

Hunter took the gem with amazement in his eyes, never had he ever seen anything so astonishing. Ignitus continued. "Use it correctly, and things will be made easier, for once you find the other portal, throw the gem into the gate's maw, and your direction back to our world should be opened, regardless of whether the portal here disappears."

"Amazing," said Hunter, "So even if we run out of time here, I can still use this to get us home?"

"Only if you find the other gateway fully intact," Ignitus answered, "You might end up anywhere on the planet when you return, but we will find you, I'll make sure of that." He finished his speech with a smile, since he was the chronicler, he should be able to tell when they return to the realms.

"Very well, I'm off." Hunter packed the gem safely into his cape pocket and started walking toward the portal. Just inches away from its open mouth he turned around and said his goodbyes, "Farewell my friends, I promise to return quickly…with both Spyro and Cynder…safe and sound."

With that all said, he jumped into the blue swirling vortex and disappeared in a flash. Everyone watched him disappear with looks of worry and sorrow, but hopeful that the cheetah warrior would return, with everyone. Ignitus felt great faith, and a singe of guilt, he didn't tell Hunter that the powers of the mystic gem are still unknown, it wasn't certain if throwing the gem into the portal would direct them back here at all. "May the ancestors guide and look after you Hunter, and after Spyro and Cynder as well…wherever they are."

* * *

seventh chapter edited, and for first time readers don't worry, we'll be getting back to Haven come next chapter.


	10. Showdown in Dead Town

**Setting: Haven City slums**

"Someone stop this crazy driver!" Sparx yelled as the cruiser sped through the slum section of the city. The three newcomers were literally hanging on for dear life as Jak kept swerving the cruiser left, right, up and down, narrowly avoiding colliding with traffic numerous times. Suddenly, a traffic jam of four zoomers appeared ahead which blocked their advance.

"Uh Jak," Spyro stuttered, "perhaps we should slow down instead of pulling another crazy move." He talked loudly as the flap of his cloak in the wind drowned out his voice.

Jak still heard him but gave a smirk, "Come on you guys, where's your sense of adventure?"

"We've had our fill of adventures back home thank you very much!" Cynder yelled as her cloak wipped in the wind as well. They were just about to run head on into the zoomer blockade in front of them, causing all of them to scream.

"JAAAKKK!" was heard from everyone in the car, including Daxter. Jak wasn't worried one bit and lurched the zoomer up, and rode along the walls before doing a loop which brought them back into the clear, leaving the traffic jam behind them and a clear shot to Dead Town.

Spyro was the first to pull his head up, and he immediately glared at Jak asking, "Do you drive all newbies across town like this?"

"You're actually the first," Jak said.

"Gee…there's a shock," groaned Sparx, who was clingling onto Spyro's tail for dear life. Cynder recollected herself as well before throwing her own argument, "After this is over, I'm walking on the ground, I'd rather take my chances flying myself and risk fighting the Krimzon guard, than flying around in one of these crazy machines with you at the controls!"

"Sheesh, you guys are worse than Daxter," Jak said.

"Yeah well I'm used to high speeds, newbs what can you do?," Daxter stated.

Jak just smirked and turned his attention toward a huge dome structure coming up the street. He instinctively picked up speed heading right for it. "Uhh…Jak…what are you?" Daxter asked nervously as they kept getting closer.

"Oh no, not again," whined Sparx.

"Jak, please not again," Spyro begged. Jak just shook his head and pulled off another move as he lurched upward again. Daxter yelled at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAHHHH!"

Jak flew over the structure and into an alley where he finally slowed the cruiser down and began landing right near a hole that was embedded near the city wall. Everyone breathed a side of relief now that the horror ride was over. Daxter immediately shot out, "Are you crazy?! Do you have to keep making reckless and dangerous maneuvers that are highly unnecessary?!"

Jak just grinned at his companion thinking, _whose the newb now?_

Upon settling on solid ground, Spyro asked, "Please refrain from doing that again, for all our sakes." Cynder and Sparx nodded their heads in agreement.

Jak just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, since you're all new here I'll cut you a break, just don't expect everyone else too."

With that said he walked over to the hole and jumped down, followed by the dragons and dragonfly. In front of them was a large metal gate that was locked with some sort of gear mechanism. Cynder asked, "Is this the way to Dead Town?"

Jak replied, "Yes, these security locks keep everything from the outside locked out, but allow others to travel outside whenever necessary."

"Oh yeah that makes perfect sense, who would want to stay in the comfort of this metal dumpster, and instead travel outside where it's even more dangerous?" asked Sparx sarcastically.

"Ya got me," answered Daxter shrugging.

Jak and the dragons shook their heads at the duos complaining, and as they approached the gate, the gears started turning themselves preparing to open. The large metal gear lock slid up the crevice carved into the door, and with one 180 degree turn and a clank, the door opened and all five of them stepped inside. They stood in a small circular room made of metal waiting for the second door in front of them to open, until

BANG!

A loud noise sounded followed by a tremor, which made all five of them twitch uneasily, Daxter yelled, "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know," Spyro answered, "Any thoughts Jak?"

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss," he replied to the sudden earthquake. Though while they were questioning what happened, the door finally opened and a bright light blinded them through the crack. "Hey, I thought it was nighttime," said Cynder.

"It was," replied Jak.

The light died down after a few moments and their surroundings became clear. The group looked out at a gloomy ruined section of Haven City, filled with ruined paths, broken pipes and destroyed buildings. Scars of wreckage littered the ground everyone, a solemn reminder of the battle that had wiped out this section.

"Dead town, the name surely fits," said Spyro.

"Yep" answered Jak.

"I bet it was beautiful before the fight," said Cynder.

"I doubt that," said Jak, "I hardly see anything in this city worth admiring." Cynder's face bore one of sympathy, his harsh comment made her wonder if there was anything positive about this world, if there was anything worth protecting, because according to Jak, it sure didn't sound like it.

"If you look clearly enough, I'm sure you can find one thing about this city that's worth protecting, because I still am," she said trying to boost his spirits. Jak just mumbled under his breath and kept walking straight down a ruined walkway, the dragons then noticed the entire place was swamped, water had risen in many places ruining many structures. They turned their heads, looking in every direction for any suspicious creatures, these 'metalheads' as the inhabitants called them.

"Everything looks clear," said Spyro.

"Looks can be misleading," said Jak. "I've learned that from dealing with these monsters."

Jak wasn't wrong, because at that very moment something suddenly appeared to surface from the ground, flying dirt everywhere. Something then erupted from below ground, a small, repulsive scorpion-like creature, with nine others soon following him, making a total of ten. Each of them had golden gems on their foreheads, and evil stares that sent a shiver down the heroes spines.

"Yikes!" cried Sparx.

"What are these things?" Cynder asked.

"Metalheads! Nail them!" Jak yelled as he immediately pulled out his blaster gun and started shooting. He fired two shots and two of the metalhead creatures immediately fell back. Spyro noticed that the golden gems attached to their foreheads popped out as they died. The others began moving toward them to attack, while Spyro lashed out with his tail knocking one away, and prepared to unleash a fire breath at them…but as he exhaled…nothing came out!

"I'm out of breath!" he cried in realization.

Cynder tried to throw a shadow breath, but the same results happened, all that came was a little mist, "me too! I don't get it!"

Spyro soon realized he and Cynder were both out of power, unable to use their elemental powers, but that wouldn't stop him, "We'll have to fight them the old fashioned way!"

He charged at them full force with his horns, knocking two metalheads into the murky water, drowning them. Jak kept firing his blaster, unfortunately he kept missing targets due to Spyro and Cynder constantly in his line of sight forcing him to shift his fire. Cynder lashed at a metalhead with her tail, causing it to shriek terribly as her tail blade cut off its scorpion stinger. She then jumped and drove the metalhead into the ground with all four feet, popping its gem out of place indicating it was dead. Spyro began to back up as three metalheads started to gang up on him. Suddenly, Jak jumped in front of Spyro and yelled, "Cover your ears!"

Spyro was confused, but did what he said. Jak transformed his gun from blaster to scatter gun, then pulled the trigger. A loud BOOM erupted as three gems fell to the ground and three metalheads were blown into the water. Spyro watched in astonishment at the firepower he just witnessed, Jak turned and said, "Scatter gun…takes out more than one."

"Uh…boys" they both heard Cynder say. The two of them turned to see Cynder surrounded by the final two. Jak immediately reequipped his blaster, and with two shots, they were dead.

"Thanks," said Cynder taking a breath.

"No problem," replied Jak, though he was confused about something, "What happened, why didn't you guys torch them or something like you did to the guard?"

"I'm afraid we're out of energy," Spyro explained, "our elemental breaths depend on a certain amount of our energy to use, and now I'm afraid were too weak now to use them."

Daxter asked, "But why now? You could do it before in jail."

"I'm not sure," Cynder said, "Perhaps going through the rift did something to us, and was slowly draining our energy away, we need a crystal to revitalize ourselves."

"Crystals? You mean eco crystals?" asked Jak.

"No, green mana crystals, they empower me and Spyro with magic so we can use our elemental breaths."

"Are you telling me until you guys get a recharge you can't fight?"

"We can fight hand to hand, we've handled problems without our elements before, we can do it again," said Spyro.

Jak pondered this for a moment and said, "I'd rather not take any chances, leave this to me, you guys stay here until I give the all clear." He took off down the path heading for a huge stone walkway sticking out of the water. Cynder and Spyro watched him move away, until Spyro broke the silence, "Sparx, you can come out now."

Sparx flew up from behind a rock and toward Spyro, "Well glad that's over, so these are metalheads huh?" he said eyeing the dead creatures. "Guess we're lucky they aren't as tough as they are ugly." Spyro didn't acknowledge his joke, and instead started heading towards Jak's direction.

Cynder asked, "Spyro, what are doing?"

"I'm going to help him."

"Spyro, come on man, relax," said Sparx, "he's a tough guy, he can take care of himself."

Spyro turned around with a serious look, "I don't care if I can't use my abilities, I'm going, I said I would repay him, and I will!"

He ripped open two holes in his cloak to expand his wings and took off after Jak in the air. Cynder watched him fly away, feeling concerned she decided to do the same, "Spyro, wait up! Your not going alone!"

Ripping two open holes in her cloak, she flew to follow him leaving Sparx alone, "Oh, why do I have to be stuck with the heroes who never rest?"

* * *

Jak was jumping from rock to rock across the contaminated lake and finally came to rest on a big land mass that was covered with dozens of scorpion metalheads. They started scurrying towards him ready to attack. Daxter yelled, "Blow em away Jak!"

Jak pulled out his gun and equipped it to the new Vulcan fury Torn had given him and let loose a barrage of machine gun shots which wiped out every one of the metalheads. Gems landed everywhere from the ammunition shower, indicating the job was done. Jak was picking them up until two grunt metalheads jumped down from a ledge connected to the land and immediately started running toward him. Before Jak could equip his gun to strike back, the two metalheads were knocked down by two flying streaks. The streaks turned out to be two dragons who had headbutted them right into the wall. The metalhead grunts growled at Spyro and Cynder, and got back on their feet and leaped into the air to pounce. Both dragons rolled out of the way to avoid their attack, leaving the two monsters to grab nothing. As soon as they landed, they swatted the metalheads away with their tails, stunning them. Then both of them leapt into the air and dove headfirst into them with a horn dive to finish them. Their gems popped out upon impact, showing they were dead. Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other with a nod of reassurance, then turned to Jak. He was actually quite impressed they had handled themselves so well hand to hand with the beasts. Sparx soon caught up and saw everything as well, but shrugged it off because it wasn't anything he hadn't already seen.

"So that's how dragons fight," said Daxter, "Sweet."

"Not bad huh?" replied Spyro.

"You guys can definitely fight," said Jak, "but though you seem to turn a blind eye when it comes to taking orders."

"Hey blue-boy," Cynder called Jak by his new nickname, "Just because we can't use our elements doesn't mean we're helpless, you would do well to remember that"

She finished her statement with a serious glare at Jak. He finally gave in and said, "Okay then, I'm done arguing with you guys."

He walked over to the ledge and climbed up, with the dragons and Sparx following. They walked along the path which led to the interior of a ruined building. Spyro noticed to the right a large base of stone standing in ruins, with vultures circling high above, almost like a symbol of death.

Cynder said, "This place is both creepy and dangerous."

Jak answered, "Well, it's really no different then the rest of the city. Save for the metalheads, Dead Town is just as sinister as any other part of the city."

Sparx entered the discussion, "After what we've experienced already, I can't argue with you."

They soon reached the ruins entrance, but before they could proceed any further, an group of grunts leaped down from above and screeched. As all five landed, they growled at the intruders with hungry glares, which Jak returned with a scowl before bringing his blaster back out ready to fight. Spyro noticed another new metalhead in the middle called a slinger, it was tall, with an ugly face which reminded him of the orcs from the Dark Army. It was also bipedal, standing on two legs and had long slender arms with long claws that appeared to be emitting some sort of dark magic. Spyro looked at the other four grunt metalheads clearly and thought they resembled the carvings he saw on the arch in the graveyard.

"What kind of metalhead is that?" Spyro asked Jak about the tall one.

Jak answered, "I'm not sure, I've never seen one like that, metalheads come in different sizes, shapes, and breeds."

"Whatever breed it is its going down like the rest!" Cynder shouted.

With an eerie screech, the slinger beckoned for the grunts to strike, which they responded by pouncing with claws drawn. Jak dove out of the way and knocked them away with the butt of his gun, trying to get some room to fire. Daxter was clinging to his partners shoulder as he fought. Spyro and Cynder engaged their attackers with their tails and claws and numerous melee attacks. Sparx was watching the whole battle while shaking from a safe place in the rafters. The fighters were fending pretty well, until the slinger screeched terribly, it's sound rattling Spyro and Cynder a bit. Spyro shook his head trying to clear it up and noticed the slinger was curling his arm back, and then let loose a dark energy bomb from his hand toward the two dragons. "Look out!" yelled Jak.

The bomb exploded right near them, sending out a shockwave which drove them right into a ruined wall, covering them with debris and ash as they were knocked unconscious. Jak cried, "NO!" as three metalheads approached to finish them off.

Sparx then swallowed his fear and flew to wreckage Spyro was buried under. "Come on man, wake up, I can't lose you now!"

Jak saw his friends in trouble, but he couldn't help, he was locked hand to hand with a grunt, while the slinger metalhead seemed to watch the struggle with delight. Jak thought he saw him smirk, and he felt nothing but rage and anger toward the vile beast. Daxter was clinging onto his bandanna, but then soon noticed Jak's muscles were tightening, his body was starting to shake, and his breathing was sounding much heavier.

"Huhh…huhh…Ahhhh….AHHHHH!"

Daxter jumped off him and headed for a protected spot and watched as his partner's skin changed from normal hue to a dark purple hue, his eyes turned black, and his nails grew longer and sharper. The grunt metalhead screamed as Jak tore his arms with his claws, leaving many ugly bleeding cuts. Daxter watched the transformation with horror, and Sparx noticed as well. Needless to say, both of them were completely stunned and afraid of what just happened. All the metalheads now turned their attention to their companion, who was now at the mercy of Dark Jak.

* * *

ninth chapter edited, and for first time readers, duh...duh...duuhhhh! Dark Jak makes his first appearance, how will Spyro and Cynder react to this? Keep reading!


	11. Secrets Revealed

The dark monster that was once Jak growled deeply at the metalhead before him who was now unarmed due to having his arms nearly shredded. The metalhead whimpered in pain, and turned away in attempt to escape. But Dark Jak growled again and grabbed him again with his claws, causing the metalhead to scream in pain as Dark Jak hurled him through a wall, thus falling into the poisonous waters below. He then turned to the other three by Spyro and Cynder, hissing angrily at them. They growled angrily in retaliation and pounced to attack him. Sparx and Daxter watched completely frozen with shock as Dark Jak knocked them all away with a rapid array of lightning quick strikes which left them still alive, but with numerous scars.

Sparx heard a moan, diverting his attention. He soon turned to see Spyro was emerging from the rubble, finally awake again. The dragonfly immediately flew to his foster brother's side, "Spyro, you okay?"

"Uhhh….yeah….ohhhh….I'm fine" He groaned still feeling shaken, his cloak was torn and dirty from the ash, and he could feel his head still spinning due to having part of the roof collapse on him. A low growl caught his full attention, and he turned in horror to see the dark monster that was once his new friend for the first time.

"Sparx…What's going on?" Spyro asked with shock.

"Ya got me," Sparx replied, "our new buddy just pulled a freaky morphing move right in front of us!"

Cynder stirred as well, slowly lifting her head out of the debris. However her recovery was stalled when she also saw the dark creature and watched him attack the metalheads. She was confused…and horrified at the same time at what she was seeing. Dark Jak knocked the attacking metalheads away once again, injuring them further, but somehow they were still moving. Dark Jak was done playing games, he pulled his arm back, and let loose a gargantuan wave of dark energy which sent them all hurtling through the wall. With them finished, Dark Jak finally turned to the slinger metalhead, who was firing many dark energy blasts at him. Dark Jak instinctively jumped aside to avoid them all, and then jumped into the air and slammed down onto the metalhead with his empowered fist…and with a loud BOOM, the metalhead was sent into the ground, and falling dead to the water. Having defeated all the metalheads, Dark Jak gave a loud roar of victory, as Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Daxter watched him with disbelief and confusion. Daxter slowly stepped towards his angry friend, hoping to bring him back to reason.

"Jak" Daxter spoke, and Dark Jak turned his head quickly and raised his claws.

"Daxter, get away!" Spyro shouted.

"come on buddy, it's me Daxter"

Dark Jak was slowly starting to calm down as his friend spoke his name, he kept his claws high, but his breathing was slowing down.

Daxter continued, "look, we're all fine, so drop the freak act."

Dark Jak turned toward the dragons. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx stepped back in fear. Seeing their frightened faces sparked something in Jak, he look at his hands, realizing what he had become through anger and rage. He dropped them in shame, and slowly, his dark hue started to dull. He grabbed his head, as the pain of the reverse transformation began. His muscles relaxed, and his claws disappeared along with the dark hue which covered him. Then, with a flicker, his eyes returned to their normal blue, and Jak was back.

Spyro and his friends were both amazed and confused at what they had just seen. Slowly approaching him, he finally asked, "Jak, what's going on? What are you?"

Jak was silent, he was unsure of how to say it, but since his dark secret was out, he figured he better tell them the whole story. He reminded them how he said he had been imprisoned in jail for two years, but he never told them what had exactly happened, from being imprisoned by Erol, tortured with dark eco under Praxis's grip, and Daxter finally breaking him out of jail and joining the Underground. He also told them that he and Daxter actually weren't from Haven City at all. Like Spyro and his friends, they had come through a large rift ring years ago, and ended up crash-landing here. Now they were also trying to find their own way back home, and get revenge on Praxis along the way.

"…and that's the story," finished Jak.

"Unbelievable," said Cynder, trying to fully come to grip with what she just heard.

"Yeah, well that's it in a nutshell," replied Daxter.

"I'm sorry to have withheld this, I would have preferred you never see it. I've been trying to keep this monster locked away, but I…I can't control it, it's too mad."

He turned away from the dragons in shame looking at the ground. Spyro looked at him with pity, Jak's story actually reminded him of himself in a couple ways. He remembered how he too had lost himself on one occasion, when he beat Gaul. He couldn't stop himself, and nothing but Cynder's influence could return him to his true nature.

He walked up to him and laid his paw on the warrior's shoulder, causing Jak to turn toward him. "It's alright, I have a good understanding what you're dealing with. I know it must be tough, but we're sticking with you until the end, I mean, what are friends for?"

Jak was speechless, turning toward Cynder and Sparx, who gave him warm smiles. Daxter jumped onto his partner's shoulder, patting him on the back. Jak turned toward his old companions, and then toward his new ones. They had accepted him for he truly was underneath…an honorable hero. He smiled and stood back up.

"Let's go" The dragons nodded.

"Time to get back to work!" said Daxter. Jak just grinned and led the way up some ruined stairs and into another building. The real fight was about to begin…

* * *

tenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, I know this was a short chapter, but hold on because in the next one, a old friend returns.


	12. Hunter Returns

As the group walked through the ruined building, they passed some old crumbling pillars that looked like they could fall any moment. Dust was falling everywhere. Jak beckoned everyone to move quickly. They walked as swiftly as they could back out another door and into the open. They were five stories above the ground on an old walkway. The left way led over a cliff, so they turned right, but when they rounded a corner, a huge metalhead pack sprang to attention and attacked. Scorpions screeched, grunts growled, and slingers roared.

"Figures we turn into more danger!" complained Sparx.

"I just got one thing to say to you guys," Jak told the metalheads. He brought out his gun, equipped his Vulcan Fury, and narrowed his eyes. "Eat lead!"

The metalheads roared and charged. Jak fired out a furious shower of bullets, which blew all the scorpions off their feet and onto their side…dead. The grunts were taking a pounding, a few dropped but the rest were closing in behind their dead partners hides. Spyro stepped up to fight, but Jak said, "No, I'll take it from here."

The grunts were dropping, but the remaining two just covered themselves under their dead friends, having them take all the fire. Jak just kept firing and firing until the clicking stopped. Jak eyes widened, he pulled the trigger, but the barrel only spun, no bullets…no more ammo.

"Way to use it all at once genius!" Daxter shouted sarcastically.

The last two metalheads sprung up suddenly to attack, knowing Jak's gun was empty. However, he quickly re-equipped his blaster mod and fired a shot which sent one metalhead flying back…dead. He knocked the other one away with the butt of his gun, right into the wall. He approached with his scatter gun to finish it. The slingers screeched and curled their arms back…ready to fire.

Spyro yelled, "Jak look out!"

But before anyone could fire, the slinger metalheads started yelling in pain. One of them was clutching its throat, and the other was grabbing it's chest, trying to pull something out.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked, and saw something was lodged into them. The one metalhead toppled over…dead…it's neck was bleeding a small puddle. Spyro then noticed what was lodged…an arrow…one with a short shaft, and curved cock feathers with red streaks. Spyro looked at the other one, he had just pulled another arrow from his chest, gasping in pain. Spyro eyes then widened…he recognized those arrows! But he couldn't believe he was here!

"Where did those come from?" asked Jak.

"An old friend" said Spyro.

Suddenly, a figure leaped down from the shadows and landed on top of the slinger metalhead, stamping him into the ground. The figure was dressed in red and golden robes with a hood. His body appeared to resemble that of a cheetah, but he was standing on two legs. He was carrying a quiver of arrows on his back and holding a bow in his hand.

"Where did that come from?!" Daxter asked mouth agape.

The figure grabbed an arrow from his quiver and thrust into the metalheads neck. It screeched terribly…then died. Jak and the others watched in amazement. The figure turned, cocking his retrieved arrow and aiming at the last metalhead Jak had knocked away. Upon release, the fired arrow flew through the air, striking the metalhead right between the eyes, and fell dead. His expression then immediately changed from serious to relieved. "It seems I arrived just in time, it's good to see you're all safe" he said as he flipped his hood, revealing his face.

"HUNTER!" shouted Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx together.

Jak and Daxter just said, "Who?"

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx immediately flooded over to him, slapping him on the back as friends should. The dragons were so happy to see a familiar face, and glad to see their friend again.

"I don't believe it…I mean…I can't believe you're here!" said Spyro completely speechless in the moment of shock.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cynder.

"How did you get here?" followed Sparx.

"I followed you," Hunter started to explain. "After you guys left the beach a storm started swirling over the forest. I sensed a disturbance, so I rushed after you, hoping you weren't caught in it. When I emerged from the trees, I saw this huge graveyard, and in the center was this huge archway, with some sort of blue portal swirling in it."

"That's the portal we came here in." Spyro stated.

"So I followed you in...then there was a brilliant flash of light followed by loud bang… I nearly blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in these ruins."

"Wait," Daxter, "Didn't we hear a bang go off earlier?"

"Yeah," Jak agreed, "That explains it, you came through the same portal Spyro and Cynder came from."

"Yes…and you are?" Hunter asked as looked upon these two strangers who appeared to be traveling with his best friends.

Spyro stepped in and said, "Hunter…this is Jak, he's the first friend we have made here. He saved our lives. Jak…this is Hunter, an old friend from home."

"Great to meet you," Jak said as he extended his hand.

Hunter shook it and said, "Pleasures all mine."

"Actually the pleasures all ours," Daxter cut in, "Seeing how this is our world…were the ones whom the people of this city search to prosecute…the ones who…the ones who…uhhh"

Hunter eyed the strange little creature on Jak's shoulder.

"Ignore Daxter, he's always full of himself."

"Yeah, so full I'm surprised he hasn't exploded from his ego!" Sparx cried out.

"Watch it glowboy! Or you're gonna get a face full of fur from my fist!"

"Oohh, I dare you to say that five times without twisting your slimy little tongue!"

"I'll knock you five times!"

"Oh yeah? come on furball! I dare you! I bet you can't even reach me!" He buzzed up a little higher.

"OH! That did it!"

"Come on!"

"Bring it!"

They both charged at each other ready for a round, but before they could clash, Hunter reached out and picked up Daxter and Sparx by their tails(tail section in Sparx's case).

"It appears we have two dollops with big mouths to look after."

"It's a good thing you're here Hunter," Spyro said snickering, "Somebody has to keep those two under control." He nearly burst out laughing finishing his sentence.

Cynder complimented saying, "Good one you big lug…you know…that's the first time you've made me laugh since we got here."

"what about when when we complemented your…"

"Nono" Cynder said cutting him off, knowing where he was heading. "I bowed and smiled, I never laughed, you guys were the ones who were chuckling at my moves…right Jak?"

There was no answer.

"Jak?"

All three of them looked at where Jak was standing, he wasn't there anymore. They turned around and saw Jak staring at something in the middle of the ruins just off the open cliff. Hunter let go of Sparx and Daxter. Daxter got up to his feet.

"Jak, buddy?" said Daxter walking up to his comrade.

The dragons, the cheetah, and the dragonfly followed.

Daxter saw Jak's eyes, they were widened with shock, staring out into space. "What?...What do you see?" he asked before turning his head.

Upon turning, his eyes too went wide, and his mouth hung open. The others also turned toward their direction. There was a giant pillar in the middle of a mud lake, extending possibly 50 ft high or higher. On top was a building, but not like the other ruined buildings in Dead town, it looked…natural and rotted. It looked like some sort of old wooden hut, with a cone-like dome made of straw that was withering away. The wood of which it was composed of was very well rotted…like it had been standing alone and uninhabited for years. An old rotted windmill clung to the side of the pillar the house was standing on…it was unsure to say how long it would remain there.

Sparx took one look at the old house and said, "Woah…what a dump, and I thought the city slums were a mess."

Daxter climbed up on Jak's shoulder and asked him staggerly, "Jak…is that?…is that?!...no it couldn't be…could it?" The others were wondering what they were talking about.

"Dax," Jak finally said. "It's…It's Samos's Hut."

Now Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, really confused, what were those two talking about? Hunter was already confused because he had just arrived.

"But…what?!…how?!…when?!…where?!…why?! Daxter stammered completely baffled.

"We're in the future Dax," Jak continued. "This horrible place…is our world!"


	13. Restoration

The dragons and their cheetah friend who had just arrived from their home-world were completely lost with what Jak and Daxter were getting too. They seemed completely shocked at the sight of the ruined hut before them.

"Jak, What are you talking about? Do you know what that place is?" asked Spyro.

Jak just listened but didn't answer as he continued to stare at the ruined hut that once belonged to his mentor and guardian. He didn't know what else to say, he was in complete shock of what he was seeing. The rift ring he, Daxter, his mentor Samos, and his daughter Keira came through two years ago obviously sent them into the future. He was completely baffled.

He turned around and said, "Let's go back to the city, we can make sense out of this later." He walked past them and toward the city lock. Hunter looked at the dragons, all of them were still bewildered at what had just occurred. Although after a moment they decided standing around contemplating the issue was not the best course of action and turned around to follow Jak, with Sparx right behind.

* * *

They crossed the murky swamp to reach the pathway leading to the city lock, but before they could exit Hunter stopped them. "Wait!" he cried. Everyone stopped and turned around to him.

"What? We're almost out of here," Daxter said anxious to leave before more metalheads showed up.

"I have something for Spyro and Cynder," he replied

Hunter reached into his robes and pulled out the mystic gem he had received from Ignitus. "Wow" gasped everyone, mezmorized by its glorious shine.

"What?" Sparx questioned. "It's just another gem…not like we've never seen one before."

Hunter ignored his remark and said, "This is a white mystic gem, said to only exist only in the caves of the White Isle."

"Incredible" said Cynder.

"What does it do? What gifts can it bring?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, Ignitus wasn't completely clear, but this gem apparently holds powers none of the others…"

"Woah...Woah…Wait!" Spyro cut in, "Did you just say Ignitus?"

"Who's Ignitus?" Jak asked.

"I think you may have hit your head pretty hard when you landed here man," Sparx stated. "Ignitus is gone."

"That's what we all thought, but before I entered the portal he reappeared in front of us and gave me this gem."

Cynder was speechless at the incredible news, and at the same time, happy as she said, "I don't believe it."

"Cynder" Spyro said completely ecstatic, "he's alive…he's alive! He's really alive!"

"Yes, and I think he wanted you to have this." Hunter said as he held the gem in front of them both. Spyro and Cynder both laid a paw on it, taking it together. But as soon as they touched it, a brilliant white flash enveloped the whole group. Everyone took a step back as the flash nearly blinded them. The gem started levitating and stopped in midair. As the light died down, Spyro looked back toward it and saw a projection being formed from it. It was large and mysterious, but it was also familiar. As the projection finally came into focus, Spyro's eyes lit up, feeling nothing but a great deal of happiness. Although he looked different from the last time he saw him, due to now glowing a brilliant white instead of an emitting red, he still recognized that friendly face that he had always looked up to as a father. When the dragon spoke, he knew without doubt it was him.

"Good to see you again young dragon."

"Ignitus…" Spyro began to speak, but he was without words to describe the moment, "I can't believe it."

"You really are alive…" said Cynder, in the same emotion.

Hunter and Sparx were amazed and excited, as for Jak and Daxter…well…they were completely speechless and wide-eyed at what they were seeing.

"Of course, as I've told you before, when a dragon dies, he never leaves, his spirit lives on and bonds with nature, and mine has been called to be the new age Chronicler."

"Your kidding!" Spyro exclaimed.

"No, didn't Hunter tell you?"

Everyone then shot Hunter a look in the eye. "Oops, I may have left that part out…sorry," he chuckled as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"All is forgiven" the new chronicler stated.

"Ignitus…" Spyro said turning his head toward Jak and Daxter, "I'd like to introduce our new friends, Jak and Daxter, and guys this is Ignitus, my old mentor from my home.

Jak and Daxter still had baffled looks on their faces, but Jak managed to shake some sense up and waved his hand. "H-Hello" he said unsettingly.

"It's a pleasure to see Spyro has already made a new friend in this foreign world, greetings young warrior, do you know what planet I am connecting to exactly?"

"Well, to be technically accurate, your friends are on the planet Elorin, 3rd from the green Precurian star, that much we know of."

"Precurian star?" Ignitus stated.

"It's the huge green light that oversees our planet, day and night," He said pointing to the light in the sky, with the others following his lead to glimpse it.

"I see, well tell me do you know of any means on your planet that allows for otherworldly transportation?"

"We have warp gates, but their only for local transportation, the only thing I can think of that would come close to that is the rift ring I came through years ago."

"You told us about that before!" Spyro said remembering Jak's story.

"Right"

"Spyro, you and your friends must locate this rift ring, find it fully intact and throw this mystic gem into its maw, and a gateway will be opened back to our world, it's your only chance for return."

"Only chance, so no do-overs?" Sparx said butting in.

Spyro ignored him and said dismally, "That might be tougher than it sounds I'm afraid, there are as many dangers on this world as there are on ours, and we are currently being hunted by the ruler of Haven City, and going through the rift seems to have drained me and Cynder of our powers, were completely vulnerable."

"Wrong Spyro" Ignitus said boldly, "A true hero only loses when he gives up on himself, haven't I not said so before?"

Spyro nodded knowing he was right.

"Remember, you are not alone here, your friends are here to support you, as well as your new allies, you have all you need."

Spyro just smiled, he knew he was right, plus the sound of encouragement coming out of Ignitus's mouth again gave him comfort, it's the reason he looked up to him as a father.

"As for your abilities, I think I can help, both of you touch the gem," Spyro and Cynder each laid a paw on the mystic gem, it suddenly began to glow again, then released several shards of shining light circling the two dragons in a beautiful harmony. Jak, Hunter, and the two sidekicks watched in astonishment.

"Woah…weird," said Daxter.

"Yeah I should have warned ya about that" Sparx replied.

The energy shards then surrounded the two dragons, and infused both of them with their pure power, reawakening their elemental powers. Spyro and Cynder raised their heads as the warming feeling of energy restoration overthrew them.

"Spyro, being a purple dragon, the first in ten generations, you wield abilities one can only dream of…master of the elements…FIRE…ELECTRICITY…ICE…and EARTH"

"Cynder, your past exposure to the darkness has granted you many unique gifts as well…POISON…FEAR…WIND…and SHADOW…use these abilities well, as you did in our fight against the Dark Masters forces."

Cynder softened her eyes to him and nodded. She turned to Spyro and he smiled back. As the dragons exchanged loving gazes, Ignitus spoke once again, "I must go now, but always remember…draw strength from one another…and follow your heart…it will never fail you!"

Ignitus image then vanished in a flash of light, and the mystic gem lowered itself onto the ground as the blinding light died down. Hunter picked it up in his hand and gazed at it. His two comrades then appeared at his side, staring at him with friendly faces. Spyro broke the silence and said, "He always knew how to lift spirits, so are you guys with me?"

"I'm always with you," Cynder said with love.

"You can count on me," Hunter followed.

Sparx buzzed over and said, "Despite all the mayhem you guys put me through, you know you can't get rid of me forever brother."

Spyro snickered at his foster brother's silly behavior. He then turned his head. "What about you Jak? Will you help us?" Jak was speechless for a moment, but after observing the strong looks on their faces, he exchanged his blank stare for a mood of seriousness. He took a step forward, "I'm in" he said with a smile. All the others smiled back, as a new team was formed.

"Oh yeah!" Daxter yelled, "Let the ultimate adventure of heroes united BEGIN!" he finished pumping his fist in the air.

"Uhh…guys" Sparx asked, "shouldn't we get out of here before more metalheads arrive?"

* * *

twelfth chapter edited, and for first time readers, yes this scene was inspired by one of the earlier opening scenes of Dawn of the Dragon, I always liked that part and decided it fit in well for this chapter.


	14. The Shadow

Returning to the Underground, Spyro introduced Hunter to Torn, and finally decided to tell his whole lifestory to everyone since Jak had told them his. He started by illustrating the Dragon Temple attack, finding Ignitus in the wild and learning of his heritage, and the details of how he and Cynder defeated Malefor, their own world's greatest enemy. Also, he illustrated of how they had arrived here through the Armageddon Arch, and how Hunter had arrived through it after them. They also stated how Ignitus's image had come to lend them hope and encouragement through the mystic gem. Clearly their story had gotten to them, Torn had thought he had heard and seen it all, but this was almost too much to bear. Jak and Daxter were listening intently, and after hearing Spyro's story, sat speechless and wide-eyed after hearing of their adventures.

"Okay, I've heard some wild stories before, but this kicks the bucket," Torn said.

"Wild? More like all levels of crazy talk is what it is!" exclaimed Daxter.

"Nothing crazy about it, its our story, though I guess how you perceive it is up to you," Spyro answered.

"Just when I thought I've heard it all," said Torn, "Then again it ain't every day you come into contact with aliens either."

"Very true," Hunter replied. The cheetah had clearly surprised the Underground leader upon arriving, but after Spyro and Cynder vowed that he was with them he let it fly. Though a walking cheetah that was as tall as he is was gonna take some getting used too. As the shock died Jak felt the need to ask an important question, "Torn, I've been meaning to ask you, why is that old place in the ruin so important to the Shadow?"

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house, the metalheads seem drawn to it," Torn explained.

"hmph, no surprise, we used to know the old man who lived there," Jak replied.

"Speaking of the Shadow," Spyro asked, "Where is he?"

"Right here, purple one." A strange voice said from behind.

Everyone turned toward the door to see a short old man walking from out behind the beds. He was wearing stumps for shoes and a strange pair of glasses that made his eyes appear wider than they should be. His clothes seemed naturally woven, and he had what appeared to be a huge nest growing on top of his head. But the most peculiar thing about him was the color of his skin, an ill forest green, the guy seemed more like a forest hermit then a rebel leader.

"So, you're the new troublemaking recruits, and the strange creatures who have caught the cities attention."

"OH NO! Not you!" Daxter yelled as he saw the green man.

"Is he sick?" Sparx asked Spyro noticing his green color.

"Welcome to our humble Underground movement, I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos…and you all are?" he asked everyone.

"Hunter of Avalar"

"Spyro"

"Cynder"

"I don't believe it Jak, we went through all this to meet his holiness? Old log of the head grandpa green?" Daxter shouted with the Shadow giving him a glare at his comment.

All the others look at him like he was crazy, but Jak shared his friends shock, "Don't you know who we are?" he asked Samos.

Spyro looked at him completely baffled, he thought Torn had said Jak never met the shadow before, so how can he know him now?

"Sorry kid," the Shadow answered, "Never seen you before, and I never forget a face, especially one that ugly!" he finished pointing to Daxter.

"So it begins" he said, annoyed. Sparx snickered, he liked the old man already due to already getting on the ottsel's nerves.

"How can this be? We came through the rift with you, into the future, right? How can you not know us?" Jak continued.

Everyone now looked at him like he was crazy, including Samos who was at most completely speechless, he couldn't understand a word the boy was saying, but he didn't have time to ponder when Daxter blurted out…

"Yeah! You used to look older than dirt, and uglier than a knotted stump, what gives?" Everyone in the room then shot Daxter an angry look.

"Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

Samos had had enough, "Listen boys, I don't know what kind of twigs you have been chewing on, but I don't have time for this, we have a baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of metalheads to stop and a city to save!" Cynder perked up inconspicuously when she heard him say, 'child heir.'

"The schedule seems pretty full right now," he finished while walking up to the stands behind the desk, "besides I haven't gone through any rifts or portals, I hate teleporting!"

"Sure sounds like the old Samos," Daxter spoke to Jak.

Samos then turned his attention to a map on the wall, "Right now, I'd like you to go to Haven Forest, and root out a few metalheads, that forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer, search and destroy any metalhead scouts you find."

He then turned to Jak and said, "Good luck, and welcome to the fight."

Jak nodded in understanding, he could figure out this whole mess later, for now, there was work to do. He let Daxter jump back onto his shoulder and both of them disappeared through the door to the surface.

The dragons turned to follow them, but then Samos stopped them saying, "Let him handle this alone, I think the lot of you have been through enough for one day, besides I would like to have a word."

"Okay" Spyro said.

He then turned to Torn, "Torn, fetch them some of that old pet armor, let's see if it'll fit them."

Torn nodded and turned into another hall toward the armory, leaving the Shadow to have a discussion with the outsiders.

* * *

Morning came to Haven City once again, and it was quite bleak and morbid. In the Underground hideout, Spyro was snoring calmly, clearly it had been a while since he had gotten a good long rest. His body was well rested on top of one of the bunks, with his tail extending over the bed. On top of him, Cynder's head rested on his neck, her body leaning against his, keeping them both warm on top of the soft comforter. Spyro was reminiscing in his sleep of what happened last night…

* * *

Samos had brought them some armor to replace their old ripped up cloaks. The armor once belonged to the huge guard dogs they once had, but since their dogs were no longer with them, they decided to see if the dragons would fit them. They had their cloaks removed with some aid from Hunter, since putting them on was a real pain before. Anyway, with them off, Cynder and Spyro then started attaching the armor. The gauntlets fit snug onto their paws, and were pretty comfortable, despite the constant rubbing, but that didn't bother their scales one bit. Each dragon had put on a set of underarmour, red for Spyro and blue for Cynder. After cutting some holes open for their wings, they were able to fit securely. Next came the chest plates. Spyro's was a yellow colored with an orange outline shield shape plate, it had two latches, one that attached around his neck, and the other around his body waist, just in front of his wings. Whereas Cynder was a metallic gray, with chrome furnish. Hers was much different than Spyro's, it was actually an armor piece that fit through her head, laying just off her shoulders and stomach, she kind of liked the feel of it, and Spyro and Hunter were both impressed. The final garments were neck bands with cape attachments, they were originally for keeping the old guard dogs warm, but now they would help the dragons cover up the rest of their bodies.

Samos asked, "Well how's that?" The dragons examined themselves, gazing at their new Underground battlesuits. Spyro then finally spoke when he was done self admiring, "I like it, it's a good fit"

"Why is it you guys always get all the cool stuff?" Sparx asked.

"Maybe because we can actually carry them," Cynder answered. Everyone laughed, including Torn. "Haha you're a riot she-dragon."

"I must say, this old pet armor actually reminds me of our styles back home." Hunter commented.

"It sure feels good," said Cynder following Hunter's remark, "What do you think Spyro? How do I look?" Everyone waited for a reply, but Spyro just kept his look on her, admiring the shine her new armor was making in her eyes. Snapping out of his daydream he then came to his senses and said, "You look…..fit for battle."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Try not to scratch that stuff up too much," said Torn. "They were the only ones I could find that could fit."

"Consider it noted," Sparx replied.

"It's been a long day, you all should get some rest, Spyro, I assume you and Cynder can share this top bed." Samos said pointing to the first in the row.

"Sure that's fine."

"Hunter, you can have the one under," the cheetah gave a nod to his generosity.

"And I'll just find a spot wherever, 'yawn' as usual." Sparx said yawning, he then buzzed off to comfortable place by the hanging zoomer and began napping.

"Wait, there's still something I'd like to know," Cynder stated.

"Yes?" Samos asked.

"When you were talking with Jak earlier, you mentioned something about a child? What role could a child possibly have in all of this?"

Samos then turned to face Torn, they both nodded in agreement, knowing it was time to come fully clean. "Fascinating question actually, you see a few months ago I stumbled across a young boy wandering the streets all alone, he was lost, didn't know where to go, so I took him in. While I was preparing to bring him to the Underground, I noticed hanging around his neck was an amulet, an amulet with the shape of the Seal of Mar."

"Seal of Mar?" Hunter asked.

"What is that?" Spyro followed.

"Mar is the original founder of Haven City, and a legendary warrior as well, he lived many years ago, when he fought to defend this city from the hands of evil, enfused with the power of eco."

"What is this eco?" Cynder asked.

"Eco is the living energy of our world, it binds our world together, enriching life and feeding it."

"Like how the crystals feed my home." Spyro replied, finally understanding.

"Yes I guess that's one way to look at it," Samos answered somewhat understanding the analogy.

Cynder re-entered the discussion, "Jak mentioned something about eco before, except, he called it 'dark' and that he was tortured with it."

"Yes," Samos replied with a feeling of gloom, "Eco can create life when used for the right causes, but it can also be wielded for wrong, for destruction." The three newbies looked at each other, feeling a sense of dread.

"Dark Eco is the bane of our world, it's the most dangerous substance found on our planet, whatever it touches it destroys."

"How awful," Cynder said feeling gloomly. Spyro shared her discomfort and followed by saying, "And to think Jak is infected with that stuff, and he's still alive."

"Yeah," Torn said over Sparx's snoring, "The baron's been experimenting with eco, trying to create a super warrior to be used as a new war weapon, up to now it's said that all of his test subjects died from exposure, except for Jak." The dragons and cheetah hung their heads, depressed over what they had just heard.

"Eco has been used to fuel the city for years, it powers the city shields, preventing the metalheads from breaking through," Torn explained, "although just recently, we learned that the baron cut a deal with their leader."

"A deal?!" Spyro exclaimed, up to now he thought the baron was trying to destroy the metalheads by whatever means.

"Yes, in return for supplying eco shipments weekly, the metalheads agree to keep their grip tight on the city's edge, and thus keeping the baron in power," Torn explained.

"Complete unjust!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Sacrificing innocent people, just to keep himself in power?! How much lower can this monster sink?" Cynder said softly hanging her head.

"The baron is power hungry, and he'll go to whatever means to get it," Samos stated.

"He needs to be stopped right now!" Spyro said angrily.

"NO!" Samos shouted, "Now is not the right time, protecting the boy is all that matters right now."

Spyro asked returning to the original question, "What is it about this boy that is so important?"

"An old city prophecy says that the one true heir of Mar himself will return to reclaim the Haven throne, which Praxis has forcibly taken, and only through wielding the power of the Precursor stone, he will restore true balance and order to the world," Samos illustrated.

Hunter listened with interest, then finally put two and two together saying, "You think this boy is Mar's heir?"

"The Mar amulet around his neck is good indication."

Spyro asked, "What is this Precursor stone?"

"That is of no concern now, right now we must prepare for the struggle ahead, and you all can do that by getting some much deserved rest, Good night"

* * *

thirteenth chapter edited, for first time readers, stick around because but there's more to come!


	15. Venture to South Town

**Setting: Haven City, Underground Hideout**

Spyro was overwhelmed at everything he had heard that night, even more so was how it sounded so similar to what had taken place in his world, a corrupt warmonger coming to power and oppressing the innocent under an iron foot. It sounded like Praxis was operating in the same manner as Malefor, only he was more focused on holding power rather than senseless destruction, and all of this was happening only in one city! Suddenly he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Spyro…Spyro…come on we gotta go."

Spyro opened his eyes and yawned, he recognized the voice as Jak's, "Jak, what's up?"

"Torn," Jak stopped shaking him and replied, "He needs us to run to the edge of town and make a drop."

Spyro hopped off the bed, and upon a quick glance he noticed Sparx, Hunter, and Cynder were gone. Torn was gone as well, nothing was even one his desk.

"Where is everyone?" Spyro asked.

"Torn and Samos had business, everyone else is outside waiting," said Jak.

"So I'm the last? Why?"

"Because you sleep like a rock," Jak joked, and upon noticing his new armor he complemented, "nice metal by the way."

Spyro smiled at his remark, "Thanks."

As they started up the Underground stairs Jak said, "By the way, I've been meeting to ask you."

"What?"

"You and Cynder, are you guys…" he stammered rolling his fingers and eyes trying to think of the right word. Spyro raised his eyes wide, he knew what he meant, he wasn't completely surprised, though slightly embarrassed that everybody knew now and somebody was talking about it.

"Is it any of your business?" he blurted out hostily.

Jak realized he was out of line and quickly replied, "No, your right it's not, sorry." Spyro then pondered to himself and figured, 'what the heck?'

"Yes we're together." He confessed.

Jak smiled and started up the stairs again. "I figured you were."

"How did you find out?"

"I noticed the way you two look at each other, and the fact that you two were sleeping together last night." Jak confessed.

Spyro raised an eye, "Were you spying?" he asked sternly.

"No of course not!" Jak blurted back, "I just came back from the forest last night and happened to notice," he finished.

"Sure you did," Spyro replied.

Jak and Spyro stepped out into the open as the door closed behind them. They saw Hunter and Cynder waving from the W-wing cruiser.

"About time you got up," Hunter said to Spyro.

"Still not enough sleep?" Cynder asked.

"Apparently not," Spyro answered as he approached her on the zoomer. Although he didn't expect Cynder to start outlining his face with her claw. Spyro's face blushed a little bit, knowing that she was doing this right in front of everyone else. "Your lucky purple boy, I was really close to tickling you awake this morning, until Jak said he would take care of it."

Spyro turned to Jak and said, "I owe you one."

"Yeah you do," he said like a smart aleck.

Everyone then burst out laughing as Jak climbed into the cab and started up the engines. As everyone climbed in, Hunter asked, "Where to?"

"South Town, the Hip Hop Saloon, Torn needs us to deliver a shipment for Krew," Jak answered pointing to the large box strapped to the back hood of the cruiser.

"Who?" Cynder asked.

"Big city business tycoon, he's got strong connections all over town, I've doing side jobs for him in exchange for information on the Baron."

As he finished explaining, everyone climbed in except for Spyro, who noticed something…or someone was missing. "Wait, aren't we short two sidekicks?" he asked.

"WE'RE NOT SIDEKICKS!"

Everyone turned to see Daxter and Sparx facing separate ends of the alley, and clearly in a mood. "What are they?" Spyro started to ask.

"They had another argument and now they refuse to look at each other." Cynder finished his interrupted question shaking her head.

Jak said to them both, "Knock it off you two, come on we gotta go!"

"Jak, I ain't going anywhere in this city again! Not if I have to travel with shine—pline over here."

"Ditto furface, and what kinda insult is shine-pline?"

"It fits your ridiculous character!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Everyone in the cruiser was rolling their eyes at the humorous yet ridiculous argument happening in front of him. As annoying as one of them was individually, both of them together were more than anyone could deal with!

"Forget it Jak! No way you're dragging me along if were bringing lightbulb head!"

"And I sure ain't going Spyro! Not with fuzzbutt!

"Forget it!"

"Na ah"

"Fat chance!"

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"ZIPPO chance"

Spyro and Jak then looked at each other and nodded, they then turned their grinning faces to their complaining cohorts.

* * *

"Let me outta here!"

"Get off my wing!"

"Come on Jak! We're buddies right?!"

"This has to be a first class felony!"

The two sidekicks cried out at the top of their lungs as they were both of them were packed inside the canvas bag which Jak put them in. Jak smiled satisfied with his work as he steered the cruiser out of the slums and into the industrial area. Hunter swayed the bag that carried the two dollops with a huge grin. Since they refused to travel together, Jak and Spyro had to make them.

"You don't really think you can keep us in here do you?" Sparx sternly asked.

"You guys can come out when you learn to get along," Cynder said.

"Or at least until we reach South Town," Spyro added.

"Then this will be a short trip." Daxter replied cheerfully, since he knew the town wasn't too far.

"We'll take a long detour," Jak said.

"Oh COME ON!"

Everyone laughed at loud as they flew through traffic toward the southern part of Haven City, enjoying the punishment they were giving the two sidekicks.

* * *

fourteenth chapter edited, for first time readers, Krew comes next chapter, this is gonna be a heck of a introduction.


	16. Krew

The cruiser flew through the Haven industrial section with ease. It was this part of the city which supplied the majority of its power, as well as supplies for the Krimzon guards' artillery, and as expected Krimzon guards were patrolling everywhere. Normally, they would have been all over the cruiser with their flying patrols and Hellcat fighters, but Jak had learned a lesson since his last little errand run to Krew, and had camouflaged the box of eco shards with a cloaking device before takeoff. Spyro and Cynder were also careful to keep themselves concealed with their capes covering the rest of their bodies. Hunter kept his hood up to hide his face as he handled the bag containing the pestering sidekicks. Jak rounded a corner and slipped through a narrow gap engrossed by eco tankers, and headed up a metal streaked street which led to the port. During the trip, the group could hear the Baron talking from a local communicator. They sneered as the overheard the Baron informing the city people that there were more monsters among them, calling them lizard creatures instead of dragons. Praxis was accusing them of working with the metalheads, lies that Spyro and Cynder silently hissed at. As the cruiser came closer to the port, everyone found themselves flying over a huge water canal. Spyro, Cynder, and even Hunter now understood how huge the city truly was, and gaped in astonishment at the size of the port. But Cynder noticed there were drain pipes that leaked muck into the lake, which needless to say disgusted her. Jak steered toward a town boardwalk, which led the way to a shop that was built into the wall. Spyro saw the humongous hippo-like creature float that stood on top of it. Jak brought the zoomer to a landing inside a parking nook.

They all climbed out as Hunter released the two clowns from their bag, giving the cheetah stern glares during their release. They followed Jak up the street to the saloon. Before they entered through the door, Jak turned and gave a brief warning, "I should tell you guys, Krew can be a little…peculiar, so just let me do the talking, okay?"

"Oh don't worry about us," Sparx spoke for the others. "We've dealt with enough strange characters to understand how they click."

"Hah! Hold onto that thought," Daxter blurted. Sparx shot him a look. Everyone else ignored them and stepped through the door. The saloon was very bright, according to Spyro. There was a lot of light being emitted from what appeared to be glowing tubes of energy aligning the walls. Also aligning the walls were numerous metalhead skulls, made into trophies for decoration, which really gave Spyro and his friends goosebumps. Jak walked up to a man wearing a metallic battlesuit that appeared to be made out of metalhead armor. He had a bright red metallic eye.

"What up Docta Sig?" Daxter spoke with false coolness.

"Don't talk to me like that chili pepper," Sig responded.

"Sorry"

"Hunting any more metalheads lately?" Jak asked.

"Nope, ever since our last run, I've been keeping it down low," he replied before turning his attention to what was walking behind Jak. His real eye went wide as he saw two dragons, a glowing dragonfly, and a walking cheetah walk up to him.

"Hello" they all said.

Sig turned to Jak, still in shock, "Well cherries, looks you picked up some new recruits."

"You could say that," Jak replied with a smirk

"And who are you all?" Sig asked the strangers.

"I'm Spyro, she's Cynder"

"We're dragons"

"Hunter of Avalar"

"Sparx the name…glowins' the game…what up?" Sparx said while giving a peace sign.

Sig turned to Daxter and said, "And I used to think you were one of a kind." Daxter just scowled and kept silent.

"Are you Krew?" asked Hunter.

"Nope, name's Sig, as for the big man"

"He's right here," came a creepy voice from above.

Everyone looked up as a floating hovercraft came down from a corner of the saloon, carrying an outrageously plump man with a lazy eye. He was fanning himself, and appeared to have tubes of nutrients lodged into his body. With one look, Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter's faces went blank with shock. Sparx fainted from mere sight and landed on Spyro's back.

Spyro turned to Jak, hoping for a better explanation, except Daxter was the one that said, "We toldja so."

Krew gave a quick glance to the outsiders, and then floated toward Jak and said, "Well, well Jak, it seems you've rounded up more of a…exotic audience, wouldn't you say?" Sparx perked back up and asked Spyro, "What's he mean exotic?"

"Their outsiders Krew," Jak said, "I'm just showing them around and trying to help them find their way back."

Krew floated over toward Cynder and leaned down toward her. Cynder leaned back, she could smell his breath, and it was beyond foul! "You two almost resemble those slinky lizard metalheads Sig bagged for me the other day."

He laid a hand on Cynder's snout, with Spyro narrowing his eyes at him as he did. "OOhh, smooth and silk, just like my favored metalhead hides…hehehehe"

Cynder shook his hand off aggressively and said, "We're not metalheads tubby, and for the record, touch me again, and I'll make you half the man you are now!"

"There's more than enough for five of him," Daxter whispered to Jak, snickering.

"HmHmHm…of course," Krew replied, clearly not fazed by her harsh tone, he then turned his gaze to Hunter.

"Oh and what do we have here? A walking cat wearing slacks for robes? And people tell me I must update my wardrobe."

Hunter felt insulted and said, "This happens to be the formal wear of my clan."

"Oh really? Oh sorry to offend you, or your outside fashions anyway." His attention was diverted again when he saw Sparx, and became agitated.

"Agh…get this bug out of my saloon before I have to make a mess with my swatter, I don't want any nesting…I just cleaned!"

Sparx spoke, "Hey I don't nest, I happen to be a very tidy gentleman sir, I don't like to involved in messy situations." He finished eying Spyro and Cynder, recalling the adventures they already had. In his opinion he had more than enough messy experiences thanks to them.

Krew eyed Sparx for a minute, speechless to the fact that he could speak and then said, "Hmmm…interesting…first a talking rat, and now a talking firefly, what's the animal kingdom coming too?" He asked as he flew past Jak and Sig toward his counter.

"For the record, I'm a dragonfly, not a firefly," Sparx called after him.

Spyro spoke up, "We didn't come here to have you, examine us. We came here because we were told you could help us, so the question remains: can you?"

"Perhaps, but maybe you can do something to help me first…ey," Krew replied in his usual sinister tone.

"Oh what?" Sparx asked, "Dodging the baron's cronies and immediate death to bring your stupid shipment not enough?"

"Krew isn't taken cheap chili pepper," Sig answered him.

"Krew," Jak spoke, "If you want help, you'll get it from me, whatever extra work you have in mind I'll do it," Spyro and the others eyed him with appreciation and a feeling of guilt that Jak should have to work for their benefit.

"Really Jak? Willing to work overtime to help your friends, how very noble and quite mad I should add," said Krew.

"Haven't I made clear already I can take whatever you can throw?" Jak replied.

"Ey, very well, I currently have some associates making money handoffs for me, drive around the southern parts of town and collect all fourteen of them for me… ey? Get them all, and you'll be greatly rewarded…miss one…then DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK HERE!...ey."

Jak nodded, "Done, come on guys, let's go." He told the dragons and Hunter. All of them followed Jak and Daxter outside, while Krew eyed the outsiders with some odd interest.

* * *

fifteenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, another introduction made, and another is coming next chapter.


	17. Vin and the kid

As they all walked outside, everyone had their own thoughts to speak regarding their encounter with Krew. Spyro spoke his opinion first, "Well…that was…interesting"

"Interesting my puny little antennae bro," Sparx replied, "he was completely psycho! not to mention disgusting."

"Sparx, for once I agree with you," said Cynder.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Daxter commented.

"Can we say you didn't warn us well?" Spyro replied.

"Just drop it guys," Jak started. "Look, I have some errands to run for Krew, why don't you guys go and help the Underground?"

"How?" Spyro asked, wondering why Samos or Torn couldn't wait around this morning to tell him themselves.

"Samos tipped me this morning the kid is staying over at the power station with Vin, he wants someone to escort him to Kor at another Underground station on the other side of town."

"How do we find this power station?" Hunter asked.

Jak pointed to the entrance to the port, "We passed it on the way here, just take a right when you enter the industrial area, then head up the ramp to the station door, tell Vin that Jak and the Shadow sent you."

"And when you introduce yourselves," Daxter cut in, "Be sure to keep your distance, Vin's a little…high strung."

"Oh terrific…" complained Sparx, "More surprises!"

"We'll do it," said Spyro, "We'll meet up with you again later."

"Alright, good luck you guys." Jak finished as he walked away to his W-wing zoomer. He quickly ignited the engines and flew away leaving the outsiders on their own.

Cynder turned to Hunter and said, "You think you can fly one of those zoomers?"

"How hard can it be?" he replied.

* * *

"AAAhhh!" Was all that was heard from the screaming dragons as Hunter tried to keep the H-wing flyer from toppling over, or from driving into a crowd of people. As he drove down the port straight, he bumped into a metal wall which caused the flyer to run on its side. "Level it out! Level it out!" Spyro and Cynder yelled together.

Hunter turned the steering wheel and it leveled out, but as he did he pushed the wheel causing it to descend. "PULL UP! PULL UP!"

Everyone yelled as Hunter pulled with all his might to bring it up. The flyer then crashed into the ground and skidded 50 ft, sparks were flying as it stopped just before the entrance to the industrial area. Everyone climbed out and fell, very dizzy from the merry-go-round of a ride. "No offense Hunter," Spyro began, "but I'll stick to the ground."

"Ditto," said Cynder, shaking from shock as she jumped off the vehicle with him.

"Oh give me some credit, I've never flown before in my life!" Hunter replied.

"Nor will you again buddy," said Sparx, "If you keep driving like that, we'd be dead before takeoff!"

Hunter just scowled at all this criticism toward his driving skills, but he said nothing else, and led the way into the Haven city industrial. Spyro and Cynder made sure their capes covered their wings, and their hoods were concealing their faces. Hunter even pulled his hood up. They walked along the wall to avoid attracting too much attention. Spyro noticed some Krimzon guards scouting the area, and beckoned for everyone to duck behind a pillar until they passed. Spyro noticed that the pillar was only one of many that held up an elevated walkway which reached across the entire industrial area. He turned to the right and saw a ramp which led up to another walkway, which was attached to a large cylindrical structure. Spyro believed it was the power station and beckoned for all the others to follow. The Krimzon guard had departed and they saw their chance. They casually walked towards the ramp, and headed up. Some people stared at the four legged walkers, but Hunter just waved them off by gripping the back of Spyro and Cynder's capes and holding them like leashes to give them the illusion that they were some sort of pet. As they walked up, another patrol on a zoomer was flying nearby. They moved quickly out of his sight and along the walkway. Not too far up ahead, they noticed a door in the cylindrical structure. As they approached, it opened automatically, and they wasted no time in walking inside.

The room was filled with extremely high tech equipment, revolving gears and mechanisms encompassed the entire building, and computers mounted along the walls were analyzing millions of lines of code. Spyro and his friends couldn't understand any of it since they had never been around technology before. They did notice there was a holographic spinning globe of electricity in the center of the room that caught Sparx's attention. "oohh…shiny" he said as he flew over to it, trying to grab it.

"Wow, there's more lights in here than a dragonfly village," said Spyro as he observed the surroundings. He called out, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

A twitchy voice called out, "Whose down there?…Are you business men?...Gasp! Are you eco collectors?...Please…Please…please don't worry, I will have the bill paid by next week, just please don't put in the juvy!"

The friends exchanged bewildered faces and then Spyro spoke again, "We're not eco collectors, Jak sent us, he said you had someone for us."

"Oh…Your friends with Jak?...Phew!...What a relief, for a moment there I thought I was gonna flip out!"

"Too late by the sound of it" Sparx muttered.

"Hang on, I'll be right down." A humming noise filled the air, and Spyro and his pals looked up and saw another hovercraft descending from the ceiling. As it landed, the dragons got a glimpse of a man with spiky white hair wearing monocles and overalls, and he seemed quite twitchy.

"Sorry for the scare, but I have the whole eco grid to maintain and keeping it stable recently has not really…" he turned his head and got his first look of the dragons and the cheetah. "AAAhhhh!...Stay back! Stay back! Stay back!" he cried as he dived down into the corner of his hovercraft.

"What we do?" Sparx asked. The others were mildly startled at his sudden shock, but Spyro spoke hoping to explain "We won't hurt you!"

"Stay back! Don't come any closer monsters!" the twitchy man cried still keeping his head below in the corner.

"Look, if we were here to hurt you, wouldn't we have done it already?" Cynder asked.

"Oh? Allies? Friends?" Cynder's words seemed to calm him down, "Phew! Another relief, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack, hehe…so…who are you all?" he asked as he stood back up regaining his composure.

"I'm Spyro, this is Cynder, Hunter and Sparx…and you must be Vin."

"Yep that's right, mining foreman, city technician and mechanical genius!...or as some folks call me…mechanical nut!"

"I can't imagine why," Sparx muttered silently. Spyro heard him though and nudged him to keep him quiet.

"Sorry about that whole monsters thing, it's just uhh…" he paused as he adjusted his monocles. "Well, I've seen a lot of crazy creatures in my day, but you…you take the cake."

"Yeah, we get that a lot around here," Hunter replied.

"We were told you have a kid who needs to be transported to the Underground, is he with you?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yeah! He's uhhh…right here! Come on up."

The dragons saw as he tried to pick something up from inside the craft. "Sorry, he's just a little shy."

"Or he's scared, we do have a scary black she-dragon in the vicinity," Sparx babbled like a smart aleck. Cynder immediately shot him a look, as well as did Spyro and Hunter. Vin didn't even hear him, but he stood back up carrying a little boy.

"Here he is."

Spyro and Cynder looked at the short little boy Vin placed on the ground, he had green tinted hair, and seemed to be about only six years of age. Apparently he was trembling in fear at the sight of the dragons. Spyro saw how scared he was, so he tried to say something hoping to ease his nerves.

"Hello" The boy took a step back closer to Vin, clearly a simple greeting wasn't going to work. Cynder stepped in and spoke, "Let me handle this."

"Oh sure," Sparx babbled, "Let the evil she-dragon of the dark take care of a little kid."

Spyro and Cynder shot him another dirty look, Sparx saw the fury in their eyes and said, "Sorry…sorry." Cynder turned her attention again to the boy, she walked up to him and told him in a gentle manner, "It's okay, we're your friends, we don't want to hurt you."

The boy still remained frozen in fear, but turned his head to look at her. Cynder tried something else, she extended her paw to him, "Come on, it's alright, we're all friends here, trust me."

The boy looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but kindness, which seemed to settle him. He then stepped out a little bit from behind Vin, and started walking toward her. He slowly reached for her paw, and touched it with his hand. She gave him a warm smile, which he returned, everyone sighed with relief knowing that the tension had left the room.

Vin said, "Whew…well, glad that's settled, now if you all don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

He jumped into the hovercraft and flew up to his maintenance in the power cables. Sparx was giving the crazy sign, but no one paid attention. The boy walked with Cynder up to Hunter and Spyro. They each gave him a pat on the head. The boy for once actually smiled. "So you ready to go?" Hunter asked kneeling down to him. The boy then grabbed Hunter's leg.

"Oh Hunter, he likes you." Cynder playfully taunted.

Hunter just said, "Heh…I'll take that as a yes." Spyro and Cynder just smiled at each other to avoid chortling. Sparx was just trying to avoid bursting with laughter. Cynder then caught something out of the corner of her eye. The boy was wearing an amulet around his neck. It looked like two scythe heads circling each other against a shield background. Cynder thought, 'It must be the Mar amulet Samos was talking about.' Hunter led them all out of the power station, with the boy at his heels.

* * *

sixteenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, hope you enjoyed them meeting the kid.


	18. Dodging the KG

"I hope Jak appreciates what we're doing for him, dealing the Baron is enough, but all these crazy townspeople are too much to bear!" Sparx complained as they flew through the industrial section.

Everybody ignored his complaining and walked to a stray W-wing flyer that was seated against the wall. "There you go big guy," Cynder said as she helped the kid get aboard. He gave her a friendly smile which she returned. Hunter climbed into the driver's seat next to the kid.

"Take it slow this time, okay?" Spyro asked Hunter. He rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, we do have a child on board."

He started the engines as Spyro and Cynder hopped on the back with their hoods up. The flyer lifted into the air and took off. This time Hunter took it easy and barely gripped the steering wheel, it seemed to do the trick as the flight was going very smoothly compared to the last one. As they flew toward the slums very slowly, Sparx asked, "Hey does anyone even know where we are going?"

Hunter was silent for a long moment, then all that came out of his mouth was, "Well…uhhh." Spyro and Cynder shook their heads in irritation, as did Sparx. "Well Jak never told us that!" Hunter informed.

"So we're flying through a city with the Baron's cronies watching everywhere, while flying with a kid that's wanted as much as we are?! We might as well turn ourselves in with no return address!" Sparx shouted.

But as he finished his whining, the kid pulled something out of his pocket and unfolded it. He showed it to Hunter. "What's this?" he asked.

"It looks like a map," Spyro answered as he observed it. It was definitely a map for one of the city sections, the feature that stuck out was the red X marked near the upper right corner.

"It's a map of the city slums!" Cynder exclaimed as she recognized its layout. The kid nodded saying she was right.

"This X…its right near the Dead Town lock, that must be where we need to go for dropoff!" Spyro finished, "Way to go kid!"

"Way to pull one out of your hat!" Sparx added, "or in this case, your pocket." Hunter gripped the steering wheel and said, "Here we go!"

As the flyer rounded a corner, two Krimzon guards watched them secretly from the elevated boardwalk, they saw all the passengers as the flyer flew by, and knowing what their targets were sent out a signal on a com-link telling their friends the kid the baron is searching for was heading for the slums. As the flyer was entered the industrial plaza, Sparx spoke, "Does anybody else have the nagging feeling were being watched?"

"We're in a city full of people that are out after us Sparx," Cynder answered. "Of course we do."

"That doesn't mean they're after us right now though," Spyro followed. Suddenly, they heard a clank sound, like the sound of someone activating a rifle, or something erupting from the ground. Everyone turned around and saw a KG turbo cannon emerge from the metal walkway and equip its guns!

"I think you spoke too soon brother!" Sparx cried as the cannon shot numerous red energy bolts from its guns. They both shot low, but Hunter took no chances and steered to the right, out of the cannons range. The kid held onto Cynder in fear, she protected him with her wing as Hunter drove into the slums. Suddenly two KG air patrols turned up right in front of them, blocking the main narrow entrance.

"Get us out of here Hunter!" Spyro yelled. Hunter responded by sharply turning right, nearly toppling the zoomer on his turn. The dragons both had to hang onto the kid, and the zoomer to keep themselves from falling out. The KG followed closely firing their cannons in attempt to stop them. One shot hit the left wing on the zoomer and clipped it off. The zoomer then started spinning out of control.

"AGGGGGHHHHH! Make it stop! Make it STOP!" Sparx yelled. Relying on what he had previously learned about these vehicles, Hunter cautiously adjusted the steering wheel, and carefully steadied the zoomer. However, the KG were still closing in, and guards on the ground were also firing upward at the zoomer as it flew over their heads.

"This is getting too dangerous! You guys need to get the kid out of here now!" Hunter yelled. Cynder and Spyro looked at him with shock, aware of what Hunter was asking.

"But Hunter, we can't leave you!"

"Never mind me, I'll lure them away, and this way at least they don't capture all of us," he argued.

The dragons were hesitant, even though the gunfire muffled nearly every sound, they could still hear what Hunter had said, even though it was almost too much to hear.

"You don't need to risk yourself for us again!" Spyro strongly replied.

"It's my duty to protect you two, and if I can't fulfill that, I don't deserve to be a warrior," He said as he headed the zoomer down an alleyway with the KG still closing and firing.

"Don't say that, that's not true!" Cynder cried.

"Listen, this next turn, I want you to jump, understand?"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Listen! We need Samos's help if we are to get home! To help us, he needs our help! And how can we help him?"

Sparx and the dragons looked at each other with incoherent faces, while the kid stayed huddled on the zoomer floor, listening with dismal feeling. The dragons then gave their cheetah ally one last glance and nodded hesitantly. He nodded back and gripped the steering wheel. As they approached a large building mound, Hunter made a sharp turn disappearing around the corner. The KG kept their sharp gaze and followed. As they made the sharp left around the mound, they spotted the zoomer heading across the slum courtyard and toward Main town. They followed in pursuit of their target.

Unknown to them however, on the left hand wall of a building, the two dragons clung unto the wall with the kid in their paws. Their glowing dragonfly pal buzzed near their heads keeping his back as close to the wall as possible. All four of them watched as their friend disappeared from sight as he led the KG deep into the heart of Haven City.

* * *

seventeenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, small cliffhanger I know, what will become of Hunter? Stay tuned!


	19. The Soothsayer's Vision

The outsiders and the boy watched sadly as Hunter disappeared into the city's depths, pursued by the relentless Krimzon Guard. Knowing there was no more they could do, they escorted the boy to a narrow alley near where the Dead Town lock was. There they met an old man named Kor, who presented himself as an ally of the Underground. Like everyone else they had met, he was surprised to see the boy with two alien creatures, though he seemed even more uneasy then the others. After a brief introduction, Kor and the kid bid farewell to the dragons as they made their way stealthy back to the Underground hideout. On their way back, Cynder felt depressed due to the fact Hunter may have fallen into KG hands. She hung her head until Spyro comforted her in a nuzzle, and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. His comfort made her feel better as they swooped down from the city rooftops to the Underground alley, where Jak and Daxter were waiting.

"Well look what the bats dragged in," Daxter stated sarcastically.

"Their dragons," Jak corrected.

"Whatever"

"So, I take it the mission was a success?" Jak asked the dragons.

"Yep," Spyro answered. "The kid is safe, he's with Kor."

"Great job," Jak commented.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted noticing someone was missing, "Where's tall, freckled, and fur-faced?" Sparx immediately threw a cutthroat expression to Daxter, telling him to shut up. Spyro and Cynder hung their heads, knowing who Daxter was referring to.

Jak saw their faces and asked, "What happened? Where's Hunter?" There was a moment of silence until Spyro said, "We don't know." At his response, Jak and Daxter looked at each other fearing the worst.

"The Krimzon guard we're chasing us, until Hunter led them away."

Jak's rage against Praxis festered, making him desire to end him now more then ever. "I'm sorry," he began as he calmed down, "I may have only known him since yesterday, but one thing I've already noticed is that he is a capable warrior. I'm sure he can take care of himself, so try not to worry."

The dragons smiled and nodded at his encouraging words.

Seeing that he had successfully lifted their spirits he spoke again, "Come on, there's someone I want you two to meet."

"Who?" asked Cynder.

"Someone who might be able to help you," Jak answered.

Looks of encouragement crossed each of the outsider's faces, and immediately followed Jak to another parked cruiser. They took off and left the slums and headed for another part of town the dragons had not yet seen. It was linked to the industrial section, but the odd thing was it seemed rural, almost similar to the shops and buildings back in Warfang. Jak explained to them that this was the Haven bazaar, where farmers and salespeople sold things of every kind. As they approached the yellow gate which was the entrance to the bazaar Jak told the three of them, "The Krimzon guard is everywhere in this section, they'll immediately spot you if you walk, so you better get off right here, and follow me from the rooftops."

"Alright, but what about you?" Spyro asked.

"Don't worry, I'm stealthy," Jak reassured.

"Yeah right," Daxter exclaimed, recalling how Jak busted out of prison setting off the entire security system. Jak ignored him and pulled over to a wall. Spyro and Cynder jumped out and flew up to the top, and from there jumped onto one of the bazaar shop rooftops. Sparx flew right behind them as Daxter and Jak climbed out of the cruiser and began walking through the bazaar. They leaped behind pillars which held up the aerial skyway through the bazaar whenever the KG came into sight. Above, Spyro and Cynder leapt from rooftop to rooftop, following Jak as inconspicuously as they could. Jak led them to a small plaza in the south corner of the bazaar. He walked up to a large brown tent in the far corner. As he approached the entrance hole, Spyro and Cynder leaped down next to him, with Sparx tailing.

"We should travel by roof more often," Spyro told Jak, "Way to keep it stealthy compadres" Daxter remarked with a peace sign. Everyone looked at him baffled, his gesture making no sense to them. Jak just shook his head at Daxter's nonsense and walked into the tent.

It was incredible, so many different colored lights were illuminating from ancient relics and knick-nacks. The dragons were quite astonished with the décor. In the center of the tent sat an old woman seated in a lotus position with a large pail-like hat on her head. She was dressed in old robes, and she looked like she had lived for many decades. Sparx didn't even care to notice, he just said, "Wow, freaky crib, hey what's this?" he asked as he grabbed what appeared to be a feathered rope.

"SQUAWK!"

"Aaahhh!" cried Sparx, letting go and flying back.

A parrot like creature dropped from the rafters and said, "Touch the tail feathers again bugsy, and you'll be…squawk!...counting to two with your antennae!"

The parrot flew over the rafters and landed on the woman's hat. Spyro and Cynder were speechless at the sudden appearance of the bird, whereas Sparx just shot him a sour face.

"Well Jak, it looks like you've brought more animals than usual, whereas one was bad enough!" The parrot narrow-eyed Daxter.

"Can it birdbrain!" Daxter shot back.

"Look Packer, we brought them here because we thought Onin might be able to provide some help, they're trying to find their way back to their world." Jak explained.

"Oohh, aliens you say? Quite a change from the usual weirdness around here, well let's see what Onin has to say about that." The bird said as he turned his attention to the dragons. "Sorry for the rough introduction, but I don't deal well with surprise guests."

"No kidding." Sparx replied

"Welcome to my world." Daxter followed.

"I am the brilliant Packer, interpreter to the ancient, wise, and somewhat decrepit, foreseer Onin."

Onin opened her eyes, Spyro noticed they were grayish white, indicating she was blind. Onin clapped her hands sprinkling blue dust from her palms. She began waving them around in a series of strange movements.

"Onin welcomes you…blah blah blah blah blah…the usual boring greeting, yadayada" Packer translated. She waved her hand over her face. Packer seemed confused by the context of her language. "She says it is nice to see that you glorious dragons have returned to our world."

"Returned?" Cynder asked confused as well.

"But we've never been here before," Spyro explained sharing her shock, this was the first time someone on this alien world regarded them as dragons.

"Before…after…it's all the same," Packer replied.

"Knock it off with that deja-vu crap already!" Daxter yelled. "It's really freaky!" Onin began waving her hands again, they sparkled with blue streaks as she did.

"She says know that you dragons are here, our chances of stopping Praxis, finding the tomb, and obtaining the Precursor stone are much greater."

"Yeah well that's our job," Sparx began.

"Oh no" Cynder muttered silently.

"We're heroes, we have our duties…saving people…dodging danger…taking it to-"

"Sparx! We don't need to hear that again!" Spyro yelled, clearly not wanting to hear anymore yammering.

Packer continued clearly annoyed, "As I was saying, or rather what Onin was saying, your assistance is most appreciated noble ones, and she will help however she can."

"We seek a way home," Cynder explained, "We were told there's a large rift gate on this planet, do you know anything?" Onin seemed to meditate for a moment, and then started hand waving again.

"She has heard of this ancient ring many moons ago, it is said to be the connection between universes, everything else I'm afraid, is very clouded at the moment." Spyro and Cynder slightly lowered their heads at Packer's translation.

"But wait, she also says, that by traveling through the great rift, your destinies are greatly altered, they are not only intertwined with your world, but with ours and the real battle for you all is yet to come," Packer finished with a mysterious tone. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks, they were all unsure what Onin meant.

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked.

"How should I know?! I'm just an interpreter for gracious sake! you expect me to know everything?! Yeeessh!"

Everyone's face went blank with irritation. Packer noticed them, and then decided to change the subject.

"Ahem! Uh…Well then, moving on! Jak, your timing couldn't be better in fact, for by gathering all of the ancient artifacts from the temple, and collecting pieces of Mar's ancient seal, you've proven your brass…your brawn…but now you must show Onin your brains as well." Jak smirked with encouragement, ready to prove himself again.

"Frankly…I think she is pushing it, but I'm not the boss! Beat this final test, and the third piece to the seal will be revealed."

Jak took the test, and after a few minutes of symbol interpretation, he was awarded the final piece of Mar's great seal. He brought out the other two pieces for everyone to see, and as he did, they both levitated in the air along with the third part and melded together, revealing the same sign that was on the kid's medallion, but double the size.

"Behold! The seal of Mar is now complete!" Packer said with enthusiasm. Jak caught the seal as it landed in his hand, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and even Daxter admired the shimmering glow it was emitting. Packer continued, "Onin says the three artifacts you retrieved from the Precursor Temple…squawk!...are relics from an ancient light tower."

"What relics?" Spyro asked.

"These" Jak answered as he unzipped one of his belt bags, inside was the shard, the gear, and the lens he and Daxter retrieved from the temple not so long ago.

"Wow" Spyro and Cynder said together.

"In fact, some old songs tell how this light tower once shined down on the actual sight of Mar's tomb," Packer explained, "I sing one of these songs for you…_from the mists of TIME! Mar's light would SHIIINEE!" _Everyone was holding their ears, trying to drown out the awful noise coming out of Packer's mouth.

"Aaaaggghhh!" Sparx yelled in sarcastic pain.

"Woah there iron lungs!" Jak cut in, "Just tell us what we need to do." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cretins with no taste huh? Phoh!" Packer said as he spit. Onin waved her hands again in answer.

"You must take the seal to open Mar's gate, bring the three artifacts, then…and only then will the light tower rise…and reveal the tomb." Packer translated for the last time as Onin laid her hands down.

"Thank you for everything, we will help however we can," said Spyro. With that everyone walked out of the tent, with Packer shooing them away behind their backs.

* * *

eighteenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, I hope you enjoyed the comedic trio of Daxter, Packer and Sparx!


	20. The Tomb Revealed

The gang secretly made their way back to the cruiser the same way they came. As the three heroes and their sidekicks mounted the cruiser they first made sure all the artifacts were safely secure, and then began flying through the bazaar along the skyway all the way to the center of the section, where the palace itself was located. The group eyed it as they past its enormous front gate. Spyro and Cynder were remembering how they had first arrived in there, and nearly being discovered by Praxis and Erol, and falling into slums and being captured after they escaped. Jak said nothing and just kept flying the cruiser to the other end of the bazaar, where zoomer passage was allowed freely. He flew all the way to the end of a shopping section, and coming out in the midst of an urban farming area. "Nice to see the entire city is not focused solely on your industrial needs" Spyro stated.

Jak nodded and flew to a cross-off section, at the end was an elevated pathway, which led up to another security lock in the wall. As Jak brought the zoomer to a stop, Sparx asked, "Oh we are not going outside the city again are we?"

"Yup" Jak answered.

"What Sparx, are you scared?" Cynder asked in a teasing manner.

"No way she-dragon!...just recalling our last little mishap, maybe I should wait out here, and you know, guard the zoomer?"

Seeing how everyone was looking at him skeptically, he continued, "I mean come on? What use am I to you right now? I'm a bug!"

"He's got a point," Daxter replied.

"Maybe your right Sparx," Spyro said, "but you're our bug and you're staying with us!" He grabbed him by his tail section and flew up to the lock. "HEEYYY!"

Spyro entered the lock just as it finished opening. Daxter upon Jak's shoulder said, "You know, I'm really starting to like you guys."

Cynder smiled warmly at the comment and said, "Thanks Daxter."

He continued, "I mean, you two with the exception of the housefly, don't criticize at every single remark I say!" he finished with a wide goofy smile. Jak shook his head in irritation at his lame attempt at humor.

"Ohh were getting there," Cynder said rolling her eyes. All three of them entered the lock after Spyro. He had already exited out the other end with Sparx and was waiting. He was standing on a patch of land that perched over a large abyss filled with darkness.

Jak pointed up saying, "Up there." A high cliff was stationed several hundred feet up with some sort of odd orange pillar structures sticking out from behind it. Spyro and Cynder began flying until they turned around and said, "We can offer you a lift."

"Actually we can get up in a flash," Jak said.

"There ain't no stairs or pillars for you to jump this time big man!" Sparx informed.

"No, but there's that," Jak said pointing over toward a orange ring with a strange glow in its center. It was placed at the far corner of the land patch. It reminded Spyro and Cynder of the rift gate they had come through to get here. Jak ran toward it, and jumped into its maw with Daxter on his shoulder. There was a flash that nearly blinded them, but as soon as Spyro and Cynder readjusted their eyes, they noticed they were gone. "What the?!" Sparx exclaimed, looking desperately around for them.

"Up here!" they heard from above.

The dragons looked up and Jak and Daxter standing on the cliff. Their faces were now filled with shock. "But how did…they…weren't they just…down…there…duh…" Sparx stammered trying to get a hold of reality. The dragons flew up and landed on the cliff.

"Warp Gates," Daxter said, "The only to travel."

The dragons continued to be astonished by the amazing technology this world had, it was like these gadgets were equivalent to the level of power of spirit gems from their world.

"You'll get used to it," Jak exclaimed examining their faces of bewilderment. He then walked to the other edge of the cliff with the others following behind. An elevator was waiting at the end and they all climbed on. As they levitated down, a group of metalheads were stalking the perimeter. Jak quickly brought out his gun, and with a few blaster shots, they were killed on the spot. As the elevator grounded, Spyro and Cynder got a real close look at the Precursor mountain temple. The buildings and pillars were all made of the same orange metal, it reflected with a glow that could hypnotize. Spyro could even barely turn away from the magnificent sight, before Jak shook him awake.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah, just admiring the magnificence of this place, it's incredible," replied Spyro.

"Yeah it's some piece of work," Daxter said, "Come on we got work to do…gasp! I can't believe I just said that!"

Everyone ignored Daxter's ridiculous remark and followed Jak along the path. They stopped at a door that was lodged into the right side wall, just outside the temple.

"This is it." Jak said, and he brought out Mar's seal. He lifted it up to the door. It suddenly broke out of his hand and floated toward the door, it was suddenly placed itself on the lock, and door opened up in a circular pattern, with everyone watching it amazed. Once the shock subsided, everyone walked through the open gate. It led down to a series of small cliffs which fell deeper below. Everyone made sure to stay close together and alert, not knowing if there was anything hostile down here. Jak looked further down, he saw a giant human statue rising itself over the landscape. As he approached it, he noticed to the left an open area, filled with what appeared to be some strange precursor constructions. There was a gear mechanism, a stone monolith with four over extending arms, and a circular platform with a stone ring latched atop it. Spyro and Cynder were astonished with these monuments, they were nearly beyond anything they imagined. Even Sparx and Daxter were speechless for a moment.

Jak brought out the artifacts from his knapsack, he gave the shard to Spyro, and the gear to Cynder, while he handled the lens. Cynder took the gear to the gear mechanism, and Jak ran over the ring platform while Spyro waited with Sparx and Daxter. Cynder placed the gear into the fitted spot, then suddenly, the gears started turning. As they turned, the stone ring tower began to rise, but before it was out of range, Jak placed the lens inside the ring before it rose too high. The tower continued to rise, nearly 80 ft in the air. Daxter and Sparx watched oohhing and ahhing. Even Spyro was amazed, until Jak snapped his fingers getting his attention, letting Spyro know to put the third artifact into place. Spyro ran to the monolith, and placed the shard into a desired slot. The shard disappeared, and then reappeared at the top of the monolith. The four arms extended emitting a beam of light from their crystal tips. The shard channeled the light through it, and then redirected the beam to the light tower. The lens reflected the beam toward Haven City.

In the city, the beam passed the bazaar, then the palace, shocking everyone in the bazaar sector as it passed overhead. It struck the Baron's statue located in the center of the section, in front of the palace. The statue shattered, but then the Baron's head came toppling down, breaking away the stone wall of the rock base which it sat upon and revealing another doorway which led beneath the city.

Mar's tomb…was revealed.

* * *

nineteenth chapter edited, and for first time readers, hang on, because we're getting to the tomb scene.


	21. The Oracle Speaks

Spyro and Cynder flew up to see where the beam was directed, and upon reaching the top of the cliff, they saw that it had struck the Baron's statue near the palace, and immediately flew down to Jak.

"The beam seems to be shining near the palace." Spyro said.

"It hit something in front of it." Cynder added.

Jak pondered for a moment then said, "The baron's statue…The tomb must be beneath the Baron's statue! Come on!" He ran back to the canyon entrance with Daxter on his shoulder, and Sparx and the dragons flying right behind him.

They walked back into the city through the lock and boarded their cruiser, they noticed that several Krimzon guards were rushing toward the palace. Apparently the recent anomaly did not go unnoticed by them and were immediately rushing into action. The Baron seemed more desperate than ever to reach the tomb.

"How in the world are we going to get into the tomb without having the Baron's cronies crawling up our butts?!" Daxter yelled to everyone, though they did show concern since Daxter was making a valid point.

"Leave that to me," said Spyro getting an idea.

They landed the cruiser in front of where the Baron's head had revealed the secret door. Unfortunately they weren't alone, Krimzon guards were coming from everywhere. Jak pulled out his gun ready to engage, but Spyro yelled out, "No! Let me handle this!"

The guards were nearing their position, but at that moment Spyro jumped into the air, and he curled into a ball. The guards halted their advance, and watched as Spyro's body glowed green, and a weird rock-like aura surrounded his body. He then came falling down toward the earth. His crash created a shockwave that blew the Krimzon guard off their feet. Seeing Spyro had the situation under control, Jak turned to the others and beckoned them to follow him through the secret door into the tomb as the dragon dealt with the KG. Spyro then roared triumphantly as he encased his body in fire. He let out a huge wave of fire that engulfed all the guards around him. They screamed in agony, but then KG air patrols came storming in, firing from their packs. Spyro avoided all of their clapping fire, and then zapped them with a volley of electrical bolts, short-circuiting and frying them. As they crashed, Spyro dropped down to the ground gasping for breath. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, and so he then decided to do it, again, and throw up a crystal forcefield to ensure they wouldn't get in. Tapping into the same powers he used to seal himself, Cynder and Sparx in crystal years ago, he threw up a wall of golden crystal which cut off any outside stalker from the door. Knowing that he had sealed them off for now, he followed Jak and the others into the tomb.

The door passageway led to an elevator, which went down deep underground, to where the tomb's entrance was located. Spyro felt himself falling nearly 10 stories as the elevator descended. When it finally stopped, he saw everybody, Jak, Cynder, Sparx, Daxter, even Samos and Kor were here, with the kid. They were all gathered in a large stone encased room, outside a large door, which seemed to be the mouth of a strange carving, as Spyro noticed its glowing torch eyes.

"About time," said Jak seeing that he had shown up.

"It wasn't as easy as I thought," Spyro replied.

Cynder gave him a hug before saying, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," replied Spyro.

"Yeah! That's showing them whose boss brother!" Sparx added.

Samos cut in, changing the subject, "I can't believe you all actually did this, you found Mar's lost tomb."

"Hey, piece of cake." Daxter said.

"Great, now what?" Jak asked with serious tone, "we send this poor kid into a meat grinder?!" He held the boy close to him for protection as he trembled at Jak's remark. Both Spyro and Cynder also held concerned looks on their faces.

"This is the day I've long awaited," Kor cut in, "To finally hold the fabled Precursor stone…in my hands!"

Samos spoke to the boy, "You must be cautious child, the tests of manhood are sure to be perilous, and Mar's heir, must face them alone."

"We're right here with you kid." Spyro spoke to him. Cynder gave a friendly smile, though the boy's scared expression didn't change.

Daxter jumped down from Jak and said, "It's okay kid, you can do it! Come on…It's just a deep, pitch black, sure to be filled to the brim with painful death…old…tomb." His voice grew fainter as he spoke, recognizing the eminent danger ahead. Jak, Spyro, and Cynder all threw him signs to shut up, but he didn't see them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go in there," He finished meekly. The boy looked like he was about to weep with fear, until a locking rumble filled the room. Everyone searched the whole vicinity, seeing nothing but the walls…until an deep ancient voice broke the silence.

"_Welcome heir of Mar…finally the chosen one stands before me."_

Everyone gaped in amazement at the stone head as its eyes were flashing, the oracle was speaking! Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were just as surprised as the Haven residents.

"_Enter, and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright."_

The door started to raise open, the tomb shook as it did. Everyone caught a glimpse of the inside, an underground stone kazaam lined with torches hanging on the pillars supporting the tomb. There was a small shallow pool lining the way to the back of the tomb. Jak started to walk with the kid toward the open door, as everyone else watched concerned, but then the oracle spoke again…

_"__NO!"_

Everyone then opened their eyes in shock.

"_This child is too young to face the tests."_

The door started to close as the oracle finished speaking, and everyone gasped seeing their chance close in front of their faces.

"What? NO!" Kor shouted.

"That's not good," said Sparx.

"Do something Jak!" Samos yelped.

Jak started to run toward the door as it was almost halfway closed. "NO! Jak!" Cynder shouted.

"Jaakk…remember the sure to be filled to the brim with painful death part!" Daxter yelled as he ran after him.

"You're not going alone!" Spyro yelled as he too ran after Jak.

"No Spyro!" Cynder and Sparx yelled together.

"You two stay out here!" Spyro replied.

Jak rolled under the door as it was just about to close. Spyro dove into a belly slide just as Daxter was about to turn back. He ran right into him, and both of them vanished on the other side as the door sealed shut.

"Great tree limbs!" Samos stammered as the boy clung onto his leg in fear. "They've gone to face the tests!"

"No, they've gone to their death!" Kor said with a spooky tone.

"Spyro…no" Cynder wept as she hung her head.

"Aw man…" Sparx began, "First Hunter, and then Jak, and now Spyro!...Oh how could this get any worse?!"

Behind them, an armored man answered him… "FREEZE!"


	22. The Tests of Manhood

Jak and Spyro couldn't believe the inside of the tomb. It was beautifully carved, incredibly vivid statues and monoliths were chisled into the stone. Spyro immediately thought back to the stone garden he and Cynder came across before the falling through the portal. The two heroes were standing in front of a walkway which suspended above a large black abyss. The walkway led down to a large chamber lined with torches, which seemed to lead to a large door in the back. The door had the seal of Mar carved into it.

Spyro spoke up, "Incredible."

"Yeah, to think it was under our feet this whole time" agreed Jak, looking all around.

"Yeah, perfect…now we're stuck in this pitch black tomb with no way out! Way to go heroes!" Daxter shouted.

Jak just shook his head and said, "We're here for a reason Dax…let's go." Jak started down the walkway with Daxter on his shoulder and Spyro at his side. At the bottom, they discovered a pond which led to the large door.

"This place almost resembles some catacombs I once came across in my world." Spyro said.

"Really?" Jak commented.

"Yeah, it was a little more damp though, and plus…there was a large golem that was trying to crush me."

"Remind me to never visit your planet," Daxter said dryly.

Jak activated his jetboard and began gliding over the water. Spyro followed flying just above. Jak stalled in the middle of the pond, there were two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

"So, door number 1 or door number 2?" Spyro asked.

"Right's my dominant hand," Jak answered. He turned to the right one with Spyro following him.

The door opened as they approached it, and the tests began. They started climbing up a series of pillars which led to a room with giant bugs. With some assistance from Spyro's fire, they were quickly incinerated. Another door opened and they continued down the halls. They came across several spiders almost as big as a dog.

"Keep them away from my tail!" Daxter yelled.

A few blasts from Jak's blaster gun and some fireballs from Spyro did them in. As they kept walking, they noticed the tomb was growing more and more confined, the walls were lined with barred cells that held skeletons and rotted corpses behind them. Spyro nearly threw up from their stench. At the end of the barred hallway was another door, and as they approached, it slid open, rattling the tomb as it did. Jak, Daxter, and Spyro walked inside. Inside, they saw what appeared to be tombstones sticking out of the ground, 12 of them were lined in a small squared room. To their left was another giant door, sealed shut.

"I don't like the look of this," Spyro said.

"Small world, I don't like the look of anything in here!" Daxter complained.

Jak stepped over to one to take a closer look, for it seemed to have some strange writing he couldn't make out. But he tripped, and face planted onto the stone's flat face. Suddenly, a chime emitted from the stone.

"_d….d..d..d….d..d..d"_

Everyone was perplexed for a moment until Spyro asked Jak, "Are you okay?"

"Hmph…just a nick to my pride," he groaned.

"Yeah I gotta say," Daxter cut in, "that's not very graceful for a hero," He snickered as he finished his joke. Spyro and Jak narrowed their eyes in irritation, causing him to shut up.

"Just joking," he meekly said.

"What was that?" Spyro asked Jak about the chime.

"I'm not sure," Jak pondered for a moment, and then kicked the stone to emit the chime again.

"_d….d..d..d….d..d..d"_

Jak had a theory and decided to test it out. "Quick, kick another one." Spyro nodded and knocked another one with his tail, except this one emitted a different chime.

"_d...d….d..d_"

"This one's different," Spyro said.

"Of course!" Jak exclaimed. "We need to listen to the rhythms they emit, and match them all up! It has to be the key to opening the door!" They searched the rest of the stones until they found one that matched the first emitted chime. After a few more attempts, Spyro hit another one that emitted…

"_d….d..d..d….d..d..d_"

"That's it! I've got it!" Spyro told Jak. He nodded back and hit the matching stone. As it finished it's chime, both of them sank into the ground, disappearing from sight. The sound of a picked lock came from the door, and Jak smiled realizing they had made some progress, "One pair down, five to go."

It took a good thirty minutes to go through the last five sets, but as they came down to the final two, they nodded at each other. They hit their stones at the same time and they both sank into the ground. The door finally opened up to reveal the main chamber. Daxter was jumping up and down for joy as Spyro and Jak high fived.

"One test down, one to go."

* * *

Outside the tomb, everyone was being led away. Praxis had Samos, Kor, and the kid taken away in a large lurker transport towards the Krimzon prison. Cynder had been knocked out and Sparx locked in a lantern…again…and were taken away on a separate transport.

"Heheh…like that pitiful shield could hold back my full guard" Praxis said to himself as he eyed the broken crystal shield Spyro had put up to prevent them from entering. The squad captain walked up to Praxis with an important report.

"Sir" He began as he saluted, "Your artillery weapon has been brought in inspected and working at full capacity."

"Excellent, charge it up for battle! Jak's dark powers won't save him this time, and we'll get back that purple pest he let loose! I'll teach them both a lesson they won't soon forget!"

* * *

Jak, Daxter, and Spyro all watched as a huge beam of white light emitted from an oracle statue clinging to the edge of the staircase they had come down from originally. It extended all the way across the room towards the giant door, and stopped as it made contact with the seal. A platform appeared at their feet, levitating with some ancient magic, supporting itself over the black abyss. Jak jumped onto it with Daxter and said to Spyro, "see you down there."

He nodded and took flight after them, but the platform stopped at the edge where the pond began. Jak activated his jetboard and started to ride, until suddenly white patterned aqua creatures started popping up out of the pond, having smelled Jak coming back into the room. "Look out!" Spyro said from above.

Jak started gliding over the pond, weaving around the creatures as they snapped at him. Spyro flew over their heads as they headed for the second door on the left. As before, the door slowly opened as they approached, rattling the tomb causing some dust to stir up. Inside, more spiders crept up to attack, but Jak pulled out his blaster before they could even snap their jaws. The trio moved on and rounded a corner. There were four giant pillars extending from a huge lake of dark eco, and to make it even more horrific, huge spikes were seen popping out of the pillars in a certain pattern.

"Looks like things just got more complicated," Spyro said.

Jak examined the movements the spikes were making, he noticed that as one went down, the one behind went up. He walked up next to Spyro and said, "well it wouldn't be as fun if it were easy."

Daxter sighed with a hand on his head. Jak stepped back a few feet, and then took off in a run leaving Spyro with a state of shock as he saw him run towards the dark eco pit.

"JAAKK!" Daxter yelled atop his shoulder.

Jak jumped onto the pillar as the spikes went down. Then, while listening to the cranks he heard from the pillars, he predicted when the spikes were about to shoot up. With careful precision, he made his way to the top of the pillars and jumped onto a narrow walkway that led along the wall. From there, Jak got a better view of the room atop. The room was a large square, with hieroglyphics and ancient carvings of people aligning the entire wall, with the dark eco pit directly below him. Other than the entrance, he couldn't see another way out of the room. But he did notice two square blocks sticking out of the stone on the other side of the room on the walkway, one was higher than the other though, so he would have to find some way to get higher. He made his way down the wall walkway to the first stone block, without a second thought, he stepped onto it and pushed it down. There was a clank, and suddenly the pillars started to rise up from the dark pit and move along the lake. The spikes disappeared as they led the way to another walkway up top. Jak jumped onto the first pillar as it came near him and started running and jumping as high as he could to beat them to the walkway.

He jumped to the last pillar, but his feet missed and just barely managed to grab the edge of the walkway! Daxter clung onto Jak's bandanna in fear. Spyro was about to take flight, until Jak hoisted himself up with all his might and took a breath of relief in safety. He made his way along the wall, noticing some weird creature carvings in the stone, in complete contrast to the elf statues aligning the rest of the wall. He stepped on the block, and the pillars rose even higher, as they did, a plaque of stone rose beneath them. The pillars began falling back into the ground, opening a staircase that led to an underground room. Spyro's eyes opened amazed, Jak just smiled knowing he just solved the final puzzle. He noticed an elevator next to where he was standing and walked over. The elevator descended to the stone staircase, where Spyro was waiting.

"Very impressive," he commented.

"What do you mean? Just another day on the job," Jak bragged.

"I was told long ago, pride can be your enemy as well as your ally," Spyro said as both of them made their way down the staircase.

"Worked for me so far," replied Jak.

"Yeah, but it's backfired quite a lot for me I'll have you know!" Daxter shouted. "You always come out unscathed…me on the other hand, I'm usually squashed, burned, bruised, bitten or fumigated!"

Jak just shook his head again at the constant complaining from his orange furred sidekick. Spyro on the other hand had turned his attention to the bottom of the staircase. A large group of spiders spotted them and closed in, fangs drawn.

"Yaahh!" screamed Daxter.

Spyro shot each of them with an ice shard before Jak could even pull out his gun. He looked back, and Jak just nodded as he secured his gun behind his back.

"What? Didn't leave any for me?" he asked.

"Should be quicker on the draw then," Spyro replied.

"Easy for you to say, all your special attacks come out of your mouth rather than a weapon."

They walked to the back of the room; they could notice an opening behind a large stone ball, which blocked the way. It lay in front of an open door, secured by a small metal stick. The trio stopped in front of it, and Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder. He walked toward the stick while observing the ball.

"I got this." he said. He started pulling on the stick trying to free it. He could feel it wiggle, he then gave one last heave on the ground and he fell, along with the stick. The ball rocked a little, startling Jak and Spyro. Daxter stood back up and was horrified to see the ball rolling towards him.

"Daxter look out!" Spyro yelled.

Daxter started to run in the opposite direction, towards the open door. The ball picked up speed as it followed him down the tunnel.

"No not that way!" Jak yelled too late.

* * *

Daxter ran for his life down the winding tunnel, with the stone ball rolling towards him, constantly picking up speed. The tunnel was moving downward, so the ball would just keep rolling. Daxter had to keep looking behind to see where it was, as well as watch where he was going. He almost missed jumping over a small kazaam that the ball just ran over. Thankfully, Daxter noticed a stone barrier up ahead mounted with three pillars…and just as the ball was about to run over him, he jumped through the pillars, and the ball thumped into the blockade, stopping in its tracks. Daxter was about to breathe a sigh of relief…when suddenly, the ball exploded with a great force that knocked him flat on his face.

He pulled his face off the ground, flat as a pancake. He shook it back to shape, but he didn't have much time to ponder what had happened, because he heard a sound that was more eerie than the tomb…a low hissing came from behind, he slowly turned terrified…and in an instant, his terrified face turned frozen with fear. A large, horrific black widow spider had emerged from the ball. Its size filled up the entire hallway, it hissed as it eyed Daxter hungrily with its dripping fangs. Daxter saw himself reflected in the spiders many fearsome eyes…without any words to describe the situation, he just went…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daxter immediately sped away with a dust trail right behind him, as well as the spider. The hallway seemed longer and longer by the minute, and Daxter seemed to grow more and more terrified as the spider pursued him. Daxter approached another kazaam with more platforms stretching across. He jumped across with ease, and looked back with a grin on his face, thinking he lost the spider. It immediately turned to horror as he saw it jumping across on the pillars and landed on solid ground.

"Oh come on…what do have against me karma?!"

He kept running and running with the spider in hot pursuit. Daxter glimpsed up ahead and saw a hole in the wall followed by a dead end.

'_uh oh_' he thought.

When he reached it though, he noticed it led upward, toward the tombs surface. He also noticed a trampoline nearby and saw numerous trampolines leading upward. The spider was closing in, but Daxter finally took a jump. He jumped up on the trampolines, making sure he didn't miss a single one on his way up, and good thing, the spider was crawling his way up, hissing even more hungry than before. Daxter finally reached the top, as he jumped the final trampoline and made his way down the hall. He looked back hoping he lost the spider, but his exhausted face turned to horror as the spider erupted from the pit and pursued him.

"Oh give me a break bub!"

Daxter ran with all his might, trying to keep a hair's breath away from the dripping fangs that wanted to feast on his flesh. The spider was gaining ground on the wall as it kept moving. Daxter noticed another door up ahead, it was open. Daxter kept running at full speed to make it through, the door was slowly starting to close, and the spider was breathing down Daxter's neck. Just as the door was about to close, Daxter jumped, and the spider roared as the door slammed shut in his face…

…then the tomb was completely silent.

* * *

Twenty-first chapter edited, and I combined the "Run Dax Run" chapter just to maintain story length, because I noticed I skipped the "Oracle Speaks" chapter the first time I published this, and I apologize for the confusion. Everything should be back on track right now, only 3 more chapters to edit and then I can finally start reposting new ones.


	23. The Precursor Stone

Jak pounded on the door with all his might, but nothing he did could even budge it or crack it.

"Get out of the way, let me try." Spyro said.

Jak stepped aside while Spyro took a deep breath, soon a green aura mist encompassed his mouth, and he let loose an earth blast at the door. There was a loud BOOM, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. As it cleared, Spyro could see that he had made a hole, but many layers of rock lay beyond it.

"It's no use, the tunnel must have collapsed, and it would take hours to dig all the way through," said Spyro glumly.

"Argghh!" Jak stammered in frustration, "Guess we can only finish the test and hope Dax found a way out."

"Yeah, let's keep moving," Spyro agreed, "he did clear the way." Both of them looked towards the path that was recently blocked by the ball. He could see another large chamber beyond it. As the two of them walked out, they found themselves in the largest room they had uncovered yet. The walls were lined with ancient statues of Mar's followers, along with many strange hieroglyphics neither of them could decipher. Below was another bottomless pit, filled with…nothing...on the other hand, they did notice on the left, a series of floating platforms that led all the way to the other side, to a concrete block sticking out of the wall. An unusual series of moving poles were leading the way from it, all the way up to an opening in the left wall.

Spyro asked Jak, "Want me to fly us up there?"

"I appreciate it, but I think this tomb has its ways of treating cheaters, rather not chance it," Jak answered.

"I understand," Spyro said, and flew all the way up to the opening.

Jak started jumping across the pillars to the wall, and once he reached it the stone plate sticking out of it, he faced the direction towards the opposite wall above the chasm. Above him, he could see a swing pole moving back and forth, leading all the way up to another platform, and additional poles which stood underneath a hole in the wall where he could rest. He had to time his jump just right, or else he would fall to his doom, and be lost in the tomb forever. As the pole moved as close as it could to him, he jumped for it and grasped it firmly. The pole continued to move back and forth while he hung on. Jak then fixed his gaze to the stone platform above him, and started to pole spin. He could see everything going around and around as he tried to build up momentum. Spyro watched him feeling very nervous, as Jak prepared to make a jump for it. He let go as he neared the top of his swing, propelling himself with his weight as he spun from the force of the swing. He started to descend, but grabbed the platform edge and hoisted himself up. Spyro breathed with relief, calming his nerves.

Jak made a break for the next pole, but this one was moving up and down. As it neared its lowest point, he jumped and grabbed ahold of it, and started to pole spin again. The pole hoisted up to another sliding pole that moved at an angle toward the wall hole. As Jak felt the pole stop, he propelled himself forward from it, reaching out for the other one. He missed with his left hand! But he thankfully grabbed it with his right hand. Spyro was feeling nervous again, seeing his friend just a stone's throw away from either passing the test or die trying, but he knew it had to be done. Jak had to wait the next time around for the pole to reach the wall hole, but as it neared its highest point, he jumped and landed to safety along the wall.

He gave a thumbs up to Spyro, and Spyro replied by waving his wing. Jak then saw that the only thing between his platform and Spyro's was four shifting blocks that moved in and out of the wall. Jak watched the pattern the blocks moved into the wall, one was in, the next one was out, then it was in, and the last one was out. Jak realized he was going to have to be quick to finish, he only had one shot, or else fall into the pit, with little chance of falling on one of the small platforms below. He took his chance, the next time the first block popped out of the wall, he jumped and started to run across the blocks at a constant pace. He nearly stopped halfway through, but something kept driving him forward. Spyro nearly choked watching him dangle once again to life by a string, or in this case, a wall. Jak made the last jump from the final block as it moved back into the wall, he landed safely, and Spyro breathed again. Jak struggled to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Spyro asked.

"You kidding?" Jak said in between breaths, "Look who your talking too." He pointed at himself, and as soon as he caught his breath he continued, "Another day, another dangerous place."

He walked through the door at the end of the platform, where he and Spyro saw the second oracle head emit a second light beam that flew in the same direction as before, landing on the giant door in the back. The two beams emitted together, and the two of them saw something that could only happen in a tomb. The light split apart, opening the door, revealing what appeared to be a giant statue at their distance.

"The tests are complete," Jak said.

"But we still haven't found Daxter," Spyro added.

"If I know my buddy, he'll turn up at the place and time you least expect." Jak replied.

Jak stepped onto the levitating platform of stone which took him down to the pond. He activated his jetboard, and glided toward the door with Spyro flying behind. He dodged the water creatures and arrived at the steps which led up to the open door. He deactivated his board, and then walked up to the top, where Spyro landed.

"Hey!" cried a loud, obnoxious voice. The two of them turned their heads to the left, and to their relief they saw Daxter standing there, in the flesh, safe and sound.

"Daxter! Hey!" Spyro greeted. "It's good to see your okay."

"Daxter, what happened to you?" Jak asked.

"I had a hairy experience!" he answered remembering his death run in the tunnel, "no thanks to you two." Suddenly, another voice interrupted the conversation.

"_Welcome young warriors!" _Everyone turned their heads to see who spoke, then turned their attention to the large human statue in the back.

"_Many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly," _the oracle continued_, "Today you have proven yourself worthy to receive Mar's legacy."_

"He's talking about me!" Daxter blurted out, "Thanks your holy statueness, I would have been quicker, but I was held back by some slow runners." Spyro and Jak just shook their heads and Jak said nothing except, "good to have him back."

The oracle continued, "_What you are about to receive contains great power, and with it, comes great responsibility, and it is an extra blessing that the dragons have returned to aid us in this time of trial."_

Spyro's eyes perked up, as did Jak's, Spyro then responded to the oracle, "Wait, what do you mean returned?"

_"You don't know purple dragon? It is a tale not easily forgotten."_

"Were listening," Spyro and Jak said with interest, and then started walking toward the statue over the bridge to an arc platform located around the statue.

_"Long ago, the dragons helped aid our planet against the fearsome forces of the Horaquon, those dark creatures you refer to as Metalheads."_

Spyro turned to the right, and saw more of those creature carvings he had seen earlier, he had assumed they were metalheads, but wasn't entirely sure until now.

_"Driven by their dark leader, the metalhead legion destroyed our great civilization, and now they swarm the universe, unopposed, looking for the last relics of our power. As an act of providence, the dragons took a great deal of our artifacts with them to their planet; through a dimensional shift created by a powerful dragon they called the Dragon Father."_

Spyro was speechless hearing all this from a statue, that wasn't even a part of his planet! Why hadn't he been told of this before?! Jak felt shocked himself at what the oracle said.

_"The great warrior Mar, tried to hide the Precursor stone in this tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope young warrior, and you were chosen to keep that hope alive, and the purple dragon's presence at this time symbolizes that your time has come."_

Spyro turned to Jak, the oracle seemed to be talking about both of them now. Numerous questions were running around in both their heads, questions that wouldn't be answered straight away.

"Buddy, I think you've been living underground a few centuries too long," Daxter said sarcastically.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else, I just want the stone," Jak told the oracle.

The oracle replied_, "It is time to fulfill your destiny."_

Suddenly all the light in the room focused on the statue's midsection, a large green glowing crystal in the shape of a decagon was fastened onto it, it had Mar's seal stamped in front. Jak, Spyro and Daxter feasted their eyes on the Precursor stone.

_"Behold!"_ the oracle declared.

"Amazing," Spyro said gazing upon the stone.

"Wow!" Daxter shouted. "Come on, let's get the goods boys." Suddenly, an interruption from behind stopped them. There was a loud humming, and then a boom as a giant spider-like machine landed in between them and the Precursor stone. Piloting it was none other than Baron Praxis himself.

"You fools!" he yelled. "You brought me right to the stone, your pitiful Underground agents and outlandish freaks were no match for my Krimzon guard!" Jak and Spyro narrowed their eyes to him, knowing full well he had taken everyone captive.

Praxis continued, "Now I will gain the power I need to CRUSH MY ENEMIES!" he yelled as his machine's leg crushed and destroyed the bridge to the statue with a SMASH. Jak and Spyro took a step back from the force.

"Once I claim the stone, I'll begin with you two!" he finished.

"_Abomination!"_ the oracle shouted to him, _"The Precursor stone was not meant for you!"_ Praxis ignored him and turned his attention to drilling off the stone fasteners. In result, the oracle sealed the chamber door leaving everyone trapped inside. Jak and Spyro nodded to each other, they both knew there was only one way now, to team up and defeat Praxis!

* * *

Twenty-second chapter edited, and for first time readers, hold onto your hats because the battle comes next chapter!


	24. Battle for Power

Praxis saw the two heroes preparing to fight, so in turn, he pushed a button inside his cockpit.

"My little friends will take care of you!"

What appeared to be 6 small bombs of light erupted from compartments on the shoulders of the Baron's machine. They landed on separate corners of the arc platform, and Jak and Spyro saw their true form, they were KG deathbots programmed for one goal, destroy those who opposed the Baron. They looked like miniature versions of the Baron's machine, and electricity erupted from their bodies. They began crawling toward the duo and Daxter.

"Whatever you do, don't touch them!" Jak told Spyro as he equipped his scatter gun. He then ran toward them and fired a blast. The shot from the gun blew away three of them, shattering them to pieces.

"I got these three!" Spyro yelled. He ran in front of their path, but the mechanical crawlers didn't even slow down. To avoid being shocked, Spyro took flight, but as he did, the closest one jumped up to attack, and clenched his right ankle. "AAaaaagghh!" Spyro yelled as he felt the stinging pain of 100 amps coursing through his lower body. He shook it off, and countered with an electric stream of his own. The stream bolt was aimed at its leg, but it suddenly bounced away. The polarity of both the machines electric discharge and Spyro's electricity breath were the same, so they couldn't touch!

"Try something else!" Jak yelled. Spyro nodded and began to spin over and over in midair, surrounding himself in a green aura which shaped into a rock. He propelled himself at the ground, and made a shockwave which crushed the robots.

Praxis growled and hit another button, letting loose 6 more light bombs. When they landed, Jak and Spyro saw that they were real bombs armed with destructive red eco! They ran in separate directions, knocking them over the side, where they couldn't hurt them. Jak hesitated on his second bomb, eyeing the Baron's machine, it was completely unprotected trying to drill out the stone. He then looked back toward the bomb, which was about to blow, and then yelled to Spyro.

"Hey Spyro!" he called grabbing the dragon's attention.

"Knock the bombs toward him! That outta shake him up!" Spyro nodded in response and lined the bomb up between him and the baron. Jak gave the bomb a full force kick toward the baron. It flew just above his machine head, but bounced off the statue and exploded just behind him.

"AAAGGGH!" the baron yelled as his machine was lurched forward, off balance. Spyro then began to charge at his bomb, the fuse had just approached its end just after Spyro knocked it head on, it flew at one of the middle legs. It made impact and exploded, taking a foot with it. The machine lost grip and fell into the pit. The two of them didn't have long to celebrate, Praxis activated his machine's hovering system and was up faster than he went down.

"You'll pay for that purple pest, with your own leg!"

Blasters erupted from the machines front gun, threatening to hit them and send them flying. Jak and Spyro took cover behind the pillars on the platforms, but they wouldn't last long. Praxis took a full sweep around the pillars with his guns. He stopped having nearly shot through the pillars, but it wasn't enough to break through. He went back to drilling the stone fasteners, not worrying that he had one leg missing since he had seven more to spare. Deciding to keep the heroes occupied, he let loose more electric death bots. As they landed, they approached viciously ready to grab and shock their targets to death. Jak pulled out his scatter gun and started blasting every robot in his sight. Spyro attacked every robot on his side with an earth blast, shattering them like the rest.

"You're just making this even more difficult for yourselves!" The baron shouted in rage. Wanting to silence him, Jak equipped his blaster and shot at him, however the shot bounced off the armor barely scratching it. Praxis laughed at his failed attempt and let loose more bombs as he attempted to pull the Precursor stone out. Jak and Spyro ran to a bomb at separate ends in an attempt to hit the baron from both sides. Jak kicked and Spyro charged their bombs. They flew, and one hit the baron high, and the other hit low. Unfortunately the low one hit the stone fasteners as well, knocking the stone loose. Praxis steadied his machine and ripped the stone off the statue, shocking Jak and Spyro in the process.

"He's got the Precursor stone!" Daxter cried.

The baron fitted the stone into the center laser mounted on the head of his machine. The whole machine was now surrounded with a bright green aura, fully charged by the Precursor stone. Jak and Spyro took a step back as the shine from the aura blinded them. The baron jumped down from the statue, armed with the stone, and disappeared into the pit. The heroes stood back to back with each other.

"Stay alert, with that stone, he could destroy anything." Jak told Spyro. They both approached the edge, and looked down, they could see nothing. Suddenly, their platform shook with a 'BOOM' nearly knocking them over the edge. The ceiling was starting to collapse, large chunks of rock were falling around them. Suddenly, the bridge to the chamber door broke away, and the baron emerged on the other side. He had blasted through the platform and moved underneath to mount a sneak attack!

"Now your mine!" the baron yelled. Green lightning emitted from the stone, preparing to fire an energy wave! Jak and Spyro jumped to the side as a large green energy wave emitted from the stone and blasted the platform.

'KABOOOOMMMMM!'

The entire tomb shook from the impact. Jak and Spyro struggled to stand back up, and then turned to see a huge crack in the platform, with Jak and Spyro standing on opposite sides of it.

"This is bad." Daxter said nearly speechless from terror.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'll bring down this whole tomb to bury you both alive if I have too, so stay still this time!" The baron mocked, and let loose two bombs from his machine and landed on opposite ends of the platform. Jak and Spyro knew they were surrounded, but showed no fear.

"If you think you can just box us in and finish us off, your dead wrong!" Jak yelled at Praxis.

"Big talk freak, but you know you can't back it up!" Praxis shouted back, and he flew down to the hole in the platform to attack again. The tomb shook as he made the hole wider on his advance. While he was moving underneath them, Spyro said, "We have to hit him with both of those bombs at once!"

"He moves too fast, and with that stone he can deflect anything thrown at him and send it back at us!" Jak said.

"Not from above he can't!" Spyro informed.

"You have a plan?" Jak asked.

"It's a long shot, but it might work, kick the bomb towards me when I signal you." Spyro finished as he ran towards the bomb on the far end. Jak turned in the other direction with Daxter on his shoulder, as Praxis finally emerged from the hole. Spyro took flight as Praxis started firing his blasters again, evading them by a few inches. Jak dove behind another pillar as Praxis reached him. The pillar broke as soon as he finished firing. The pillar head then fell into the hole leaving Jak exposed. Praxis seemed to grin.

"Now you'll experience the full power of the Precursor stone freak!" mocked Praxis.

Green lightning started to emit from the stone once again, Jak and Daxter were frozen in place, unable to move or defend. Spyro had to think fast, he looked up, the ceiling was holding up somewhat, a lot of rock had fallen from it, but he could see a loose stone about to break right above the baron. He decided to give it a hand, and shot an earth bomb right above it. The stone gave way, and fell for a brief second, just before the baron was about to fire. It landed right on top his cockpit, nearly breaking through it. The baron screamed as the energy shield powered by the precursor stone was disrupted, green lightning was now emitting from the entire machine as its shield was short circuiting. Spyro yelled, "Now!"

Jak gathered himself and kicked the bomb in Spyros direction just as it was about to blow. At the same time, Spyro kicked his with his tail. They flew at each other on a collision course, until Spyro let loose a new beam from his mouth, a purple beam. It seemed to ensnare the bombs in a purple ball and stopped them in their tracks. The bombs floated over the baron's wrecked machine. Seeing his plan was working, Spyro closed his mouth, causing the purple beam to disappear, along with the shield attached to it. The bombs fell and impacted the top of the baron's machine just behind the cockpit. The machine started to top roll out of control as the bombs explosion ruptured the rocket boosters. Praxis then pushed another button inside his cockpit. The two heroes met on Jak's side of the platform as the Krimzon spider machine was about to explode.

* * *

Twenty-third chapter edited, only one more to go, and for first time readers, I hope you have been enjoying the tale, right now this story has now reached its halfway point, and the other half is soon to come!


	25. Return to the Underground

"KABLAAAMMM!"

Jak, Daxter and Spyro shielded their heads from the explosive shockwave. When they lifted their heads, they noticed the robot body was in pieces all over the platform and the ruined statue. The Baron, unfortunately hovered over their heads in his cockpit, having ejected himself before the explosion.

"Nice try, but the stone is still mine fools!" Jak and Spyro only scowled. The Baron noticing their faces continued, "Oh don't worry, I will use the stone to its full potential, and then soon, all who oppose me will be destroyed by its power!"

Jak and Spyro jumped at him, but the Baron lifted higher, avoiding them. The two of them crashed on the other side of the platform, and the Baron flew himself out of the open chamber door and out of the tomb. Jak and Spyro picked themselves up and shook their heads in frustration.

"We can't do anything more here, let's go back to the Underground," said Jak. Spyro nodded his head in agreement, and then took flight grabbing Jak by the shoulders, giving him and Daxter a lift over to the door, since the bridge was destroyed. As they landed on the other side, the door behind them closed, shutting out any more intruders. Spyro and Jak made their way back across the pond, up the stairway to the door, where the oracle opened the tombs entrance for them to leave. As the heroes rode the elevator up, both of them were wondering what had happened to their friends while Daxter scratched his ear. As the elevator halted at the top and the heroes made it to the city door lock, Daxter spoke, "You don't really think Praxis took everybody? Do you guys?"

Both of them were silent for a moment, until Spyro said, "I don't know Daxter, I hope not…I surely do."

As the door opened, they realized unfortunately it was true. The KG was nowhere in sight, there was nothing left but pieces of the crystal shield, and people were walking the streets as if it was another typical day. Spyro hung his head in sadness, having lost his best friends and his love. Jak on the other hand, clenched his fist and smacked it against the statue base wall in anger.

"I don't believe it!" he shouted, "He gets away, he takes the stone, and he takes our friends!"

"All we have is a gun, a board, and a set of dog armor on a dragon," Daxter added irrelevantly. Jak and Spyro were too depressed to even shoot him a look; they were lost in thought of what their next move should be. Spyro had on his mind a lot of things, if he was ever going to get home again, if he was ever going to see Cynder again, and trying to fathom what the oracle had told him in the tomb, that dragons had come this world before, this planet Elorin created by beings called Precursors. The other thing spinning in his mind was this Dragon Father that the oracle mentioned. '

_Why didn't anybody tell me of this? Why didn't Ignitus?'_ He thought to himself in suppression. He felt Jak's hand touch his shoulder.

"Come on, we won't accomplish anything sulking here, we need to see who's left to work with, let's head back."

Spyro nodded, and moved to a secure hiding spot away from public eyes while Jak went to get a zoomer. He later showed up in an H-wing flyer, Spyro jumped aboard and Jak drove past the statue, around the palace toward the bazaar bridge to the industrial section.

As they exited the industrial section, they entered the slums and headed for the Underground alley. They landed outside the door, and said nothing on their way in. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Torn wasn't behind his desk, the room was empty. Jak assumed he was in the back room, and decided they should wait. Spyro plopped on top of his bed, lost in emotion. Jak broke the uncomfortable silence…

"I just don't get it, how did the Baron know we were so close to making a move for the stone?" he asked to get Spyro to speak, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid it's my fault." Someone behind him answered. Jak and Spyro turned toward the hallway next to the furnace to see Torn coming toward them, more glum then usual. As soon as he exited the hallway, Spyro spoke regarding his confession, "What?"

Torn stood behind his desk, "I had no choice, the price was too high."

"You sold us out?!" Jak shouted in disbelief.

"You deliberately led the Baron to a power that could destroy your world, betraying everything you've led this Underground for?!" Spyro yelled in disbelief that Torn had betrayed them.

"It was Ashelin!" Torn shouted back in retaliation, causing the three of them to settle down, "The Baron threatened the kill Ashelin for spying, his own daughter!...I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground."

Jak seemed to calm down at the sound of Torn's comment, but Spyro still seemed confused and upset at the same time.

"Praxis has a daughter?" he asked Jak.

"Yes, but she is not her father, she helps us, she's against what her father is striving to do, despite the grueling consequences," Jak explained.

Spyro then remembered something, "Oh yeah, he mentioned her once before, when me, Cynder, and Sparx first arrived in the palace, he said he'd make her cooperate, by any means necessary." Everyone shuddered at the realization of how ruthless the Baron truly was, willing to even kill his own daughter to gain power. Spyro shuddered at the thought of what he could do to Cynder.

"Yeah, interesting thoughts to kick around," Daxter said between them, "Except Praxis has the Precursor stone now, so he can do whatever he wants!"

Torn stepped out from behind his desk to speak again, "There is still a way to get our friends back, maybe the Precursor stone as well," he said hoping to get back on their good side, "I'll find Vin, you two head to the fortress, we'll call ya."

Jak stepped in front of him and looked him square in the eyes. "Give us one reason why we should trust you anymore," he said sternly pointing his finger.

Torn looked right back and said, "Because you and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin!" Jak turned away, Daxter's ears drooped and Spyro looked down and shook his head in sadness. Jak got both their attention and signaled them to head out the door. Before they left, Torn continued, "It will be a tough fight through the fortress, probably suicide."

Jak looked back at him and said, "Just get that door open, we'll be there."

* * *

At this point, I'm done editing chapters, and I assure you the next one will be a new one, with Jak and Spyro breaking into jail to rescue their friends. Thank you for your patience!


	26. AUTHORS NOTE

First off, I just wanna say thank you to everyone reading my story. I've kept this story posted elsewhere for some time now, but decided to finally bring it over this site. Someone pointed out to me that this story has a couple of cheesy and cliche moments, well that's just my particular writing style. Although I do say thanks for the constructive criticism. As my audience, I believe you deserve an explanation, I have Asperger's Syndrome, a form of autism, and so there are some viewpoints and particular manners of speech of which I am unfamiliar with or uncomfortable with. So I just do my best to filter it out and replace it with my own perspective, of which you will see in my story. Writing this fanfiction has been helpful with dealing with my special issue, and I'm glad to share it with others. I had the idea of how Jak and Spyro would forge a team up in an epic crossover around the time Dawn of the Dragon came out. As stated earlier I posted it on another site before, but now I've decided to bring it over here, even though it was a little rushed. Although due to rushing, there may be some clerical errors I skipped over prior to posting each chapter. Right now, I'm going to go back over what I have already and post the edits.

I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I'm done with that so please be patient, and please feel free to review! Though keep in mind I do not tolerate flamers or hateful comments like "This story sucks!" or "Your writing stinks!" for if I do see anything like that they will be ignored and deleted. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it all the way.

* * *

2/8 I finished editing chapters today, so the story should continue without anymore faults. Please feel free to read and review!


	27. Jailbreak

The trio arrived at the Krimzon fortress's front gate. Spyro made sure to keep his hood up to keep himself from being discovered by the Krimzon guard. Thankfully they walked through the door without much attention, since a lot of the guards were standing by the palace where the Baron had taken the Precursor stone. As the three of them walked inside the front room, Jak brought out his blaster gun, using its laser target to scope the area. It was clear, so they made their way to some short steps which led up to the open electric door courtesy of Vin. Through the door, there was a hallway to the right which led a short way down to another open hallway that led deeper into the fortress. Jak motioned for Spyro to stay behind him while he scouted up ahead. As he got closer to the opening, he heard guards talking.

"You see anything?"

"No"

"Keep your eyes peeled."

Jak made sure his gun was loaded, and began crawling as close as he could without being exposed. The guards continued their conversation,

"Have they found Mar's tomb yet?"

"They wouldn't tell us if they did."

Jak then did a diving roll and pointed his gun into the room; a yellow guard was standing on top of a pillar which was extended from a walkway that moved across the room in a zig-zag pattern. The guard upon noticing him yelled, "Don't move!"

He loaded his gun, but before he could fire, Jak shot two shots at him on the arm and stomach. The yellow armor was stronger than the red, so the guard was knocked off his feet, still alive. Jak turned left, there were two more guards on pillars, and a jet-guard flying around the support beams armed with laser cannons. He opened fire on Jak directly, but his shots missed, Jak just stood still in between the fire. He fired his blaster twice at the flyer, knocking his controls loose and rupturing his rockets. He spun out of control toward another pillar until…BOOM! The entire jet pack exploded, and the guard was dead.

"You'll pay for that Underground filth!" screamed another yellow guard on another pillar across the hall. Jak noticed the other yellow guard behind him was getting back to his feet. Suddenly, a streak of lightning shot out at him, shutting down his armors safeguards and frying him alive. As the guard fell dead, Jak turned and saw Spyro walking toward him with electric bolts emitting from his mouth. The 2nd yellow guard started firing at them both, and they rolled to opposite sides to avoid the blazing streaks. Jak decided it was time for heavy assault, and armed his Vulcan fury. Using the nearby pillar as cover from the guard's fire, he made some final adjustments to prepare for his run. The guard kept firing and firing until it hummed out, indicating he had overheated it. Jak then jumped out from his cover position and let loose a barrage of bullets. The guard seemed to be paralyzed being sent back from such heavy fire, and soon he was hit back far enough to fall into the pit.

"Come on!" he yelled to Spyro. Soon he was at his side as they made their way across the room to the following doorway. Suddenly, a large group of Krimzon guards ran right out of the opening, arming their guns at the duo. Jak mowed through them with his Vulcan fury as they made their way toward the door. Upon entering, Jak stepped back from the remaining guards. This let Spyro jump in front and send a chilling ice wave from his mouth, freezing all the guards in their place. Soon the hall was filled with guard ice statues. Jak walked in and felt the need to say it, "Cool."

Spyro just smirked and walked by his side until they found themselves blocked by another electric gate. On the other side was a corridor lined with sentry guns leading to another corridor to the right.

"I thought Vin took care of all the doors." Spyro said.

"He only took care of the entrance, look around, there has to be some sort of switch." Jak replied turning his head from side to side until his sidekick yapped, "Try looking down buddy." The two heroes looked at the floor, there were four red LED lights aligned in front of the electric gate.

"It seems we need to find four keys." Spyro said.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Daxter commented. Spyro shot him an irritant look, the same one he occasionally gives to Sparx.

Jak interrupted, "Hold on a minute…" he turned towards the doorway from which they entered. "Did you happen to notice what was on top of those pillars back there?"

"No," Spyro answered, "I was too busy fighting the guards, why?"

"Wait here," he said before he and Daxter ran past the iced guards and into the door. Spyro kept his eyes on the electric gate for about 10 minutes, wondering what Jak meant. He got his answer when he heard a low humming. Spyro looked at the ground, and noticed that the four red lights were turning green. Once all four were lit, the sound of a generator humming its last ounces of energy was heard from the gate. The electricity collapsed and the doorway was open. Spyro was in awe, until he saw Jak come back through the door.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I noticed large electric switches on top the pillars, all I had to do was push them down." Jak answered as he led the way into the corridor. He stopped when he soon noticed the sentry guns again, but this time Spyro stepped up.

"I can take care of this."

He took flight, and as soon as he was hovering over a sentry gun, he let his earth powers surround him in a boulder shaped aura and crashed down onto it, smashing it to pieces.

"Crude, but effective," Daxter told Jak, who nodded in response. Spyro did the same thing to the other three guns, clearing the path. Jak then caught up with him as he rounded the corner. They made their way up some stairs which led upstairs to the left. Upon reaching the top, they made their way through some control boxes for piping that was sticking from the ground, until they heard a shout from above, "Intruders! Shoot them!"

Jak and Spyro looked up, it was a holed floor, and Krimzon guards boots were seen everywhere. Red gunfire started blasting right toward them. The two heroes took evasive action, flipping, rolling, and diving to avoid the deadly blasts they eventually made it past them, only to find two more Krimzon guards firing them from farther ahead. The sound of jets was heard, and two more Krimzon jet-guards emerged from around the corner. Spyro shot an earth blast at both of them, knocking them back. The two guards on the ground kept firing at Jak, he was finding a lot harder to evade having exerted a great amount of his energy already. He thought quickly and equipped his blaster, and immediately started firing randomly in their direction. One shot caught a guard in the leg, making him drop his gun. Spyro then ran up emitting a red hot stream of flame at the other guard. The guard screamed as his armor was incased in flame, he started running blindly trying to extinguish it, but instead wound up falling into a nearby pit, yelling the long way down.

Watching the guard fall, Spyro looked up and noticed the jet-guards had steadied themselves and were zoning in on him. Unbeknownst to him, the injured guard behind him had retrieved his gun and was preparing to shoot him in the back. Before he could pull the trigger, a POP was heard and his body was sent flying back against the wall, dead. Having saved Spyro, Jak then turned his blaster toward the two jet-guards and fired. One hit one guard in the helmet, sending him spiraling out of control. The other guard screamed in pain as two more hit the hand controls two his jet-pack. He immediately flew back towards the wall and exploded.

Spyro watched the spinning guard fall into the pit and slam against its wall, blowing up. He turned towards Jak, trying to catch his breath, "Nice shot."

"Thanks, but were not out of the woods yet," Jak said as he looked ahead. There was a small bridge over the pit which led to a large door, their only way to go. Spyro led the way across, the door opened as soon as they approached it, but it wasn't a friendly greeting on the other side. Krimzon death bots were everywhere, the same ones from the tomb, emitting electricity and threatening to shock anyone foolish enough to touch them.

"Not these monsters again," Spyro groaned, having not forgotten his last encounter with them.

"The Baron sure has beefed up security since our last visit," added Daxter.

Jak looked to the left, and noticed another door at the end of a small stairway, he then turned to Spyro. "Spyro, fly over to the door and see if you can open it, I'll clear these mechanical menaces." Spyro nodded and took flight, and Jak sneered at the robots while pointing his scatter gun. The robots lunged at him trying to shock him to death. Jak pulled the trigger and the gun erupted a loud BOOM, blowing nearly 8 of them to pieces.

Spyro landed in front of the door and examined its outline. He noticed a switch similar to the one he came across before in the fortress. He pushed numerous buttons seeing if the door would open. After pushing a fourth button, the door sounded a clank and slid open.

Jak was still blowing his way through robots. But they were coming at him from every angle, and his legs were even being shocked numb from their electrical shields. Just then, a giant wave of green energy seemed to plow through the robots to his left. He grinned as he saw Spyro running up, trying to clear the path. He ran to Jak's side and they turned their backs to each other and stood back to back. The deathbots were surrounding them, getting closer.

"You hit them high, I hit them low?" Jak asked the dragon.

"That's the plan," Spyro answered.

"GO!" They yelled in unison. Spyro jumped up and emitted an earth blast that blew through a wave of deathbots at far range. While Jak with his Vulcan fury, blew away the deathbots in front and behind. Soon, there was nothing left of the deathbots but smoldering metal scraps. Spyro landed again while Jak put away his gun. Nodding to each other, they walked toward the door and entered the next room, and their new surroundings made their eyes go wide.

"You gotta be kidding me," Daxter said viewing the room. They had arrived back in the torture chamber, where the Dark Eco experimentation seat was still stationed in the center of the room, giving Jak bad memories of his time in that chair.

Spyro eyed the cells aligning the wall and the vent they had escaped through last time. He was wondering if they had taken a wrong turn. The two of them walked over towards the walkway that led to the chair and thought where they should go next. Suddenly, there was a clank, followed by the sound of a sliding door behind them. They turned to see two of the cell doors behind them opening, apparently being bypassed by Vin.

* * *

Read and review! Coming up, Have they saved their friends?


	28. Samos andSamos!

Daxter ran over to the right cell and peeked in to see a tall blond girl wearing a green shirt and a short blue skirt. She wore grip gloves like Daxter and wore her hair back with a brown hairband. Daxter immediately laid his hand against the wall pulling his fur back over his head in a suave manner.

"Hey there sweetheart! The metalhead masher has come to your aid!" He spoke in a heroic manner trying to impress her with humorous false bravado, "Oh, and I let Jak and the dragon tag along as well," he finished.

The girl immediately picked up Daxter and began squeezing him like no tomorrow, "Oh my little hero!" she assumed.

"Oh PLEASE," came a voice inside the cell. Daxter caught a breath and pulled his head over to see Sparx flying out of the cell with Cynder and Hunter right behind him. "The only thing furball could save is some air by not running his yap!" Daxter would have responded to his insult, but the girl was squeezing him too hard for him to barely breathe let alone speak.

"Cynder! Sparx!" As soon as Spyro saw Sparx his emotions shot straight up from glum to happy, and ran over to his companions. Cynder smiled at him, feeling comforted seeing Spyro was alive. "You're alright, thank the ancestors," he said.

"Hey man, the baron can gather all the men he's got in the city, he can't get rid of us that easily," Sparx replied looking at Hunter for him to approve his comment, but he just nodded his head in silence and walked toward Spyro, who was already nuzzling Cynder.

"I'm so glad your okay," he told her.

"You too" Cynder replied then pulled her head back to look into his eyes, to view her own happy reflection from them.

"What happened to you all?" Spyro asked before turning toward his cheetah ally, "Hunter, last time we saw you the KG was chasing you to the center of the city."

"They eventually cornered me, I had no choice but to surrender, they brought me here, where I sat for hours until they came again with Cynder, Sparx, and her," he explained turning towards the blond girl who was still hugging Daxter.

"I'm Tess," The girl introduced herself; "I'm an undercover agent for the Underground, so you're the purple dragon Cynder has told me about."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Spyro," said Spyro.

"Charmed," Tess commented.

While Spyro was reacquainting himself, Jak had turned away to the other open cell, where he saw Samos waving to him. He stopped in the center of the doorway and asked, "Samos, are you alright?"

Before he could answer, Jak got the shock of his life when someone else popped out from behind the underground leader. A much older version of Samos, with a bigger log on top of his head and more grey hair suddenly appeared with an agitated attitude!

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I added six rings to my trunks waiting for you to get me out of here!"

Jak's eyes and mouth went wide open with shock upon seeing the old Samos, and was completely speechless. Everyone else also turned to see who was making the commotion, only to be shocked as well.

Old Samos then turned back to Jak yelping, "Great Yakow Horns! What happened to you Jak?!" noticing his apparent change from a young boy to a pumped-up rebel fighter.

"Are there…two of them?" Spyro asked his friends, who just shrugged their shoulders showing they were just as confused as he was. Daxter on the other hand, jumped out of Tess's arms bellowing, "WAIT A MINUTE! Your you! I mean the other you, I mean, you know what I mean."

The other Samos stepped out of the cell stating, "Yes, it appears I have an older time twin."

"Time twin?" Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

"Great grass grubs!" young Samos said, poking old Samos in his ribcage, "I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become!"

"Two Samos the sages? YAAHHH! Jak they're multiplying!" Daxter yelped as he jumped behind Jak's leg.

Old Samos quickly changed the subject, "We need to find the kid pronto!"

"What are you talking about you old growth?" Young Samos asked, "The kid already opened the tomb! Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!"

"Ooh, look who thinks they've sprouted." Old Samos stammered back. Everyone was rolling their eyes back in forth listening to the two old sages argue, Jak and Hunter had their arms folded while Spyro and Cynder kept an irritant look on their faces.

"If you were as half as wise as I am, you would know the proper course of action is to find the kid!"

"Listen you old dried up leaf, I run this operation! And I say we go after the Baron's forces!" Young Samos argued back.

Sparx was about to pull his antennae out when Daxter jumped between the two green logs and asked, "Do we have to separate you two?"

"How can ya?" Sparx asked, "They're the same."

"We don't have time for this!" Jak said sternly and pointed toward the blue vortex of the warp gate, "Look, Vin has activated the warp gate, we need to get out of here now!" Everyone nodded and followed, Jak jumped in first, then Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, Tess, Samos, young Samos, then the two sidekicks, and then all in the prison block was quiet…

* * *

Yeah, short chapter I know, but all I wanted was to reunite everyone, I assure you the next one will be longer


	29. Blastbot Attack!

As soon as the group exited the warp gate at the power station, they immediately huddled in discussion and thought it was best to split up and regroup back at the hideout as soon as possible. They all agreed except for Tess, who went back to the Hip Hog Saloon to continue her undercover investigation of Krew. The rest of the team headed back to the hideout as inconspicuously as they could.

Two hours later, everyone was back in the hideout safe and sound, and Jak was informing Spyro and his friends of who the old Samos really was. He was the version of Samos that he had grown up with; he was his teacher and legal guardian. He also made sure to include that he had come through the rift ring along with him, as well as his daughter Keira, but were separated upon their first arrival. Old Samos wasn't around long enough to introduce himself to the outsiders, because as soon as he heard his daughter was in the city, he set out immediately to find her, leaving the rest of the Underground to figure out their next move. Cynder was the first to speak, "How should we go about this? The Baron has possession of a power that can reshape this entire planet, so we can't just rush in to attack head on."

"Funny, I thought that was how you and Spyro always saved the day." Sparx commented, only to have Cynder shoot him a glare.

"Right now," Young Samos began, "We can only rally every ally we have. The best thing to do is strengthen our forces to prepare for any attack from the Baron."

"Your counterpart says otherwise," Hunter replied.

Samos scowled, "I could care less what that old pile of sticks has to say, this is **MY** rebel force, and **I** will make the decisions that I believe are the best course for us, am I clear?"

Hunter nodded, as did everyone else, and then Jak stepped up to ask,"What should we do now?"

"Jak, you and the outsiders must disappear for now, since our escape has definitely put the city on high alert, it's best for us all to stay invisible for the time being. Take them somewhere where the Baron won't think to look, if any problems arise, move as quickly as you can." With that, he turned and disappeared down the hallway to make new battle plans.

Jak turned to Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter and said, "Come on, let's roll." He led the way up the stairs to the zoomers. Hunter took command of a single seater L-wing zoomer, since he knew the dragons wouldn't want to fly with him again after their near disastrous crash in the industrial area. Jak and the dragons climbed into the H-wing flyer parked next to it. Upon takeoff, Jak led the way to another side of the city, following the path to the water slums. This time however, they moved with the flow of traffic to attract as little attention as possible. Everything seemed fine entering the slum center. They were keeping a slow pace, and Spyro, Cynder and Hunter were covering their faces with their capes, and Jak was keeping himself from making eye contact with any guard patrols. They exited the center as Jak led them down a different direction, in between the path to the water slums and the alley that led to the fortress. But before they rounded the corner ahead, a zoomer engulfed in fire fell down and exploded right below them. Jak and Hunter stopped in high alert and looked to their right. A large robot was firing blue eco shots at surrounding people and zoomers. It had four legs which made it walk like a spider, its head was an imperfect cylinder with a single red eye and a laser gun mounted on top.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Daxter shouted at the top of his lungs.

The spider-bot continued firing at the nearby townspeople, on the street and in the air, clearly showing no mercy on anything in its sight. Hunter stated, "This is terrible, no doubt another one of the Baron's war machines."

Jak nodded as the Underground communicator popped from one of his packs and floated right next to him. "Jak! Do you read me?" Samos spoke to him.

"Loud and clear," he replied.

"Listen, we just got word from a slum agent that the Baron has sent blastbots into the city to search for the Underground hideout! We're not sure how, but he must have tracked us after we escaped. You must destroy them! If even one of them reaches us, we'll be done for!" With the warning given and the communicator back in his pocket, Jak landed the flyer immediately just as the blastbot was about to round the corner. The dragons jumped off behind him just as Hunter landed beside them. Jak grabbed his gun from his back pouch and yelled out to them, "Come on! Let's scrap that crab!"

Jak ran off first with Spyro and Cynder beside him and Hunter equipping his bow at the rear. Meanwhile, Sparx found a nice safe hiding place and zipped to it. Jak fired two blaster shots at the blastbots head. It came to a stop, but its red eye seemed to move its direction and look right at them. Spyro noticed and shouted a warning, "Look out, I think it's going to fire at us!"

He spoke the truth as a blue eco beam erupted from its laser gun. Jak and Hunter moved out of its way, but the laser went past them and hit their zoomers. They both sparked for a second and then exploded with a BOOM…scattering debris everywhere.

Jak started shooting numerous shots at the blastbot. They hit but barely made a dent. The blastbot counterattacked, firing its laser at Jak. As he avoided its shots, Spyro and Cynder ran behind the robot and fired electricity and poison at it. Spyro's electricity seemed to do the trick, having shortcircuited its vision, and causing its head to spin wildly. Cynder's poison also melted its leg, freezing it place. The blastbot was now unable to move or fire, but Jak knew it had one defense left. He aimed for its eye and fired. The head exploded off the body. Everyone took a short breath of relief, until they heard a beeping coming from the blastbot. Jak eyes sprung open and yelled, "MOVE AWAY!"

Everyone in the area ran away and fell to the ground, and then…**_KABOOM! _**The body exploded in a tremendous blast, with parts scattered everywhere. The civilians ran away from the scene while the heroes gathered back together. Shaking the stars from his head, Jak said, "well that's one down."

"One?" Spyro asked. Screams came from behind them, and the heroes turned and saw another blastbot near the Dead Town lock, plowing its way through vehicles and civilians. Spyro then realized there were more robots to destroy. "Oh great, there's two of these things?!" Sparx complained.

"I tell this city isn't easy on anyone!" Daxter answered. As if hearing their conversation, the communicator popped up again from Jak's pack and expanded. It hovered in front of them as Samos spoke, "I'm afraid two isn't the magic number this time…we just received intelligence that one more blastbot is approaching from the industrial district. Jak, Spyro, everyone, you must stop them or the Underground is doomed!"

As the communicator dove back into his pack, Jak spoke to the others, "We'll have to split up to take them out. Hunter come with me, Spyro and Cynder, take care of that one alright."

They nodded in agreement and flew toward the blastbot in sight. Sparx flew after them yelling, "Hey wait up!"

Jak, Daxter and Hunter ran off to a nearby cruiser. Jumping aboard, Jak started the engines and sped off from the ground. They flew over Spyro and Cynder as they made their way toward the blastbot. Soon they found themselves right over the blastbot, which fired two close shots at them. They were soon out of its range within seconds and rounded the corner toward the other end of the slums.

* * *

With their friends departed, Spyro and Cynder flew toward the blastbot at high altitude. The mechanical monster had made its way past the Dead Town lock and was heading up the street toward the Underground. The two dragons caught up easily while Sparx lagged behind, within safe distance of course_._ Cynder swooped and fired an acid barrage at the robot. Two shots missed, but the third hit the left side, and seemed to sizzle the left leg. In response to her fire, the blastbot's head swung 180 degrees around to face her and started firing. She evaded the shots and then pushed left to fire again. Spyro on the other hand went low, and then landed to charge with a fire comet dash. He impacted the body of the blastbot head-on, sending a shockwave which knocked it off its feet. The sonicboom from the impact even shattered a few building windows as the blastbot landed on its back with a huge dent in its head. Spyro released his wings to halt his forward motion and landed, with Cynder landing right next to him.

"Yeah man! That's how you knock some sense into their tin cans! Whoo-hoo!" Sparx cheered from a distance. The crowd around them seemed to settle, seeing how the dragon just took out one of the Baron's most terrifying machines. _CHINK…_suddenly, a metallic noise came from the robot. Everyone recoiled back in horror as the blastbot's legs were extending, and then planted into the ground. Spyro was shocked at first at the sight of the robot getting back up, but suddenly realized this was his chance. He charged again, but then jumped.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro hoisted himself over the blastbot as it prepared to aim and fire. Spyro enveloped himself in earth energy. Before the robot could fire, Spyro plummeted to the ground.

"**SMASH**…**_KABLAAAMMMM!"_**

The sound of a bomb was all that was heard as the area around the robot was enveloped in a fiery explosion. Smoke was emitted everywhere, causing the crowd to back away, mothers and fathers pulled their children away from the toxic cloud of smoking metal. Cynder lowered her wing from her face. All she could see was a black cloud. Her eyes opened wide in sadness as Sparx flied toward her side with the same look.

"Oh man," was all that Sparx could say.

Cynder looked like she was about to weep, until the clank of metal swept passed her ears. Out of the rubble, out of the smoke stepped Spyro, completely covered in soot. Cynder and Sparx's spirits suddenly relightened.

Spyro coughed and said, "Well that was a blast heh heh…hey Cynder, could you help me clean up?"

She smiled and drew a breath. She blew all the ash off his body with her wind powers. Spyro shook any remaining ash off and walked up to them with a slight limp.

"Any other crazy stunts you want to pull before you give me a heart attack?" Sparx asked Spyro.

"I think I'll refrain from using any earth moves for a while." He replied.

"How about refraining from pulling any ridiculously insane stunts that could cost you your life?!" Cynder nearly shouted to him. "You scared me to death."

Spyro smiled at her lovingly and nodded. "Come on," he said, "Our friends need our help." They took off and flied around the corner toward the Underground slum section. As they left, a little boy withdrew himself briefly from his father's arms, and watched them take off. He said silently to them, "thank you."

* * *

Jak and Hunter were not having a good time. Hunter's arrows were useless against the blastbots metallic shell, and Jak was busy wasting his ammo on both the robot and the Krimzon guards that were surrounding them as well. Hunter and Jak were suddenly back to back, surrounded by a large Krimzon guard platoon. The final blastbot was now moving past them, exiting the industrial area and into the slums. With their escape cut off by the KG, Hunter thought of one idea that could save them both or have them shot. He turned to Jak and Daxter and asked, "How long can you two hold your breath?"

"Huh? Over a minute, why ask now?" Jak answered. Instead of a response, Hunter reached inside his robes and pulled out what appeared to be some green energy orbs. With a quick flick of his hand, he threw all four of them into the air. The guards watched them with confusion, while Hunter yelled, "Hold your breath and cover your eyes!"

Jak was still confused, but did as he said. The four balls hit the ground with a smash, causing a yellow-green mist to pour out from all of them and quickly engulfed the two of them and the guards. The guards started coughing, choking on the gas. Their armor may have protected them from physical attacks, but not something like this. Jak felt something grab his arm and pulled him to go. He went with it, and soon he found himself outside the cloud thanks to Hunter. He and Daxter removed their goggles and took a breath. Looking back, the cloud was fading, but the guards were barely conscious. Some had even fallen, barely able to move.

Jak commented, "Nice job."

"Now, I believe we have a robot to dismantle?" Hunter replied, turning toward the blastbot, which had already entered the slum sector.

"Let's not keep it waiting." Jak said, and ran after it with Hunter right behind him.

"Yeah, the guards and the poisonous gas wasn't enough," Daxter started, "Now we're running a full throttle assault on a machine with weapons that can turn our INSIDES INTO OUR OUTSIDES!"

Jak ignored him and just kept running, equipping his blaster just as he entered the slums. Both of them ran down the right alley where the blastbot rampaged through. On the other side, they found the blastbot approaching the alley where the hideout was located. Jak fired three shots to hopefully make it stop. Two shots hit its body, causing it to cease.

"You get his attention?" Hunter asked. As if hearing his question, the blastbot turned all the way around to face them. His gun then pointed its laser target right at Jak's head.

Jak answered, "Unfortunately yes, RUN!"

The blastbot laser fired, the two of them split apart and the shot went between them. Jak fired three shots at the blastbot. Hunter cocked an arrow and fired. The arrow bounced off its armor, barely scratching. Clearly seeing the cheetah was outgunned, Jak reached into his pouch and tossed a hand-gun to Hunter. It landed at his feet.

"I would suggest an upgraded weapon for this job!" Jak exclaimed. Hunter shrugged, but knew he was right. He put his bow on his back and grabbed the gun. The blastbot started moving toward the hideout again, but kept its blasts focused on the two heroes. Jak and Hunter kept firing, but it didn't slow it down. Jak decided to switch over to his Vulcan fury. He started running after it and started letting loose a barrage of Vulcan shells. Now the blastbot was starting to shake, dents were seen all over its body, but its laser kept focus on him. But just as it was about to fire, a bright flashing lightning bolt struck right above it. Jak and Daxter covered their eyes as the blinding flash subsided. Once it was all clear, they noticed the laser cannon on the blastbot had been blown off. They turned and saw Spyro and Cynder flying toward them. Cynder let loose a poison bomb which hit and melted its leg. With one leg gone, it lost balance and fell with a thud. A hum was heard from as it lost all its power. Jak walked up to its head and pointed his blaster gun at its eye. **POP **and the blastbot's head blew apart, leaving only the three remaining legs behind. Jak walked up to Spyro and Cynder as they landed.

"Nice of you to drop in." he said.

"Figured you could use a hand blue boy," Cynder said, "Looked like you two were in a pickle."

"ehh, we had it handled," Daxter replied.

"Nevertheless, thanks for the help." Hunter said.

"I second that," Jak finished, nodding toward Hunter.

Once again, the communicator popped up from Jak's pouch and Samos spoke, "Great job everyone! Well done! We all can sleep peacefully here tonight!"

* * *

Blastbots are scrap, what's next? Wait and see, because its a reunion next chapter!


	30. Keira

With their mission successful, Jak led them to a flyer to take them out of the slums secretly. Their activity definitely put the Krimzon guard on full alert, and would be all over them if they stuck around. Jak flew to the end of the slums and toward Main town, a part of Haven the outsiders hadn't yet set foot in. As soon as they entered, they left the broken buildings and busted walkways of the slums behind. It was an area where structurally sound buildings were built, and perfectly crafted walkways were settled everywhere, making both walking traffic and airway traffic both smooth and heavy. Jak turned left, then turned right again, passing a large metal monolith that seemed to stretch to the sky. He made another right and started flying over a canal, and kept flying until they came to another bend. Jak turned left and everyone gasped at the huge dome structure that lay before them. They made sure their hoods covered their faces to avoid detection from the huge crowd around them.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked.

"Haven City Stadium," Jak answered, "This is where our city's biggest fad, racing takes place."

"Like foot races?" Hunter asked.

"No, we race zoomers, and they're even trickier to handle than the ones driven by the civilians."

"You race?" Cynder asked as Jak started to land somewhere close to the left end of the dome.

"Yep, just won one the other day, two more, and then I can gain access to the Baron's palace."

"The palace?!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Every champion is allowed a tour of the Baron's palace, if I can get in, I can confront him directly," Jak said sternly.

Spyro was feeling uneasy, he did not like where this conversation was going, "what are you planning to do then?"

Jak was silent for a moment, and so were the others. He finally gave an answer without turning his head. "That's my business, not yours." With that, he walked off toward the stairs leading to the stadium. The others shrugged to themselves, but soon followed him in. They walked up the large staircase in front of them and followed Jak to the left wing of the dome. He entered the first garage on the left which was loaded with counters of tools and zoomer parts, they were two lifts with flyers on them which were clearly under maintenance, but other than that, there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hey Keira! You here? Samos said you could…" He stopped when he finally realized the garage was vacant. "Guess she's not around, make yourselves comfortable, you'll be here awhile."

"How long have you known Keira?" Spyro asked. Jak thought for a brief moment and replied, "I guess my whole life, Daxter's the same, and they've been my friends as long as I can remember."

"Yep, and oh the stories I can tell!" Daxter stammered.

"Hehehe, well I was never much for stories." Another voice came behind Jak, a sadistic one. Everyone turned to see a figure step out of the shadows, and they were quite shocked to see someone they did not expect.

"Well well, if it isn't the dark eco freak, and his overgrown lizard companions," Erol remarked. Spyro and Cynder narrowed their eyes. "Erol"

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked with disgust.

"My thoughts exactly," Jak replied with the same tone.

"Just keeping tabs on my favorite mechanic," he answered sneeringly.

"Where is Keira?" Jak demanded.

"Don't worry; I'm keeping a close eye on her." He answered as he circled Jak like he was interrogating him; the others kept a glare towards him.

"You're the talk of the town Jak, you give the people hope, how pathetic! I would have enjoyed killing you in prison; I would have enjoyed killing you all!" he declared in the direction of Spyro and Cynder.

"But now, it will be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city! I can hear the roar of the crowd now, as everyone sees their hope die," Erol sneered.

"Don't count on it," Jak declared. At that same moment, old Samos walked up with a young girl with green hair right next to him. They appeared to be conversing.

"It's good to have you back daddy," she said to Samos.

"Yes, it's nice to be free again," he replied. He then turned his attention to Spyro and his friends. "Keira, these are the creatures I told you about who helped free me."

"So you're the strange inhabitants that have put the city on edge," Keira said.

"You're right," Spyro replied.

Cynder stepped up to introduce herself, "So you're Keira, you're just as Jak described you, I'm Cynder." As the others introduced themselves to her, Erol stepped toward Jak and whispered a silent promise, "You know, Keira loves a winner, someday she'll be MY mechanic."

"Stay away from her," Jak silently demanded. With that, Erol walked away snickering. Hunter was shooting daggers at him as he exited the garage, to ensure he didn't pull off any tricks. He had just met him, but he already sensed that he couldn't be trusted, and his mere presence in that garage at the same time as them made him even more skeptical. But while he glared at him, Keira was gazing in admiration at his departure.

"Ah, Erol's the best racer I've ever seen," she stated. The others stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're talking about him?" Spyro asked. Keira was confused.

"Yeah, why? You guys don't trust him?" she asked.

"Let's just say we didn't have a good first impression," Cynder explained.

"Trust me Keira, he's not what you think," Jak said backing up Cynder's statement.

"Oh, and you're the judge of character?" Keira declared, "Look at you! People say you get angry and change." Spyro and Cynder turned their gaze away from Keira and Hunter, hoping that they wouldn't ask them.

Keira continued, "Besides, the Jak I knew, wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!"

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron, without my," Jak paused in the middle of his statement, "You know what? Forget it, you just do it your way, and I'll do it mine, and don't come crying to me when the city falls to pieces!" He stomped out of the garage leaving Daxter and the others behind. Spyro tried to persuade him to stop,

"Jak wait a second, just calm down," it was to no avail as Jak had already disappeared from sight. That didn't stop Daxter from trying however.

"Jak! Jak wait! We've gotta race remember?! Don't leave me at the wheel all alone!" Daxter was interrupted when the announcer spoke over the stadium intercom.

"_Attention all drivers, the Class 2 Race will soon begin, please report to the stadium if you are qualified for this class, if you don't attend, you will be dismissed for the remainder of the competition."_

"Wait, didn't Jak say he was racing today?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, winning this race means going to the championship," Keira explained.

"Now what are we gonna do?! We can't race without the star driver!" Daxter stated.

"You'll have to drive for the team Daxter," Keira answered, "you're the only other registered team member so it has to be you."

"It was nice knowing him, psych," Sparx whispered to Hunter.

"How hard could it be?" Daxter talked to himself in encouragement, "all I do is hold on tight and point the wheel thingy where I want to go right? Then there's that turbo thingy that makes it go fast, fast is good, I can do this! I'm ready to race!"

* * *

I think almost all the characters have been introduced, but keep in mind there's a few more to come. Enjoy!


	31. Into the Depths

The class 2 race had a few close calls, but Daxter managed to pull off the win. Though there wasn't much left of the zoomer, with the front steering rudder nearly bent at a 45 degree angle, the tail wings crunched, and the engine cage nearly crushed causing external damage to the block, but not to the point of affecting its performance. Either way, Daxter made it out in one piece and with a polished silver trophy to prove it.

"Now there's a handsome winner," Daxter commented on his trophy sitting on the tool bench. Spyro and Cynder stood right next to him to congratulate him.

"Nice job you orange puff," Cynder commented in her usual manner.

"Way to go," Spyro followed.

"You did it Daxter!" Keira finished walking up to them, "We're now qualified for the big race!"

"Did you ever doubt?" Daxter asked, "I backstreet drive for Jak all the time, ask him yourself, I taught him everything he knows."

"I'd like to tell him he's full of himself, but he makes it so obvious," Spyro whispered to Cynder, who giggled at his silent remark. At the same time, Jak entered the garage and was heading right toward them. Daxter was the first to speak.

"Hey there, we sure showed those class 2 losers a thing or two huh?"

"I saw," Jak answered, "You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but you hung in there, I'm proud of you Dax." He finished giving him a knuckle touch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did great," said Jak.

Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, "No, WE did great, right partner?" Before Jak could answer, he glimpsed Keira out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her. She looked away, still upset with him for his attitude earlier. Jak said nothing to her, turned around, and left the garage. Cynder was disappointed at what she saw going between them. To her, a friend was someone you shouldn't push away. Spyro had proved it time and time again how special she was to him, so it really hurt her to see these two who shared a similar bond to be fighting over their differences. She motioned for Spyro to follow Jak outside, and then she walked over to Keira.

"You can't stay mad at him forever."

"When the old Jak comes back, I'll feel better."

"I'm sorry for what you've been through Keira, but you have to understand, even though Jak isn't the way you remember him, one thing hasn't changed," said Cynder

"What would that be Cynder?"

"He's your friend, and friends care for one another, and are always willing to forgive, no matter what the other has done," she finished as her mind faded into her memories.

Keira looked at the ground, and turned her head back toward the workbench, saying nothing. Thinking there was nothing else she could say, Cynder walked back to Spyro and they both walked out of the garage. They met up with Jak outside near a cruiser, Daxter &amp; Sparx were with him. Hunter had decided to go back to the Underground to help with security and had left after the race. With their hoods covering their faces, the two dragons climbed into the cruiser behind a silent Jak, and took off. They sped out of the stadium and headed out of Main Town. As they entered the slums, a grim voice came over the communicator.

"Hello boys, Krew here aye, If you aren't too busy right now, I have an errand for you,"

"Just tell tubbo were on a milk run," Sparx stated. Spyro and Cynder shook their heads, but part of them agreed with him, Krew wasn't exactly someone they really trusted.

"I need you all to escort three of my boys down into the sewers, and visit Mar's statue, I've heard his cheeky little face might contain a valuable secret, and I want you to see if the stories are true aye!" moaned Krew.

"Perfect, another run through the muck," Daxter complained.

"Make sure all three of them get to statue unharmed, and let them take care of the rest hmmm," the communicator then switched off. Jak turned to the dragons and said, "guess you guys are about to enter one of the less pleasant areas of the city."

"Oh, I'm bloating with joy," Sparx said with high sarcasm.

"Relax, we've been underground before, how bad could it be?" Spyro asked.

"It ain't the depth of the sewers that will kill you, it's the stench and the metalheads that will!" Daxter answered.

"The more time I spend in this city, the more I really wanna leave," said Sparx. Jak kept flying through the slums, past the Underground hideout, and into the industrial section. Rounding the first left turn, Jak dropped down into a gutter leading to a city lock. They all dismounted and approached the door. It automatically opened and closed as soon as they entered. They dropped about 30 feet until the elevator halted, and as the door opened, they found themselves in a large drainage tunnel. Before Cynder even took a step, her nose took a wiff of the air and a look of disgust immediately crossed her face.

"Ugghh…this place stinks worse than a swamp full of frogweed."

"Yeah, and I thought Spyro smelled bad," Sparx remarked. Spyro shot a breath of fire sparks at him which immediately shut him up. Daxter smirked at the scene.

"Well guys, look who finally showed up." Jak and the others turned toward the right side of the tunnel, 3 men in dirty colored tunics with c4 packs strapped to their backs were leaning against the wall.

"It's pretty boy and his pets, about time you guys arrived, and we were worried we'd have to do this on our own."

"Pets?!" shouted Spyro and Cynder in irritation.

"Krew's cronies right?" Jak asked changing the subject to avoid an argument.

"Names' Jinx blondie, this here's Mog and Grim."

"Well I hope you don't mind me zooming through the introductions, but what are those things you're carrying?" Spyro asked eying the c4 canisters.

"Just a little edge to make sure we get the job done." Jinx answered as he and his buddies slipped the canisters on. "Now come on, let's do this." He turned and led the way down the hall to a junction, where an elevator was stationed.

"I got a bad case of NBO and high explosives strapped to my back, great," complained Grim.

"Yeah, why did we sign up for this?" whined Mog.

"And why on Earth would Krew hire such whiners for errand boys?" Sparx whispered to Spyro.

"Just shut your traps and get moving wussies," Jinx demanded. They all got on the elevator and dropped down nearly 20 feet. Ahead was a passageway that directed left. Suddenly, there was a clank, and Mog spoke.

"Did you all hear that?"

"Quiet you lunk, I'll scout ahead," Jinx said as he made his way up, but when he reached the corner, he immediately screamed and pulled out his gun. A large spider-like hosehead metalhead emerged from the corner and crawled toward him.

"Yaahh! It's a metalhead! Shoot it! SHOOT IT!" Jinx yelled at Jak.

"Oh man, I HATE spiders!" Daxter whined. Jak immediately pulled his blaster and started firing, and after three hits it fell back at the wall, bleeding to death. However, two more emerged from around the corner and made their way toward Jinx, who could barely hold them off with his blaster pistol. Before Jak could fire again, Spyro and Cynder leapt over his head and fired an earth shot and a poison bomb at them. One was literally blown off his feet and the other lost his head as the poison melted it away.

"Nice work, those were some nasty metalheads," Jinx commented. They made their way passing the dead carcasses. Mog and Grim nearly vomited walking past the one Cynder had hit. Around the corner, they found themselves in another small junction. Sparx looked up and screamed.

"Yaaaahhh! Save me! They're all over the walls!" He immediately flew behind Spyro. He was right; four metalheads were literally crawling down the walls of the junction, and jumped off to close in for the kill. Jak equipped his Vulcan fury and immediately started letting loose a barrage of Vulcan shells. All but one of them was blown back, Jak could feel his gun getting lighter from the depletion of ammunition and let off the trigger to conserve the rest. The final metalhead was closing in on Jinx, he reached for his pistol to defend, but at the last instant, Spyro and Cynder jumped in front of him and took a battle stance. The metalhead thrust its pincers at both of them, but the dragons avoided his reach. Spyro then engulfed it in a wave of flame. The metalhead screeched in pain as the skin melted off of his body. Cynder ended its suffering by consuming it in a shadow blast. As the blast encompassed it, it shrunk as well as sinking into the floor. Soon, it was so small, it disappeared in the floor. Everyone except Spyro was flabbergasted.

"Where'd he go?" Jinx asked nervously.

"Believe me, even I don't know," Cynder answered. The other guys still seemed perplexed, but decided to leave it at that.

"Okay, well we're clear now, so let's move," Jak stated. However, the next hallway was blocked by fallen debris.

"Step aside goldilocks, this is where I come in," said Jinx. He reached into his belt knapsack and pulled out a C4 charge and set it down near the wreckage. He then flipped a switch on top.

"This is gonna be loud, ya'll better stand back," warned Jinx. Everybody dove into the hallway they came from to be shielded from the blast. Spyro and Cynder were still confused of how something so small would clear the hallway. About five seconds later, they got their answer.

KABLAMM! A red flash nearly blinded them, and a loud blast echoed throughout the sewers. Soon, it all settled and Spyro and Cynder looked and were stunned to see that the passageway was cleared.

"Oh man," Sparx exclaimed, "what was in that thing?"

"Mog's bad breath and your hot air bugsy, now let's move!"

"I love this job!" Grim stated. Spyro and Cynder snickered at Jinx's remark to Sparx, even Jak chuckled, but shook it off as they made their way up the passageway. However, it wasn't a friendly greeting up at the top.

"More of those monsters!" said Jinx as he noticed the two metalheads on the bridge ahead.

"These guys are mine," Jak stated as he pulled out his blaster gun and started shooting. But as Jak kept shooting at the metalheads ahead, a clank was heard behind the group.

"Look! They're coming up from behind too!" Mog yelled.

"Great, now were trapped in this slime pit!" Grim complained.

"We'll take them!" Spyro declared. He and Cynder leapt toward the metalheads approaching from the other end of the passage, apparently having remained hidden in the ceiling piping during the earlier fight. Spyro immediately let loose a wave of fire that engulfed the entire hallway; it spewed over the two metalheads and incinerated their bodies. Up at the top, Jak had just shot one of the metalheads off the bridge and was still shooting at the last one. This one played smart though, crawling along the edge of the bridge, shielding itself from Jak's fire. Jak decided to try a different method, he switched to his scatter gun and pointed it the metalheads direction. One pull of the trigger, and a red aura shockwave blew the metalhead off the bridge and to its death 100 feet below.

"You're pretty handy with that iron blondie," Jinx commented.

"Jak's my hero, and so are you guys," Mog said to the dragons.

"Shut up Mog," Jinx replied.

"The hero job I can live with, the fans not so much," Jak whispered to Cynder as they walked over the bridge. She giggled, feeling flattered that someone was actually looking at her as someone good for a change. Walking over the bridge, Spyro got a good view of the junction; there were large tanks that ran all the way up the left side. Connecting pipes ran all the way up to the ceiling and down a corridor on the right. The end of the bridge angled right, and led towards an elevator that would take them all down to the bottom level, just in front of the corridor.

"Hey, why don't we go back before we all get killed?" Grim stated.

"Yeah, I want to go home," said Mog.

"You boys stop whining and move your butts! Or I'll move them for you," Jinx demanded.

"Have you ever heard a more pathetic group of bickering partners?" Daxter whispered to Jak.

"You and Sparx look in the mirror and you can answer that yourself," he replied with a smirk. Daxter shot him a look. Everyone piled onto the elevator, except for Spyro and Cynder who took flight, and followed the descending elevator down. They landed as soon as the elevator hit ground, then all four men jumped off and headed down the corridor. In the lead was Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, and Jinx at his right, then Grim, Mog, followed by Sparx, Cynder and Spyro. Sparx made sure to stay close to the middle of the group, hoping to be less of a target by not being alone at the back. Spyro however, showed no fear of being in the back, as he ran through the murky waterway. The path was littered with pools of muck, and the smell down below was even worse than the odor from the upper level. Cynder wasn't sure how much more she could stand the stench. But the smell was about to become the least of her worries, because just then something leaped down from the piping above, casting a shadow on the walls.

"Here they come again!" yelled Jinx. He spoke the truth; two more metalheads had landed and were crawling toward them, fangs ready. Spyro and Cynder heard a splash from behind; they turned and saw two more hungry metalheads ready for a feast.

"Ahhh! We're surrounded!" yelled Sparx. Everyone closed in together as the four metalheads circled them.

* * *

Apologies for the cliffhanger, but where's the fun without them? Stick around the sewer mission concludes next chapter.


	32. Statue of Mar

All four men had their guns drawn as the metalheads surrounded them. Smoke emitted from Spyro and Cynder's nostrils as their fighting spirits flared in the midst of battle. Sparx watched in safety from high above in the piping, while Daxter was sweating bullets on Jak's shoulder. There was a moment of silence between the two groups; it was like the final showdown out of a movie. One of the metalheads took a step, but that was all Jak needed to make a move, he immediately open-fired on the two metalheads. They fell back, but immediately straightened themselves out. Spyro and Cynder pounced on the two in front of them and dealt them a few hits with their claws. Jinx and his buddies watched the whole thing uneasily, but kept their weapons drawn as a precaution. To conserve his ammo, Jak attacked by pounding the two metalheads in front of him in the head with the butt of his gun. Soon their skull gems fell out of their heads and their bodies went limp. Behind him, Spyro head butted another metalhead into the wall, putting it in a daze, but not finished. It leaped toward Spyro, but he dodged, and fired an electric bolt. It pierced its body, finally making the metalhead drop dead. Cynder was struggling with the last metalhead, with it pinning her down at the ground. She was barely able to hold the metalhead back, keeping its fangs from reaching her throat. Suddenly, Cynder saw two green bursts of energy hit its head square on, knocking it off her.

"Yeah! You like that?!" Jinx exclaimed as he holstered his smoking handgun. Cynder quickly took initiative and pounced on top of the metalhead and let loose a fear screech. The screech caused everyone to hold their ears, but the metalhead got the worst of it, immediately freezing it in stone death as its worst fears flowed through its twisted mind. Cynder stepped off the dead metalhead and looked at Jinx.

"Thanks for the help," she said to him.

"Don't mention it," he replied as he put his gun away, "We hate these bugs as much as you guys do, now let's move."

The other men put theirs away, except Jak, who kept his gun out while he led the way down to the end of the corridor. Before they reached it however, several blue beams shot straight out from around the corner. Jak just barely avoided them by stopping right before the first beam.

"Woah! Beams of death! I'm staying right here until you do something about it," Jinx said.

"We'll do something!" Spyro replied. He nodded to Cynder and they took off and flew around the corner, keeping above the dreaded beams. The three metalheads were in their sight, emitting three separate beams from their skull gems. A volley of fireballs and poison bombs quickly blew all three of them away. The four men, Daxter, and Sparx came running up as soon as they heard the explosions. But before the dragons could land, two more beams shot right at them from the walls, one narrowly missing Cynder, and another piercing Spyro's wing membrane, causing him to scream in pain. Seeing him plummet, Cynder immediately flew after him and managed to catch him by grabbing the cape of his cloak before he landed hard. However, the metalheads along the wall immediately directed their aim at her, ready to fire. Cynder saw them as soon as she had Spyro, but could do nothing since her mouth was full and closed her eyes in anxiety. POP! POP! Instead, she heard two gunshots and the metalheads were blown off the walls and fell to the ground dead. Cynder looked back at the group, and saw Jak's blaster barrel smoking, he pulled it up and motioned it was clear. Cynder smiled warmly at him, relieved that he had her back. She slowly lowered herself and let Spyro down to the ground, while the others came running up to aid.

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked Spyro concerned.

"I'll live, it's just a scratch," Spyro replied.

"Can you fly?" asked Jak. Spyro observed his wing; the beam had just left a small hole at the bottom of the membrane, leaving a gap about an inch wide. It was like one of Terrador's many wing injuries, but miniaturized.

"Not right now, but once the pain subsides, I'll be able to," he answered.

"Once we get out of this place, we'll find Hunter, he'll fix you up," said Cynder. Spyro nodded, knowing the mystic gem he was carrying would help him heal. They would have to find him anyway, their energy reserves were nearly depleted, it had been a while since the mystic gem first rejuvenated their powers, and in a way it shocked him that their powers had lasted this long.

"Well glad we worked that out, but we still got a job to finish let's move," Jinx stated.

"Yeah, I want a bath, this sewer is making me reek," complained Mog. Jinx slapped him in the back of the head for his annoyance, "Shut up and get moving."

Everyone walked down the corridor to a deep murky puddle, there was higher ground on the right side that was dry, but straight ahead was another sewer tunnel blocked by debris. Everyone walked through the puddle onto dry ground while Jinx walked toward the tunnel. He pulled out another C4 canister and placed in front of the wreckage.

"Stay back, I'm gonna detonate this one remotely," he told the others as he made his way over to them. Once on dry ground, he pulled the trigger out again and reset it to the canister's frequency.

"One unclogged sewer, coming up," he said as he flipped the switch.

**KABLAMMM!**

A huge explosion shook the whole junction, when the smoke cleared, the wreckage was scattered everywhere, but the tunnel was clear. However, a new sound came from above, a large rattle that sounded like a grinding gearbox.

"Hey, you hear that?" asked Jinx.

"Sounds like I got gas," Mog stated.

"Uhhh…g-g-guys," Sparx stammered nervously, he and Daxter were both pointing at the ceiling with freaked out expressions engulfing both of their faces. Hosehead metalheads were crawling all over the ceiling, swarming like a marabounta from around and inside the ceiling pipes. Jak estimated there were at least 40 of them. They were even coming in from a separate tunnel that was higher than the one the group had cleared.

"Creeping crawlies," Spyro gasped as he saw the huge swarm, Cynder by his side showed the same expression but remained silent.

"Yaahh! The ceilings crawling with them!" Grim yelled.

"Jak, metalheads everywhere!" Jinx stated.

"Stand back!" Jak ordered as he brought out his blaster again. Some metalheads let go of the ceiling and dropped into the murky pool below. 10 of them soon spread all over the junction, blocking the way to the tunnel.

"It's a trap!" Mog cried.

"No duh! What else could it be dope?!" Jinx yelled.

"A buffet," Sparx rhetorically answered. No one heard him though, Jak just aimed his blaster while the cronies gripped and aimed their pistols. The metalheads screeched, and as soon as they did, Jak started firing. His blaster was shooting out a fire shower of yellow eco, keeping the metalhead swarm at bay. One metalhead made it pass the others and onto dry ground, heading for Jinx. He fired his pistol at it, but it barely slowed it down. Cynder then shot a wind blast at it and blew it back.

"Do not let them advance!" Jak yelled to her. He then re-equipped his Vulcan fury and aimed at the pond full of metalheads. The rest on the ceiling were just starting to drop down. He waited for the opportune moment when they were all gathered, then held down the trigger on the Vulcan. Blue shots were soon seen blowing them all back, one metalhead was blown back into two others, making them an easy target. Soon, a pile of 29 metalheads littered the pond. The rest kept coming, but all that was coming from Jak's gun was the sound of a spinning revolver. The Vulcan fury was empty! Wasting no time, Jak quickly changed to his blaster and kept firing. A few slowly crept pass him, only to blown back by Cynder again. However, she was exhausted, her energy was nearly depleted and was struggling to catch her breath. Jak hit two more in the head, shattering their skull gems and killing them. Now, with only three remaining, he changed to his scatter gun and hit all three of them with a scatter wave. He walked into the water toward them as they were blown back, trampling over the dead metalheads that littered it. He kept shooting them until they were against the wall. With one final **BOOM! **He drove them up the wall and they finally fell down dead.

"Nice shooting hero," Daxter commented. Jak replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's get out of here before more come back," Jinx stated, and started leading the way down the tunnel. His two partners followed him, then the dragons and Sparx. Jak brought up the rear, looking back to make sure there were no more following them.

"Your earning your pay today boys, now let's finish this," Jinx told his partners.

"I just want outta here," Mog whined. At the end of the tunnel, they gathered in the center of another junction. When Spyro and Cynder came through, they looked up and gasped at the huge man shaped statue rising high over them. It was roughly 40 feet tall, reaching halfway up to the ceiling of the tall junction. It had one foot standing taller than the other on a pedestal, and was wielding a ruby scepter with both hands.

"Mar?" Spyro asked Jak beside him.

"That's him," Jak answered.

"Whoever carved him is a master artist," Cynder commented.

"Ehhh, you see one statue, you see them all," Sparx blabbered. The two dragons gave him a glare, Jak just ignored him and turned his attention to Jinx, who was walking toward the statue with Grim and Mog.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Just stand back, were professionals," Jinx answered. He and the others slung off their c4 packs and stationed them each in a certain place around the feet of the statue. Jinx flipped a switch on each of them, a timer of 10 seconds popped up on the display screen.

"Okay boys, lets blow this sucker sky high," Jinx stated. Jak and the others widened their eyes in shock to his statement.

"Wait, who told you too…"

Jak never finished his sentence, the three men ran to the other end of the junction just as the timer hit zero. There was a loud **BEEEEP **as it did.

"NO!" Jak cried. The c4 exploded with such force it blew all of them back. The top half of the statue crumbled as its lower half was blown completely to bits. The head fell off as the rest of the statue crumbled to pieces. Jak and the others got back on their feet, only to see the head of the statue roll right in front of them. They frowned at it, quickly turning their gaze to Jinx, Mog, and Grim. Observing the rubble, Jinx pointed to a ruby red gem in the shape of a shield lying on a pile of debris.

"There's what were looking for, the Heart of Mar gem," he said as he picked it up.

"Nice," said Grim.

"Pretty," said Mog.

Jak and the others were still dead silent to them. They didn't bother to notice though; Jinx just put the gem into his pocket and walked off with the rest of his crew.

"Thanks for the escort guys, we'll take it back to Krew," was his last statement. Then he and his guys headed up the nearby staircase and disappeared from sight.


	33. Challenge

Jak and the others eventually collected together and headed for the staircase as well. It led to a tunnel that stretched 50 yards to an elevator which led up to a passageway that connected with the main junction where they originally entered. As they approached the exit, Cynder spoke her mind, "How could he order them to destroy something so beautiful? That statue nearly resembled something the moles back home could make."

"In this city, money talks before critics do," Jak replied.

"Let's just get out of here, this place is becoming more rancid by the minute," said Spyro. They were about to step through the elevator door, until the communicator popped up from Jak's sack. Krew's bloated voice came up instantly.

"_So, the bedtime stories were true, ehh…the fabled Heart of Mar was hidden inside that ugly statue of the old boy, too bad the boys had to make a few nicks to get to it, ahh well, nothing fresh if nothing gained, that's my motto hehehehe_."

The gang just scowled at the communicator, keeping it silent enough so he couldn't hear them on the other side. However, right now every one of them wished he was speaking to them face to face, to really give him a piece of their minds.

"_My sincerest thanks to the outlanders for their services and to you Jak, for your loyalty, you will find an excellent gun upgrade stashed in a crate in the port._"

With that communicator returned to its home. Jak led the way into the city-lock elevator with the others right with him.

"I'll say this much, the guy sure knows how to show gratitude," Spyro dryly commented.

"Don't even try to joke about him," Cynder stated sternly, "From the first moment I met him I sensed nothing but greed, malevolence, and a horrible odor of oysters."

"Yeah, figured you would," Daxter replied.

"Was that before or after he petted you like a cat?" Sparx asked with a smirk. Cynder hissed and showed her fangs to him, causing him to stand down.

"One of these days, that big mouth of yours is going to get you swatted instead of encaged in a lantern," she threatened. Spyro immediately put his paw on her shoulder trying to calm her down, and it seemed to work, slightly. Sparx however, was trembling more than usual. Upon watching this Daxter turned to Jak.

"I'm really starting to like her now," he said, causing Jak to just roll his eyes. The elevator then reached the top, and the door opened to let them back into the city. They walked out into the open and took a fresh breath, or as close to fresh as it could be in Haven. They all hopped into the cruiser Jak had left near the gutter wall. Jak started the engines and they headed for South Town. Cynder managed to calm down during the trip, feeling Spyro's comfort next to her. She felt like it had been so long since he had last shown it. Upon entering the port, Jak took a sharp right and flew over a boardwalk up to a large building with a small door and no windows. "What are we doing here?" asked Spyro.

"Krew said he left something for me, this is where I would find it, stay here." He entered the building with Daxter while Spyro and Cynder stayed in the cruiser with their hoods up, while Sparx concealed himself. A few minutes later, Jak stepped out with a new gun in his hand, or rather a new gun mod, it resembled a small metalhead skull, and covered the entire gun barrel.

"What's this one called blue boy?" Cynder asked.

"Peacemaker" Jak answered.

"What does it do?" Spyro asked. Jak and Daxter gave each other a sly look.

"You'll find out when we use it," Daxter answered with a smirk.

Spyro and Cynder shrugged with each other and left it at that. Jak climbed into the cruiser and started the engines. They took off and flew toward over to the Hip Hog. Upon reaching the Hip Hog, Jak set the zoomer down. When they entered the saloon, Tess waved them over. Daxter immediately jumped up onto the counter and stretched himself out to get her attention. Jak sat on a stool while the two dragons sat on both sides of him.

"Well, it appears someone knows how to work well in the shadows beside me," Cynder commented.

"Hey guys, things have been pretty quiet around here, how about you?" asked Tess.

"Oh you know, perilous tasks, life threatening battles, ravaging monsters, the usual," Sparx commented.

"But I'm more interested in what you have to offer sweetums," Daxter said with appeal. Tess smiled while the others just rolled their eyes.

"Let me see." She reached down below the counter and got a purple bottle. She also put four shot glasses on the counter and started to pour a small amount into each of them.

"Hip Hog specialty, Nightvaze, 5 years, let me know what you think." Daxter took a shot, as did Jak. Daxter felt his whiskers spike out instantly, as the buzz from the whiskey pulsed through his body.

"Yeow! Now that hits the spot!" he exclaimed.

"Not bad, thanks," said Jak.

Tess nodded, and turned to Spyro and Cynder, who hadn't touched their glasses. "You guys aren't gonna try it?"

The dragons looked at each other, and shrugged. What the heck, when in the plains, do what the Attlahauwa do, or something like that. They carefully took their glasses and took a small sip from each. Cynder seemed to be soothed by her first taste of Nightvaze, Spyro on the other hand, put on a look of disgust and immediately spat behind him, trying to remove the taste off his tongue. Cynder watched him and snickered, "Guess having powers over poison really does have its benefits."

"Yweah," said Spyro with his tongue hanging out, "Wucky wu." Everyone laughed at how he was handling his first taste. But the laughter soon died down as a hovering whistle was heard in the saloon, Krew was slowly descending from the upper hangar.

"Speak of the devil," Cynder stated.

"Hey hey, who said you could host a shot party toots?" Krew demanded.

"Relax beach ball! What's one bottle off a wine rack of hundreds?" Daxter replied.

"Watch it fuzzball, or you'll be another trophy along these walls," he threatened as he gazed upon his wall of metalhead trophies. Daxter immediately fainted from shock. Tess immediately started to fan him some fresh air to recover him.

"Jak my boy, quite convenient that you're here, I would like to discuss some matter of business." He brought out his fan to cool himself before continuing, "I want you to throw the championship race, and just let Erol win."

Jak was shocked to say the least, "You bet against us?"

"What?!" Spyro &amp; Cynder exclaimed in brutal outrage.

During the argument, in one of the booths behind the bar, a dark figure drew back the curtain that kept it covered and proceeded to step forward. Krew continued trying to calm the situation, "Jak, Jak, it's just business, you've become a symbol to those townies, they'll put everything on a glimmer of hope, what better time to make money? What do you say my boy?"

Spyro and Cynder scowled at his sick greed for gaining wealth from people's desperation. Jak decided to give him a piece of his mind.

"I'd say you're gonna lose a lot of money, because I'm going to race, and I intend to win," he said as he gave a nod to the dragons. They smiled back, knowing that Krew had dug himself into a hole.

"OOhh! You little…!" Krew spat as he spun his hover chair around in fury. "You're becoming more trouble than your worth," he got in Jak's face before continuing, "but I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you, every single one of you is expendable."

Everyone in the room stand frozen in shock, Daxter had fainted once again after getting back up, and this time Sparx joining him. A footstep then came from behind, and the dragons turned their heads and who they saw only heightened their shock.

"In a hurry to die are you boy?" Erol asked Jak, who had just turned to face him. Erol got right in his face just as he was issuing a challenge, which in fact he was.

"Well then we don't have to wait for the big race, we can do this right now, one on one, through the city using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish, miss even one ring and its over." Erol took a step back as he finished explaining the rules, and then continued with his threats. Krew hovered overhead, smirking at Erol's efforts to upset Jak. "You won't have your alien freaks to save you this time, and Keira already thinks you're a loser, now I'll prove it, once and for all!" He finished as he shoved his fist in Jak's face.

Jak narrowed his eyes and shoved Erol's hand aside and said one thing, "Your on chump." Erol walked toward the exit and out of the saloon to get his zoomer.

Jak jumped off his bar stool and started walking outside as well. Spyro proceeded to follow him, but Cynder stopped him, indicating that he should wait until he asks. Acting by conscience, Spyro asked Jak, "Do you need us to do anything?"

Jak stopped and answered, "Wait for me at the finish line." He exited the saloon leaving the others to recover from the shock of the recent conversation. Daxter finally collected himself and ran outside to join Jak. Tess whispered a silent blessing of good luck to him, and then said the same to the dragons and Sparx out loud. The dragons stepped outside, and saw both Jak and Erol side by side on their respective zoomers. Jak was on a blue Y-wing, and Erol on a brown L-wing. One of Krew's men stood right in front of them ready to start the race. Spyro and Cynder felt themselves choke slightly, nervous of how this race was going to turn out.

"This will be a cross-city one on one," the henchmen stated, "As such, the cross-city ring gates will be activated, you are to fly through each one to the finish, reach the end first, and you are the victor."

Jak and Erol shot each other death glances, and focused their attention forward, blue rings started to pop up in front of them, 3 were already visible, leading the way out of the port and into the farming section. Spyro and Cynder took flight to gain altitude and see where the course would lead. Sparx buzzed behind in tow, while Daxter gripped onto Jak's shoulder guard as tight as he could. The henchmen raised his arms.

"Ready…" Jak and Erol revved their accelerators.

"Set…" They gripped their steering bars tight.

"GO!"

* * *

Next chapter will be Jak vs Erol plus extra, stay tuned!


	34. Race to the Death

Jak and Erol gunned it, blowing right past the man and through the first ring. People ran out of the way as the two racers zoomed passed them and through the second and third rings. Spyro and Cynder followed by jumping over the rooftops along their race path to keep out of sight. Jak kept ahead of Erol by two z-lengths (zoomer lengths) around the first corner. They entered the farm district and moved through the serpentine area swiftly entering the bazaar. At the first corner, Erol got on the back bumper of Jak and used his draft to gain momentum and slingshot around onto Jak's left side.

"Out of my way slowpoke!" he yelled as he rammed his zoomer into Jak's.

"Says the one whose eating the dust!" Jak recalled as he rammed back. They remained side by side as they executed a right turn around a series of shops. A bazaar exit ramp was straight ahead. They both ran up it and turned right through the ring that was stationed at that corner. They made another left turn and found themselves in front of the palace. Erol ran on the inside and sped past Jak.

"Haha! So long punkjet!" Erol yelled back as he turned right through the next ring, heading for the ruined statue of the Baron. Jak just scowled and pumped the accelerator as he ran through the ring. They raced a full circle around the statue's base, flying through four rings, and avoiding any people who didn't jump out of the way of their flight path. Spyro and Cynder watched from a distance near the palace wall as they finished the circle. They zoomed toward the palace and made another right turn through another ring. Spyro and Cynder took flight again to follow. Erol was still ahead by a z-length, but Jak decided to pull his trick and get right on Erol's bumper. He used the draft to slingshot around on the next left corner. He then made a sharp right turn and reclaimed first place as they entered Main Town.

"First place is MINE!" Erol cried in anger as Jak pulled ahead of him. Jak saw the next ring was stationed in the canal, so he turned off the bridge and plunged into it with Errol hot on his heels. The rings continued to lead through the canal as it led deeper into Main Town. Spyro and Cynder ran atop the buildings along the canal, attempting to get ahead to the finish line before the winner. Jak continued to drive through the canal, hitting every ring that was in his path. Erol remained close behind, pushing his accelerator to the max. Ahead was a drainage tunnel that cut through a building, with another ring stationed in front of it. Jak entered first with Erol right on his tail.

On the other side, the canal continued with a break to the left. Erol got on Jak's far side going in and took a dive toward him. Unfortunately, Errol's move was predicted and Jak pulled another one on him, he let go of the accelerator and evaded. Erol's zoomer crashed into the canal wall and started to slow down. Jak gunned the accelerator and zoomed past Errol, up the ramp, and out of the canal. The stadium entrance was just ahead, and the finish line was in sight. Jak knew he had it, so he made the left turn into the stadium and across the finish line.

Jak hit the brake and brought the zoomer to a stop in midair. He and Daxter pumped their victory fists in the air. A cruiser approached them from the stadium, piloting it was Hunter who had been informed of the race by Tess, along with Spyro and Cynder in the back seat.

"Well done!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Way to win!" Spyro followed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you drive like that all the time," Cynder commented.

"Hey, when you're good, you're good," Jak replied.

Erol drove up, enveloped in anger and frustration as he clenched his fist so hard that his gloves tore slightly at the knuckles. The others turned giving him an intimidating stare that said, 'who's the loser now?'

"Don't get cocky outlaw, next time we race for keeps, and all of your heads will be my trophies!" With that, he slapped down his helmet, ignited his engine, and spun around to leave blowing exhaust in their faces.

"Ah stick it down your pipe windbag!" yelled Daxter.

"Your mother dropped you twice after you came out!" Sparx followed.

"Nice follow-up" Daxter commented him.

"Thanks, lots of practice," Sparx accepted

"If pestering were a profession, those two could run an academy," Cynder stated. Jak, Spyro and Hunter snickered while Daxter and Sparx shot glares. With Erol beaten and their work done, Jak and Hunter gunned the engines of their zoomers and drove out of the stadium to avoid any further attention. Jak drove ahead on his single seater while Hunter followed on his cruiser. They flew until they had exited Main Town into the slums, but then all of a sudden, the communicator popped up.

"This is Samos, Jak, I need you to go out to the ruins in Dead Town, and visit my old hut, it's now time to retrieve something I hid there long ago, take your friends, any extra hands will be helpful," Jak nodded at the moving talkbox.

"Good luck, and Daxter, clean up my place while you're out there!" Daxter sneered at his comment as the communicator zipped back into Jak's pouch. Jak shifted direction toward the Dead Town lock while Hunter followed. They flew through the slum residences and over the island just outside the alley leading to the Dead Town lock. They brought their zoomers to a halt and landed in the alley. Everyone headed toward the lock which opened automatically upon their approach.

As they walked into Dead Town, they didn't receive the awaited ambush they were expecting. Everything was quiet, and the air musky, but they had the feeling they weren't the only ones here.

"This place seems more dead than I remember," said Daxter.

"Nobody drop your guard," Jak added as he brought out his gun.

"I never do," replied Hunter as he drew an arrow to his bow. The group started walking toward the ruined building that led the way to the hut. Everything seemed quiet as they made their way through the muck to the dry land path in front of them. Upon reaching dry land, they heard more wood planks give way and fall into the muck next to them. Jak froze as did the others and surveyed the wall with his gun's laser sight. As the laser hit a broken window, an unfriendly surprise popped out.

A metalhead grunt lunged at them, but before any others could strike, Jak opened fired and shot it dead. His death sparked the arrival of three others, Spyro and his friends stood battle ready against them. The first one ran atop Spyro trying to bite as his throat, but Spyro used his own momentum to throw him over his head and land hard. Spyro finished him with an Earth blast that sent him into the muck. Cynder attacked her own metalhead first with her tail and slashed across its face, leaving a bad scar on the left side. One fear screech from Cynder and a finishing tail whip defeated it. Hunter shot at the last metalhead before it even made a move, with an arrow to the eyes.

With the monsters finished, Jak nodded to everyone, motioning them to keep moving. They climbed up onto the buildings front platform and entered the ruined structure. More hosehead metalheads were crawling all over the walls, similar to the scene from the sewers. Daxter felt his fur stand on end and Sparx's wings singed from fear at the sight of these arachna-heads. Jak immediately opened fired with his blaster and Spyro torched the walls with flame. Soon all but one of them were burned or blasted on the ground. As the last one touched ground and about to fire his laser, Hunter shot an arrow at the emitter, thereby disabling it. Two more arrows to the head and it dropped dead. With another ambush defeated, they moved up the stairway on the left, through the hallway and out onto the ledge that overlooked the hut. With their objective in sight, Jak looked all over the wall and saw another open ledge 20 ft high overlooking the hut, and near it there was a pillar slightly leaning out toward the hut. Seeing it made him figure it would be a perfect bridge.

"If we can reach that ledge, we could use that pillar to get across," Jak told the others.

"I think I can get us up there without forcing Spyro and Cynder to carry us," Hunter said as he pulled out a grappling arrow. He fired up and it stuck in a high rafter, with the rope dangling in front of them. He pulled it until it felt solid. Jak, Daxter and Hunter then climbed up while the dragons and fly landed atop the ledge to await them. On the ledge, Jak turned to Spyro, "Think you can blow that pillar over?"

"No problem," he commented as he walked up to it. He channeled the power of the Earth as Terrador taught him and let out an earth blast which toppled the pillar over, with the other end landing on the hut mound. Everyone walked over with Jak leading the way. Walking inside, the hut was just as Jak remembered, excluding the rotted wood and dead plants that littered the interior of Samos's quarters.

"So this is where your teacher, the older Samos used to live?" Spyro asked Jak.

"This where we all used to live, back before the city, and even the metalheads," he replied. Daxter jumped from his shoulder onto the floor.

"I spent many sleepless days cleaning up this place for old greenie!" Daxter stammered. "Despite all that it still ends up being torn apart by vicious beasts and nature itself! Kinda ironic when you think about it."

At that moment, something illuminated the whole hut with a lavishing green aura; it appeared to be coming from the ceiling of the hut. Everyone looked up to see what appeared to be a small green pod levitating above their heads. Upon their notice, the pod lowered itself to the ground where Jak grabbed it.

'_What the_?' he wondered. Just then the communicator popped out.

"Good work Jak!" said the old Samos. "You and your friends have my gratitude, and…I guess that includes Daxter as well." Daxter sneered at the device housing Samos's voice.

"Before we came through the rift long ago, I was nurturing that lifeseed from the great tree, it has been treated to the point where it can self-sustain, so it's really no surprise its survived all these years. It seems the metalheads are attracted to its power, it must be taken into protection, deliver it to Onin, and she will prepare it for Samos."

"You mean you?" Daxter asked.

"NO NO NO the other me Daxter!" his voice explained, "My younger self needs the seeds power to become, sagely."

"This alternate time twin thing is a real headache," Sparx whispered to Spyro, who nodded in response.

"So, let me get this straight," Daxter started putting two and two together, "it's fair to say that by bringing your younger self the lifeseed now, we helped you become the sage you are today, we helped you get your powers in the first place, AND YOU NEVER THANKED US?!"

"Thank you Daxter, now go do it!" demanded Samos.

* * *

A startling mystery will be solved next chapter, stay tuned.


	35. Mysteries Unraveled

The group left the ruined hut behind, exited Dead Town and hopped onto their vehicles outside the lock. Keeping themselves concealed, they drove through the slums into the industrial district, and then turned right toward the bazaar entrance and stopped just before entering the zone. They parked their zoomers underneath one of the elevation hangars and the outlanders climbed up to the shop roofs to stay out of sight. Jak and Daxter walked through the bazaar towards Onin's tent. Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and Sparx followed as inconspicuously as they could. Jak rounded the last corner to the square where Onin's tent was located. Spyro and the others jumped down to meet him, and they all walked into the tent together. Sensing their arrival, Onin waved to greet them as they entered.

Hunter looked around the tent before completely entering, 'Interesting décor,' he thought, 'like the hermit.'

Packer jumped down from rafters and spoke Onin's introduction. "Onin says what took you so long? We skipped lunch waiting for you to come!" Onin clapped dust in his face silencing him, and causing him to cough.

"Care to rephrase that beaky?" asked Sparx.

"Ugghh, very well, she really says thank you for saving the lifeseed," he replied.

"That's more like it," said Sparx.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only speaking her words, but if I were in her position you wouldn't be getting any thanks what so ever!" Packer stated. Everyone just gave him blank stares. Figuring he wasn't going to get a response, Packer turned back to the task at hand, "Anyway, give Onin the seed and she will prepare it for Samos."

Jak let it loose, and the seed levitated itself down in front of Onin, she started waving her hand eclipsing it in a blue mist of energy. As the others watched her nourish it, Packer eyed the seed with ravenous intent.

"mmm, birdseed,"

"Back off featherweight!," Daxter stammered right next to him.

"Listen tiny tail, I was leading my 100th flock south before you had your first hair between your legs! Not that your fur means anything."

"Well at least I'm not some overstuffed, over-yapping, feather dusting mouthpiece for the world's oldest professional!" Daxter started waving his arms around to mock him, "Jak says have a nice day, Jak says I can't think on my own, Jak says go bite yourself!"

"That does it rat boy! Now you've really ruffled my feathers!" Both got into a fighting stance ready to attack.

"Knock it off you two," said Jak.

"You're lucky I'm famished." Packer said to Daxter poking his chest.

"Don't start again, or I'll silence you myself," Cynder sneered as she brought the blade of her tail to Packer's neck.

"yes maam" he hesitantly replied.

The mist surrounding the seed dissipated, and Onin started waving her hands again for Packer to interpret.

"Onin says take the energized lifeseed to young Samos in Haven Forest, it will give Samos the power to finally see the forest from the trees, but wait!" he said halting everyone just as they were exiting to leave.

"Onin says she also has information for the dragons, startling revelations regarding your last visit," Packer continued.

"Last visit?" Hunter asked, clearly in the dark.

"Right, you said that dragons had been here before, but I'm still a little unclear about it all," Spyro replied. Hunter, having never been around during Spyro and Cynder's last visit with Onin was completely stumped, but kept quiet, deciding it was best to listen for an explanation.

"While I was in the tomb, the oracle revealed many things I have never been told of, of how the dragons came here to stop the metalheads, taking some artifacts, and this Dragon Father," Spyro illustrated.

Everyone in the tent was speechless, no more than Cynder, Hunter and Sparx. Having never heard any of this themselves, even from the guardians they were as much curious as Spyro was.

"Dragon Father?" Cynder asked with interest.

"That's what the oracle said," Spyro said.

"Onin's visions into the timelines have uncovered answers you have been seeking. This Dragon Father you were told about was real, and he did come here long ago, at least 4000 years give or take…"

"4000 years?!" stammered the outlanders, Jak also looked surprised but kept silent. In the back of his mind, he still couldn't believe how far into the future he and his friends have come, crossing 4000 years in one instant seemed illogical if not impossible.

Onin continued waving her hands as Packer translated. "Ages ago, before this city was built, even before the metalheads arrived, this world was in a state of peaceful balance, the eco that shaped it was abundant everywhere, while its destructive form dark eco was kept at ease. Unfortunately, that all changed when they arrived…"

Daxter face turned wide with realization, Jak's had done the same, he knew what he was referring to, and the fact that he had been there to see it happen, if only for a moment, only made his feelings all the more intense.

"The metalheads ravaged themselves over this planet like a plague, consuming anything that crossed their way. They greedily hoarded the vast eco stores, and any valuable precursor items they had found. The precursors could not sit by and watch as those monsters continued to hound their precious resources, so another great battle between the two factions commenced, one that would seem to end in a stalemate and leave our planet with nothing."

Spyro and his friends listened intently, the story Onin was un-enveloping was broad, yet told of a great history they had yet to fully learn.

"Just when the planetary war seemed to end in a draw, another group of strange creatures appeared from beyond the stars, wielding powers similar to eco, but not the same. The precursors were skeptical of these new arrivals, but soon discovered that unlike the metalheads these creatures showed reason and compassion, and learned that their home had also been decimated by these monsters, and were on a quest to find a new home away from them."

"Those creatures, they were dragons?" Spyro interrupted. Onin replied with a short nod while holding her hands still.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that my home, our planet that we came from across the stars, is not the original home of the dragons?" Spyro asked in shock.

"From what Onin is revealing to me, that appears to be the case," Packer replied.

The two dragons could not mask their surprise, nor could Hunter, for he knew for a fact that cheetahs had always occupied their planet, more specifically the valley of Avalar, but he never knew the dragons were actually an alien species on their world.

"Wow, who knew? I guess this means I got an alien little brother," said Sparx.

"How could we have never known this?" Spyro said turning to Cynder feeling lost. "Why didn't the guardians ever tell us about our race's origins, that we're…not of this world?"

"Maybe they didn't know," Cynder said. "Or they did but felt like it wasn't a good time to talk about it, we were at war with the Dark Master after all."

What Cynder said made sense, but before he could further press the issue, Packer interrupted them.

"Ahem…unless you want leave with more questions than answers I suggest you shut your yaps and get back to listening!" The dragons simply nodded to the impatient bird, and Onin started waving again.

"The precursors realized they and the dragons shared a common enemy, and banded together to drive the metalheads off-world. Their alliance succeeded, all but the Metalhead Leader was left to contend with, but he refused to surrender to two races he considered inferior. With his armies crippled, he vanished, taking his arrogant declaration of revenge with him. Knowing that our planet would not be safe as long as the leader still lived, the precursors arranged a communion with the leader of the dragons, who was known as the Dragon Father. They would help them find a new home if they would help them protect what the Horaquon were after, their artifacts, their strength, and their vast stores of eco. The dragons gladly agreed, willing to ensure that this planets fate would not meet theirs. From their ever watchful sight, the precursors true to their word found the dragons a suitable planet, far from any hostile force, and together they created a bridge to it, a bridge across time and space."

"Time and space?" Jak pondered out loud. He thought for a moment and it suddenly became clear. "You mean the Rift Gate?!"

Onin nodded, but Packer decided to get the last word and added, "You got it."

"No way! If that rift was some sort of, space…bridge…jump thing, how come we ended up in the future while they ended up all the way out here?" Daxter asked pointing to the outlanders.

Onin started waving again, "The rift gate works in mysterious ways, its secrets lost with the precursors, the only thing left Onin says she knows is when the Dragon Father and his kind left through the rift, they took many significant precursor artifacts with them for safe keeping, the rest you must fill in yourself, for that is your story." Packer finished with his last statement directed toward Spyro and Cynder.

Hunter decided to speak having held the restraint the whole time, "That's…quite a story, if not a history lesson."

"I still find it unbelievable, there is a whole other story to the dragon race we never knew, beyond our own planet!" Cynder exclaimed.

"It's amazing what you can forget, no matter how significant," said Jak.

"Are you sure that's all you know? There's nothing else? About this Dragon Father?" Spyro asked Onin. Onin stayed silent, but keeping her blind eyes open to the purple dragon.

"If there was anything else, she would have told me, and I would have told you, so cease with the ques…" Packer was interrupted as Onin clapped her hands again and waved.

"Wait, she says there is one thing you might find interesting…" Spyro and the others quickly fell silent.

"The Dragon Father was a powerful dragon, one quite rare among his race in fact, he wielded incredible abilities one would consider limitless, and the most unique characteristic was the color of his scales."

Cynder, Hunter and Sparx gasped, while Jak and Daxter's eyes widened. They immediately turned to Spyro, who was the most surprised of all. Onin's final description pretty much revealed the astonishing secret behind the mysterious Dragon Father.

"Purple…He was a purple dragon, just like me." Onin replied with nothing but a sincere smile.

* * *

Hope you like the alternate side story I threw in, again remember I'm making all this up to see where I can lead with it, but still keep the actual story alive. Read and review!


	36. Samos's Vision

Everyone exited the tent, trying to fully take in what Onin had revealed to them. Spyro and Cynder's expressions were astonished as much as speechless, Sparx was still wide-eyed, and Hunter kept a passive look yet couldn't help scratching his head in bewilderment. Jak was the only one with a neutral look while Daxter just seemed clueless.

Hunter broke the silence and turned to Jak, "We'll meet you back at the vehicles," he said before jumping to the rooftops to get out of sight, Spyro and Cynder followed in suit. Sparx on the other hand stayed back and flew over to Daxter on Jak's shoulder.

"Let's clear something up, I don't like you, you don't like me, and we both agree that Packer is an obnoxious arrogant featherhead, right?" he asked him.

"All true," Daxter responded.

"Putting that into consideration, would it be possible, if not ludicrous to suggest that we could find some common ground until we find a way to go home?" asked Sparx. Daxter scratched his head in thought while Jak paid close attention to see how this would play out, although he had a good presumption.

"I have much chance of getting along with you as Jak has of attending an anger management seminar and actually taking something out of it," said Daxter.

"So that's a no," Sparx replied.

"You're darn right it is," the ottsel answered. Jak smirked knowing he was right on both ends. Sparx flew up to the rooftops to catch up with his friends while Jak and Daxter walked off with the lifeseed enclosed in his shoulder knapsack. They left the bazaar and reached the zoomers and flew off over the bridge toward the forest. Jak led the way on his single seater while Hunter followed on his cruiser with Spyro and Cynder riding concealed in the back. They entered the farmer's bazaar and started heading toward the same lock they entered when traveling to Mar's Gate. Jak pulled left and turned toward the familiar elevated security lock with Hunter right behind him. As soon as they landed Cynder immediately recognized the path and spoke to Jak,

"Aren't we heading toward Mar's Gate?"

"The same direction, but not that way, the path to Haven Forest is taken via hover-platform," Jak answered.

"Any more hostiles on the side of this lock I should be aware of?" asked Hunter.

"Wouldn't bet against it," Jak answered.

"Figured as much, my arrow stockpile is getting low, and I feel foolish for forgetting to bring my broadsword."

"We've got you covered Hunter, but that reminds me, we could use a recharge," said Spyro. Hunter nodded and reached into his robes and pulled out the mystic gem.

"Unless you guys want to attract a crowd with that I suggest you do it on the other side of the lock," Jak informed. Hunter thought on his request for an instant, and slipped the mystic gem back into his robes before following Jak up the elevated walkway with the dragons and Sparx right behind. After entering the lock and exiting the other side where the warp gate was located, Hunter brought the gem out again and and held it out in front of Spyro and Cynder. Both of them put their paws on the gem, and in result the gem's shine slowly grew brighter and brighter and covered the dragons in shining light. The surrounding audience shielded their eyes from the light to ease the blinding pain. The dragons felt their strength returning and the aches from their previous battles leaving them, even Spyro felt his wing completely healed from the hit he took in the sewers. The shine from the gem reached its peak and then started to die down, the aura lifted from the audience, and returned to the gem. Retracting their paws, Spyro and Cynder stretched their limbs, feeling totally refreshed.

"Better?" Hunter asked putting the gem back into his robe pocket.

"Much" replied Spyro.

"Okay, now that you guys are replenished, let's find Samos," said Jak.

"Yeah, don't wanna leave young greenie waiting, already seen what that's done to his older half!" stammered Daxter.

"Can't you stop talking for one mission?" asked Jak.

"Can you refrain from making crazy and suicidal stunts for a change?" Daxter asked back. Jak fell silent for a minute, trying to elaborate his usual mission actions to see if there was any truth to that.

"Yeah, when I'm right, I'm right!" Daxter declared.

Jak just shook his head and turned to Hunter, "Hunter come with me, we'll jump up."

"Excuse me?"

Jak pointed to the warp gate behind him, then Hunter understood, "Oh one of those things again."

Jak jumped in and vanished in a flash, Hunter watched for a second and jumped into the vortex after him. Seeing him vanish, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx took flight toward the cliff, upon reaching the top they saw Jak, Daxter and Hunter waiting for them.

"Ohh, please tell my bones to stop vibrating, its rather unpleasant."

"Oh great, another teleporting whiner," said Daxter. Jak ignored him and started walking across the cliff to the other side, where the temple elevator was on the right side, and on the left was a floating platform at the cliff's edge.

"Here's our ride," said Jak as he stepped onto the platform, then Hunter stepped on slowly, trying to ensure he didn't fall into the deep chasm below. The platform suddenly hummed to life and took off through the air, Hunter steadying himself as it moved. Spyro and Cynder watched them take off for a moment and then took off after them with Sparx in tow. The platform and the dragons flew down to an orange metal gate embedded in the rock which led to an open cavern in the mountain. They flew through the cavern and stopped at another gate which led out to a lush green forest. Jak and Hunter stepped off as the platform stopped and the dragons landed beside them, they all took their first good look of their green surroundings.

"Reminds me of my valley back home," said Hunter.

"It's beautiful," added Cynder.

"And peaceful," Spyro finished.

"Yeah, too bad metalheads are known to invade this area," said Jak.

"You're kidding," Sparx stammered.

"Nope, last few times I've been here I've always had to hunt down infesting metalheads," Jak added.

"Way to kill the mood Jak," said Cynder dryly.

"You don't think Samos is?" asked Hunter feeling concerned. Jak immediately caught where he was going and said, "No, the forest is his domain, if anything hostile were to come in with him around, he'd take care of it his own way, come on let's find him."

Finishing the discussion he brought his jetboard off from his back, mounted and sped off over the cliff. Hunter jumped after him while Spyro and Cynder took flight. Jak's board landed right in front of a small river, he flew over it and headed straight toward a hill and started gliding up, he kept climbing until he saw another cavern embedded in rock on the left and turned into it. His friends followed him through, and on the other side they came to a small valley encompassed with a single large tree, as wide and high as a Haven city building. Jak boarded around it, and when he reached the front, he found who he was looking for, Young Samos was sitting in front of the tree in a meditative state. Jak dismounted and let the others catch up as he walked up to him, Hunter and the dragons landed behind him and followed, they noticed the tree was atop a tall cliff over-hang with two paths leading down to lower ground. Samos opened his eyes and smiled briefly seeing the friendly faces.

"Samos told me to," Jak started trying to explain, "or rather you told me to, or well your older version…" the others behind him grinned at his clumsy attempt to elaborate.

"Whatever, we heard you needed the lifeseed," he finished clearly and brought the seed out from his pack and tossed it in front of Samos where it levitated.

"Yes, its power will help me speak to the plants," Young Samos replied.

"Can you ask them if any butterflies are around?" Sparx asked. Everyone turned to him with a stern and disapproving glare.

"What? I'm hungry!" Spyro just shook his head. Suddenly a blast of propulsion caused them to turn around. Everyone turned in shock to see two Krimzon jet guards flying toward them.

"_There he is!"_

_"Roger that, target located"_

_"__Bring in the squads"_

"Who invited them?!" shouted Sparx.

"Jak! Everyone! Protect me from these guards, I must ask the plants vital questions about our future," Samos pleaded. Everyone nodded and got battle ready, Jak and Hunter unholstered their weapons while Spyro and Cynder took fighting stances. The jet-guards circled back around the trees and away from them toward the wall, at the same time, two large Krimzon transports flew out over it and headed toward them. The transports flew up toward the tree-overhang and stopped in front of the two paths. They sat for a few seconds, doing nothing.

"What are they waiting for?" Jak asked out loud. He got his answer, the sound of more jets caused them to turn around, two more transports came in from the opposite direction and landed on two small cliffs leading down to the tree.

"Reinforcements," Hunter responded.

The transport rear hatches opened up and Krimzon guards started running toward them, at least 5 in two separate groups. Jak turned back toward the other two in front, five were coming out of each one as well, and running up the cliff toward them.

"Hunter, you and me will cover the front, Spyro and Cynder, you take the rear! We hold them here!" Jak commanded. They each took their positions, save for Sparx who said, "I'll probably stay close to greenie, just for safety," blindly referring to him as he fluttered close to Samos while he meditated.

The five guards from the left backside charged toward the dragons as Spyro met them with a full wave of fire that swept right over them, causing them to scream in agony. Cynder finished up with a wind burst that sent all of them flying in a funnel and out in different directions.

On the other side, Hunter fired arrow after arrow swiftly at the quintal brigade coming at him. Three guards fell from direct headshots but two were left standing due to missing just on the side, damaging their helmets. Hunter jumped at them and kicked them over the edge, where they fell screaming to the bottom. Jak's scatter gun blew the group coming at him on their backs, as the five of them tried getting up, Jak fired twice more and they all fell back again and stopped moving. The jet guards started flying overhead firing their laser cannons at him, luckily he managed to roll out of the way in time while re-engaging his blaster. He returned fire, and although they dodged the first two, they got hit by one more each and fell losing their jet propulsion momentarily.

More guards starting running out of the transports behind the tree to engage the defenders. Spyro flew ahead of them and engulfed them all in a full wave of fire. The guards screamed as their armor melted away, until Spyro flew back around and covered them with ice, which extinguished the flames and knocked them out. The jet guards steadied themselves and propelled upward once again, aiming for Jak. Jak dodged their blasts once again and shot back at both, missing one and hitting the other back again. The guard flew out of control and into the mountain with a kaboom. The other jetguard prepared to take aim, but never pulled the trigger, as Hunter shot an arrow right into his arm. The guard screamed in pain trying to remove it, but taking his hand of the controls caused to him to spin out of control, right into the front wall.

With the jetguards finished, the remaining patrols exited the transports and headed up the ramps toward the tree in one final attack. All four heroes stood around Samos in a shield, and as the guards prepared to aim and fire, the attack was on. Spyro bit, Cynder slashed, Hunter fired and Jak shot and kicked the whole brigade in a complete assault. The fierce battle was soon over, and the guards lay defeated at their feet. Those that recovered collected themselves and escaped into the transports. Knowing they had lost, the transports engines fired up and flew away.

Seeing them depart, Sparx flew doing from hiding in the tree toward Spyro, "Way to go man, that's how we do it!"

"WE?! You did nothing glowboy! So stop sucking up all the gusto!" Daxter yelled.

"Who are you to talk? You did more nothing than me bushy tail!" Sparx shot back.

"At least I stayed in the action, unlike you who has nothing better to do than count the number of butterflies you stuff down…"

"ENOUGH!" The two bickering animals silenced themselves as Hunter yelled to both of them, "We have won this fight, let us not start another."

"Thank you Hunter," said Cynder, taking a sigh of relief.

Samos uncurled himself from his meditative position and set his feet on the terra beneath him, beckoning them to come over quickly.

"Samos, what did you see?" asked Jak.

"The lifeseed gave me a terrible vision, the Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow, if he does the energy released will be beyond comprehension, far worse than his real intentions to exterminate the metalheads!"

Everyone was speechless, until Spyro said, "He's turning the Precursor Stone into a bomb?! To destroy the city?!"

"Unknowingly, but I'm afraid the city is just the start, the released energy would destroy the world and more, ending all life everywhere!"

All their eyes stood wide open, Cynder spoke with stuttered tone, "You mean…even…our home?"

"He truly has gone mad," Hunter added. Jak just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Jak, everyone, please you must stop the Baron! Stop him however you can!" begged Samos.

* * *

The situation has become more dire, what will come next? please read and review


	37. Helping Brutter

Following Young Samos's plea, the heroes left Haven Forest back on the hover platform and toward the city security lock. As they mounted their zoomers, Cynder asked the group, "Where do we start? How can we stop Praxis if he has an entire city guarding him, as well as hunting us?"

"We stick to the original plan, I win the Championship race, gain access to the palace, and confront the Baron on his own ground," Jak answered.

"And if you don't win the race?" asked Hunter.

Jak was silent for minute pondering the question, all eyes were on him. He shook his head in attempt to clear it and said with firm tone, "I will win."

He started the engine and took off with the dragons in the back, both of them with apprehensive expressions on their faces. Hunter wore the same look as he started his zoomer and took off after them. As they flew around the corner toward the bazaar, Daxter asked, "what are we going to do in the meantime? The race isn't for another three hours!"

"Anybody up for another drink?" Jak asked.

"At the Hip Hog? With Krew? I'll pass," Cynder exclaimed.

"Yeah Jak, I think it would be best to make more productive use of our time, perhaps Torn has something for us?" Spyro replied.

Jak understood their reluctance to go back to Krew's place, though slightly bummed he was missing out on having one last Nightvaze before the biggest ride of his life. Although, Spyro's suggestion did have a good reason behind it, so he went with it, "Alright then, how about…"

Before he could continue, the communicator popped out, "Hey Cherries! Care to take some time out of your schedule for a job?"

"Its Sig!" exclaimed Daxter.

"What have you got?" asked Jak.

"There's an old friend in need of your expert assistance again, remember Brutter? I'm over by his stand, we'll discuss details in person," the communicator shut off as he finished.

"How convenient, were just a dogleg away from them," Jak said as he entered the bazaar.

"A what?" Spyro questioned hoping that he would explain the slang, but Cynder had a more prominent question, "Wait we're actually listening to him? He's Krew's head man! We can't trust him!"

"Relax blackie, Sig's cool, despite the company he keeps, he's got the right stuff," Daxter persuaded her.

"He's right, Sig has my respect," Jak added. Cynder wasn't entirely convinced, she mumbled under her breath while turning her head away showing her doubt. Spyro put his wing around her to ease the tension, it helped a little. Jak made a sharp left from the west main bazaar into a corner section that sat by itself. He flew all the way to the end and pulled to the right, underneath them was a small curio stand, Brutter's business. Jak landed right to the side of it, with Hunter following his lead and setting down on the other side of them. Sig waved them over from his seat at the stand.

"Hey Cherries! Glad to see you and the outlanders are still on the boat."

"Yeah, well recent events have been turbulent to say the least," Jak answered as he took a seat, and the others each found a spot along the bar where they sat down in conjunction, save for Sparx who floated in front of them. Until that split second when a large furry purple mass sprung up from behind the counter!

"ELLO!"

"WAAGGHH!" Sparx cried as he fell back in surprise at Spyro's feet. Everyone turned with wide eyes to the creature that had just showed himself, he chuckled roughly at his audience before speaking.

"Well now, its brother Jak and his little orangey pal! Brother Sig told you come stop by." It was then he noticed the dragons and the walking cheetah beside his old friends.

"You have new friends with you too, most unusual from anything Brutter or any Lurker has ever laid eye on."

"Yeah, same could be said for you…" Sparx stuttered from the ground, still in a daze from Brutter's surprise entrance.

Spyro decided to introduce, "Hello, I'm Spyro, this is Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx," finishing the introduction while looking down at his foster brother, "Are you a friend of Jaks?"

"Indeed, Jak friend of all Lurkers, he help Brutter save brothers from Baron's iron hand," he said turning to Jak with a cheerful expression.

"Lurkers?" questioned Hunter.

"Yeah, bunch of furry scowling beasts me and Jak have had rough encounters with," Daxter said whispering into his ear. "Though the weird thing is here, they're actually the nice ones."

"DAX!" Jak shouted, clearly having a good idea of what he was telling him regardless of not hearing it clearly. Daxter just shrugged and jumped off Hunter's shoulder and back onto the counter where he turned the countertop drinking barrel on and gulped the soothing nectar inside down.

"It's good to see you again Brutter, but we're in the middle of a crisis right now, we're still not sure what Sig called us out here for in the first place," said Jak.

"What do you think? To help an old friend liberate some more slave labor," Sig answered.

"Slave labor?" Cynder asked with monotone in her voice, knowing that the term slave was nothing but bad news.

"Me Lurker brothers and I forced to serve as Haven lower class," Brutter explained with grief, "Baron see us no more than mindless animals, but friend Sig, Jak, and Daxter help free Lurker brothers and release outside wall."

"Right now, there's a Lurker transport heading for the construction site, rumors say Praxis is constructing some new superweapon of some kind, in secret," Sig added.

"And he's going to use his so called Lurker labor force to build it," Jak finished getting the full picture.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"That what Samos warned us about is unfolding?" Cynder replied with great concern in her voice.

"It not only dangerous in city for Lurkers, but underground home in danger too," Brutter said interrupting the conversation.

"Metalheaders have been hunting for long time, now they find hidden Lurker village in caves, they bite and hurt village real bad, and me Lurker brothers, trapped like animals."

"Hello? They are animals!" Daxter exclaimed.

"We no longer evil lurking, bad to bone orangey boy," Brutter stated as he rubbed Daxter's chin for assurance before turning toward the group with a grin, "We good now, metalheaders are bad, they is enemies."

"Yeah, I guess we're all in the same boat now," said Jak. Daxter went to add something, but Sparx beat him to it.

"And this ships sinking fast, hero"

"Hey I was gonna say that!" exclaimed Daxter.

"Not from where I'm planted, and there's still time to make a stand," Sig told the group, "I don't how the whole story of how the lot of you managed to last this long through the fire called life, but I do know this, the fact that your still standing right now proves that you can withstand the heat and pull through. I don't know what's coming next, but I'm willing to go all the way, that's how a true wastelander does it, and I'm not leaving my friends behind, right?" he asked turning to Brutter, who replied with a friendly nod.

"I'll say this much, the guy has a way with words," Sparx said to Spyro, who had listened to Sig's every word and was starting to believe what Jak said about him was true, he hoped Cynder felt the same.

"Well then, I guess it's time to rally our forces," stated Jak. "What about you guys?" He said turning in Spyro's direction.

"We've come this far haven't we?" Spyro responded.

"Please, save four lurker brothers quick, and Brutter will kiss your foot," he said while mistakingly putting up four fingers on both hands and turning to Daxter who pulled his feet away instantly. "Yeah, do me a favor, and hold onto that."

He jumped back onto Jak's shoulder while Sparx snickered behind his back. Jak mounted his flyer with the dragons right behind him, while Sig got Hunter's attention saying,

"Hey wildcat, ride with me, I could use a main gunner while I pilot."

"First of all, my name is Hunter, and I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to using your particular brands of firearms."

"All you need to know are the basics, grip, aim, and shoot, nothing too different from shooting your bow, luckily I have fire already attached to my cruiser," he said pulling just out of the way to show his cruiser parked next to Brutter's stand. It was a modified dark brown transportation cruiser with a larger jet exhaust manifold in the back, no doubt the engine was supercharged to accommodate for the upgraded exhaust. Like he said, there was a long range semi auto eco shooter attached to the top of the vehicle body and extended halfway down the front end.

Daxter eyed the shooter with high admiration stating, "Only you Sig would think of turning a common citizen approved mode of transportation into a war tank."

"How did you get something like that through the city without Krimzon guard on your tail?" asked Jak.

Sig walked up to the cruiser and flicked a switch on the console, a compartment opened up in the back, wide and long enough to hold the front mounted gun, thus answering Jak's question. "Luckily it's detachable," Sig said before climbing into the pilot seat, whereas Hunter was still hesitant.

"You coming?" Sig called to get his attention.

Hunter turned back toward his friends, Spyro and others showing they were willing to go through with it. Spyro nodded to him giving him his vote of confidence in Sig. Hunter nodded back and walked over to the cruiser and mounted up. Both vehicles roared to life as their hover engines hoisted them off the ground and into the sky, Brutter waving them goodbye as they sped around the corner.

Leaving Hunter's single seater behind, Sig led the way with Jak and the dragons zooming right behind him. He activated his front console radar and installed a data drive he received from Brutter, regarding the transports delivery route.

"Luckily, Krew shared his findings with Brutter last time we liberated Lurkers from the Baron, all these transports communicate with each other on their own specific frequency, the data on this drive should isolate that frequency, and display their respective position on this radar," Sig explained. Hunter couldn't follow any of that, and simply asked, "So you can find them?"

Sig gave him a blank look and said, "Yes." He turned back toward the skyway and turned the wheel toward the Main Town gate. The two zoomers flew along a far stretch of farmland which doglegged left, where they saw a very large sprinkler cannon watering a vegetation garden. On their right was the Main Town checkpoint, where Sig noticed two transport signatures in the vicinity.

"Get ready on the gun kitty," said Sig.

Hunter gripped what appeared to be the trigger of the gun, given he had never used anything of this scale before, he felt like he was firing completely blind…figuratively. Pointing to the trigger he asked, "Is this what fires the weapon?"

Sig turned to where he was pointing and said, "Yeah, point aim and fire Spots."

"My name is Hunter," he told Sig with a stern expression.

"Sorry"

"Transport at 1 o 'clock!" Jak yelled out. Sig turned his view toward the front again and saw a large red Krimzon transport was coming around the bend, with a Lurker caged in the backside pen. Though their quarry was in sight, the sight of the stationary armed zoomer and the unusual passengers seated in both cockpits gathered some unwanted attention from the crowd down on the walkways.

"Are those mercenaries?...Aren't they the aliens the broadcasts warned us about?" Those were only a few of the dialogues the team could depict from their suspicious audience.

"Why do I get the feeling were about to be busted?" Sparx said shakingly.

"Not today," said Jak, as Daxter appeared on his shoulder holding the blaster with both hands and aiming it at the transport, "Time for some long awaited and refreshing KG chaos!"

He opened fire, hitting the transport with two shots, at the same time the crowd of people started running away screaming from the firing vehicle.

"I thought we were trying to get on their good side?" Cynder asked, voicing her concern into frightening the populace.

"Trust me blackie, this will pay off in the long run!" Daxter said as he continued firing. The ship reversed its direction as it continued to receive pelting fire from the blaster. Jak gunned the engines as it flew off.

"We got this one! Find the other!" Jak yelled to Sig as he flew away. Sig gunned his thrusters and followed them close behind.

"Look out!" Spyro shouted noticing something bad.

Sig and Hunter turned around to see two Krimzon H-cat zoomers were incoming fast, intending to knock them out of the sky. Sig had yet to pick up speed, so he did the next best thing, he lowered his hover zone to the ground, and the patrol ended up passing over them, with one of them following Jak's zoomer around the bend. The other started to turn around and begin firing at them, Sig had already engaged thrust and plunged into the water canal beneath. They flew above the water surface with the KG zoomer flying above firing with his bottom mounted laser gun.

"We lost the others!" Hunter exclaimed over the gunfire.

"We'll meet up later, Jak can handle that one but we need to find its partner, these transports always travel in pairs, the other has to be close in this sector, what's the radar show?"

Hunter turned his attention toward the radar screen on the dashboard. Sig made another turn avoiding another laser blast while one just scraped the spoiler. Hunter regained his bearings and looked at the radar, there was one blip close to them, moving away, and another signal was showing up on the outermost ring of the screen.

"There's two dots, one close to center, and one near the outside."

"The one near the center is Jak's bounty, that other signal is near the heart of Main Town, we'll follow the canal and meet it halfway!" Sig continued snake winding through the canal, avoiding more laser blasts from above. A couple hundred yards down, the signal pulsed closer on the left, and he raised the zoomer above the waterway and toward another alley on the left, weaving around traffic and with the KG zoomer still in hot pursuit.

"I'm starting to think we bit off more than we could chew with this job!" Hunter said as another laser blast hit their spoiler.

"You're just not used to the heavy fire yet Hunter!" Sig replied.

"The heavy fire is one thing, the high speed chase is another!" yelled Hunter.

The zoomer entered a large plaza, with a large roofed pavilion in the center and the palace in the background. People starting running in all directions attempting to avoid the speeding zoomers that entered the plaza. Sig paid them no mind and turned his attention toward the Lurker transport he noticed on the left section of the plaza.

"We got him, hold on Hunter!" Sig shouted.

He gunned toward the transport and made a sharp turn around its right, with the KG zoomer still right on his spoiler. They narrowly avoided a collision with another citizen flyer, going low into the surrounding canal, causing the KG zoomer to collide with the flyer, knocking both of them away in opposite directions, with the zoomer having its front end nearly smashed in. Sig flew out of the canal carefully avoiding traffic and focused his attention on the transport, which started to flee in the same direction they had come. He thrusted forward, sideswiping the KG zoomer, causing the pilot to fall right out onto the walkway and the zoomer to crash into the wall of the pavilion. With the pursuit out of the way, they targeted the transport.

"Get ready to fire!" Sig ordered Hunter.

Hunter gripped the trigger, and prepared to take aim. "Aim for the thrusters!" Sig added. Honing in as best as he could, hoping inside his natural skills would transition, he aimed for the jets and pulled the trigger. Three shots fired from the gun, Hunter struggling to keep steady from the recoil. The shots hit the right side of the cage, damaging the cage, but not the jets.

"Hold it tight and keep steady, and hurry!" Sig advised as the transport made the right turn into the sections main canal. Citizen flyers averted themselves as the transport shoved them aside. Hunter gripped the trigger tighter than he ever did his bow, and fired again. Two shots hit the jet causing the transport to topple, veering off to the right toward the ground. It crashed right into the walkway, with people running away from damaged transport, which crashed into the walkway wall. The pilot was knocked unconscious, and Lurker freed himself from the broken cage as he broke it down with his bare hands. Sig flew down and landed near the free beast.

"Get in! We're getting you out of here!" he said to the Lurker. The Lurker jumped up onto the back of the armored cruiser as Sig took off into the sky again. Krimzon guards started arriving on the scene, but Sig had already flown off.

"Where do we take him?" asked Hunter.

"I know the dropoff point, but we need to find Jak first!" answered Sig.

They flew around for about two minutes, and eventually found them, and they noticed that they had the other Lurker on the back of their flyer. Unfortunately, they were still being tailed by the other KG zoomer. "Turn around!" Jak yelled to them.

Sig quickly turned in the other direction, keeping ahead of Jak and the zoomer. The zoomer continued firing on them, until finally Cynder spoke, "I've had enough of this high speed kill shot!" She opened her wings and jumped up out of her seat.

"Cynder, wait!" Spyro cried after her. She was already air-borne, directing all her momentum toward the KG pilot. He just noticed her as soon as she tackled him off his seat. She caught him in a mild whirlwind and let him go, sending him flying nearly 150 yards away into the canal. The pilotless KG zoomer crashed into a sidewall after him. With her task complete, she flew back to the zoomer, just as the crowd was starting to pull themselves up to view the aftermath. Both zoomers hauling the freed Lurkers picked up speed seeing that Cynder was coming back. She landed right back in her old place.

"Nice job," Daxter commented.

"eh, easy peasy," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Cyn, you keep surprising me, and scaring," Jak added.

"Just don't get on her bad side," Spyro said, smiling in Cynder's direction who returned it. The two zoomers with Lurker passengers rounded the next corner and followed Sig toward the drop-off point. Following his navigation, they came to an extruded manhole at the end of an alley. Both zoomers landed right next to the manhole.

"Here's where you furballs get out, go!" Sig ordered the Lurkers. The beasts jumped out and toward the manhole. Both jumped in, spinning the cover around as they entered. Sig turned to Jak and the dragons and said, "Two to go, let's leave before more Krimzon Guards arrive!"

Both of them fired up their engines again and exited the alley. They navigated to the canal and followed it out of the Main Town section and into the farm area, unfortunately where a large H-cat fighter was waiting for them.

"Uh oh," Sparx said upon seeing the obstruction. The fighter opened fired, both with its bottom mounted laser and twin gun turrets mounted on top. The zoomers split up on opposite sides, allowing the gunfire to miss them down the middle. They zoomed by the fighter on both sides, just as it started to turn around to pursue them. They flew through the farm area back toward the bazaar, navigating along the long stretch leading to the Mountain Temple exit, with the fighter rocketing right behind them, firing its top mounted gun. The fire was pelting the back of Jak's flyer, forcing Jak, Sparx, Daxter and the dragons to keep their heads down. The gun fire broke off one of the back wings, causing the flyer to jolt to the left. Luckily Jak leveled it out quickly, but knew they couldn't take it forever.

"Can you take this one like the last?" Jak asked Cynder.

"Not without getting pelted with fire!"

"Then we fire from here!" said Spyro, as he stood up with smoke billowing from his maw. He threw a fireball straight at the fighter, hitting right against its blast shield, causing it to halt. He threw a couple more its way, with two more forcing it back further. They lost sight of it as they rounded the right corner, and then made the sharp left turn into the bazaar. As they entered, it seemed they had escaped it, and carefully navigated their way through the crowded airway. They had gone straight ahead, passing the area where Brutter's hut was and heading toward the west side of the city. As they rounded another corner they saw their bounty ahead of them, another Lurker transport exiting the bazaar and into another farm area. Sig turned to Hunter.

"Blow him out of the sky!"

Hunter followed as he aimed and fired the gun. Two shots get it dead on in the back, even clipping part of the cage loose. The transport instinctively fired up and zoomed away from them, Sig followed in transit with Jak right behind. Hunter kept firing at the transport trying to ground it, but he was struggling to keep it level and make a direct hit, especially with the transport weaving about in a wide area, unlike his first triumph.

"Give him a hand Dax!" Jak stated. His orange buddy nodded and brought out the blaster again, targeting the transport and firing along with Hunter. They made a sharp turn to the right, and continued firing once straightened out. Soon, the transport's engines were smoking heavily, having taken so much pelting damage, and was starting to slow down. This gave Hunter and Daxter their shot, targeting the thrusters and with one final shot, exploded them and grounded the transport. The pilot crawled out, badly wounded, seeing he was no threat now Sig landed next to the transport and retrieved the Lurker from the broken cage. Jak flew over his head and called to him.

"We'll go ahead and find the other!" he said.

He turned his focus ahead of him again, avoiding any oncoming traffic as he made a sharp right turn, meeting an unfortunate surprise. Two KG zoomers propelled trying to ram him, but Jak lowered his hover zone just in time.

"WOOAAH!" came from nearly everyone in the cockpit. The zoomers slowed themselves down and turned around to continue the chase. Jak was flying low hoping to avoid any other oncoming zoomers, unfortunately citizens were walking through this section toward the bazaar, causing him to make a lot of quick moves which lost him speed. Most of them dove out of the way as he made another left turn, passing a Yakow pen on the way.

"There it is!" Daxter pointed ahead to the Krimzon transport as it was exiting the farm area for the port.

"And here they come!" Sparx replied as he pointed at the KG zoomers who were gaining ground.

"We can take them out! Jak, go for the transport!" Spyro told him as he freed his wings from his cape and prepared to take flight. Jak gave them a nod and watched Spyro and Cynder open their wings and head for the zoomers. The KG pilots took their attention off Jak and fired at the dragons. However they were too fast, and both dragons swerved to the side and propelled toward the pilots knocking them off their rides. The transports crashed into the ground, along with the pilots, and the dragons safely landing in front of them. The crowd dispersed in fear as the KG struggled to retrieve their sidearms, but their chance was never given. Spyro comet dashed into his guard knocking him out. Cynder bit down on the leg of her guard, causing him to yell in pain, and through him against the wall, knocking him out as well. As the dragons finished the guard, Daxter gripped the blaster aiming for the transport on Jak's left shoulder while Sparx clung on to Jak's right. His pelting fire was made aware of, as the transport rocketed ahead into the port, heading for the construction site.

"I think now would be a good time for the peacemaker!" Jak told his partner.

"Now you're talking!" Daxter twisted the morphing servo on the gun, switching from yellow setting to purple, turning the gun into the peacemaker weapon they had received from Krew, they had yet to use it until now. Daxter gripped the trigger and squeezed. Blue electrical energy was charging in the maw of the metalhead mount of the barrel.

_Wooooooooo…_

Sparx watched in awe. Daxter focused his laser sight right at the back end of the transport, and released the trigger. A blue electric orb released itself from the barrel, propelling toward the transport. The Lurker inside saw what was coming and covered its head. The shot hit dead on, blowing out the thrusters and splitting chunks of the metal hull away as the crippled transport crashed into the ground and skidded toward the port bay. The cage fell free, and the Lurker rolled out on the ground, dazed but alive. The transport broke through the port railing, and surprisingly leveled itself like a seesaw on the edge. People ran from the accident as Jak landed next to the Lurker who had been freed.

"You alright?" The Lurker tilted its head, not sure how to respond considering what they had done, but gratefully nodded saying no harm, no foul. Spyro and Cynder flew back down next to him as they witnessed what had just happened.

"So that's what it can do," Spyro complimented on the peacemaker.

"Yup, makes your electric breath look like a sparkler huh?" replied Daxter.

"Let's not get crazy," said Spyro.

"On aboard big guy," Cynder said to the Lurker as she and Spyro mounted as well. Jak fired the engines up again, just as three more KG zoomers approached them from the bay.

"Let's get out of here!" Daxter yelled. Jak spun his zoomer around and thrusted back toward the farm area. As they entered the zone, they noticed Sig and Hunter approaching them with the other Lurker, who unfortunately were being followed by the H-cat fighter they had escaped earlier. Sig looked ahead and saw Jak was zooming right towards him. Intuitively, they both picked up the hint and kept going full tilt toward each other.

"Jak? What are you…" Spyro stammered. Jak just kept his eyes ahead, the passengers on the zoomers growing more worried as the game of chicken drew closer and closer.

* * *

This is my longest chapter so far, I really enjoyed writing this thrilling vehicle chase! Wait and see how it ends!


	38. Championship Race

Jak kept zooming straight toward Sig, with KG pursuit still hot on their tails, yet puzzled why they would risk ramming each other out of the sky. Their curiosity was panic for the outlanders, as Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and Sparx braced themselves for what could be their last ride. Just before they reached zoomer's length, both drivers pulled their wheels slightly right, nearly scratching paint as both zoomers passed aside each other and off to the right of both the KG zoomer patrol and the H-cat fighter. Unfortunately, the distance between the two sides was nearly null, and pilots screamed in fear as they collided with each other in a fiery bang.

**BLAGGOOOOMMMM!**

Two of the zoomers crashed into the H-cat, exploding on impact, causing heavy damage to the fighter, blowing out the pilot cab, killing him instantly. The fighter smashed into the ground, with heavy black smoke pluming out of it as it burned. The remaining KG who had missed on the left leveled his zoomer, gazing at the wreckage before him. His shock quickly gave way to anger as he turned toward those responsible, unfortunately…

_Woooooooo_…**POW!**

His zoomer exploded in a shining arc of blue electricity, courtesy of Sig's peacemaker, which he had just retrieved from his trunk. He set it down with a smirk on his face,

"They ain't no metalheads, but they ain't on my favorite list either."

Jak smirked back, while the others were not so sure of how they felt about the recent events. Where Jak and Sig found satisfaction, they found uneasiness, they started to realize this world was too volatile for their own tastes, despite everything they had experienced back home. They fired up their zoomers again and turned them about. Fortunately they didn't have to go far, for there was another manhole was right near the wall corner, next to the Yakow Pen. They landed in close proximity, allowing the Lurkers to jump off and through the manhole. Without warning, the communicator popped out again…

"Great smellin breath of a ghostleaf!" said Brutter over the speaker, "Heroes to Lurker people you all be, captives all send much happy thanks rraugh! You honorary members of Lurker tribe now, we no forget, if ever you need us, we help you!" The communicator compressed and zoomed back into Jak's beltbag.

"What do you know! Yet another tribe wishes to worship me for my gracious service, once again the mighty Sparx is respected for what he's worth and…" he was instantly silenced with a bag shoved over his head.

"WORTH?! The only good thing your worth is five cents for a lantern! Now zip it!" Daxter stammered. Sparx angrily pulled the bag off spatting, "You wanna go fuzzface?! You want some of this?!"

"Thought you'd never ask, Sparky! Been waiting for this since we first met! Huwaa!"

"Yaahh!"

They lunged at each other in pseudo kung fu fighting style. Unfortunately before they reached each other, Jak and Spyro grabbed both of them out of the air, covering their mouths. They angrily growled at each other under their breath clawing at the air toward one another.

"Bag?" said Jak.

"Got it" Cynder answered, picking up the sack Sparx had tossed aside.

Cynder opened up the bag and the two of them stuffed both sidekicks inside and zipped it closed.

"Come on! Not this again!" cried Daxter.

"Can't you guys cut us some slack? We were just messing around!" Sparx added.

"Oh no, you guys have been nothing but double your usual trouble from the get-go, despite everything we've been through, so until further notice, you're staying in there!" Cynder sentenced. As the sidekicks groaned at their predicament, both zoomers flew into the port and started across the port bay. The sound of laser blasts from the left drew their attention, they turned to see a H-cat fighter and two KG zoomers coming their way. Jak pulled right in attempt to elude them, Sig followed in advance.

"Guess the heats still on," said Sig.

"How are we gonna lose them?" asked Spyro.

"Either we keep running, or we blow them out of the sky," Jak answered.

"Jak, don't think me sympathetic for any of the Baron's men, but I really would prefer not having to kill any more than we already have," Spyro stated, with regret in his voice. Cynder turned toward him with concern on his face, sensing his unease with murdering all of the Krimzon guard. Jak sensed the same thing, and he knew right then and there, that even though they fought for the same goals, they did share the same methods. Spyro was a kinder soul than he, whereas he held no remorse for any of the Baron's flunkies. Still, he respected his statement, and made a choice. He gunned the thrusters harder, and switched hover zones to the low so they were flying just above the lake. Sig followed his example, though he was curious as to what they were up to. They were heading in the direction of the bridge that spanned the distance between two relay spires in the port bay. Laser fire continued coming from above, the water around them continued splashing from all the misses. They passed under the bridge, being careful to avoid all the transport boats that were floating around the bay. The KG battalion continued following them on the other side, Jak and Sig made a sharp right turn and started flying right along the shield wall and headed back in the direction they came. The KG zoomers stayed behind them the whole way as they flew to the end of the corner wall, where another walkway extended out back in the direction of the port. They were started to pull ahead as they came close to a couple of small support towers whose cables extended all the way back toward the port spires. Surrounding the towers were pipes protruding out of the bay, creating a dangerous obstacle, luckily Jak and Sig navigated through all of them skillfully, whereas behind them, one KG zoomer was destroyed by colliding with the pipes, causing the other zoomer to halt from the shockwave. The H-cat behind them halted, since the fighter was too big to fly through. He turned the other direction and missed all the pipes to the left, flying above the walkway with the other zoomer right behind him. They hoped to intercept them on the other side, but no one was there! Both the zoomer and the fighter kept flying around the area attempting to spot them, but to no avail, they had seemed to escape unnoticed, and turned their direction and flew off toward the other end of the port. As they passed over the walkway however, little did they know the escapees had found a hiding place, just underneath the angle bracing of the walkway. They watched as the KG flew off, and breathed a collected sigh of relief.

"Whew! We lost them," sighed Spyro.

"Let's not stick around to gather anymore unwanted attention, we need a new vehicle," Jak said as he inspected all the laser dents and broken wing on his cruiser.

"We also need to head for the Stadium now." Jak added.

"I'm gonna take my tank back to storage," Sig said, "I still have another job I need to finish and I need to get along, Hunter you wanna ride back with them?"

Hunter replied, "Actually, I think I'll return to the Underground, my weapons are nearly depleted, and perhaps Samos would have something in reserve."

He turned to the dragons, "We'll meet up again later, if that's okay."

"Of course," said Spyro.

"Alright then, good luck to you cherries, against Erol you'll need it," with that, Sig gunned his thrusters and flew across the port bay with Hunter, and disappeared from sight. Jak then ignited his engines and turned the other way toward the walk. There was a crowd around the transport they had shot down at the port walkway and was still being cleaned up, so Jak kept flying until he was safely far away from them. He kept flying close to the port walkway until he came to a small ramp which led from the water to the walkway. He shut down his engines and climbed out onto it.

"Stay here, I'll return soon," Jak told the dragons. They nodded as he made his way up. Cynder kept a grip on Daxter and Sparx's bag, shaking it once to make sure they got the message. Jak peeked his head over the walkway edge to make sure the Krimzon Guard was clear. He saw nothing but citizens, so he climbed all the way up and walked all the way across to the wall on the other side. Looking down the right side, he saw a purple and blue Y-wing cruiser. That transport was exactly what he was looking for, so he made his way over to it casually. He reached it successfully and started the engines. A Krimzon Guard zoomer passed by on his left, as soon as he saw it leave toward the industrial section, he took flight himself. He flew low down to water level and headed back to the dragons. He stopped right in front of his old damaged zoomer and gestured for the dragons to hop aboard.

Sparx popped his head out of the bag, taking a gulp of air before asking "I don't get it, the old zoomer's still flyin so why are we switching?"

"The Krimzon Guard will most likely be looking for us in a battered zoomer, best way to draw attention away from us is flying a fresh one," Jak explained. The dragons slightly nodded, knowing that Jak had a good point and agreed with his logic.

"There's your answer, now get back in," Cynder demanded as he pressed his head back into the bag with her talon.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled to her.

Jak changed his hover zone and took off into the sky, leaving the damaged zoomer behind for the Krimzon Guard to find. He took off toward the industrial zone exit with his destination in mind, the Haven City Stadium.

The cross-city trip finally came to an end as Jak landed the zoomer right outside the Stadium where Keira's garage was located. They emptied out and headed down the hallway to the open garage door. The sidekicks were freed once again, both still in fuming mood but returned to their respective partners none the less. Old Samos was in the back next to the large curtain sitting in a meditative state. He opened his eyes as he soon realized he was no longer alone.

"Hello young ones, I see you've made it ahead of schedule, and that's new for you two," he said directing the last statement in Jak and Daxter's direction.

"Haw Haw, it is to laugh old man, just don't you forget that you owe us for what we did for your other self!" shouted Daxter.

"Drop it Dax," Jak declared.

"Hmph…sure as always," Daxter shrugged.

"I have heard that recent events are leading toward eminent destruction, if the baron has his way that is," Samos stated.

"Your right Samos, and if we fail in stopping his plan, more than just your world will be at stake, for ours will be as well, and any others out there," Spyro answered.

Samos saw the worry in his eyes, and decided it was best to move off subject, "We should relax for now, the race has yet to begin for another hour, and the real battle will begin in transit, so until then tell me what has occurred since your last visit young dragons? They spent the last hour relaying all the events to Samos, everything from Erol's challenge, to retrieving the lifeseed, and Onin's revelations. In all his years, Samos now found himself in a state that was rare to him, speechless. Jak was leaning against the zoomer lift near them while the dragons sat in front of Samos as they told their story. What he found most intriguing was Onin's story.

"My word, I never knew your race had ever set foot on this planet before!" stammered Samos.

"Me neither, Onin's tale shocked me to the core. I was told there were purple dragons before me, but I never knew dragons had inhabited another planet," said Spyro.

"Our teachers never knew, or they never had the chance to tell us, so a lot of questions will have to be answered when we get back home, and we might have to go on a scavenger hunt," Cynder added.

"Oh?" Samos asked curious to her words.

"Onin said there was a large quantity of precursor artifacts taken to our planet, yet from everything I've ever seen on our planet, we've never seen anything that even resembles the workings of these precursors, Spyro can vouch for the same," Cynder explained.

The purple dragon nodded in agreement, Samos turned his head away in thought for a brief moment, and then spoke again, "If there are precursor artifacts hidden away on your planet, it would be imperative you find them straight away, for in the wrong hands, those relics can be a dangerous force."

"I'm sure," Cynder agreed.

"Oh were not sure, we know! Take it from someone whose messed with too much precursor junk for his own good!" said Daxter. Suddenly, Keira appeared from behind the curtain with her face shield on.

"Hey Keira!" Cynder greeted.

"Hi Cynder, Spyro," Keira greeted back.

"Hello," said Spyro.

"Hey! Glowing dragonfly here too! Small but not invisible."

Keira just smiled in nodded, and then turned toward Jak and Daxter. The smile fell from her face for a moment, but decided not to dwell on what has been done.

Jak spoke first, "Have you been back there the whole time?"

"Aren't I always?" Keira replied.

"Yeah, you gotta admit, that was a rhetorical question Jak," Daxter stated.

"What are you working on back there anyway?" Cynder asked.

"Not sure you really need to know," said Keira.

"Oh come on sweetie!" Daxter stated as he hopped down from Jak's shoulder, "No more of the dragging suspense, show us what's behind curtain number one!" he proclaimed, ending the last segment like a game show host.

Keira removed her face shield and turned her head to the left, trying to decide whether to cave in or not, and to make a long story short, she relented, "I'll show you guys what I've been working on if you promise not to laugh."

"Oooh, I love surprises, and I love to laugh, show me! Show me!" Daxter begged. Keira pulled back the curtains to reveal a grey machine shaped like a jet engine, with a seat and console up front.

"I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artifacts," she explained to them.

"That's my girl!" Samos proudly said.

"Rift Rider?" Spyro asked.

"When we came through the rift, we rode in on this, the original was destroyed during the warp, though we still ended up falling through," Jak explained. "I have to say, you matched it up shape, bolt, and everything."

"Almost, I'm still missing two pieces," Keira replied.

"Figures," stated Samos.

"Vin says I need an artifact called the Time Map, and an old energy gem history books call the Heart of Mar," she said gesturing to two pictures hanging on the far wall of said artifacts. "I've also looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished."

"Not what we wanted to hear," Sparx said, knowing the Rift Ring was his and his brother's only chance to get home.

"You did all this? I mean, that's useful," Jak stated. Cynder shook her head at his reluctance to bury the hatchet.

"Oh would you two stop moping around and make up already?" Daxter asked feeling the same.

"I've seen the Heart of Mar, Krew has it, we'll get those artifacts Keira," Jak reassured her.

Suddenly the announcer voice just came over the speaker

_Attention all drivers, the Class 1 Championship Race is about to begin_

"Well here goes, the race of my life," he turned to leave.

"Jak," Keira said halting him, "I just want you to know, well you're the best racer I've ever seen." Spyro and Cynder smiled at her comment, seeing that their friendship was rekindling. Jak grinned slightly at her comment before Daxter interrupted.

"Hey! What about me? I helped get us here."

"Do you wanna drive?" asked Jak.

"Against that crazy loon Erol? No way! You got the handlebars brother, and you better keep us alive, or I will never speak to you again, obviously."

"Well, I guess all we can is, go get em!" said Spyro.

"Leave em in the dust Jak!" Keira finished.

Jak raced out of the garage and down to the other end of the stadium. Daxter raced after him and jumped onto his shoulder. He entered the other garage hallway which led to the stadium entrance. Entering the stadium, he saw the racer was just ahead of him, on top of a trapdoor above the starting line. He mounted up, and as soon as he sat down, the door opened up and he fell down in line with the other racers. Keira and the dragons watched from a safe distance in their private pit stand, also making sure they stayed out of sight. Seven drivers were accounted for at the line, and they were waiting for the eighth. A revving engine behind them caused Jak to turn around, to their displeasure, the eighth racer, Erol had arrived. He pulled up next to Jak, shooting a threatening glare.

"I want more than just to win, Eco Freak, I want you!" he threatened. Jak and Daxter just glared at him. Up above, the Baron and a squad of his Krimzon Guard floated down close to the starting line on a hover platform.

"Greetings Racers!" he said over the roar of the crowd. "Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement, should any of you by some small chance beat our grand champion Erol, you will be awarded a month's supply of eco!" he said pointing toward the small eco stock the guard was watching over near the stadium entrance.

"And a short tour of my palace to see how the other half live," he mumbled under his breath. "Good luck, and may you die bravely! Ready, Get Set,"

Erol pulled down his helmet, Jak gripped his wheel, and the spectators in the pit box looked on with apprehension. The countdown tree flashed red, then yellow, and at the tone of the bell, Green!

"GO!"

The racers took off from the line, and clashed with each other as they tried to pick up speed and positions off the line. Jak was side to side with Erol around the first corner, but was able to push him over atop as the crumpled field spread out. The field raced down a hill and to the left where the racers disappeared into a tunnel. Keira turned the others attention to her small handheld tablet, where inside cameras caught the action in the tunnel. With the other drivers lagging, Jak managed to stay ahead of Erol all the way through, but he collected a turbo charge where Jak missed, and boosted himself ahead of him on the outside. Jak scowled and turned right onto the ramp shortcut built into the track. Flying out, he nearly ran into Erol, but put himself ahead again as they completed the first lap.

The last lap came around, and Jak was still in the lead, with Erol and two other drivers right behind him. As they headed into the tunnel for the last time, he picked another purple turbo charge and boosted ahead, the two other drivers picked up the others and propelled ahead of Erol, at this point his frustration was apparent, and nearly broke the accelerator in his hand. Jak kept ahead of the other two behind him, unfortunately one drifted too far to the left fall into the lower runway, causing him to lose control and run up the wall, leading to him falling out of his ride. Erol zoomed by paying no mind, Jak knew he wasn't done, and went around the falling pit that was ahead, with the other two doing the same. Erol had Jak in his sights as they came to the sharp right exit of the tunnel, looking to knock him off his ride and take him out for good. The spectators watched in grueling suspense, but Jak kept his bearings and pushed ahead toward a turbo charge, and with Erol only a z-length away, collected it and hit the boost button. He zoomed ahead, with Erol missing him by a hair, and now with his ride heading for the wall, luckily for him he managed to brake in time before slamming into it.

"Oh Yeah!" Daxter cheered from Jak's shoulder.

Jak smirked knowing he had it, and raced out of the tunnel, keeping ahead of the single driver behind him the whole way to the finish line. Everyone cheered as he crossed it for the win. Keira breathed a sigh of relief, whereas the dragons cheered together.

"YES!" Spyro and Cynder said together before giving Keira a group hug with Sparx.

"They did it! They did it! Haha!" he cheered, "You know that boyfriend of yours really has the right stuff."

Keira blushed slightly, and Cynder grinned at her, sensing her obvious emotions. Jak turned his zoomer around and parked at the line, while the other drivers moved off the track, giving Jak parting waves as they left. Jak dismounted his racer with a feeling of pride and moved up to the stockpile of eco that was laid beside him, and picked up the palace security pass that was placed on top it.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, I love my public!" Daxter spoke with appreciation to the cheering crowd. Unfortunately, their moment of cheerful victory ended as the baron lowered his platform toward the duo. Jak kept his back to him as he spoke. "A brave man of the people, and who is this worthy opponent? In my world good men are either bought or broken, so which is it going to be?"

Jak just spoke a single word as he turned around, "surprise"

"What?!" Praxis gasped in shock at the winner's identity.

"Just a little closer we need to talk," Jak said. Spyro and the others watched the confrontation from the pit and kept vigil, knowing they might have to step in anytime.

"You fool don't you get it? It's over Jak! All the heroes died long ago, only survival remains, by whatever means! This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war, People die!" Jak was furious at his selfish declarations, but before he could make a move, Praxis ordered his guard, "Kill him."

Suddenly Cynder screamed from the pit, "Jak look out!"

He turned around to see Erol line driving towards him, ignoring the guards orders to halt.

"I win Jak!" he silently declared.

At the last instant Jak jumped and Spyro flew over Praxis's head to catch him, and Erol flew under Jak and into the eco stock prize.

**BWWOOOMMMMMMM!** Ssssshhhh…

The eco exploded as Erol crashed into it, the force of the blast nearly knocking Jak, Daxter and Spyro out of the sky. Keira, Cynder and Sparx shielded themselves from the blast, only to look at a black lightning fog of detonated dark eco. Jak only glimpsed for a moment, but saw that the only remnant of Erol in the wreckage, was his helmet. Spyro placed Jak down on the walkway again, Cynder after telling Keira to leave quickly jumped down with Sparx to join them.

They all ran out of the stadium together as the Baron leveled his platform from the shock and saw them trying to escape.

"AFTER THEM!"

* * *

Coming up next, returning to the palace! Read and review please!


	39. Palace Investigation

The Krimzon Guard swarmed over the stadium area as they attempted to apprehend the five fugitives. Guards chased them as they tried to escape down the concrete steps. Shots from KG patrols above tried to cut them down, but all three heroes managed to dip, dive, and dodge all of them. One shot from a guard behind managed to burn through Spyro's cloak, luckily not Spyro himself. They reached the bottom of the stairs, but the air guards above kept right on top of them, aiming their laser guns right at them and letting loose a violent rain of laser fire on them. Cynder turned her head at the oncoming attack and blew her shadow breath. Rather than envelop them, it stopped their approach as they saw the huge shadow cloud grow in front of them. With that done, Jak beckoned them over toward a stray cruiser in the stadium courtyard. He had already mounted up by the time the cloud began to clear, and the Krimzon Guard started advancing toward them again. The gunfire clipped the zoomer, and nearly shot Cynder's leg, who instinctively pulled it away with a scowl on her face toward the guard. Spyro then let loose an inferno wave from his mouth which made them halt yet again. Both dragons finally got into the cruiser as Jak ignited the engine, the KG zoomers kept firing at them as Jak attempted to take off. The pelting fire he was taking was making it difficult to gain speed, but he finally managed to propel forward toward the stadium exit.

"Hold on and keep down!" Jak ordered. The dragon ducked their heads as the fire kept coming from behind. They exited the stadium area with 3 KG zoomers following them. Jak plunged the cruiser into the canal, hoping to stay out of their reach, two more shots hit the back end, causing the engines to smoke. Jak struggled to keep the zoomer straight as they entered the drain pipe in front of them. Watching them disappear, the KG anticipated their next move and flew around to the other side in attempt to meet them halfway.

On the other side, they saw the zoomer heading around the corner away from the pipe. The guards opened fire on the vehicle each shot scoring a direct hit, the damaged engine exploded, destroying the zoomer completely.

**KaaaBLAAMMM!**

The fiery scrap-pile splashed into the canal, the surrounding crowd watched it sink. The Krimzon Guard departed to report to Praxis, believing they had been destroyed. Everyone around watching was speechless, seeing the new Haven City racing champion and the outland creatures blown to bits.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, inside the pipe clinging to the walls were two dragons and their dragonfly companion clinging to their horns. In the water below, were the two racing champions keeping themselves submerged. Jak pulled his head out of the water, Daxter following taking a big gasp. He looked up at the dragons, who had a hard time keeping their claws embedded in the metal. They dropped down into the water beside him.

"Think they fell for it?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, but just in case, let's go out the back way," answered Jak. They turned and swam out the way they came in, away from the crowd. Outside the pipe, Jak looked around, and saw that the Krimzon Guard had departed. Turning to Spyro and Cynder, "You guys stay here and…"

"Yeah, we know the drill," Spyro finished. Jak grinned back, took a breath, and went underwater toward being seen and swam toward a ramp on the left leading to the walkway. He surfaced next to it and gripped the side of the ramp, while Daxter coughed up a storm.

"Coough! Coough! Haaack!... Gasp, Huuufff, Next time warn an ottsel on your shoulder to take a breath before you decide to take a dive!" he yelped, Jak shushed him before he started climbing. Reaching the walkway he saw to the right a Y-wing zoomer, the replacement transport he was looking for. The crowd had dispersed to the other side due to the recent KG pursuit, so he was fortunate to stay unseen. He mounted the zoomer and started the engines, and flew over the railing into the canal before he could be seen by anyone. He pulled up next to the pipe and picked up Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, changed his hover zone to high and flew around the corner to where the crowd was being departed from the crash site. Krimzon Guard patrol boats were at the scene trying to fish out the bodies, Jak smirked to himself as they passed by them unseen. They flew above the canal all the way to the exit on the left. The walkway took them to the pavilion area behind the palace, and from there they flew the whole way around to the palace entrance. Jak landed the zoomer near one of the front palace torches, in order to approach unseen. They dismounted the zoomer and approached the front palace gate from behind the torch. Jak walked up to the front gate control box and presented the security pass to it. The palace gate lock opened up, the inner cylinder with the Baron's insignia spun once upside down, and the gate wall lifted up. A computer voice spoke from the box…

_'Access Granted' _

Jak beckoned Spyro and Cynder inside immediately, before any guards arrived at their outside entrance. They passed through the gate hastily, and it closed quickly after Cynder entered last. On the inside, Jak directed them to a lone elevator on the left. They all ran over and stood on top of it.

"Keep absolutely still, this thing moves fast," Jak warned them. Before they could question, the elevator launched like a pressurized canister. Spyro and Cynder remained steady while Sparx went splat against the elevator floor. As quick as it launched it suddenly stopped, launching him off the floor, only to fall again.

"Woah," said Spyro.

"Oooh, that didn't feel good," Sparx followed as he slowly fluttered into the air. A door opened to their left, leading out to a large hallway, which they exited to. The hall was decorated with decorated red patterns, a huge white door was located on the left side, two small ones on the right, and a large sentry gun stood silent at the end of the hall.

"Okay, don't know about the rest of you, but I'm up for leaving before someone decides to turn that thing on," Sparx said looking at the gun.

"What are we looking for in here?" asked Spyro.

"Two things, one…the Precursor stone could possibly be in here, and if so we need to retrieve it, and two…one last meet with the man who stole it in the first place," Jak answered before walking over to the giant white door. The door opened as he entered to reveal another door, but he kept walking, and that door opened as well to reveal a startling surprise to the dragons. They had found themselves in the Baron's throne room, right where they had first landed upon arriving on this planet. The familiar sight of the Baron's throne stood before them, as well as the giant windows which made up the walls.

"Wow, we've finally come full circle," Cynder said out loud. Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps came from behind, forcing everyone to turn around. It was a young woman with locking red hair wearing a tight fit Krimzon Guard fighting getup, she was tattoed like Torn, and her green eyes held an unfriendly expression.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" she exclaimed pulling out a handgun and pointing it at Jak.

"Back where we started, huh?" asked Jak.

"Don't fool me, all along you've been trying to undermine our war with the metalheads. Whose side are you on?!" she asked threatingly.

"Okay, okay take it easy, you misunderstand maam, we have nothing…" Spyro attempted to explain.

She pointed her gun at Spyro, "Shut up alien! The guard already thinks you and your partner are dead along with Jak, and once I'm done with him, you'll be next."

Cynder had heard enough, she leaped onto her before the woman could aim her gun. The woman struggled to push her off and succeeded, only for Cynder to get back up and pin her to the ground. She glared at the woman with pure rage in her own green eyes.

"Listen lady, no one threatens Spyro on my watch, and frankly I'm sick of your guard always coming after us, never knowing when they've had enough, well this time I'm gonna make sure your baron gets the message." She brought her bladed tail around to her throat, in attempt to leave her as an example.

"Cynder stop!" She turned to look at Spyro, her eyes starting to settle. "As I said before, let's not kill any more than we already have." He then turned to the woman on the ground.

"It's time to listen, not attack," he consoled.

"Listen to the dragon Ashelin," Jak added from behind, "it's in your best interest."

"Ashelin? The baron's daughter?!" Spyro realized with shock.

"What?!" Cynder exclaimed, her tailblade putting more pressure against her throat. Upon Jak's revelation, she examined her face more carefully, the features made it all too clear, that she was Praxis's daughter. She growled with contempt.

"Do you have any idea what your father has put us through? Do you?!" Cynder shouted.

"Cynder, cool off, let her up, like Spyro said its time to listen," Jak reasoned. She didn't move for a moment, and then finally withdrew her tail, allowing Ashelin to get up on her feet. Both girls kept their threatening gazes toward each other, their green eyes raging with fury.

"Aw Jak, why did ya have to break up the catfight?" asked Daxter. Jak shook his shoulder, letting Daxter fall to the ground with a plop.

"You could have let her finish me," Ashelin told Jak as she picked up her gun.

"Then you would have died without knowing the full truth," Jak explained as he approached her, "listen Ashelin, your father is planning something terrible, and if…"

"My father can destroy the metalhead armies once and for all!" she argued as she brought her gun to his face, causing the dragons to growl at her.

"If he cracks open the Precursor stone, the explosion will kill all of us, don't you get it?!" Jak exclaimed as he shoved the gun away.

"That's right, not so hard huh? Even I can figure this one out," Daxter added.

"So unless you wanna end up like the dust under my wings, you might wanna persuade your pops to put a stop to it," Sparx finished. Jak turned his head to the dragons to tell them to leave but Ashelin pointed her gun again.

"Don't you move! Vin come in," she spoke into the communicator she retrieved from her belt. Vin's stuttering voice came from it.

_'What?! What?! I've got my hands full here you know!' _

"You know about the Precursor Stone myth right?" she asked him.

_'Sure, I did my Econetic Energy Doctorate on Precurain theoretical physics, why_?'

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to be say, violently cracked open?" she asked again.

_'Great, as if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night, you give me one more thing to dread, thank you very much. Well if someone actually had the stone, then according to my calculations the runaway eco-surge from cracking it open would theoretically…DESTROY EVERYTHING!'_

"Everything?!" Ashelins eyes went wide.

_'All things! Every single thing! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go throw up, bye bye'_

As Vin's voice went silent, Jak spoke again, "Trust me Ashelin, we have to stop him."

"He may be your father, but what he's doing is wrong, and you know it," Spyro reasoned. Ashelin had her head down, as she looked down at the city through the floored windows. Deep in thought, she made possibly the most significant decision of her life. She holstered her gun and turned to the group.

"I'll try to find out more, but right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret weapons factory near the dig, take this," Ashelin said as she placed another security pass into Jak's hand.

"It's my top level security pass, it will get you into the factory, but it won't get you out, and remember…we never had this conversation."

"Where is the stone?" Spyro asked stopping her leave.

"Not here, and before you ask, I don't know, my father didn't trust anyone but himself with its security. If you wish to find it, you'll get out of here now and follow my lead to the weapons factory, it's in your best interest," she finished as she exited out the throne room door. Cynder kept her look of disdain even after Ashelin left.

"Despite that show of cooperation she gave, I still don't trust her," she argued.

"You don't seem to trust anyone," Jak replied.

Cynder eyes went wide for a moment before arguing again, "That's not true! I trust you!"

"Why? I'm curious, out of all the people you've met in this city, why do you trust me?" Jak asked her.

Cynder pondered for a moment, but gave a clear answer, "You've never given me or any of us a reason not too."

"Why are you asking this?" Spyro asked Jak, puzzled of why he would ask such a question.

"Just to tell you not to set things in stone from the start, I know you guys have had a lot of bad encounters since you got here, but you shouldn't label everyone as an enemy. Despite her circumstances, Ashelin is as much a victim of the Baron as everyone else in the city."

Daxter interrupted, "Yeah, nice soul searching moment and all, but can we please leave before the guard comes and hangs our hides on the throne room walls?"

"For once I'm with the rat, let's go," Sparx added as he flew toward the throne room door and hilariously tried to push it open. The others walked up as he continued to struggle pushing it open.

"A little help here?" he asked.

As the door to the hallway opened up, they were greeted with an unfortunate surprise. A large group of nearly 50 Krimzon guards were pointing their guns at all of them.

"Nuts," said Sparx.

"Still think we can trust her?" Cynder asked Jak.

"She did tell us to leave now," Jak replied.

"Shoot to kill!" The guards fired an endless barrage of blasts, forcing all of them back into the throne room. Spyro blew his ice breath to freeze the front line of the guard. Jak looked to the left, he saw a small opening in the wall which led to a downward vent.

"This way!" he beckoned them. The dragons followed them into the vent as the rest of the unfrozen guard attempted to follow with pelting fire. The three of them and their sidekicks fell down 20 feet to another opening. On the other side, they found themselves inside the palace structure, unfortunately the Krimzon Guard was everywhere, including up top.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Jak asked aloud as the guards started raining fire down from the scaffolding. Jak brought out his blaster and returned fire. They shielded themselves with the scaffolding, so none of Jak's shots made a hit. Going for a new tactic, he morphed his gun to the peacemaker and charged it.

_Woooooo_

He aimed up at the scaffolding where he knew the guards were hiding. He released the trigger…**POW**! The scaffolding was enveloped in a blue electrical dome as the guards dropped from the shock.

"Come on!" Jak called to the others. He climbed up to the top of the scaffolding with the dragons following in flight. They started making their way across to the other end, only to find more guards in their path, who were eliminated by Jak's gunfire, blown away by Cynder, or electrified by Spyro. When they reached the other side of the scaffold, there was another obstacle, an open gap with another scaffold on the other side.

"We can fly you across," said Spyro.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea," Jak said looking up, there was a large support ring hovering above the open gap via a hover cell in the center. He aimed his blaster at the center cell and fired. The cell exploded causing the ring to fall down onto the scaffold foundation below, leveling with Jak's current position. The dragons were confused at his actions, wondering what his real goal was. Jak answered their inner questions as he brought out his jetboard. He mounted up and jumped onto the ring in a grind, which he followed all the way around to the other side and jumped off.

"Show off," Cynder said bluntly before taking flight. Spyro just nodded as he followed her in suit. Meeting up with Jak on the other side, they preceded to the other end of the scaffold where more guards were determined to block their way.

"Surrender!" they yelled.

"Did they really just ask that?" Sparx asked.

"Yep, never gets old," Daxter added.

The guards fired as the dragons took flight, obviously not taking their threat seriously. Spyro fired an earth blast which blew all but one off the railing and onto the ground below. Cynder fired a poison bomb which blew the guards gun out of his hands, nearly melting his gauntlets. Cynder then knocked him out with a kick to the head. The rest of them jumped down to her from the higher scaffolding.

"Over there, our exit," Jak said pointing toward the end of the lower scaffolding, where another automatic door was waiting. It opened as they approached it, the jumped the small gap across to it and through to find themselves in the very same elevator they had taken up.

"Here we go again," Cynder said as the elevator launched down. This forced Spyro and Cynder to keep their wings tucked into their bodies while Sparx clung onto Spyro's horn. The launch halted as the elevator hit bottom, causing a bit of nausea among the passengers. Jak stepped out slow before walking again, while Spyro and Cynder couldn't stop shaking stars out of their heads.

"Okay, how can anybody go up and down that thing, and not have any complaints?!" Sparx complained.

"Save the complaints for when we get out of here, we have a job to do," Jak answered.

"Fine by me," Spyro added. They all headed for the front gate, it opened up as they exited. Surprisingly, the palace entrance was completely empty, no one was around as they exited. They were confused, wondering why the palace was packed with guards while the outside was barren.

"What?" Jak stammered. Suddenly the communicator popped out of his bag.

_You were right Jak, what my father is doing is wrong, I need to help fix this, if you get to the weapons factory maybe we can stop him, I'll meet you there. By the way in case you're curious, I had the guard redirected elsewhere to help ease your escape, try not to waste it._

The communicator returned, Jak turned to Cynder with a look that said, 'well?'

"Okay, she has my vote of confidence," she said.

* * *

I found writing the confrontation between Cynder and Ashelin both funny and enticing, the two of them just seemed so similar to me, and I figured a scene like this would definitely fit well with the story. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!


	40. The Weapons of Krew

Returning to his hidden zoomer, Jak piloted him and the dragons toward the airtrain, which would take them outside the city to the dig, where the weapons facility was located. They flew out into the port where people and zoomers were flying as if it were any other day. Jak headed for the left spire on the port bay and drove all the way around where the Krimzon Air Train was waiting. They dismounted the zoomer and Jak brought out his train pass to allow them access. The ramp opened up as he passed it over the scanner, allowing everyone to climb aboard. The train took off before anyone could even sit down. They watched as the city drew further away as the ramp closed behind them and they flew over the city walls.

* * *

On a landing platform deep in the mountain range behind the plumbing station, the air train started its descent. As soon as it touched base, the ramp opened up, allowing the passengers to evacuate. Jumping down from the platform, Jak looked at the tunnel in front of him, knowing that it led to the dig he had already explored before, back before the dragons had arrived in the city. He turned the other way to see a huge factory rising out of the mountain, and a metal security door built into the rock.

"Up there, come on," he beckoned the dragons. He made his way up the cliff toward the door, with the dragons following him in flight. As they approached the door, Jak provided Ashelin's security pass to the scanner.

_'Access Granted'_ said the computer voice.

The door opened for them and they entered. The facility inside was all metal built into the rock, eco barrels lined up along the walls, and an elevator was straight ahead of them.

"Your planet sure has a thing with elevators," Sparx commented.

"Beats stairs don't it? Course you don't need to worry about do ya fly boy?" said Daxter.

"Jealous?" Sparx gloated.

"Yeah, jealous that I'm furry ottsel on a shoulder, instead of a fluttering pixie with a stick for a torso!" he sarcastically burned back.

"Why You?!" They prepared to go out at it again before Jak presented another open bag to them, shutting them up. They just gave each other phony smiles and turned away.

"About time they got the hint," Cynder silently added as they stepped onto the elevator and descended. When they landed, a Krimzon Guard battalion was waiting for them at the other end of a walkway conveyor.

"Fire! Fire!" their leader yelled. Laser fire erupted at them as they sprang into action. Spyro and Cynder flew toward them erupting breaths of fire and fear. Screams were heard from guards losing their minds or burning under their torched armor. Spyro kicked one down while Cynder tail swiped another. The rest were shot down by Jak and his blaster as he rode along the walkway.

"Move ahead," Jak beckoned as he shot at the electrical switch on the left, dropping the electrical shield which opened the hall on the right leading deeper into the factory.

Going around the hall corner they came to another automatic walkway that was running in the opposite direction. Two guards were riding down it and shooting at them at the same time. Jak shot back, knocking both of them down, and then shooting the control switch on the right reversing the direction, causing the guards to ride it up the way they came. The heroes jumped on and followed them up, the guards had managed to roll themselves off onto solid ground before the conveyor dipped into a pit of acid, but were still at a disadvantage two to three. Only one was needed as Jak shot both of them, dropping them as quickly as they rose up. Spyro still held a look of displeasure on his face walking passed the dead guards. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing anymore dead at his hands, even though they were trying to kill him in the first place. Then again, that was how it used to be with the apes, yet he never was against killing them. Something seemed to have changed in him ever since he destroyed Gaul. Keeping his discomforts to himself, they walked up some small stairs to overlook a large open floor, with a giant metal sphere in the back corner hanging in the air. Their seemed to be no way to progress, not without falling in acid, until…

The sphere in the back opened up with a _schlonk,_ catching their attention. Large metal rolling spheres started falling out and heading right toward them.

"Look out!" Jak yelled as they avoided the first oncoming one. Spyro and Cynder flapped in midair staying out of their reach while Jak and Daxter jumped around to avoid the crowd of the four rolling target seekers. To gain advantage, Jak jumped back up to the higher ledge and engaged his blaster. He shot at the closest one forcing it back, and after four shots, the ball uncurled itself to reveal it as a Krimzon deathbot, badly damaged. One final shot from Jak blasted it to pieces.

"Robots huh?" Spyro commented and flew down to intercept another. His electric breath struck two rolling bots forcing them to uncurl. Jak's blaster finished them off, and their combined effort finished off the remaining three that spilled from the sphere. When the last robot broke and the sphere closed, there was the sound of a crank, to their right a bridge swung its way over, connecting with the next platform. Sparx waved from the other side having arrived first. Jak and Daxter crossed the bridge with the dragons in flight, and then spun the crank the other way to reposition the bridge with an elevator platform. They made their way up, and headed toward an opening on their left where more Krimzon guards were waiting.

**POW!POW!POW! **

The gunfire came from all fronts as they dodged frantically to avoid the shots. Spyro jumped in and out and then leaped to pounce on the guard closest to him, encasing himself in an earthdome, ended up nearly crushing the guard under the weight of the shield. The guards were slightly startled by Spyro's move, which gave Jak the opening he needed. He morphed to his Vulcan Fury and let loose a barrage of machine gun fire which blew all of them away. Spyro released his earth energy and Jak pointed to the right signaling their direction. Another conveyor was running backwards, yet angling up. Jak shot the control switch on the right and reversed its direction.

"Ever get the feeling this is all laid out for us to follow?" asked Cynder.

"It's likely to be a trap, so yeah, why?" Jak answered.

"Nothing, it's just something seems oddly familiar about this," she finished. They jumped onto the conveyor and rode it all the way up like a rectangular staircase. At the top, they saw another metallic sphere suspended above the air on the higher ledge.

"Here we go again," said Spyro. As they pulled themselves up, the spheres opened letting more rolling deathbots loose. They were disposed as quickly as the last, causing an electrical field encompassing another switch on the floor to open up. Cynder hit it with her tail, causing the nearby conveyor to reverse its direction up. Before they even got to the top, Jak found himself under fire from more Krimzon guards on leftside platforms. The dragons dodged in the air while Jak rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, the fire was heavier this time, and unfortunately Jak took a hit to the leg.

"Aaagh!" he grunted in pain momentarily, and turned his furious eyes toward the shooting guards. Before he could bring out his blaster, another shot at him again. He prepared to take another hit…

CRUSHH!

Spyro landed in front of him, throwing up an earth shield which blocked the shot. Behind his wall of rock he turned to Jak.

"You okay?" he asked Jak.

"Just clobber them," he said aggravated.

Cynder flew aerobatically around their raging fire before she finally decided to let her wind loose. Her wind breath blew all the guards over the edge of their platforms and into the acid pit below, killing them instantly. She suspended herself in midair, trying to catch her breath again. She didn't have long to take a breather unfortunately, as more guards came out of a dead end section of the room at the other end of the pit.

"Shoot that thing down! Let the pool finish it!" cried the captain. They fired liked their fallen comrades forcing Cynder to fly back to Jak and Spyro. Jak had gotten back on his feet and Spyro turned to her as she landed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"More guards, their like cockroaches, swat a few, and more just crawl right out," she said.

"Yeah, metalheads are the same," Jak added.

"Can you still fight?" Spyro asked, looking at the burn on Jak's leg.

"It will take more than this to stop me," he said sternly while brandishing the peacemaker. He jumped across the bridge to the platform ahead, and then hit the crank to spin the bridge across to the next platform. Once he reached it, the guards started firing at him. He shielded himself using the crank as he charged up the peacemaker. Once he had a full charge he rolled out into the open and fired at the KG group. The guards tried to flee from the oncoming orb but to no avail, it hit the closest target and arced out into the rest, finishing them off.

"I love this thing more every time we use it," Daxter said to Jak. Smirking, he hit the crank spinning the bridge yet again, allowing him to jump across to one more platform before realigning the bridge with another crank to the ledge where the guards were shooting. The dragons followed in flight and landed beside him on the ledge. Other than the scorched guards, there wasn't much there except a panel on the far end.

"There," said Jak as he walked up to it. He dive-jumped onto it and broke through, thus allowing the others to jump in after him. They found themselves in another open room, this time with three overhanging deathbot spheres.

"Great, there's more," Sparx commented as the spheres opened up. More deathbots than before fell to the floor and started rolling toward them. Jak brought out his scatter gun and blew the four in front of him back. Spyro retaliated with an electrical burst which short circuited them out of their ball mode. Cynder's poison bomb finished the job, melting their bodies to a smelting puddle. Their triple brigade eventually triumphed, and all the bots were scrap. As the spheres closed up, the door behind all of them opened up, revealing another elevator. They all entered and stood still for the ride up. This one was a high one, taking them to the highest point of the weapons lab. When the elevator finally reached the top, they looked out to see some sort of giant tower with supports in the middle of a circular platform, and a large metal sphere mounted at the top.

"What do we have here?" asked Spyro looking at the structure.

"Trouble," Sparx answered pointing near the sphere, where Krew was hovering just overhead appearing to be performing some maintenance.

"Sparx, for once I agree with you," Cynder added.

Krew hovered down close to all of them and spoke directly to Jak, "I knew you were special…when I first met you Jak…and I commend you for making it this far, we've come a long way ey?"

"Yeah I'm getting real teary eyed," he replied.

"I must admit, your new friends have also impressed me, despite being aliens they have managed to blend in quite well with the Haven inhabitants, while creating a bit of mischief eh?" Krew slyly commented.

"We do what we need to," Spyro stated without emotion.

"Let me guess," Cynder cut in with her focus towards the tall tower on the platform, "You're a part time weapons lab assistant?"

"Hehe, in one sense yes, but as you must know, I love weapons…I love how they look, how they feel, eehh even how they smell, Snifff" he went on as he hovered all the way up the tower. The group below watched with uncomfortable silence.

"I think you need serious help," said Jak.

"Have you considered a head shrink or something?" Sparx added. Krew acted as if he didn't hear them and hovered back down to them.

"My favorite, was the impossibly powerful weapon Mar built, to blast open the metalhead nest, though the poor fool died before he could use it…ah well, but now I have a new favorite, the Piercer Bomb I've just completed," Krew said turning back toward the tower which housed the entire bomb, "My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside."

"Do you have any idea of the consequences cracking that stone open will do?" Spyro asked with serious tone.

"Not really, and don't worry I don't intend to find out little lizard," Krew said shrewdly, "I believe the metalheads will do the honors for us, for once the baron shows up with the stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of eco and deliver it to the metalhead nest, a surprise dessert eh? Hehehe." He tossed a small metal cartridge to Jak and said, "Just take this gun upgrade, and forget what you saw here."

Jak pocketed the upgrade and shook his head indicating enough is enough, "Not this time Krew, I'm through being your hired gun!"

"And I'm through watching you profiting from other peoples expense!" Cynder added baring her teeth.

"And I won't let you unleash a force that will wipe out this entire planet!" Spyro finished getting into a battle stance. Getting their sense that they would not astray, Krew suspended with the nice guy act and declared, "Then its WAR isn't it!"

* * *

Before any of them could attack Krew, electrical conduits opened up on the sides of his hover chair spitting out green electricity from the nodes on the tips of the conduits. The electricity formed to shape a miniature Krew from electrical energy.

"You know I can't play fair, so let me introduce you to my clones," he said as he flew away over the edge of the platform, dispensing more Krew clones from his chair.

"Ah, multiple me, hehehe how delightful," he gloated as he floated out of their reach outside the platform.

"Don't touch them!" Jak warned the dragons as he brought out the scatter gun. He took a shot at the clones, and ended up blowing them back. More clones started pouring out from similar nodes positioned all over the platform. It appeared to Jak that Krew had planned this all along. The glowing clones started closing in on the dragons, who had no way to fight against figures of electrical energy, save for Spyro who managed to fire an earth blast which blew them back stunned.

"We could use some help over here!" Cynder called to Jak.

"Little occupied!" he replied as he shot the clones again, causing them to disappear. Before the clones could advance toward the dragons again Jak pulled the scatter gun and yelled toward them.

"SPLIT!" Both dragons split to opposite sides, allowing Jak to shoot the clones into nothing. As more clones kept popping up all over the platform, Jak decided to divide and conquer.

"Go for Krew, I got these guys!" they nodded to him and flapped their wings in Krews direction getting his attention.

"Hmph, like moths to the light," he muttered as he flipped another switch in his hand. The lamp over his head started to aim at the dragons, and opened up into a laser. It opened fired catching them by surprise, hitting Cynder in the wing.

"Aaahh!" she fell to the ground with her wing burning the way down.

"Cynder!" cried Spyro as he dove down to catch her. Jak saw the whole thing, and glared at Krew in retaliation as he finished off the last of his clones with two more shots. Seeing the rest of his counterparts dispatched by his former hired gun, Krew scowled and flew toward him laser armed.

"Try stopping me now!" he declared as he fired at his former hand. Jak dodged all of the bullets, and fired his own blaster, five shots which made three hits. Krew was shaken up, but not wounded until…**POOOMP**!

Jak kicked him in the head, nearly sending him toppling over. "That's for Cynder!" he shouted. Krew grumbled in frustration and flew out of his range again, allowing more clones to attack him.

"Round 2 my boy!" Krew declared

The clones came as fast as the last batch, and Jak kept firing away at them knocking them away. Below the firefight, Spyro managed to fly back up with Cynder in his paws, still unable to move her wing.

"Spyro, let me off so you can get up and help," she said pointing to an overhang in the tower.

"I'm not leaving you!" he argued.

"Don't argue! Finish that lardball off, then come back I'll be fine!" Spyro was reluctant, but finally came to agree with Cynder's decision, he hesitantly set her down on the small overhang, sharing a short compassionate look before he flew back up, with an inner rage he was willing to take out, and he had the perfect candidate. Krew was not enjoying watching his clones being blown away by Jak, but he was about to get a more unfortunate surprise as Spyro came from down below and headbutted him.

"Yaaagghh!" he yelled as he tried to steady himself in the air. As soon as he leveled himself, he pulled his head up to see Spyro's enraged face in front of him.

"Cynder said she could break you apart into half the man you are, but me…I can do way better," he said finishing the last part with great contempt. He roared as he comet dashed toward Krew, who was caught off guard by Spyro's rash move. Krew was knocked far back, his hover chair struggling to stay afloat as the boosters groaned.

"Aaaggh!" Krew yelled in pain as his right side was badly burned, clothes were scorched and some nasty burn marks were left on his arms and head. Spyro retaliated, not giving him time to recover, grabbing hold of his hover chair and shocking him with an electric blast.

"Arrrggh! Get off me! Get off me!" he screamed as the chair rick-rocketed out of control. Jak was still shooting at Krew's clones on the platform, knocking some over the platform edge, where he saw Krew being torn apart by Spyro's relentless attacks.

"Woah, never thought he had it in him," he said to Daxter, who nodded. Krew had just broke himself from Spyro's grasp and started firing his laser at him again, which Spyro dodged agily before shattering his laser with an ice shard. With his main weapon gone, Krew was helpless as Spyro bombarded him again, this time back toward the platform that Jak had cleared of clones. Krews impact crumpled his hover boosters, bringing his hover chair to a screeching halt near a support tower. Spyro walked up to him slowly as Krew groaned in agony, Jak watched from a distance approaching slowly, wondering what Spyro's next move would be. He noticed Spyro's eyes appeared to be emitting a faint glow as Krew turned to him.

"Go ahead… huff…finish it beast…I'm as you wanted…huff…broken."

Jak turned toward Spyro who was a statue, but spoke quickly to Krew's request, "I'm a lot of things, but I'm no beast, and certainly not a monster like you."

Jak smiled at his answer, knowing he held onto his restraints. He then noticed Krew reaching his right hand for something fallen on the ground, the Heart of Mar. He walked up to Spyro who had noticed the same thing and pulled the gem closer to him away from Krew. Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder to pick it up.

"Is it too late to give my notice?" Jak asked Krew.

"Yeah! We quit!" Daxter added.

"The city…is already dead! I've sold you all out! HAHAHAHa…Cough…Cough…Wheeze" he spat out before revealing his final gamble. A hum came from the Piercer Bomb in front of them.

"Uh, Jak, Spyro? I believe we should be anywhere else just about now!" Daxter alerted, indicating the bomb was set to detonate. Just then behind them came the roar of a zoomer engine, they turned to see Ashelin piloting her H-cat, with Cynder and Sparx riding in the upper cockpit.

"Ashelin?" said Jak.

"Cynder!" followed Spyro.

"We're outta here!" Ashelin beckoned aboard. The three of them didn't waste the opportunity, they all jumped in and Ashelin zoomed away from the platform. Left alone, Krew listened to the bomb approaching its critical point, and with nothing else left he said his last words,

"oh well"

* * *

Edited the weapons facility scene to include everyone, even though Cynder didn't really fight, I wanted this scene to slightly introduce Dark Spyro, stay tuned, this story is approaching its conclusion...


	41. Metalheads Invade!

**KABLAAAAMMMMM**!

Spyro and Cynder shielded their faces from the blast behind them. The bomb had exploded, engulfing the top portion of the lab in a fiery inferno that reminded Spyro of the fires of Boyzitbig. They flew further away from the fire as they approached the city port, soon the lab looked like nothing but a distant campfire. Ashelin brought her H-cat down to land near Krew's Hip Hog saloon.

"You guys find my father, I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you," she said as everyone dismounted.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Ashelin added as she prepared to takeoff.

"Ashelin," Cynder said getting her attention. "I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been quick to judge, and you're nothing like your father."

Ashelin was silent for a moment as she listened to her words, then nodded to her before taking off. As her H-cat disappeared from sight, Spyro spoke to her, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled at him, Jak came and put his hand on her shoulder and nodded as well, then led all of them into the Hip Hog. Jak suddenly remembered to take the final upgrade out of his pocket and installed it to his morph gun. Upon entering, there were instantly greeted by Tess, who was standing near a strange machine set up near the door.

"Hey guys, I was hoping you'd come back here, before Krew left he put something in that game machine, and he looked really nervous."

"Hmmm, curious much?" Sparx asked his brother next to him.

"Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore, he's shall we say, not all together these days," Daxter said stepping up to the machine. "Step aside Jak, let the gameplayer do his stuff."

Tess crouched down to him and told him, "You're such an animal!"

"Oh gag me," Sparx said feeling queasy.

"How about you watch instead Sparky? You might just learn something!" Daxter retorted cracking his knuckles. Sparx just sneered as Daxter jumped up to the Metalhead Wack-it game and started it up.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Daxter had scored passed the required value. He jumped down with his hands pumped in the air.

"You did it!" Tess cheered in congratulations, but then there was a click from the machine, and something small and orblike popped out of one of the holes. It landed at their feet, and Daxter immediately identified it.

"The Time Map!"

"Now we have both missing pieces," Spyro commented. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, but he was speechless when he saw what came in.

Daxter turned his attention to Tess again, not knowing of what was creeping up behind him. "You know sugarplum, if any real metalheads came to town, I'd bonk them just like I did in the game."

"Uh Daxter?" she said trying to warn him of the approaching metalheads behind him. Everyone else had either noticed and tried pointing at them to notify Daxter, or were too shocked to do anything.

Daxter obliviously continued, "They'd be all, don't hurt me please, and I'd be, too late metal monkeys! You die screaming! Hehe know what I'm saying?"

"Um…" Jak said finally bringing out his blaster. The sight of Jak bringing out his gun finally made Daxter turn around, only the sight wanted to make him scream. Two metalhead grunts were breathing down his neck, ready to eat him alive.

"Jaaak…I think these trophies are still walking!" Jak hit each of them with one shot, dropping them dead with the upgraded damage from the blaster. Everyone slightly relaxed, still shocked at the realization that metalheads were in the city. Daxter had his face shielded in a panic, but released himself as soon as they were blasted.

"Metalheads! Metalheads! Where's Sig when you need him?!" Daxter said in a sudden outburst.

"Sig?" Tess wondered, "I think Krew sent Sig on one last mission, something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport."

"The Underport?" questioned Cynder.

"Of course! Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now!" Jak stated as his orange furred sidekick jumped up on his shoulder.

"I'll take the Time Map to Keira," Tess said picking it up.

"Good, Spyro Cynder Sparx, go with her to make sure she gets there safe. We'll meet up with you later," said Jak.

"Will do, be careful Jak," Spyro replied.

Daxter cut in once again to speak to Tess, "Be careful angel cheeks, your hero will return shortly," he finished with a bow as Jak walked out the front door rolling his eyes.

* * *

Tess had taken the dragons and Sparx out the back way to another cruiser. She took the controls and fired into the sky. As they flew into the port, everyone aboard looked out and saw their worst confirmations confirmed. Metalheads had invaded Haven City! They were swarming by the dozen in nearly every nook and cranny. Grunts, scorpions, and combat metalheads were chasing city populace for blocks. The Krimzon Guard were struggling just to hold them all at bay, unfortunately for every one they killed, one or two more would take its place. Spyro couldn't bear to watch the carnage, it reminded him too much of the attack the Dark Army waged against Warfang.

"We can't let this happen, we can't let another city get destroyed," Spyro argued with Cynder.

Tess interrupted in her place, "Right now, the best thing we can do is deliver the final piece to Keira, if any of these monsters get to her, your chances of finding the rift gate will be ruined."

"Thanks for helping us Tess, out of everyone we've met here, you're one of the few whose treated us like a real friend," Cynder said gratefully. Tess responded with a smile toward them both, "my pleasure."

"I just hope Jak can make it back soon with Sig, against an invasion this size, we'll need all the help we can get," Spyro commented.

"With my furry little hero his side, he'll be just fine," Tess happily mentioned.

"Hero? You mean Daxter?" Sparx asked with bewilderment.

"Of course," she answered.

"Seriously? Daxter? What is wrong with this girl?" Sparx whispered into his brother's ear, "It's gotta be the fur."

"Sparx, we have a city under siege here, and you're arguing about this?!" Spyro angrily whispered.

Tess flew around the palace base toward the Main Town entrance at the back. The battle continued below as they flew past the pavilion and toward the alley leading to the canal. They followed the canal to the large drain pipe which led the way toward the stadium. Tess entered the stadium entrance and flew toward the back corner where Keira was waiting with the Rift Rider. Tess landed right next to the Rider and dismounted with the dragons.

"Hey guys, did you bring the final piece?" Keira asked.

"Right here," Spyro turned to Tess who brought the Time Map out from behind her back.

"Special delivery," Sparx added. Tess handed the artifact to Keira, who then sought to question, "Where's Jak and Daxter?"

"They went to the Underport to search for Sig, they'll return soon," said Tess.

"Regarding they don't stop to land anywhere for a rest stop, since the whole city is being swarmed with metalheads!" Sparx stuttered with fear.

"We noticed, father and his younger self are focusing their spirits to invoke a barrier that will stir away any hostile forces, at least from this area," Keira said turning toward the base of the stadium steps where Samos and his younger counterpart sat in meditative stances surrounding by green auras.

"Of course, our safety all depends on how long they can sustain it," she added.

"If there's one thing I have learned Keira, it's never underestimate your elders. Besides, whatever can get by them, we can handle, count on it," Spyro reassured. Keira nodded with a warm smile, she was glad that if any aliens had to fall onto their planet, they were the ones looking to help them, not conquer them.

* * *

Another hour passed by, and the stadium remained untouched thanks to the two sages. Tess had evacuated earlier to go assist Torn, leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx with Keira as she installed the final piece on the Rift Rider. All four of them waited patiently for Jak to return from the Underport. Finally, Keira stepped down from the rider and typed in a code on the stationary keyboard she had linked up to it. A hum came from the machine as the control panel came to life. Energy levels were stabilized through the Heart of Mar, as coordinates were being fed from the Time Map, indicating it was ready.

"That does it, its finally complete," said Keira.

"Wow, so can this thing really send you, Jak, Daxter, and your father back to where you came from?" Cynder asked.

"It will ferry us, but we need to find the Rift Ring itself first, which according to my father's vision, lies right in the heart of the metalhead nest itself."

"WHAT?!" they all cried out loud.

"You mean our only chance of getting back home is inside the monsters lair?!" Sparx questioned with panic.

"I'm afraid so," Keira replied.

Sparx turned to his brother and said dismally, "Home seems further and further away every day."

"Sparx, we will get back, I promise," Spyro reassured, yet Sparx still lingered some doubt on his face. Just then, a roar of an engine came from behind, they all turned to see a Y-wing zoomer enter the stadium. They saw the blonde green highlighted hair of the rider, and they knew right away it was Jak, with the orange colored mass that was Daxter still riding on his shoulder. The zoomer landed right alongside the Rift Rider, with all of his friends crowding around him.

"You made it!" Spyro exclaimed.

"You sound surprised," Jak replied.

"Relieved" Spyro rephrased before looking around as if something or someone was missing, "Where's Sig?"

Jak turned away, and Daxter's ears drooped at Spyro's question. Spyro immediately wished he hadn't asked upon seeing their expressions, and assumed the worst.

"He's…he's not?"

"Sig…isn't coming back," Jak said remorsely. Spyro and Cynder suddenly felt like they had been punched in the gut. Sparx and Keira simply had their heads down, knowing they had lost another friend. Daxter attempted to break the silence.

"At least he went down the way he wanted to: fighting."

A look of seriousness crossed Spyro's face, "then let's make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"His or Vin's, we just got a final transmission from him, he warned us that the shield wall had been sabotaged, right before metalheads broke down his door," Jak dismally explained.

The dragons were in shock, hearing all of these friendly people they had come to know on this alien world had died, for their sakes. Spyro was wishing again that he had never even set his paw on that gem in the cemetery, then these people probably wouldn't have died, even though that wasn't really true.

"I know we have been dealt hard blows, but we still need to salvage the situation," Keira included. "The Rift Rider is finished, but if my father is right, and the ring is somewhere in the metalhead nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?"

Everyone was stumped, until out of nowhere, a large familiar purple mass appeared to offer a hand, "LOOK!" A flying wooden dirigible floated over the stadium wall and landed on the other side of the courtyard. "Brutter just knew friends would need lift if metalheaders attack."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sparx praised in Brutter's face.

Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder and turned toward their purple furred friend, "Brutter, you the man!" At the same time, the two sages had come out of their meditative state and walked over to them.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in world, but they is easy target," Brutter explained.

"Right, then you guys get the Rift Rider to the nest, I'll stay here and defend your takeoff and get away," Jak said.

"We'll help as well," Spyro added.

"Once again, being your friend sucks, I wanna go in the balloon!" Daxter complained, Sparx reluctantly nodded, feeling the same as the ottsel for once.

"You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away," said Brutter. He then turned toward the stadium exit and saw that the invading creatures were crawling toward them, since the sages were no longer repelling them. "Oh no here they come! Metalheaders!"

"Get in the rider! Now!" Cynder strongly ordered Keira and Brutter. The two of them mounted up in the machine and the two sages took position on both sides as they each stuck out a hand with glowing green auras. A beam illuminated from each of them enshrouding the Rift Rider in a green sphere which levitated it above the ground. The sages then carried the rider through the air toward the Lurker airship. Jak moved ahead of them with his scatter gun at the ready. The dragons took flight and headed toward the oncoming metalhead hoard. Grunts and scorpions littered the stadium courtyard as Spyro and Cynder dove in to attack. A wave of fire from Spyro and a spew of acid from Cynder made a small dent in the group. Those that were ahead of the blast were getting close to Jak, who fired off his scatter gun at the oncoming scorpions, killing them on the spot. Metalheads continued swarming over the stadium from all sides. Jak kept up the scatter gun block while the dragons flew over the group delivering aerial attacks. Cynder's whipping tail cut through the tails of three scorpions while Spyro pile drived on top of a nearby grunt. With one dead under his feet, he turned toward the ones still coming toward him.

"Alright then" he said silently.

He rushed them, and just before they could sink their claws, Spyro jumped up emitting an electrical charge. It grew and grew and grew, until Spyro's body was encased in a sphere of electrical energy, repelling any metalheads in close proximity. He released the energy, throwing out an electrical wave in the middle of the metalhead crowd. The electricity surged through all their bodies, dropping them dead, luckily the wave didn't reach Jak, who watched the scene before him in awe.

"Wow, talk about short circuit," Daxter commented. The sages behind continued to carry the rider, but both they and their passengers couldn't help but be shocked by Spyro's display of power. Spyro struggled to catch his breath after exerting so much energy, luckily whatever metalheads were left got picked off by Cynder's poison shots. She walked over to him having finished her attack.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we get them all?" Spyro retorted.

"Don't' bet on it," said Jak who walked up with his blaster, the sages passing behind him, having reached the ship halfway. Metalbug hornets were flying over the stadium and bearing down with their laser stingers ready. Jak was quick to point his blaster at the head of the swarm and fired. One bug fell out of the sky, and the two dragons took flight once again. Instead of attacking with elements, they tackled them and slashed with their tails, knocking two more away. The bugs tried firing them with their stinging lasers, but the dragons were too agile and dodged them. They in turn took them down the same way as the others, tackle and slash. As the bugs were being dealt with, down on the ground the sages were approaching the airship, when suddenly…

'Rip…Ripppiitt!'

Hopper metalheads jumped out of the nearby fountain, having infiltrated the plumbling of the city as well. Keira cried to Jak for help.

"Jak! In front!"

Jak turned and saw the approaching attack. Diverting his attention away from the bugs he started shooting his blaster again, blowing the hoppers away dead. With Jak dealing with the ground assault, the sages were finally able to reach the airship. They slowly lowered the Rift Rider onto the ships floor, where the Lurker pilot fastened it down in place with tether rope.

* * *

The metalhead invasion has begun! We're nearing the final showdown, stay tuned, and please review!


	42. MetalKor

"UP UP and away!" Brutter cried as the airship took flight.

"Yeah, later" Sparx dismally waved off.

"Must be nice floating away, while we DIE down here!" Daxter added to their apparent situation. The dragons landed beside them as the ship went airbourne over the stadium, having finished off the last of the metalbugs.

We'll meet near the nest, Keira called from the ship, "See you soon Jak, be careful!"

"Yeah Jak! Be careful," Daxter repeated giving him a glare. Jak returned the look and reholstered his weapon. He turned to the dragons and said, "Come on, back to the zoomer!"

Eager to avoid any more metalheads arriving, they raced back to Jak's zoomer at the back corner. Before they reached it however, the communicator popped up again, and a dying voice spoke through the air.

"Jak…Kor…construction site…gaaghhh" the communicator went dead. Jak knew who it was even before he stopped speaking.

"Vin"

"He's alive?" Spyro asked with shock.

"Apparently, though not for long," Jak stated.

"What are we doing then?! If there is a chance to save him, we need to go now!" Cynder declared as she took flight, not even bothering waiting for the others, she was determined to prevent another death. Jak didn't get a chance to argue with her, saying that Vin had given them an important clue and should follow it up. Spyro took off after her, "Cynder, Wait! Don't!"

Jak just growled to himself and jumped into the zoomer and ignited the engines as fast as he could. He sped out of the stadium with Daxter and Sparx clinging to his shoulders as the zoomer accelerated into Main Town, attempting to catch the dragons. They flew around the support tower toward the slums as fast as they could. They paid no mind to the metalheads battling the Krimzon Guard below. As far as they were concerned, the metalheads were their deal now. Cynder led the way through the slum sector, pass the Underground alley and into the industrial sector. Recalling her earlier trip to the power station, Cynder back-tracked the entire route while avoiding all the stray laser shots piercing the sky. She finally reached the last junction that would lead her to the power station ramp, but when she made the final turn, she nearly fell out of the sky in shock.

Spyro finally caught up to her in flight, "Cynder you can't fly through the city yourself, you could…by the ancestors!"

He too gasped in shock of what Cynder was seeing. The power station roof was up in flames, as scorpion metalheads crawled all over it, even covering the door. They were slashing all the power conduits and apparently absorbing the output as a feast, like a power parasite. Seeing the smoldering building surrounded by the monsters, Cynder unwillingly came to an unfortunate conclusion. Jak finally caught up in his zoomer and saw the devastation. He lost his voice at the scene, as did Daxter, but only for a moment.

"Oh…nuts," he said.

"He's…gone," Jak stated. Cynder and Spyro lowered their heads in mourn. Another friend they had made in Haven was dead, lost to the continuous carnage of war. They didn't have long to mourn unfortunately, because combat metalheads started firing at them again. Three shots just barely missed the dragons in the sky. They got their attention immediately and attacked in retaliation, eager to avenge their fallen. Even though these metalheads were camouflaged, the outline of their bodies still made them visible to the dragons. A shadow breath and an electrical blast hit them dead on, and knocking them down as such. More grunts attempted to charge them, but Jak's blaster kept them at bay.

"This way!" he yelled to them. He turned the zoomer around, with Spyro and Cynder following. He flew into an adjacent alley that led along the edge of the industrial zone. Nearly 50 yards down, there was another ramp leading up to an elevated platform, and right next to it was another door. He landed right near it and jumped down fast with the dragons landing after him. The metalheads continued to advance on them, until he opened the door by approaching it and leading the dragons inside. The door closed behind them and sealed shut.

"Where are we going? The fights out there," Spyro asked Jak.

"This way leads to the construction site, Vin's last clue said we should search for Kor here, apparently he's the one who sabotaged the wall directly," Jak explained.

"Kor?! But…why?" Spyro asked desperate for answers.

"That's what we're here to find out," Jak replied as he headed up the nearby stairs. The staircase ended at a security door on the right side. It slowly unlocked itself as they waited. When it opened up, they all found themselves atop a wooden ramp inside the large construction area adjacent to both the industrial area and the bazaar. They walked out on the ramp and took in their surroundings, only to see Baron Praxis and 3 of his guards patrolling the grounds.

"Praxis!" Cynder cried, as Jak and the rest rushed down the ramp toward them, gaining their attention. Before they reached them, a figure jumped down from above. Jak recognized him immediately,

"Kor! What's going on?" he asked him.

"I'm sure you know," the elder man said turning toward him.

"Deep down in your darkest NIGHTMARES," his face turned venomous during that last word, "we've met before, remember?"

"Everythings going exactly as planned," he addressed to everyone around before turning around with his back turned, while laughing menacingly.

"MuhahahahahaHahHah"

Everyone started feeling a sense of worry and displeasure. The dragons were getting a bad feeling, the same one they felt when they confronted Malefor, and Jak was feeling the same bad vibe. The sidekicks started sweating bullets while the baron kept a stern gaze.

Suddenly, Kor's body sprung up in the air, insect wings protruding from his back, shocking everyone. His limbs started growing, talons extending from his hands.

"Jak! It's the Metalhead Leader!" cried Daxter, catching everyone by surprise.

"WOAH! What?!" Sparx exclaimed. Multiple insect legs came from underneath Kor's robe and he lowered himself back down, with his face hideously disfigured. His forehead suddenly started glowing severely, cracking the rest of his body into a compact explosion. Everyone shielded themselves as Kor's true form landed with a great thud. He was a giant six-legged monster with four eyes and insect wings, with a giant glowing gem embedded in his forehead.

"NOW YOU SEE! WITHOUT THE SHIELD WALL DISRUPTING MY POWERS INSIDE THE CITY, I AM MY FULL POTENTIAL NOW!"

Spyro suddenly saw the resemblance, "You…ITS YOU! Your face! It was on the arch that brought us here in the first place!"

Jaks eyes widened at his explanation, but MetalKor spoke again, "AH SO YOUR PREDECESSORS LEFT A LITTLE MEMOIR OF ME DID THEY?" He said as he turned toward Spyro, "OBVIOUSLY THEY KNEW THE STRUGGLE BETWEEN OUR FACTIONS WAS FAR FROM RESOLVED, SO LONG AS THEIR CHILDREN LIVED, THOUGH THEY REALLY SHOULD HAVE PERISHED LONG AGO, AFTER ALL I LEFT THEM WITH HARDLY ANYTHING."

Spyro and Cynder shot acid glares at him, feeling completely disgusted and dumbfounded that this monster was lying underneath their feet all this time. Jak was feeling the same with an ugly frown across his face while Daxter and Sparx kept themselves behind him away from MetalKor's gaze.

"You…You monster! YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! OUR REAL HOME! You're nothing but a filthy locust!" Cynder yelled at him.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE LITTLE ONE! THE LAST DRAGON WHO SPOKE LIKE THAT TO ME MET WITH A QUITE GRUESOME END…BUT MY PATIENCE HAS RUN OUT! SO FOR THE LAST TIME," he threatened turning his attention to Praxis, "GIVE ME THE PRECURSOR STONE!"

"If the city must die, then we all die! RAAHH!" the baron declared and he his guards rushed him with their weapons drawn. MetalKor retaliated with an energy blast from his skull gem, directed at the ground beneath.

SHHHH…**BOOOOOMMMM**!

The Krimzon assault was blown back into a scaffold, bringing it all down on top of them. Jak and the dragons managed to jump free of the blast before the explosion and escaped unscathed. With them taken care of, MetalKor took flight.

"I WILL FIND THAT STONE IF I HAVE TO CRUSH THIS CITY ONE BRICK AT A TIME!" he declared as he flew off over the wall. The dragons watched him leave as Jak rustled over the collapsed scaffold and started digging away the wreckage. He was joined by the others as he pushed up a wooden plate and found Praxis gasping his last breath.

"You…are the supreme weapon Jak…cough…and I made you," he said as he flipped over on his back groggingly, taking out a small remote, "Still, any leader worth his salt…always has his backup plan."

He pressed the button, and in the center of the construction site, a center gate opened up, with what appeared to be another Piercer Bomb rising out of the ground, with the Precursor Stone installed in it!

"Remember…the first rule in making a bomb…is…to always make…two" he succumbed to his injuries, dropping the remote as his hand went limp, and he died. Jak didn't know what to think, after all the effort to get to him, make him pay for what he did to him for two years, he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all as the baron laid lifeless before his feet. The dragons couldn't say anything either, instead they turned their attention to the bomb which housed the Precursor Stone.

"Can we get the stone out without triggering the bomb?" asked Spyro.

"Relax, I'm going in," Daxter interrupted as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and plunged into the open top of the bomb to release the stone.

"Man what a mess of junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches!" he spoke inside. Everyone waited around the bomb, nervous of what would happen if Daxter would make a mistake, and knowing him only made them even more nervous.

"Okay, should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute, are ottsels colorblind?! Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose…"

Everyone was sweating, Daxter next move would either disable the bomb, or blow it, DUM…DUM…DUUUMMM…

"BOOM! Haha gotcha!" Daxter chuckled as he released the Precursor Stone from the bomb and into Jak's arms. The dragons and Sparx released the breath they were holding.

"Like candy from a baby," Daxter pridefully declared.

"You nearly blew us all to nothing fuzzbrain! You think that's something to joke about?!" Sparx yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Worked out didn't it?" Daxter replied before jumping down to Jak's shoulder. With the stone in their possession, they turned back to the ramp and exited out the security door. Before leaving, Jak grabbed some stray rope littered across the scaffold wreck to tie the stone atop his back later on. Inside the construction site lock, Jak secured the stone on his back with the rope with help from Spyro holding the stone and Daxter latching the rope all the way around. They exited the door and embarked out into the city-wide chaos. Jak's zoomer had been torn to shreds by the metalheads that pursued them, and were left to trek on foot. Suddenly Ashelin spoke through the communicator,

_"__I think now is the time to act, the metalheads are so focused on attacking the city, they may have left their nest vulnerable…"_

Torn came on the line, "_Jak, you've got to get out to the wasteland, and breach the nest barrier any way you can, maybe if you get inside and take out the Metalhead Leader, the army will collapse, it's a long shot, but it might be our only chance, and Spyro, Cynder…"_

The dragons gave him their attention as he spoke again,

_"__You guys have been a valuable asset in our struggle, I can't begin to tell you how grateful we all are, but this isn't your fight, there is no need to further risk…"_

Spyro interrupted, "Torn…I know what your going to say, and you won't persuade us, this may not be our world, and we have had some rough times here, but you all rescued us when we would have been incarcerated," he said turning to Jak and Daxter who gave him a grin.

"The least we can do is make sure this city, and this planet doesn't fall into the wrong hands again…besides if they finish here, they'll likely come after our home next, and I can't let that happen…we will fight till none are left."

Cynder approached him and pressed her head against his to ensure she was with him one hundred percent. Sparx leaned against his horn while giving him a thumbs up.

_"__Huff…I expected as much, Hunter gave me the same lecture when I told him, and he was out the door faster than I could argue. He's waiting for you at the transport, best of luck, and hey…it's been an honor."_

"It's been an honor," Spyro replied to the commander, figuring this might be the last time they talk. The communicator went silent and returned to the pocket bag. Jak turned to his companions and asked them, "Ready for one final run?"

"I think I still have one fight left in me," Spyro replied.

"Me too," Cynder added.

"And I," Sparx began, "Just want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Then what are we waiting for? Charge!" Daxter commanded. His yell, unfortunately silenced the entire area, getting the attention of all the surrounding metalheads in the area. They turned their heads toward them with ravenous intent. Everyone first looked at them, and then glared at Daxter.

"Hehe…for the record I meant you guys, not them," Daxter stuttered.

"Niiice," Sparx steamed. The metalheads did as they were ordered and charged. Jak reached for his gun, but before he could unholster it, the dragons grabbed each of his shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"What?!…what are you guys?" Jak stuttered.

"We need to get to Hunter now!" Cynder declared before taking off in unison with Spyro. The metalheads tried lunging at them, but they stayed well out of their reach. Although, Daxter was struggling to keep his hold on Jak's shoulder, and Sparx on Spyro's horn. They flew wing by wing, hauling Jak and his cargo out of the industrial sector. They flew as fast as they could, but they were not used to carrying passengers and were quickly tiring as they entered the port. Cynder was having more trouble, since her wing had yet to fully heal from that hit she took from Krew. The Krimzon guard were nearly on their last legs as they attempted one last stand in holding the port, squaring off with metalheads in small squads all across. Knowing that the battle ahead would decide Haven's fate, Jak and the dragons purged ahead, as they headed toward the spire where the transport was located, an exhausted Spyro and Cynder let Jak down on the connecting bridge. They had no time to catch their breath, and simply followed Jak slowly as he ran for the transport. Upon their approach they saw two grunts blocking their way, and they prepared to battle through them.

Suddenly two streaks slammed into their sides, getting their attention. Beeps were sounding from them before…**BOOOMM**! They suddenly exploded on contact, blowing the skull gems out of their heads. Jak and the others were astonished and turned toward the direction the streaks came from…Hunter stood strong near the transport, bow in hand, and what appeared to be a large metal quiver of steel arrows on his back.

"Nice shot," Jak said walking up to him.

"Hunter, where did you get those?" Spyro asked referring to the new arsenal on his back.

"Gift from Torn, he said they were antiques cluttering the weapons stock, we traded since my original arrows weren't packing much of what he called…kick."

"Torn had those lying around?! And he didn't tell us?!" Daxter yammered to Jak.

"He already gave us the Vulcan, and were not archers Dax!" Jak explained. Before the protests could continue, the metalheads started converging upon them again, grunts and scorpions were crawling toward them with haste.

"I wish to leave now!" Sparx cried as he zipped toward the open transport hangar. Jak held them at bay with his blaster while everyone else mounted up in the transport. He entered last as the ramp pulled up. The transport then took off into the sky, leaving the war torn city behind, carrying the six passengers off toward the wasteland, the location of the metalhead nest.

* * *

Four chapters left, stay tuned!


	43. Breaking the Barrier

Miles outside of Haven City, the Krimzon transport came to land in a desolate area ravaged by the scars of past battles. The wasteland was forever littered with remnants of old KG tanks, weapons, and vehicles, permanent reminders of Baron Praxis's last failed attempt to breach the Metalhead nest barrier. Setting down at a shoreline on the outskirts of the nest, the transport ramp opened up, allowing the passengers to exit. They looked out at the barren landscape wondering if they would survive this, unlike the last ones who tried.

"Well…This looks inviting," said Sparx. Hunter took a sniff of the air, and scrunched his nose in disgust of the odor.

"We're definitely on their territory now, their filthy scent is all over the land."

"Everyone keep vigil, we could be ambushed at any time," Jak said bringing out his blaster, being careful not to upset the stone strapped behind his back.

"We're gonna need to be at full strength for this Hunter," Spyro told him. Hunter nodded as he held his bow in one hand and reached into his robe with the other and pulled out the mystic gem. Its radiance provided some light in their otherwise bleak surroundings. Spyro and Cynder each put a paw on it, and the gem shined brightly as their energy and health came back to them. While that event was taking place, an unknown shape was approaching them swiftly. Both dragons soon felt themselves fully regenerated and released the gem as its shine dulled. Though this time, it seemed to flicker like a flashing light when they pulled away. Hunter looked at it skeptically and said,

"As I feared, the gems energy like any other, is not infinite through prolonged use, we must find the rift quickly, before it dies."

"Then things just got even more complicated," said Sparx, recalling something Spyro once told him back home.

"Just do your best to conserve your strength, you'll need it against Kor," Jak stated. He finally took his first steps onto the battlefield, with gun at the ready. Hunter put the gem back into his robe and unloaded a piercing arrow from his new arsenal. He followed Jak with the dragons bringing up the rear. As they moved into the rocky outcrops before them, Jak noticed a small elevator to his right, leading up a cliff. Unfortunately it seemed the elevator was stuck on the bottom, with no sign of usable controls. Hunter saw where he was looking and said to him,

"I can jump up and bring something for you to grab on."

"Hold onto that thought, a second look usually helps," Jak replied. Suddenly, a shriek came from over the cliffs, getting everyone's attention. Their battle stances took effect, everyone back to back with each other in a circle. As they waited to hear something from it again, something leaped through the air so fast, they missed catching it.

"What was that?" asked Spyro. He got his answer, as several more figures leaped along the outcrops toward them, they were known as mantis metalheads, very agile and very tough to catch. All four of them screeched as they closed in on them.

"Great new ones," stated Jak, "Take em out!"

Jak's blaster fired at the mantis closest to him, only to miss as he jumped away. Hunter aimed his arrow at another, but was having trouble getting a fix on him as he constantly leaped. Spyro and Cynder jumped in to chase after the other two, keeping up with them agily, having revived their full strength. A couple more shots went off from Jak trying to catch a mantis through the air, but he kept missing. Spyro finally caught a break and grabbed one by the leg, he started kicking it in the gut, and then threw it to the ground, where its skull gem popped free upon impact. Cynder lashed out with her tail catching one in the arm, practically cutting it off. She finished off with a poison wheel attack which sent it down to the ground dead.

"I'm really starting to get fed up with these monsters," she hissed. Hunter kept following one that continuously escaped his sights, and looked like he could score a direct hit as soon as it landed. Once the mantis made another leap, Hunter anticipated his landing, and fired in said direction. As the mantis landed, the arrow caught him in the eye, dropping the metalhead dead.

"Got him!" he said, unfortunately the last metalhead got to him too, right behind with his stingers ready! He gasped as the mantis prepared to slice, until he was knocked away by blaster fire, and killed. Hunter turned toward the source,

"Don't get cocky," Jak told him. Hunter simply nodded with slight embarrassment. However, his shocked expression quickly returned, when he saw what was coming next. A heavy fluttering sound was coming from above, causing everyone to turn in the same direction. A large flying spider metalhead came from over the wall and landed right in front of them, blocking their advance. It growled hungrily at them, sending shivers down their spines.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, I hate spiders!" yelled Daxter.

"Not to crazy about them myself!" agreed Sparx. The huge spider slowly crawled toward them, it easily outsized the hosehead spider metalheads they encountered before. They stood their ground and Jak started firing at it before it could advance any more. The spider took five shots to the head, before dropping dead, skull gem released.

"Too close," said Cynder.

"This was only the welcoming committee, there's plenty more where they came from," Jak said before turning his attention to the far corner of the courtyard. What appeared to be a giant gear wheel was sticking out of the ground near a broken tank.

"Excuse me," he said to the dragons and Hunter as he walked over to it. He grabbed it, and with a heave spun it around counterclockwise to raise it out of the ground. At the same time, the elevator near the cliff rose out of the ground along with it.

"Good second look," commented Hunter.

"Let me get this straight, a big wheel in the ground, raises a floor a good distance away, just high enough, for someone to jump up a cliff to proceed…is this someone's idea of a stupid game?!" Sparx yelled breaking the fourth wall. Everyone gave him crazed looks before his purple brother consoled.

"Sparx, lets just get moving," Spyro said as he took flight along with Cynder up the cliff. Jak ran up to the raised elevator and took the jump up top along with Hunter. Unfortunately, more mantis metalheads greeted them upon their arrival. Moving as swiftly as before, it took a while to eliminate them all. Jak managed to shoot two dead, as did Hunter. Spyro and Cynder conserved their elements, and instead resorted to knocking them into corners and on the ground so the shooters could finish them off. They continued advancing up the cliff, only to run into two more flying spiders. Spyro shot each of them with an ice shard through the neck, killing them easily. Two more mantis metalheads flipped into the area, which Jak blew back with his scatter gun before they reached Spyro. With the metalheads eliminated, at least for now, they moved further along the cliff and came across an opening in the rock. They went through, and found their ticket to the nest on the other side. Everyone was amazed by the sight of a giant laser gun built atop a large concrete foundation.

"Impressive," said Hunter, admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon.

"Is this Mar's gun?" Cynder asked Jak, remembering what Krew had told them.

"Yeah, just as Sig said before he died, all we needed was something to power it with," Jak said, looking over his shoulder to the Precursor Stone on his back.

"Wow, this Mar really thought of everything, he must have been quite a legend," Spyro stated.

"More than you and me could realize Spyro," Jak said as he removed the straps from his back and picked the stone off the ground. He walked over to the gun and stepped onto the built in elevator which led to the power chamber. As they reached the top level, the communicator popped up again, with Ashelin on the line,

_'__Listen everyone, there isn't much hope, with the shield wall destroyed it's only a matter of time before the metalheads overwhelm us. Jak, Spyro, everyone you should just take the rift back to your own time and world, and get away from this horrible place.'_

Spyro and his friends saddened hearing Ashelins words. Sparx and Daxter on the other hand,

"I see your point, let's go Jak!" Daxter stated.

"I'm with you, I want out of here! Let's get a head start Spyro,"Sparx spoke to his brother, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Come on Jak!" Daxter asked again.

"NO! This place is worth fighting for," Jak declared as he installed the Precursor Stone into the gun's power chamber.

"He's right," Spyro said turning toward Sparx, "We're not leaving these people to suffer just so we can get away."

He turned to Cynder and Hunter, to see if they agreed. Obviously, they smiled and nodded their heads, knowing that his words spoke true.

"Ohhh…why must you be the hero everywhere we go?" Sparx complained.

_'__We'll hold out as long as we can…farewell'_ Ashelin's voice went silent. Jak turned his attention back to the gun as the stone charged it up to fire.

"Precursor Stone…gun…nest," Jak said running down the list. He turned his attention toward his target, as did everyone else.

"Here we go," Cynder said as the gun charged with green lightning energy.

"Light er up padre!" Daxter cheered atop his best friend's shoulder.

"Hahaha, Eat this!" Jak gloated as the gun fired.

**BLAAAMMMMM**!

Everyone recoiled from the shockwave of the shot, but as the dust cleared, they saw that the gun had successfully broken through the wall, metalhead eggs and dark eco lacing the ground could be seen through the break.

"Woah…" gasped everyone in Spyro's group.

"That outta wake em up," said Daxter.

"Let's go take care of business," Jak whispered enthusiastically. Everyone else turned to him and nodded, ready for action.

"What?! You mean go in there? Uhhh…right behind you," Daxter stuttered.

"Yeah, me too," followed Sparx, covering himself with Spyro's cape. Jak pulled the stone from the gun again and jumped down from the balcony, with the others right behind him. They headed for a narrow walkway that led along the cliffs toward the nest. A few jumps up, Jak and Hunter were on their way, with Spyro and Cynder following in flight. After running 150 yards ahead, they jumped down onto the ground outside the nest entrance. The dragons landed and together looked inside the nest, which strangely remained silent.

"Well, you boys ready for this?" Cynder asked.

"That's my line," Spyro retaliated, though Cynder just gave him a smirk.

"Been looking forward to this all day," Jak said unloading his blaster.

"Then lets end this," Hunter added as he unloaded an explosive arrow.

"What the heck? We'll probably die anyway," Sparx whispered to himself before flying out from beneath Spyro's cape. Everyone gave him confused looks as he headed toward the nest entrance. It soon gave way to shock as soon as he yelled.

"ANYBODY HOOOOME?!" He zipped back down as fast as he came.

"Seriously?!" Daxter questioned angrily.

"Would you rather get it done with, or keep yourselves in suspense?"

"Remind me to swat him when we get home," Cynder growled to Spyro, who just shook his head. Suddenly, screeches came from inside the nest, getting them all at the ready. Mantis metalheads jumped down from the walls and crowded around the entrance, blocking their advance. The heroes put up their weapons and charged inside, with the metalheads charging them, and the final brawl began. Jak knocked back the first one that approached him, and shot another in the head. Hunter leaped on top of the heads of three more in front of him before jumping up and firing his arrow on the ground in front of another three on the ground. They eyed the arrow, curious as to why he fired it there. Figuring it as a miss, they prepared to attack until the arrow exploded with a BANG, knocking them away. Spyro and Cynder pounced on individual metalheads and finished them with poison and earth attacks. More mantises jumped down to continue the attack. Following them were more flying spiders and even hornets. Jak saw the incoming brigade and decided to pull a more wide range attack, switching over to the peacemaker mod. Holding down the trigger for two seconds he fired one shot into the oncoming hoard, killing all the mantises, and knocking the spiders and hornets out of the sky. They landed on the ground of the nest with a thud. Hunter kicked another mantis in the head and took a piercing arrow from his quiver and drove it into its torso with his hand. Cynder slashed at another with her tail, scarring it badly before blasting it away with wind. She diverted her attention to the metalheads knocked on the ground by Jak's peacemaker. The two spiders were picking themselves up and getting ready to crawl again, until…

"Hiiiyaaahhh!" Cynder jumped into the air spinning like a bladed wheel. She hit the first in the head, and then leaped over to the other, fear screeching in its face, forcing it back. She then used the momentum of her leap to flip onto its abdomen. She raised her tail again and plunged it into the spider's flesh. It screeched in pain from her attack, but she wasn't done. She leaped again and drove the full brunt of her weight onto the spider's head, crushing it. The other spider turned to face her, and attempted to fire from its mouth. However, the blasts missed her as she jumped one final time and spun over one time before driving her tail blade into the spider's head, missing the skull gem thankfully. Spyro had just finished off the hornets on the ground with electricity before watching Cynder finish the spiders. No matter how many times they fought together, he was always amazed with her fighting skills. Jak and Hunter had polished off the mantises and saw Cynder pull her tailblade out of the spider's head, snorting as she did.

"She really is good," Jak commented to Hunter.

Hunter replied, "Trust me, you haven't seen her on a real bad day."

Jak and Daxter shuddered at his explanation, wondering how much more scary Cynder could get. Spyro walked up to her as she continued to catch her breath. Sensing him she turned around.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Cynder smiled and answered, "Could stand to mention it more." They approached each other to nuzzle until,

"HEY!" Sparx flew between them hands open, "Can we save the sappy stuff for after we beat the big bad boss, and go home?"

The dragons growled at him before Jak walked up and said, "Yeah, gets annoying doesn't it?"

"You have no idea," Spyro commented. A rumbling came from behind them, turning their heads toward the back chamber which seemed to glow with blue light. They gathered themselves again and walked over toward it, having a strong hint of what laid inside. As they got closer, the light grew stronger, particularly on the left side. They soon reached a ledge overseeing the chamber, what they saw illuminating the chamber shocked them to the fullest. A giant levitating gate with three points was generating a swirling blue vortex in its center against the chamber wall.

"The Rift Gate," Cynder whispered.

"Our way home," Spyro repeated.

"FINALLY," came a malevolent voice from above, they looked to see MetalKor dropping down from the ceiling on what appeared to be gooey webbing strands.

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD ALL ARRIVE."

* * *

Three chapters to go, stay tuned!


	44. Final Battle

Hunter's eyes were wide with shock, looking at the face of MetalKor for the first time, he wondered if even Malefor was as hideous as this monster in front of him. The rest of them narrowed their eyes at him, ready to put an end to this freak who had played them like an instrument, and responsible for the deaths of many new friends.

"HOW NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY JOIN US," he growled as he uncurled his tail, setting something on the ground. To their shock, it was the kid! He appeared to be trapped unconscious in a sphere of shadow energy.

"You monster! You kidnapped him! And to think we once trusted you with him!" Cynder yelled.

"ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT ANTICIPATING THIS FROM THE START, THOUGH I MUST SAY I PLAYED MY PART WELL. I SEE YOU'VE ALSO BROUGHT THE PRECURSOR STONE, GOOD… YOU'VE PLAYED YOUR PART AS WELL, AND NOW THE BOY WILL PLAY HIS FINAL PART."

"Not this time!" Jak declared.

"OH, BUT THIS CHILD IS SUCH A PART OF THIS, SUCH A PART OF YOU, DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE HIM?"

Everyone looked at the kid completely puzzled, they including Jak had never met him before coming here, so what was Kor getting at?

"THE BOY IS YOU JAK!...AND THIS PLACE, THIS IS WHERE YOU BEGAN, IN THE FUTURE!"

"WHAT?!" cried Spyro, Cynder and Hunter wide-eyed in complete shock, with Sparx yelling after them, "What?!"

"But?!…but how?" Jak questioned, who was feeling quite surprised himself.

"YOU WERE HIDDEN IN THE PAST ON THE HOPE THAT YOU WOULD GAIN THE SKILLS TO FACE ME TODAY, BUT ONIN WAS WRONG! NOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN ALTERED WITH DARK ECO THE STONE WILL NEVER OPEN FOR YOU!"

Jak scowled as he looked down at the stone in his hands, everyone else turned in his direction as well, wondering what would have occurred if Jak could open the stone.

"YOUR YOUNGER SELF HOWEVER, STILL HAS THE PURE GIFT, HE ALONE CAN AWAKEN THE STONE, AND THE PRECURSOR ENTITY WHICH SLEEPS INSIDE."

"This stone is a precursor?" Jak asked astonished.

"A real precursor?" Spyro followed his lead.

"THE LAST PRECURSOR EGG" MetalKor revealed, "MAR WAS CLEVER, HE COVERED HIS TRACKS WELL THROUGH TIME, HIDING HIS LAST EGG FROM ME, AND BUILDING THE SHIELD AND CITY TO DEFEND IT! BUT NOW THE CHASE HAS COME TO AN END, AND DON'T EXPECT YOUR FILTHY ALIEN FRIENDS TO TIP THE SCALES, I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO BE FOILED BY YET ANOTHER PURPLE SCALED REPTILE!"

"I'm more then willing to stand in your way monster, just as my ancestors did, and for what you did to them, up to what you've done now, you…will…pay," Spyro declared.

"MISERABLE WHELPLING, DON'T THINK YOUR SCALES MEAN ANYTHING HERE! WHETHER IT WAS FATE THAT BROUGHT YOU OUT HERE OR NOT, YOU ARE NO MORE A THREAT TO ME THAN JAK, A BOY TRYING TO PROVE HIMSELF A MAN, OR DRAGON."

Jak and Spyro glared at him, with Cynder and Hunter getting battle ready next to them.

"YOUNG AS YOU ARE, YOU'VE ONLY BEEN ABLE TEMPORARILY DIMINISH MY FORCES, AND YOUR PRECIOUS DRAGON FATHER COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY ME."

"You're not the first monster I've fought," Spyro talked back to him, "and you'll fall just like the rest."

"I second that," Jak agreed with him.

"WHEN THIS DAY IS OVER, THE LONG SIEGE WILL COME TO AN END, AND I WILL FINALLY FEED ON THE LAST PRECURSOR LIFEFORCE! YOUR HOME WORLDS WILL BE MINE FOR THE TAKING, AND THE LOT OF YOU WILL PERISH…" MetalKor hissed.

"Uh," Daxter interrupted, "I think your forgetting one little thing metal-o-maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone!"

"NOT FOR LONG!" he declared as his skull gem illuminated before firing a laser from his forehead blasting the cliff-side all of them had set foot on.

**BOOOOOMMMMM**!...k…k…k…'crumble'

The rubble fell into the chamber below, burying all of them save for Sparx, who managed to flutter out of the way in time. He zipped down below trying to find some sign of anyone in the debris. MetalKor kept his focus on the rubble as well, ready to strike at anything that arose. Sparx kept flying above, until he got a nasty surprise as a purple clawing hand burst out of the rocks…

"Aah!" he yelled as the erupting figure of Dark Jak burst out of the rubble. Sparx backed away slowly, remembering how vicious Jak was like this, until another eruption occurred behind him, stopping him cold.

"Eee!" he saw pitch black wings arise from the ground, and immediately thought Cynder had freed herself, only to see the wings didn't have her majenta membrane. The glowing eyes from the dragons head however, did drive him back in fear. It fully emerged from the rubble, catching both Kor's and Dark Jak's attention as well. It was Spyro, with his entire body shrouded in black shadow, and his eyes glowing white. He had become like Jak, Dark Spyro. Daxter pulled his head out from the rubble and shaking out the cobwebs, only to gasp in shock at the sight of Dark Spyro.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Him too?!" Daxter yelled to Sparx.

"Hehe, surprise?" Sparx replied with a shrug.

"WELL WELL WELL, IT SEEMS JAK ISN'T THE ONLY ONE TAINTED BY DARKNESS, YOU DRAGONS REALLY AREN'T AS NOBLE AS YOU CLAIM TO BE," Metalkor stated, "BUT ENOUGH SQUABBLE! YOU ARE NOW MINE!

He roared as he prepared to fire again, before Dark Spyro opened his mouth. A purple beam of convexity blasted from his maw which snapped Kors' head back as his beam was redirected at the ceiling, blowing a hole through it. Dark Jak retaliated by jumping onto his back as he tried to recover, digging his claws into the monster's flesh to latch on and started slashing out in rage. MetalKor screamed in pain, turning his head toward the creature on his back and tried biting him off, only for Dark Jak to jump away to evade. He skidded as he landed, giving MetalKor a deathglare. MetalKor angrily growled, as Dark Jak unseathed his nailclaws again, he seemed to be ready to lunge. Sparx and Daxter looked in growing suspense, waiting for another anger attack. Surprisingly, he reached his hand behind his back, and equipped his morph gun to blaster, his color slowly fading.

"You know, I'd prefer to settle this the old fashioned way," Jak declared as he slowly returned to normal. At the same time, Dark Spyro watched as he returned to normal, striking a nerve within Spyro's real mind. He turned his gaze to MetalKor again, who turned to him.

"As would I," Spyro spoke as he eyes returned to violet and the shade fell from his scales. Maintaining his steel glare towards MetalKor, he challenged, "So bring it."

"DIE!" he yelled as he prepared to fire again, this time his shot directed at Spyro, who jumped and evaded just in time. The force of the explosion nearly knocked him off his feet. Jak retaliated with blaster fire hitting MetalKor in the head getting his attention. Instead of firing back, MetalKor spit pods from his back, eggs the color of metalhead gems. The eggs suddenly hatched into fierce scorpion metalheads ready to feast. Meanwhile, emitting from the rubble is what appeared to be a dense shadow protruding from under the rocks. It circled around Spyro, whose attention was still on the hatched scorpions. He then saw the cloud as it creeped closer to the approaching scorpions, his face lit up when he realized what it was. The shadows enveloped the metalheads, muffling their screeches, and after a moment it gathered, with the metalheads gone and Cynder standing in their place, looking very very angry.

Spyro's first instinct was console her, but seeing the look on her face made him think, 'Maybe I should stay out of her way this time.'

Her ticked off gaze aimed directly at MetalKor as she prepared to fire a poison stream. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw her head back and blasted a poison stream. MetalKor through up his tail to protect his face, but felt nothing but pain as his tail stung from her attack. To make it worse, Jak kept pelting him on his other side as he continued firing his blaster. MetalKor ignored Cynder for a moment to fire at Jak again, which he successfully evaded, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater behind.

"Mind your surroundings!" Cynder yelled at him as he turned his head again only to feel the full force of her tailblade strike his head. As MetalKor staggered from the attack, something else flew through the air and lodged itself near his neck. It ticked for about 3 seconds before,

**BOOOMMM**!

The monster screamed in pain again, causing Jak and Spyro to turn toward the source, Hunter had freed himself from the rocks, and fired an explosive arrow with effective results.

"What she said," he followed up to Cynder's statement. As MetalKor slowly recovered, he opened his eyes again to actually take in his surroundings. Heroes surrounded him from every angle, left to right, Jak, Cynder, Hunter and Spyro, with Sparx and Daxter eagerly watching the fight to the finish. MetalKor roared even louder than before, causing a slight tremor inside the chamber as he laid more eggs.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Sparx commented feeling queasy.

"Yeah, never get used to it," replied Daxter.

More scorpions hatched from them and crawled toward the heroes. Spyro jumped into the air to attack them from above, letting loose a searing wall of flame which engulfed them before advancing. Jak and Hunter continued their attack on their leader with a barrage of blaster fire and explosive arrows. MetalKor shook off the pain he was bearing from both of them and prepared to fire again, this time with a double barrel attack in each of their directions. The shockwaves knocked them both aside as they dodged. Cynder watched the attacks in shock, and then unsheathed her teeth at him.

"I will tear you apart!" she lunged at him ready to fire a screech shot, before MetalKor struck back with his own claw, Cynder narrowly avoided the attack, and ending up looping around his body to get to the other side. At the same time she struggled to avoid getting pummeled by what was left of MetalKor's steaming tail. To make matters more complicated, 6 jetpack metalheads entered the chamber from the hole in the ceiling and from the hole beneath MetalKor's tentacles. Spyro spotted them as they arrived weapons drawn.

"I could use some…!" before he finished his sentence, two were blasted out of the sky, causing him to turn around.

"Backup," he finished.

"You got it!" replied Jak from the ground. Spyro nodded in his direction, and fired another out of the sky with an electricity beam. Hunter recollected himself and drew another arrow, firing at MetalKor alongside Jak. More scorpions started crawling out of the lower hole and crept toward them.

"Oh dear," Hunter said as they covered the entire floor, forcing him and Jak back. Jak just scowled as he morphed his Vulcan Fury and unleashed a large barrage of bullets at them. It seemed effective, at least for now. Meanwhile Cynder and Spyro were dealing both with the remaining two jet metalheads and MetalKor, they were both lashing out with claws and firing with lasers. Cynder dodged MetalKor's claws again and fired another poison breath which he just barely avoided. Spyro fired electricity at the jet metalheads again, grounding one and missing the other, while trying to avoiding MetalKor's swinging tail at the same time. Having ducked underneath it, he focused on his real target, the jet metalhead fired at him as came after him. Spyro dodged again, lifting his legs up just in time to avoid being hit. He slammed into the jet metalhead and crushed him into the ground using earth power. MetalKor roared at Cynder who was coming at his face again, the force of the roar pushing her back onto the ground next to Spyro. With both dragons now within his sights, he prepared to attack again, until he felt the pelting fire of the Vulcan Fury on his back. Jak got his attention from behind while Hunter finished up the rest of the scorpions with piercing arrows, having exhausted his explosive arrow supply. MetalKor turned to face Jak, but found that difficult as Jak kept his trigger finger down, allowing the Vulcan to rapid fire endlessly. Until that is when the barrel kept spinning and the bullets stop.

Vrrrnn…Vrrrnn…was all that was coming from it, Jak had emptied his Vulcan ammo yet again, allowing MetalKor to recollect himself. Witnessing his squad of jet and scorpion metalheads dead at their hands was enough for him. He released his webbing strands as he jumped down to the chamber floor, scooping up the kid's spherical prison in his claw. He landed with a thud, hissing as he prepared to attack again. Spyro and Cynder were on his right, and Jak and Hunter on his left. He set his sights on his real target and went for Jak, bringing Hunter into the fold unfortunately. Hunter drew another piercing arrow and fired at the monster, who caught the arrow and crunched it in his teeth.

"Come on!" Jak called to him as he took out his jetboard, Hunter agreed silently, having barely leaped out of reach of MetalKor's talon crushing into the ground. He followed Jak swiftly with cheetah speed while Jak sped around the chamber floor on his jetboard. Spyro and Cynder flew over to them to form up. With all four of them in his sights, MetalKor fired again, this time three shots. The third shot hit the ground beneath Hunter throwing him into the air and back against the wall.

He landed on the ground hard, drawing shock from Jak and the dragons. Hunter wasn't moving, he had been knocked out. Unbeknowst to all, the mystic gem had fallen out of his robe and lay behind him. Their shock immediately turned to rage as they turned to the metalhead monster, who kept the child's sphere gripped tight in his slimy hands. He hissed at them again as he approached.

"That…does it," Jak spat with menace. He equipped his blaster while dismounting his jetboard. Turning to the dragons he said.

"I'll draw his attention from the front, attack him while he's distracted, anywhere," he whispered to them. They nodded and let him go ahead of them. He fired shot upon shot at the monster, who didn't seem to let the shots slow him down one bit. Instead he raised his claws again and slammed them into the ground releasing a shockwave that Jak had to jump to avoid the full force of it. The dragons opened their wings to let the force carry them into the air. MetalKor kept his watch on them, anticipating an attack from them. His anticipation was short-lived, as Jak starting pelting him with blaster fire again. His attention was giving way to annoyance and started swatting at him to knock him down. Spyro and Cynder used the chance to fly higher into the air out of his sight. Jak kept moving around the chamber circle, attempting to keep out of reach. Unfortunately, he was slower and had to avoid another swat with a roll jump.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME!"

Jak just scowled at him yet again as he picked himself up for another go. MetalKor slowly approached with his claw raised.

"ANY LAST WORDS BOY?"

Jak stood vigil for a second, but then said with a smirk, "surprise."

Cynder came down from above like a saw, with her tailblade powered with poison. Her tail cut straight through the rest of MetalKor's tail, burning both sides of the cut with her poison. MetalKor roared in more pain than before, having just lost his external appendage. To add even more injury, Spyro dove down in following, comet dashing toward his chest cavity. Arcing himself steadily, his aim was dead on, and Spyro headbutted him like a cannon, sending MetalKor back against the wall groaning. He dropped to the ground slowly, his claws releasing the kids prison sphere. Spyro and Cynder landed exhausting their breath, having put all their energy into those last attacks. MetalKor struggled to pick himself back up, still grinding in pain from his disembodied tail. The sound of a whooooo suddenly drew his attention, as well as Spyro and Cynder turned around. Jak stood with his peacemaker aimed and ready to fire. Daxter scurried onto his shoulder again just before releasing the trigger.

"This is from all of us, METALSCUM!" he cried as the peacemaker fired, passing between the dragons and hitting MetalKor head on, engulfing him in an electrical field. The dragons and Jak watched as his head dropped again.

"Is he dead?" asked Sparx who flew over to them. The others were silent for a bit as they observed the unmoving body of MetalKor. Spyro opened his mouth to speak until a rustling came from the monster. His body shook as his insect wings protruded from his back again.

"They just can't stay down," Spyro said with contempt.

"No they can't," Jak added as Cynder growled. Surprisingly, MetalKor fluttered past them and headed for the Rift Gate, having been greatly weakened he decided to fight another day. Unfortunately, his aim was far off, as he ended up slamming into the trichoid body of the gate instead, electrocuting his body with pure energy like a bug zapper. Everyone shielded their eyes from the shine of the reaction…**zzzzzzBLOOOOOMMMMMMM**!

MetalKor's body exploded, leaving only his head.

* * *

Two to go...


	45. We Will Meet Again

MetalKor's head fell to the ground, landing at their feet with a look of utter surprise forever plastered on his face. Jak and the others looked at it with contempt and satisfaction.

"Well, definitely dead now," Sparx commented.

Everyone paid him no mind, instead turning their attention to Young Jak, who was now released from the sphere. He got to his feet and walked over to them slowly. Spyro and Cynder smiled with relief, while Jak walked over to Hunter to help him up.

"You okay kid?" Spyro asked. He nodded slowly, still feeling very shaky from his experience. But he turned to his left and saw the glow from the Precursor Stone within the cliff-side rubble. He ran over to it as Jak walked over with Hunter over his shoulder, who was just coming to.

"Uhhh…by my ancestors…" he groaned as his head throbbed. Spyro walked over to him and asked, "Hunter, are you alright?"

Uh…I've felt better, but still alive," he replied with a grin. He turned over to the kid who had uncovered the Precursor Stone.

"What is he doing?" Hunter asked.

"You got me," Cynder answered as the kid gazed at the stone, before laying his hand on it. The stone glowed blue for an instant, and an entity sprung out from it, radiating the chamber with the same glow. Everyone gasped at the sight of the shining figure.

"Woah man a Precursor," Jak stated. The figure then turned toward them and the head of the dead metalhead leader in front of them.

"IT IS FINISHED, OUR ANCIENT ENEMY IS NO MORE, TAKE HOPE BRAVE ONES, THE TERRIBLE DARKNESS INSIDE YOU BOTH, ARE NOW BALANCED BY A GLORIOUS LIGHT."

Everyone was astonished by both the sight, and the words the ancient entity yielded. Having spoken his respect, the precursor turned towards the Rift Gate and flew into it with parting words,

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN."

At the same time, the Lurker airship flew into the chamber with its original passengers and the rider. The Rift Ring was starting to crumble, having been damaged from the overload which destroyed MetalKor.

"We don't have much time," Keira stated seeing the deterioration. "I've set coordinates back to our village, let's go home everyone."

"It's about time!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Keira, we are home," Jak answered. Everyone looked at him like he was dumbfounded, until Samos said, "Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he can grow up, safe from harm."

Young Jak was busy playing with Samos's bird which fluttered around his head, before following it toward the airship, which Jak helped him reach with a boost up.

"He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today," Samos finished.

Young Samos suddenly realized something, "Wait a minute! It's you! I mean it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him don't I?"

His counterpart nodded in agreement, confirming his question, "Ah grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place."

Jak walked over to his younger self as he boarded the Rift Rider, "Hey kid, you take care, oh and trust me on this, stay away from any wompee nests on your ninth birthday okay?"

The boy nodded and reached for his Seal pendant, breaking it off from his necklace and handing it to Jak. Jak took it with respect, the greatest respect for himself. Spyro and Cynder walked up behind him, he gave way so they could say their goodbyes to the boy as well. As they looked at the younger version of their new friend with sad eyes, they could only say one thing each.

"Farewell," said Spyro.

"Take care of yourself blue," Cynder followed as she nuzzled him. Young Jak grabbed and hugged her head, both trying their best not to cry. Jak watched the touching moment himself, and was feeling quite emotional himself, something he hadn't felt in over two years.

"I sure hope I built this replica right," Keira said observing her Rider, "I don't know if…"

"It's perfect Keira, this is the very machine we found, or will find later," Samos attempted to explain.

"What? I just built this, after seeing the first one I mean," she continued. Everyone including Spyro and his friends was looking at her like they were struggling to make heads and tails of what Keira was trying to explain, who was apparently stumped herself.

"It's based on what I remember from…"

"Honey," Daxter interjected, "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head."

Young Samos and Young Jak boarded the rider and fired up the controls. As the vehicle lifted into the air and headed toward the Rift Gate, Young Jak waved goodbye, and Young Samos spoke his parting words,

"I'll take good care of the child, and don't worry! I'll be back in time for the celebration, Farewell!" With that, the rider entered the rift and disappeared from sight, transporting its passengers back to the past. As the Rift Gate continued to crumble, Hunter saw this as his queue, and reached into his robe for the mystic gem, only to find it missing! His face went to complete panic, causing everyone else to as well

"The gem…THE GEM!...Where is it?!" Hunter cried.

"YOU LOST IT?!" Sparx exclaimed in horror.

"Drop something?" Daxter called as he pulled out the gem he had retrieved from behind his back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, while Hunter walked over and retrieved the gem from him with a nod. Then with one swift action, he tossed the gem into the maw of the gate. Everyone was watching waiting for something to happen. The rest of the gate's body broke apart, while the rift itself remained, although it seemed to be spinning faster than before.

"Its time," Hunter said to his friends. Spyro and Cynder walked over to him, but couldn't help but turning back towards Jak and his companions, which included Daxter, Keira, Samos, and Brutter. They both exchanged sad expressions, knowing that this was goodbye. Sparx flew in front of all of them with a look of indifference, not knowing what to say.

"Uhh, well…I…guess"

"Just save your breath bugsy, go home, I mean come on, we both know you wouldn't last another minute out here," Daxter stated. Sparx looked at him with one eye raised, observing his expression, unlike the other ones which were spiteful and annoyed, this one was respectful. He grinned himself before telling him.

"Later fuzzbrain."

"Later glowboy," Daxter replied with a salute. As Sparx flew away, Spyro walked over to Jak, who looked at him with a question burning in his mind.

"I gotta know, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Spyro knew he was asking about his dark side, how he and Jak shared a common ailment, "I was going to tell you, at this exact moment. So yeah, you're not the only one who struggles with inner demons, so don't believe you're alone."

Jak felt a soothing relief, believing the dragons every word as he extended his hand to shake, "It's been a great ride, take care Spyro."

"You too Jak, its nice to know we aren't the only heroes out there, just keep watching out for them, okay?" Spyro replied returning the handshake with his paw, and turning toward Jak's friends at the airship. Jak nodded with his furry sidekick giving him a thumbs-up. Cynder walked up to Jak with a smile on her face.

"It's been a blast blue-boy, see you round, you too Daxter."

"Later blackie," said Daxter.

Jak smiled at her and told them both, "Thanks you guys."

"Hey Keira," Cynder called to her getting her attention, "Watch out for this one, he likes living dangerously."

"You got it," she agreed with a wink, while sharing a look with Jak.

"It's been an honor, young dragons," Samos said to both of them. They bowed in respect to the old sage. Hunter really couldn't bring himself to say anything, but merely bowed to them all in gratitude. They all bowed in response.

"Hey bro!" Sparx called to his brother from in front of the rift. "We going or not?!"

Giving Jak's group one last look, Spyro and his friends headed toward the Rift Gate. Hunter ran and made a giant leap, disappearing into the rift. The dragons took flight with Sparx right next to them. Spyro nodded toward both Cynder and Sparx, beckoning them to enter. Glancing at him for a moment, they both entered and disappeared. He turned to the Haven City group one final time as they all waved goodbye and said, "Until we meet again."

Spyro flew into the rift and disappeared from their sight, leaving Jak and his group alone. All of them looked in sadness, seeing their new friends depart for their home, at least they hoped. Keira walked up to Jak and took his hand.

"I hope they make it back safe," she spoke softly. Jak reassured her with a nod. He turned his attention to her father.

"Thanks Samos, without you I…" he started.

"It's funny, the boy won't remember any of this," Samos said as the rift gate closed forever.

"No," Jak replied, "I do remember the light."

* * *

Light years away from the Precurian star, on the homeworld of Spyro and his friends, a full grown electricity dragon lay stationed at the new Dragon Temple in the great city of Warfang. Days had passed since Hunter entered the rift to go after the dragons. The three guardians had watched the Armageddon Arch gate close in front of them during that time, taking away from them a great deal of hope that they would return. Now Volteer stood alone on the perches surrounding the city, keeping an eye on the ever changing cloud patterns for any signs of obscure weather patterns.

"Still watching the clouds go by Volteer?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Cyril walking up to him.

"You've been out here for the past week, nothing will happen if you continue to endlessly dwell on it," said Cyril.

"I can do more than watch, observe or perceive, my natural elemental abilities allow me to sense nearly everything that occurs in the upper atmosphere of this world," he argued, "so until I obtain complete verification of any outside instabilities, I will station myself in this one spot."

"Hmph, well at least you've managed to quell your tongue for a change, slightly" Cyril replied.

"Still nothing?" Terrador asked as he came in for a landing beside them both. As he set down Volteer answered him,

"No, I'm beginning to believe that the sealing of the interstellar portal from which this embargo started may have hindered their objective," Volteer stated, his tongue returning to him.

"Ignitus assured us, even if the portal closed here, that as long as Hunter holds the mystic gem and the Rift Gate he informed us about on that alien planet exists, they should still be able to return here," Terrador informed.

"Then there is a possibility that they have lost the gem, or the Rift is…" Cyril stated with great concern.

"Don't finish that sentence Cyril! We cannot afford to lose ourselves to despair, or those young ones, we must…" Volteer disputed before he suddenly froze, his eyes widened as his wings and tail twitched.

"What? What's wrong?" Terrador questioned.

"There's," he began slowly, "a disturbance."

The clouds suddenly started moving fast, departing the area surrounding Warfang. A bright blue flash illuminated in the sky, catching their undivided attention, as well as the city inhabitants below them. A streak of light suddenly shot down to the ground outside the city below, a similar phenomenon to when Spyro and Cynder arrived in the Haven City palace. As the streak made contact, it shook the ground, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. As the guardians steadied themselves, Terrador looked out in complete shock, his earth senses having felt the full intensity of the event.

"What in the name of the Celestial moons…" he silently whispered. The disturbance had ended and everything seemed to calm, save for everyone's nerves.

"Cyril, come with me, Volteer get down to the ground below and try to quell the citizens!" he ordered. All three of them took flight and went their respective ways. Terrador and Cyril flew to the city's outer wall and continued flying toward the dense foliage, the same which housed the graveyard of the Armageddon Arch.

The guardians kept flying above the dense forest trying to scope out any abnormal figures or sights. They soon saw what they expected to be looking for, a large ring of disturbed earth in the middle of an open field. They landed in front of it and approached slowly.

"What could have caused this?" Cyril asked. Terrador was silent, unsure of how to respond, still feeling shaken up from the earlier disturbance. They got their answer soon enough though, a moan was heard from the tall grass beyond the circle.

"Uggh" The guardians turned toward the direction of the sound. The tall grass simply waved in the low winds, as a figure slowly crawled out. A purple paw set foot on the dispersed soil, shocking the guardians once again, before their shock turned to joy at the sight of Spyro walking out of the grass.

"Spyro!" they both cried.

The purple dragon pulled his head up to see his two teachers, "Cyril, Terrador!"

"You're alive! You're back!" the guardians happily stated as they approached him.

"Yeah, we are," Spyro spoke again, turning around, to see Cynder, Sparx and Hunter crawl out behind him. Absolute relief washed over the guardian's faces, knowing that they all had made it home safely.

"Thank the ancestors," said Terrador. Spyro's group smiled at all of them as they looked at each other.

"You won't believe the adventure we've had!" stated Cynder.

* * *

So Spyro and his friends have returned home and Jak's world is safe, but we're not done yet, one more to go!


	46. Epilogue

In Haven City, a certain furry orange creature was busy welcoming guests into his new club, which he had converted from Krew's Hip Hog Saloon. Daxter jumped down as his favorite girl Tess walked through the door.

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, hoppinest joint in town!" he greeted as Jak, Keira, and Samos sat near each other at the bar. Onin and Packer sat on the other side, tasting drink samples. Daxter walked Tess over to the bar, directing her attention toward the ceiling.

"Check out the new décor," he referred to MetalKor's giant head hanging over the bar.

"Ooh, what a big trophy," Tess exclaimed.

"As if size matters, I bagged that bad boy myself baby,"

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head, him or you," Packer exclaimed.

Samos walked in the middle of the conversation with a drink in hand, "We must not forget Vin," causing everyone to lower their heads in silence in respect for the dead, "and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil, and protect the child."

"I still can't believe that little boy was me…hmph, better times huh," Jak told Keira as he looked at the Seal of Mar pendant in his hand.

"You miss him huh?" she consolely asked, before flicking his face with her finger to get his attention, "You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero."

They smiled at each other as they leaned in for a kiss…"HEY! That's enough for you lady! I'm cutting you off!" Daxter argued with Onin as she continued chugging her drink, only to have her flick him back toward Packer's feet.

"Trust me," Packer informed him, "She gets real mean when she's like this."

Onin started waving her hands again. Daxter turned to Packer and asked, "what did she say?"

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother, you don't wanna know," he explained with some discomfort. The door suddenly opened and the sight of a metalhead skull caught them by surprise.

"Yaah! A metalhead!" Until they saw who the skull was attached to, alive and well standing in their doorway was none other than Sig.

"Sig!" The two critters exclaimed.

"I knew that," Daxter whispered to himself.

"You're okay!" Jak added.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?" Sig asked rhetorically.

"I knew you were too tough for em big guy!" Daxter stated proudly with Tess holding him in the air.

* * *

Outside the Naughty Ottsel, with the new Daxter float stationed over the saloon, Samos, Jak, Sig, and their short companions gathered as fireworks lit up the sky.

"You saved the city and more my boy! MetalKor and his menace are history, Spyro and his friends have returned home safely, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again," Samos spoke as his cane pointed toward the heavens, as the memory of the lone precursor came to his mind.

"I'm just glad to be back home," Jak told his old mentor.

"Yeah, well rest up, we've got a lot to do, and so much time to do it in!"

"Don't say time! The Rift Ring was destroyed remember?"

"You know, my mama used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she tucked me in, with a nice glass of warm Yakow milk, and a little Poopsie bear…"

Daxter listened to him completely dumbfounded, "bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsie Bear?! Buddy, you just blew your image!"

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday, he may be closer than you think," Samos told them both, "and who knows? We might even see Spyro again."

"You're the designated driver," Sig told Jak as he handed him the Ruby Key which started the whole mess.

"Oh NO! I am done with adventures, besides…you'll know before something happens next time right Samos?" Jak asked him as he whistled into the distance, pretending he couldn't hear him. "RIGHT Samos?!"

"Squaaaawwk! You never know what the future may hold," Packer answered cryptically.

"Wait a minute, you know something don't ya feather breath?" Daxter asked demandingly.

"Who? Me? Oh no, we're just ah, guessing right Samos?" Packer stuttered, like he was trying to conceal something, "Today, tomorrow, only time will tell."

"Nooo, you're gonna tell, right now! Waaagghh!" Daxter charged Packer and they both started tusseling on the ground. The other three just watched them go back and forth.

"Why you little! Watch the beak! That's my fur there! Oh you're gonna pay for that one!"

Sig had watched enough, and pulled each of them apart, holding them by their tails as they continued to scowl at each other. Samos turned to Jak putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Jak my boy, the future awaits!" he said as fireworks shined across the night sky.

* * *

Within the chambers of the Dragon Temple, two dragons were busy storing a few items away inside a storage room. Spyro and Cynder had removed their armor and undersuits and placed them side by side on a counter. They were both littered with battle scars. The two dragons gazed at them together, a last reminder of an incredible adventure. They also observed the lone steel arrow perched above them, the last arrow from Hunter's arsenal that he never had to fire. Their tails intertwined as they looked at the display together.

"So, I guess the only question left unanswered is, what's next?" Cynder asked Spyro, as they both wandered through the Dragon Temple halls.

"We follow what Samos instructed us," he answered, "Scattered across this planet are artifacts of these ancient precursors. If they attracted the attention of the metalheads, they will most likely attract other hostile attention, and we can't let a power scramble purge this planet into another global war."

"We need to tell the guardians about this then, and huff…go on another adventure," Cynder stated with exhaustion.

"Yeah we do, but not tonight, after everything today I'd rather rest, plus I'd like to learn what they know about the Dragon Father, and I prefer to be well rested when they did."

"Sounds good to me purple boy," Cynder agreed, "but hey, the night is still young," she said as she wrapped her tail around his neck, pulling him closer. Spyro instantly felt the blood rushing to his face.

"And after a journey across space, facing crazy criminals, fighting vicious monsters, and making some interesting new friends, I think I'd like to spend some personal time with you for a change," she said to him softly, with her eyes glittering like stars. Spyro blushed, suddenly feeling very hot, and couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do. However, yet another interruption came between them as a gruff voiced cleared his throat.

"Ahem…" the two young dragons immediately turned their attention toward the resounding corner, where Terrador was peeking his head out, as if he was reluctant to interrupt them.

"Sorry young dragons, but someone else would like to speak to you, if you could spare a minute."

The two dragons looked at each other momentarily, and wondered the same thing, 'can we ever catch a break?'

"So who exactly wants to talk with us? Especially right now?" Cynder asked, finishing the last sentence with gritted teeth.

"Someone who is probably more relieved to see you home again then anyone else," Terrador stated as he lead the way to another chamber at the back of the temple. The new temple was more stable and much bigger than the old one, so the walk took a while. During the walk, so many things were running through Spyro's mind, about the precursors, the Dragon Father, how Jak and his friends were rebuilding Haven City, just to name a few. His primary question was which one to ask first. They soon came to another large door at the end of the hall, which Terrador opened up for them. Despite the large door, the room was quite small, yet circular. Terrador moved to the side of the room, allowing Spyro and Cynder to see what was inside, which caused them to widen their eyes in shock. Another mystic gem stood in the center of the room, standing straight up on a crystal stand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Spyro asked Terrador, who simply grinned at him.

"He's been waiting for days," he said, "Want to keep him waiting anymore?"

Both dragons immediately turned their full attention to the crystal as they walked to it hastily, and immediately put their paws on it. The crystal shined, illuminating the entire room, and as expected the familiar face of Ignitus the Chronicler was seen in the shine of the gem.

"Ignitus," Spyro said in the greatest relief.

"I can't say how relieved I am to see the both of you home, safe and sound," the old dragon said.

"Its good to be home," Spyro told his old mentor, "Even better to see you again."

"You definitely have come through quite a great ordeal, you never seem to stray far from the path of adventure can you?"

"More likely we keep getting lost on it," Cynder exclaimed with a bit of humor.

"Hehe…indeed. Well, I have to know, how was your latest journey?" Ignitus stated.

"Like none we've ever had, aside from the usual acts of saving the world, and facing threats that make Malefor look like a walk in the park," Cynder explained. Her last comment stupefied both Ignitus and Terrador, in their mindset, there was no existing force that could counteract the Dark Master, save for another purple dragon.

"There were these monsters," Spyro clarified, "The locals called them the metalheads, but they were also known by another name, the Horaquon, have you ever heard of them Ignitus?" His mentor looked baffled, the name seemed to strike a chord within his vast mind granted by the ancestors, but he couldn't remember off the top of his head.

"Horaquon…that name sounds ancient, perhaps one of my earlier records preceding me might shed some light," he said.

"I certainly do not recall it," Terrador added.

Spyro decided to relay the full story, since they were up and already exchanging information. "Yeah, well these creatures were after a great power, looking to steal it for their leader. Jak and all of us managed to defeat him, but before he died, he confirmed something for us."

"What is that?"

"That our races had met before, on an another world, our real home planet," said Spyro, Ignitus and Terrador were speechless, as if that was the last thing that they would have expected to hear, especially from a being that neither of them have met.

"Before he fully succeeded, one dragon managed to defeat him, a purple dragon called the Dragon Father," Spyro finished. Both adult dragons gasped, their eyes widened more than ever now.

"Dragon Father?" questioned Ignitus with some apparent shock, "He was long believed to be a fable, a story to enthrall young ones."

"So you knew?" Spyro asked him.

"Not directly, as I said they were just stories, though some further digging into my vast collection of records might verify them."

"I am without words, I remember hearing the Dragon Father story when I was a hatchling, but never did I believe it was real," Terrador stated.

"It was real alright, at least what we were able to verify from this old soothsayer and the metalhead leader," Cynder explained.

Spyro continued, "The Dragon Father had apparently visited their planet before, and fought the metalheads off along with the planet locals after they were forced off their world. When the battle was over, he formed an alliance with these ancient beings called precursors, creating some sort of space bridge, which allowed him and his remaining kind to travel and settle here. That bridge…well, was one part of the arch that took us there from the start."

"So the old legends are true, the Armageddon Arch was created by a purple dragon," Ignitus verified as his non-physical form turned attention toward Terrador who nodded.

"There's more Ignitus, those dragons brought with them ancient artifacts of the precursors. Based upon what we saw those things do on Jak's planet, it would be wise to find them here, otherwise we could have another global catastrophe," Spyro finished again.

"I see," Ignitus replied, as he went silent in thought for a moment, relaying everything the two dragons had explained to him. "It seems we have a great task ahead of us then, even after the end of the great war, peace still seems to stray away."

Spyro slightly hung his head as he said that, knowing he was right, it seemed like forever since he had a break. The few months of peace he spent with Cynder seemed more like a couple minutes now, and he wasn't sure he would ever get them again.

"However…" Ignitus began again, getting his attention, "Our ancestors undoubtedly went through harsh turmoil to bring us to this point from the start, and we as their children will honorably do the same, if not for us, then for future generations." Spyro and Cynder smiled, their spirits feeling strengthed by his words, in their minds a better choice couldn't have been made for the new Chronicler.

"For now young dragons, you must rest, you have accomplished a great feat, you deserve it, I will bid you farewell for now, but you know where to find me." They nodded to him respectfully as his image faded and the crystal shine dulled.

* * *

As the talk with Ignitus concluded, Spyro and company all found themselves sitting atop the temple balcony, gazing at the Celestial Moons. The guardians, Hunter and Sparx all remained silent at the sight, while Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Feeling anything this time?" she asked. Spyro turned toward her with a grin, wrapping his tail around hers, catching her off guard slightly.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want anything else right now," he replied. She smiled softly as they rested their heads on each other, turning toward the bright night sky again. No matter what challenges awaited them in the coming future, they all knew would be ready together. Unbeknowst to them, a certain blue-clad friend of theirs and his furry little sidekick were doing the exact same thing, light years across space with their friends, as they would all do for all time.

* * *

So we end on a possible cliffhanger, though I've never been a fan of sequels I admit! Nevertheless I hope everyone loves reading this story, and I know some parts seem a little cheesy and childish but that's just me, though I still hope you enjoyed it. That being said, like the last chapter says, until we meet again...


End file.
